¡Lucky Star: Reto!
by Dyablo2320
Summary: Esta es la continuación de Lucky Star ¡Verdad o Reto!, empieza inmediatamente después de donde esta termina. La graduación, viaje de vacaciones, vida escolar. Humor raro y pervertido, posiblemente mas parejas, etc.
1. Café Tsundere

**Lucky Star: Reto!, Capitulo Uno: Café Tsundere**

La historia original es de **Zokusho, **el titulo original es **Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la continuación, una "Segunda temporada" del fanfic Lucky Star: Verdad o Reto!. Si no deseas leer esa historia-es un mamut de 100,000 palabras o mas-puedes leer un resumen breve al final de este capítulo. Pero no creo que sea demasiado difícil de imaginar lo que está ocurriendo.

¡Este capítulo empieza justo dónde Verdad o Reto! terminó. Es primavera, año 2008(creo), después de los exámenes de ingreso pero antes del final de la escuela, y es un sábado por la noche. Kagami y Konata acaban de tener, hmm, golpearon un homerun, por así decirlo. Este primer capítulo es aproximadamente dos días después de que Kagami y Konata estuvieran juntas. Más bien.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni a los personajes. Esta historia podría contener a algunos spoilers de Lucky Star

* * *

Miyuki había partido y Tsukasa había regresado a su habitación. Por supuesto Konata se quedo a dormir, en la habitación de Kagami. No hablaron sobre "eso". Kagami le dio vueltas a la idea de tomar un baño con Konata, pero no quería levantar otra sospecha más en su familia. El corto traje de enfermera de Konata había sido una mala visión para ellos. "Uh... ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto a mi familia? Espero que Tsukasa no vaya a decir algo..."

"Kagami, tengo un cambio de trabajo mañana. Estaba pensando, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Hablé con el jefe por teléfono antes y... qué, ¿estás llorando?"

Kagami limpio sus lágrimas. "Todas las emociones de hoy, es sólo un poco... Abrumador. Escogiste un buena momento para preguntar. En este momento no podría negarte algo. Así que, incluso si tengo que sentarme allí durante seis horas..."

"Prometo que no te aburrirás esta vez. En realidad ellos te pagaran mañana."

"¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera hare cosplay en ese café suyo!" Kagami gritó.

"Te pagaran por una consulta. La cosa es... tienes... Umm... cosas especiales... ¡Talentos! Que puedes mostrarnos"

"¿T-talentos e-especiales? No me gusta cómo suena eso. ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Eres el estereotipo de una tsundere. Estaremos cambiando a un café tsundere para el próximo mes. Así que, será muy educativo si nos mostraras como se hace - "

"¡No me llames tsundere! ¡No me gusta ser categorizada como si fuera un personaje de anime!"

"Pero Kagamin... ¿no lo ves? ¡Acabas de cambiar de deredere a tsuntsun, al igual que ellas! Eres la mejor tsundere que he conocido. Incluso mis compañeros de trabajo dijeron que no conocen a ninguna tsundere como tu -"

"¡Deja de llamarme tsundere! ¡Me niego! ¡No lo haré!"

"Pero Kagamin, por favor... ¿no sabes por qué todavía estoy trabajando allí? Es porque quiero ganar un poco de dinero para nuestras vacaciones. Quiero llevarte a un lugar romántico, para consentirte... Para comprarte una gran cena... Para alquilar una suite de luna de miel para nosotras... Porque te amo, Kagamin", Konata susurro, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagami.

Por ahora, Kagami se estaba ruborizando intensamente y había dejado de discutir. "Yo... Uhh... B-bien..."

Konata se rio

"Y que es tan gracioso ahora!" Kagami gruñó. "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Suite de luna de miel? ¡No podemos alquilar una suite de luna de miel!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Las personas tendrán una idea equivocada! … digo, quizá no tan equivocada... ¡Dos niñas alquilando una suite de luna de miel es raro! ¿Qué pensaran?"

"Pensarán que somos amantes, haciendo toda clase de cosas ero-ero toda la noche. Tu sabes exactamente lo que vamos a -"

"¡Lo sé ¡era sólo una pregunta retórica! ¡No podría ir a un hotel sabiendo que los trabajadores de hotel estarán pensando en eso! … Espera un minuto? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué vacaciones? ¿Quieres decir que vas a manejar por carretera?"

"Nah, conducir todo el día puede ser muy cansado. Estaba pensando en volar a Okinawa o a Hokkaido o algo."

"¿Qué? Ninguno es muy conocido por tener atracciones de otaku."

"¡Oh!, ¡es cierto ¿Qué estaba pensando?" Konata exclamo, y abofeteó su frente.

"¡No me malinterpretes! Me gustaría tener unas vacaciones sin cosas de otaku, para variar."

"Está bien. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para planear las vacaciones de todos modos. Hay un tema más urgente ¿Qué usaras mañana?"

"¡Dije que no hare cosplay!"

" Ya lo prometiste, Kagamin. Es un café cosplay así que es obligatorio vestirse Así que, ¡primero, quítate la ropa y tomemos tus medidas!"

"¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero que me veas así... Y para saber mis medidas..."

"Kagami, ya olvidaste lo qué hicimos hoy. ¡Ahora definitivamente no hay nada que no haya visto antes!"

"Y si alguien irrumpe mientras estamos... ¡uf!, ¿en serio estoy considerando hacer esto? Debo estar loca."

"Sí, estás loca por mí..." Konata dijo, empujando su cara muy cerca de la de Kagami.

Kagami suspiró profundamente, alejo a Konata de ella, y cerró con llave la puerta.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Está bien, tu largo de pierna es..." Konata dijo, y garabateó la medida. "¿Cuál es tu tamaño de zapato?"

"Veinticinco ", Kagami murmuro. "Sí, ¡lo sé!" replico antes de que Konata dijera algo. "¡Mis pies son grandes!"

"Pero me gustan! ¡Midamos los dedos del pie, ¡los dedos gordos son tan lindos!"

Konata agarró el pie de Kagami, tomó su dedo gordo, y trató de usar la cinta de medir

Kagami gritó de risa. "¡para! ¡para! ¡Hace cosquillas! ¡Hace muchas cosquillas!"

Alejo su pie de Konata, frotó su dedo, y dijo, ¿"Konata, ¿no es suficiente? ¿realmente necesitas toda esta información?"

Konata sonrió y contestó, "No, no realmente. Usaras el traje M**u H**s**e de todos modos, no tenemos otra cosa disponible que te quede tan bien."

"¡Tu diablillo! … ¿Por qué necesitas todas mis medidas de cuerpo entonces?"

"¡Todos los datos de Kagami-chan son un tesoro preciado para mí!" Konata dijo, y presionó el libro contra su mejilla.

"¡Dame ese libro! ¡Lo quemaré!" Kagami gritó.

"No puedes, ¡es tu cuaderno de matemáticas!" Konata dijo, y se escondió detrás de la silla. Kagami trataba de cubrirse ciertas partes, lo que hacía difícil atrapar al diablillo.

"Kagami, ¿por qué está con llave la puerta? Quiero tomar prestada esa nueva novela ligera", la voz de Matsuri decía desde atrás de la puerta.

Kagami se olvidó de Konata, se puso su bata de baño rápidamente, y abrió la puerta.

"Iba... ¡Sólo a tomar un baño!" Explicó.

Matsuri la miró, y luego a Konata. "Kagami, eso es descortés. Nuestra invitada debe ir primero. ¿Pero por qué no toman el baño juntas? Ahorraría un poco de tiempo."

"¡Sí!" Konata gritó mientras que Kagami gritó, "¡No!"

"¿Por qué no?" Matsuri preguntó.

"Porque–me hace bromas constantemente! ¡No puedo bañarme con alguien así!"

"Está bien, Kagamin. Me portare bien", Konata dijo, usando su mejor mirada de cachorro.

"¡No te creo, pequeño macaco!"

Matsuri rascó su cabeza, y dijo, "¡Oh! vi un programa sobre ésos. Dijeron que los macacos dejan un olor muy horrible en las aguas termales."

"¡Hey! ¡No huelo mal! Kagami, tú lo sabes, cuando hicimos un sesent -"

"¡Cállate!" Kagami gritó, pareciendo ligeramente histérica.

Matsuri estaba preocupada por encontrar la novela ligera, y dijo distraídamente, "Hmm...Estaban desvestidas en la misma habitación, con la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo, teniendo un poco de acción niña sobre niña?"

Kagami se puso de color rojo brillante en un instante.

"Ah. Aquí esta", Matsuri añadió, habiendo encontrado el libro que estaba buscando. "Está bien, Izumi. Tomaré el baño contigo, ya que Kagami no quiere. Pienso que será divertido. Eres un poco linda, y -"

"¡No! ¡Nunca admitiré eso!" Kagami gritó.

Matsuri la miró. "¿Qué?"

"D-digo...no es que me importe mucho... ¡Tomaré el baño con Konata!" Kagami dijo.

"Hmph", Matsuri dijo, y dejó la habitación.

"Kagamin, ¿no estás excitada? ¡Nuestro primer baño juntas!" Konata dijo, después de que Matsuri se había ido.

"¡No lo estoy! Y casi lo dices!"

"¿Qué? … ¡Oh!.¡Me gustaría decir a todo el mundo! ¡Kagami y yo somos amantes! ¡Adoro a Kagamin! ¡Dormimos juntas! ¡Tenemos sexo! ¡Tendremos acción niña sobre niña esta noche!" Konata gritó.

"Cállate o te estrangularé! ¡No grite cosas así nunca! ¡No quiero que alguien lo sepa!"

Konata fingió llorar. "Waah! ¡Mi Kagamin está avergonzada de mí!"

Kagami sabía que Konata sólo estaba fingiendo, pero ella tenia razón. Suavemente, dijo, "No... No, no es eso. Es sólo que... No sé cómo reaccionarán. Tenemos que pensar cómo decirles. Y no debemos dejar que toda la escuela se entere. Las cosas serían embarazosas."

La expresión de Konata cambió. Kagami conocía esa mirada. "¡Hey! ¡No tengas ideas raras!" dijo. "Apuesto que pensabas en besarme en la graduación o algo."

"Me conoces bien..." Konata dijo, y empezó a quitarse su ropa. Kagami estaba mirando fijamente a Konata, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Me estaba preguntando... ¿Qué hacen en el baño los macacos?" Konata preguntó. Estaban en la bañera juntas. A pesar del miedo de Kagami, hasta ahora Konata no había hecho ninguna broma.

"Cómo debo de saberlo - "Kagami se vio interrumpida, y dio un aullido cuando sintió la mano de Konata apretando un lugar inapropiado.

"¡Apuesto que hacen esto!" Konata dijo, y usó su otra mano también. "Y ¡esto!"

"¡Quita tus manos de mí!"

"¡venga ya!, Kagamin, sé que lo estas disfrutando -"

"¿Sí? ¡Déjame darte un poco de tu propia medicina!" Kagami dijo, y agarró a Konata. "Hmph. No hay mucho que agarrar aquí..." Dijo.

"¡Hey! ¡Es injusto atacar un punto débil! Además, sé que te gusta mi cuerpo."

"¿Piensas que soy una pervertida lolicon?"

"No estoy segura. ¿lo eres? Te gustaba ese cosplay de Rikku en el tren, cuando veníamos del Comiket."

"No pienso que pareciera una niña pequeña... Espera un minuto, ¡no me gustaba de esa forma! Sólo que era más linda que la otra. Y además me forzaste a elegir!"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero sin embargo, ¡son pruebas! ¡Detective Konan investigará esto más lejos!"

"Bah."

"Así que, ¿quieres que me haga un depilación brasileña?"

Kagami tan solo miró fijamente a Konata, pero el color de sus mejillas revelaba que sabía de lo qué estaba hablando Konata.

"¡Lo sabía!"

"No, no quiero eso!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Habían regresado a la habitación de Kagami, después de decirles a los demás que el baño estaba libre.

Kagami se había sentado para secarse y cepillar su pelo. Sumergida en las ideas, recordó vagamente a Konata cambiándose su pijama y escuchó el ruido de una consola de juegos.

"- Konata" dijo, y dio media vuelta. Konata estaba en la cama, bajo las sabanas, y jugando con su consola.

"¡Espere un minuto! ¿Qué haces allí?"

"Juego. Mientras espero que te unas, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?"

"¡No podemos dormir juntas! ¿Qué pasaría si alguien como Matsuri irrumpe?"

"Diré que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y tuve que dormir a tu lado."

"Pero no hay un futón de invitado en el piso! ¡No se creerán eso!"

"¿A quién le importa?"

Kagami se puso de pie, agarró el brazo de Konata, y empezó a jalarla de la cama. Konata dejó caer su consola y trató de agarrarse de lo que podía para que no la sacaran. Todo lo que pudo agarrar eran la almohada y las sabanas. Se deslizaron al piso con ella.

La mano de Konata salió desde abajo de las sabanas y agarró el tobillo de Kagami. Ella perdió el balance y cayó sobre Konata. Afortunadamente la almohada y las sabanas amortiguaron la caída.

Konata tomo una almohada en sus manos y golpeó a Kagami en la cabeza

Kagami agarró el brazo de Konata y con la otra mano trato de quitarle la almohada. Konata se dio la vuelta jalando a Kagami con ella, hasta que quedaron una sobre la otra, enredadas con las piernas y las sabanas.

En ese momento, Matsuri irrumpió. "Kagami, donde está la novela previa de esta serie -"dijo, y entonces las miró fijamente.

"¡Sólo estábamos practicando un poco de judo!" Konata dijo mientras que Kagami dijo, "¡Sólo me resbalé y caí encima de ella!"

Matsuri se río, y dijo "Mantengan esa pose, ¡traeré mi cámara!"

"¡No!" Kagami gritó, pero Konata envolvió su cabeza con las sabanas para no dejarla escapar.

"Rápidamente, Matsuri! Y quiero copias de ellas!" Konata gritó.

Kagami luchó con violencia y gritó algo, pero las sabanas amortiguaron su voz.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Anoche fue una pesadilla. No conseguí conciliar el sueño", Kagami gruño. "Y por qué estabas aferrada a mí, ¡tu pequeño erizo!"

Estaban en el baño. Kagami estaba cepillando sus dientes. Konata la había seguido y se negó a salir.

"¡Los amantes van al baño y al servicio juntas siempre!" Konata anunció.

"No, ¡! ¡Eso es grosero! Y ¡no nos llames amantes! ¡Alguien podría escuchar!"

"Kagamin, si gritas tan alto, escucharán."

Kagami no podía responder porque tenía el cepillo de dientes en su boca así que sólo masculló algo.

"Kagami, ¡recuerda que hoy debes llevar cintas verde azulado!" Konata dijo, jugando con el pelo de Kagami.

Kagami le gruño.

"Y debes escoger tus pantis cuidadosamente! La falda de ese traje es algo pequeña, lo sabes,", Konata añadió, jalo la pijama de Kagami del elástico, y echó una ojeada hacia dentro.

Kagami escupió, y abofeteó la muñeca de Konata con su mano libre.

"Waah, violencia doméstica!" Konata lloró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Explícame, cómo conseguiste que me vistiera así otra vez? ¡No lo puedo creer!" Kagami dijo.

"Bien, te dejé hacer todo lo que quisiste con mi cuerpo anoche -"

"¡Para! ¡No me lo expliques!"

Kagami estaba nerviosa, y todavía no la habían visto los otros trabajadores. Estaban en el trabajo de Konata, en el vestidor. Kagami se vistió como M**u H**s**e y el traje se sentía más atrevido que antes. Lo peor, es que esta vez desconocidos totales la verían llevarlo.

Patricia entró, sin tocar primero.

"¡Buenos días! Kona-chan, Hiiragi-senpai! ¡Oh!... veo que ya se acabaron de cambiar", Patricia noto, pareciendo desilusionada.

Kagami la fulmino con la mirada.

"Picara, Patty-chan! ¡No me gusta que trates de espiar a mai waifu!" Konata exclamó.

"Pero tu waifu es taaan caliente!" Patricia dijo.

Kagami se ruborizó y la miró furiosa otra vez. Desvió su mirada cuando Patricia empezó a desnudares rápidamente para ponerse su traje.

"¿Cómo están las cosas con Hiyorin?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Genial! Vendrá más tarde. Espero que no sangre de la nariz hasta morir", Patricia dijo, mirando a Kagami. "¡Oh!, a propósito, viajaremos a los estados juntas en vacaciones."

"¿Cómo es que tantas de nuestras amigas son lesbianas?" Kagami reflexiono.

Konata y Patricia rieron al mismo tiempo. "¡Tu también lo eres!"

"… ¿Y qué?¡No tanto como ustedes, y Hiyori!"

"Sí, somos las peores. De todos modos, estamos a punto de abrir así que vámonos", Patricia dijo, atando su mandil.

Konata y Patricia explicaron las rutinas a Kagami y le mostraron dónde encontrar todo.

"Muy bien. ¿Escuchas el timbre? Quiere decir que un cliente viene. Ve a la puerta, Kagami, y di "Bienvenido amo", cuando entre", Konata explicó, llevando rápido fuera a Kagami.

"¿Él? ¿Cómo sabes que es un chico?" Kagami preguntó. "¿Hay un sonido diferente para clientes femeninos?"

Konata se río. "No, pero casi todos nuestros clientes son hombres."

Kagami suspiró y esperó en la puerta. Miró furiosa a Konata cuando saco una videocámara digital de algún lugar y empezó a grabar. "Konata, es mejor que nunca muestres este video a nadie. ¡Lo digo en serio!"

"Silencio. Prepárate para el cliente. ¡Pon una gran sonrisa en la cara!" Konata mandó.

"No pienso- "Kagami empezó, pero la puerta empezó a abrirse y volteo.

"Bienven - ¡yech!" Kagami aulló, cuando vio al cliente. Era un chico- uno gordo y feo, que estaba respirando pesadamente. Kagami dio unos pasos hacia atrás, casi tira a Konata.

Kagami olvidó completamente lo qué se suponía tenía que decir. Sólo hizo un ademán y se alejó.

"Kagami, debes llevar al cliente a una mesa desocupada", Konata susurró

"Sí, sí. Pase, siéntese... En esa mesa", Kagami dijo, guardando su distancia. Estaba segura que el chico olía mal, pero no quería confirmar eso. "¿Por qué está respirando de ese modo? ¡Es repugnante!" Pensó, olvidando que el café estaba en el tercer piso.

Konata no podía parar de reírse. El video terminado mostraba la cámara temblando a veces.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, cuando el chico la miró fijamente. Quería decir, "¡No me mire!' Pero sentía que eso habría sido demasiado descortés.

"Kagami, dile las reglas y tráele un menú", Konata aconsejo.

"¡Oh!. Bien. La primera hora cuesta 800 yenes, puede tomar cualquier bebida que le guste y cualquier bocado que le guste, leer manga, y jugar cualquier juego que quiera - "Mientras hablaba, Kagami tomó un menú del mostrador y lo dejo en la mesa, todavía tratando de guardar su distancia.

El chico la miró con la boca abierta, echó un vistazo al menú, y preguntó, "¿Cómo es el House Mix Juice Juice?"

El niño tenía una voz molesta y aguda. "¿Cómo podría saberlo!" Kagami replico.

Konata hizo un sonido extraño, como haciendo trompetillas. Kagami la miró furiosa, y dijo, "¡que es tan gracioso!"

"¡N-nada! Kagami, ¡es sólo que eres tan fenomenal! ¡Perfecta!" Konata dijo, tratando de aguantar la risa desesperadamente.

Después de traer su coca al cliente, Kagami recibió algunos invitados mas. Todos eran chicos, y ninguno le gustaba exactamente. "Odio a los frikis..." Suspiró.

"¡Oh! Kagami, ésa es buena. ¡Lo dijiste más alto para que escucharán!" Konata comentó.

"¡Cállate! ¡No me están pagando lo suficiente!"

La campana indicó que otro cliente estaba viniendo. Kagami marchó a la puerta, pisando fuerte. "Si es otro nerd hediondo, ¡voy a decir que estamos llenos!

Konata se río. "¡Eres impresionante!"

Detrás de la puerta estaba un joven asombrosamente apuesto, vestido con un elegante uniforme escolar.

"Kagami, déjamelo a mí", Konata cuchicheó, y tiró de la manga a Kagami.

"¡Quítate!" Konata cuchicheó. "¡Por primera vez no es un freak!"

Kagami aparto a Konata y dijo, "¡Bienvenido amo!"

"Bienvenido a casa amo!" Konata cuchicheó.

"¡Deja de distraerme!" Kagami susurro. "Pase, hay mucho espacio", dijo al cliente.

"¡Oh!, gracias, señorita!" El chico respondió, mirando fijamente a Kagami. "¿Eres nueva aquí, señorita?"

"Más bien-¿puedes quitar esa cámara de mi cara!" Kagami contestó bruscamente a Konata.

Konata parecía inquieta. "Kagami, deja hacerme cargo", cuchicheó.

"¿Qué? ¿Te gusta tanto?" Kagami cuchicheó, cuando estaban caminando por delante del nuevo cliente.

"No, pero -"

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí, señorita?" El muchacho apuesto preguntó.

"Desde luego. La primera hora son 800 yenes -"

"Conozco las reglas, gracias. Deseo un vaso de "leche de mamá", por favor", el cliente dijo, y sonrío a Kagami.

"Kagami, déjame traerlo -" Konata interrumpió.

"¿Cállate y deja de molestarme! ¡No te vi ayudando con todos estos cerebritos repugnantes, sudorosos y hediondos!" Kagami gritó. Los cerebritos repugnantes, sudorosos y hediondos-que incluía la mayoría de los clientes-parecían lastimados.

"Pero, Kagami -"

"Ningún pero! ¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo! ¿No es eso lo que querías?"

"Sí, Kagami, solo que -"

"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!" Kagami gritó, mientras se apuraba a la cocina. "¿Qué diablos es "La leche de mamá"?"

"No sé, "Konata dijo", sólo le traemos leche corriente y él nunca se queja. Pero Kagami, podrías dejarme -"

"¡Estas haciéndome enojar!" Kagami siseó, y le quito el vaso a Konata.

Kagami tomó una botella de leche del refrigerador, y lo vertió en el vaso. Konata abrió su boca, pero Kagami la miro tan furiosa que no intento decir otra cosa.

"He aquí su leche, señor. Perdón por las molestias. Esa pequeña mocosa" Kagami dijo, mientras ponía la leche en la mesa.

"¡Oops!. Dejé caer una moneda. Creo que está bajo esa silla. ¿podría tomarla por mí, señorita?" El cliente apuesto dijo.

"¡Oh!. Desde luego", Kagami dijo, y extendió la mano bajo la silla. "No veo -"

Dio un aullido cuando sintió los dedos del tipo pellizcar la espalda de su muslo.

Desafortunadamente, Kagami todavía llevaba la bandeja. Konata adivinó lo qué ocurriría, camino un par de pasos rápidamente hacia delante, y grabo el incidente en video.

Kagami se levanto, dio media vuelta, e hizo añicos la bandeja en la frente del tipo con toda su fuerza. La bandeja de plástico se partió en pedazos.

El cliente cayó para atrás con su silla y chocó con el piso.

"Kagami, eso fue genial, pero demasiado extremo. Incluso para una tsundere-" Konata notaba.

"El pellizco mi... ¡Lo mataré!" Kagami gritó, y estaba a punto de patear al hombre aturdido. Konata la agarró del brazo y la arrastró.

"Kagami", Konata cuchicheó. "Me gustaría patearlo también... Pero no podemos. Esperemos que aprendiera su lección esta vez."

"¿Esta vez? O sea que ha hecho eso antes?"

"Sí, los llamamos los calamares. Suelen tocar o pellizcar a las camareras. Pero esta vez -"

"¡Hey, tu! Levántate y sal. Se te prohíbe la entrada a este lugar, permanentemente", el chico gordo-quien había llegado primero-dijo.

"¿Por qué ese cliente esta diciéndole a ese bastardo que está vetado?" Kagami preguntó.

"¡Oh!, ese cliente es uno de los propietarios", Konata dijo despreocupadamente. "Es un tipo de gurú y tiene montones de dinero."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?" Kagami gritó.

"Si te hubiera dicho no habrías actuado como una tsundere", Konata explicó.

"Pero fui muy ruda con él!"

"No, lo hiciste justo como esperábamos. ¡Fue fenomenal! ¡oh!, ¿a propósito, te pellizcó duro, Kagamin? Quieres que te bese para que se te quite el dolor?"

"Ahorita no, gracias", Kagami gruño.

"Hmm... Pero ahora no veremos cómo una tsundere despide a un cliente", Konata notaba.

Kagami lanzó una mirada furiosa por todas partes. Caminó a uno de los clientes, y gruño, "¡Tu! ¡Salte! Tu olor me molesta... ¡Los otros clientes!"

El cliente, un niño rechoncho que llevaba anteojos, la miró con la boca abierta. "¡fuera! ¡fuera!, dije!" Kagami gritó, y señaló con el dedo la puerta.

El niño agarró su mochila rápidamente y se escapó, chocando contra Hiyori casi en la entrada.

"Hay otros clientes que no me gustan... ¡Puedo sacarlos a todos!" Kagami dijo.

Otros clientes se encogieron de miedo.

Hiyori estaba en la entrada, y miró Kagami con la boca abierta. Afortunadamente esta no era la primera vez que veía a Kagami en ese vestido, pero aun así tuvo que apoyarse sobre la pared.

Patricia corrió a Hiyori, la tomo entre sus brazos, y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que varios de los clientes tuvieran una hemorragia nasal.

"Kagamin, ¡debemos hacer eso también! ¡Es bueno para la empresa!" Konata noto, filmando a la pareja.

"Pero no quiero besar a Hiyori!" Kagami dijo.

"Adelante. ¡No me molestará!" Konata dijo, siguiendo con la broma. "Kagami, ésa era una broma, ¿no?"

"¿¡eh!?"

* * *

En la historia previa, Konata ganó 400,000 yenes de sus negocios con lo que compro de la Comiket, pero debido a que recibió un carnet de conducir e hizo algunos exámenes para universidades privadas(muy caras), está otra vez en quiebra.

Un resumen muy breve de Lucky Star: Verdad o reto! a continuación:

Después de jugar muchas veces a verdad o reto, fiestas salvajes, cosplay, karaoke, y otras aventuras, Yutaka y Minami, Patricia y Hiyori, y Konata y Kagami son ahora pareja. Sus familias no están al tanto de eso. Tsukasa y Miyuki han tenido un poco de diversión juntas, pero eso es todo. No todas son lesbianas (aún).

Konata adquirió un carnet de conducir y el automóvil viejo de Yui (Subaru Vivio; es un modelo de Subaru real y el automóvil de Yui en el anime). Konata aprendió a conducir, después de todo.

Sojiro Izumi y Yukari Takara han tenido una aventura. Ahora, Yukari se está divorciando de su marido y se casará con Sojiro eventualmente. Por eso, Miyuki es ahora la hermana mayor de Konata (en cuanto a tamaño de pecho, no por la edad)

Todos los estudiantes del tercer año han hecho sus exámenes de ingreso y están esperando los resultados actualmente. Patricia decidió quedarse en Japón indefinidamente (generalmente la estudiantes de intercambio están por un año solamente), pero ella y Hiyori van a tomar un viaje largo a los Estados Unidos durante sus vacaciones de verano.

Kuroi-sensei todavía está soltera. Finalmente descubrió que Yui en realidad está casada y esta devastada.

Así que, algo ha ocurrido en realidad – algo que no ocurre en la historia canon de Lucky Star.

* * *

Al final de cada capitulo pondré algo así como notas del traductor

Mai waifu quiere decir My wife, osea mi esposa

Donde Kagami dice "¿Cómo es que tantas de nuestras amigas son lesbianas?", en la versión original es "How come so many of our friends are queer?" que también se podría traducir como raro o extraño pero pensé que lesbiana quedaría mejor


	2. Sake, Mujeres y Musica

**Lucky Star: Reto!, Capitulo Dos: Sake, Mujeres yMusica**

**La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic de Lucky Star: Verdad o Reto! ¡Los estudiantes del último año se gradúan de la escuela! Después, todos se reúnen en casa de los Izumi...

¡Oops!, algunos errores en el último capítulo, pero no voy a arreglarlos. Dejé el perfeccionismo el año pasado :)

Por favor, deja un comentario si te gusta. No es que necesite evaluaciones - ¡estoy obligado a escribir incluso si nadie deja un comentario! - pero la popularidad del fanfic está directamente relacionado con el número de comentarios que tiene. Si no tienes nada que decir sobre la historia, no importa. Sólo di "Hola" o lo qué sea.

No poseo Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Lentamente, Kagami se dio cuenta de que un objeto cruzaba su pecho. Lo que sea que fuera, era tibio, pesado, y su extremo presionaba su barbilla, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás. Forzó sus ojos a abrirse y vio cinco pequeños dedos lindos en su cara.

Empujó el pie de Konata y vio que Konata se había dado la vuelta completamente, acostada sobre su espalda y con su talón sobre la barbilla de Kagami. La parte de arriba del cuerpo de Konata estaba colgando en el borde de la cama, casi cayendose. Sus manos estaban colgando en el aire y se le estaba cayendo la baba de la boca-estaba profundamente dormida.

Konata estaba dormida, esa era definitivamente una de las poses más extrañas para hacerlo. Y ya habían gastado docenas de noches durmiendo en la misma cama, en la habitación de Konata, en casa de los Izumi. Kagami había tardado muchas noches para acostumbrarse a que Konata se retorcía mientras dormía. Hablaba y hacia ruidos raros también.

"Maldita sea. ¿Estás así porque has gastado media vida jugando videojuegos?" Kagami murmuro. "Tal vez debamos dormir en camas distintas..." Añadió, pero la idea la hizo sentirse sola. "No, ahora finalmente tengo alguien con quien realmente quiero dormir, lo soportaré..."

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de qué día era. Desesperadamente, buscó un reloj, pero Konata no parecía tener uno. "¡Joder! ¿Qué hora es? Konata, ¡despierta!"

Konata se estremeció, se volcó, cayó de espaldas, y dio una voltereta completa sobre el piso. Cuando se puso de pie, su cara y su cuerpo quedaron cubiertos completamente por su abundante pelo, que se había revolcado mientras rodaba hacia atrás. Todavía medio dormida, dio media vuelta y se tambaleó hacia la puerta, buscando encender las luces, pensando que todavía estaba oscuro.

En ese momento, Yutaka abrió la puerta. Sus palabras, "Buenos días, onee-chan, es hora de levantarse", quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando vio a un monstruo hecho del pelo, agarrándola con sus manos. Kagami estaba incapacitada por la risa y no pudo advertirle o decir algo. Yutaka se volteo pálida, se desmayó y cayó en el pasillo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Perdón, Yutaka. Konata no... Quiero decir nosotras no lo hicimos a propósito", Kagami dijo. Habían llevado a Yutaka a la cama de Konata, estaban sujetando sus piernas y Konata estaba poniendo una toalla mojada en su frente.

"E-era como ese anime que vi cuando era pequeña. Tenía ese terrible monstruo azul que congelaba todo por donde caminaba hasta matarlo", Yutaka dijo. "Realmente me asustaba. Supongo que tuve un flashback sobre eso..."

"Hmm... ¿Qué anime es ése?" Konata dijo. "¡Debo de saberlo!"

"¿Por qué?" Kagami suspiró.

"Porque es anime!" Konata explicó, sin explicar nada.

"Creo que era Moo-, Moo-algo", Yutaka dijo.

"Bah. No me suena. Ah bien, nos enteraremos después. Ahora mismo, tengo el presentimiento de que estamos olvidando algo importante."

Kagami se estremeció, y gritó, "¡La graduación! ¡La graduación es hoy! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?"

"Kagami, ¡tu memoria es muy buena! ¿Puedes recordar el anime Moo-Moo de Yutaka?" Konata preguntó. Lentamente, su expresión cambió. "¿Qué? ¿La graduación? ¿Hoy? ¿Hoy se termina la escuela?"

Saltó y gritó, "¡Hip Hip Hurra!" con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Yutaka cubriera sus oídos.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami y Konata estaban en el patio de la escuela, esperando a sus amigas. Tsukasa y Miyuki acababan de llegar, y podían ver a Misao en la puerta de la escuela, acompañado de Ayano, como siempre

"'¡Hola, todas!-Espera, ¿qué pasa, Tsukasa?" Kagami preguntó.

Tsukasa parecía algo deprimida y había lágrimas en sus ojos. "Hermana...estás siempre en la casa de Kona-chan últimamente... Incluso hoy... Sólo es que me siento un poco sola."

"Perdón, Tsukasa. Volveré a casa hoy", Kagami dijo, pareciendo un poco arrepentida.

"Pero Kagamin, ¿no vas a sentirte sola?" Konata preguntó, y trató de golpearla en las costillas, pero Kagami abofeteó su mano.

"Konata. Mi casa está llena de personas. Y peleamos tanto que nadie tiene una oportunidad de sentirse solo..."

Konata se movió rápidamente detrás de Miyuki y le agarró desde atrás -ciertas partes voluptuosas del cuerpo de Miyuki-y la empujó a Tsukasa, gritando, "Hey, Tsukasa ! ¡Tengo una fenomenal idea! ¡Por qué no tomas a mi hermana mayor como una sustituta! Y si empiezas a extrañar Kagami demasiado, ¡puedes pedirle a Mikuru-digo a Miyuki-chan que la imite!"

"Oi, oi! Por favor, ¡no la imitación otra vez!" Kagami gimió.

"¡Oh!, Yuki-chan... ¿puedes ser mi hermana mayor?" Tsukasa dijo con los ojos brillando. "¡Me encantaría eso!"

"S-seguro, Tsukasa... ¿Imouto?" Miyuki dijo mientras trataba de empujar las manos de Konata suavemente.

"!Hermana" Tsukasa gritó, y abrazó a Miyuki, apretándola entre ella y Konata.

Kagami se estremeció. Se sentía un poco sola, demasiado tímida para unirse al abrazo de grupo. "Konata, ¿no nos estamos convirtiendo en una familia grande?" Dijo, sin considerar sus palabras distraída por la visión.

"¿Qué, Hiiragi? ¿Cómo es posible eso?" Misao preguntó. Pareciendo pensativa, continuó, respondiendo la pregunta ella misma, "El papá de Izumi ya se va a casar con la señora Takara. ¿Así que cómo pueden todas unirse como una familia? La única posibilidad es... Umm... ¡Que el señor Takara se case con una de tu familia! ¿Tú te vas a casar con él? ¿O una de tus hermanas?"

"¿Por qué es tan astuta sobre las cosas más raras?" Kagami pensó, y exclamo, "¡No! ¡No es nada así! Sólo quise decir... Nuestras familias... Umm..."

Por supuesto, Kagami era incapaz de explicar lo qué había querido decir.

Konata se puso a reír, y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero vio a Kagami y mejor lo reconsidero.

"Entonces, ¿quién será? ¡Díganme! ¿Quién se casara con el señor Takara?" Misao gritó.

Muchas personas en el patio de la escuela voltearon a mirarlas, y Kagami se ruborizo intensamente

"Hey, niñas! ¿Qué están haciendo ,gritando de ese modo?" Kuroi-sensei, que acababa de llegar, dijo. "¡Entren y empiecen a prepararse para la ceremonia de graduación!"

"Sensei, sensei! ¡Una de las hermanas Hiiragi se va a casar! ¡Con el papá de Takara!" Misao gritó, rebosando de la emoción.

Kuroi miro fijamente a Misao por un momento, se dio media vuelta y se alejo, sin decir nada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?" Misao preguntó.

"Misa-chan, tú debes saber. Tu estaba ahí cuando ella se entero del estado civil de Narumi-san... Recuerda cómo reaccionó..." Ayano noto.

"¡Oh!, Cierto. Es su punto débil", Misao dijo.

Repentinamente, Ayano suspiro profundamente. Había visto alguien parado cerca de las puertas de la escuela. "Todos, ¡por favor, adelántense! Tu también, Misa-chan. Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Las alcanzare tan pronto como pueda."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Ayano apresurada entro en el salón mientras las últimas personas entraban. Misao le había guardado un asiento y se sentó al lado de su amiga. Ayano se veía que estaba deprimida, y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

"¡Hey!, Ayano! ¡No empieces a llorar aún! Esperemos la canción. ¡Entonces todos lloraremos juntos!" Misao dijo, refiriéndose a la tradicional canción de graduación "Aogeba toutoshi".

"Mi-Misa-chan... ¡Solamente me deshice de él!" Ayano lloró, pero la mayoría de los otros no escucharon esto debido al estridente y agudo ruido de las bocinas. Los ojos de Konata se abrieron por un momento, pero por ahora, empujó lo que acababa de escuchar fuera de su mente.

Después de que el volumen fuera ajustado, un estudiante que estaba detrás del micrófono anunció, "Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de graduación! Soy Minoru Shiraishi de la clase 3-B, represento a los estudiantes graduados. Y ahora, un discurso de nuestro director."

El director caminó hasta el escenario y hacia el podio. "A aquellos que se están graduando, ¡enhorabuena!. A nuestros invitados y tutores, muchas gracias por venir aquí hoy."

Por el momento todos estaban callados, la voz aguda de Konata resonó a través de la sala. "¡Hey! ¡Todos los directores usan el mismo discurso!"

La mayor parte de la audiencia volteo a verla. "Quiero decir, es casi lo mismo en cada anime", explicó.

"¡Cállate!" Kagami siseó.

El director se distrajo por un segundo o dos, pero continuo, "Ahora, para aquellos que se están graduando..." Miró a Minoru.

Minoru dijo, "¡La entrega de los diplomas!"

"¡Hey! ¡Los presentadores usan las mismas líneas también!" Konata dijo, esta vez no tan fuerte.

"Me pregunto por qué Miyuki no fue elegida para que representara a todos", Kagami cuchicheó.

Miyuki exclamo, "¡Oh no!, ¡no podría hablar en frente de la escuela entera! Estoy feliz de que no me lo pidieran."

Minoru continuó, "Al estudiante que logró la más alta calificación académica este año."

Konata se puso de pie, y lo mismo hizo Misao.

"¡Siéntense! ¡No es para alguna de ustedes!" Kagami gimió.

"Sí, lo sé. Tan solo tenía que hacerlo", Konata dijo, y se sentó otra vez.

"Hey, ¡pude ser yo! ¿Por qué no?" Misao dijo. "¡Es sólo cuestión de suerte! Parecido a ganar la lotería!"

"¡Ellos no hacen un sorteo para determinar quién consigue ese diploma! ¡Siéntate!" Kagami dijo.

"El premio Kinran de este año es para... ¡Mi teléfono celular!" Minoru anunció. El salón entero murmuró y susurro.

"¡Caray!, ¡lo tenía en modo silencioso!" Dijo, después de encontrar su teléfono. "¡perdón! ¡Lo siento!"

Rápidamente, guardo su teléfono otra vez, limpió su garganta, y continuó. "¿Dónde me quede? ¡oh!, entonces el premio Kinran de este año es para Miyuki Takara, de la clase 3-B!"

Konata se levanto otra vez, al igual que Misao.

"¡Siéntense, las dos!" Kagami siseó.

"¿Qué? No gané?" Misao dijo.

"Tan solo tenía que hacerlo", Konata explicó.

"¡Dejen de hacerlo ahora! ¡Ustedes dos!" Kagami gimió.

"¿Takara-san? Takara-san, ¡por favor preséntese!" Minoru añadió.

"Yuki-chan, ¡pienso que se refieren a ti!" Tsukasa susurró.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo?" Miyuki dijo, señalándose con el dedo.

"Miyuki, el dijo tu nombre", Kagami suspiro.

Miyuki dejó salir un pequeño y lindo grito, se puso de pie, y empezó a cruzar el pasillo. Se había puesto tan roja como un tomate, pero tenía una amplia, y un poco tonta sonrisa sobre su cara. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó al último escalón que daba al escenario.

Se pegó en un dedo del pie y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, y su falda se desplazo lo suficiente para que sus panties fueran vistos por la audiencia entera. Un segundo o dos pasaron, y luego hubo un destello de luz y un sonido de "Clic". Konata había tenido la cámara digital de su papá fuera justo a tiempo.

"¡Blancos!" Alguien gimió.

Miyuki se recuperó de la conmoción, saltó, y empujó su falda. Tratando de verse como si nada hubiera ocurrido-no podía ruborizarse aun más brillante de todos modos-caminó hacia el director.

El director limpió su garganta, dijo, "Muy buen trabajo, Miyuki Takara-san", y le pasó un impresionante diploma.

Konata saltó sobre su silla, tomo otra foto, puso la cámara en las manos de Kagami, y luego gritó, "¡Bravo!" Repetidamente y aplaudió con ambas manos.

Uno por uno, los estudiantes alrededor de ellas, luego los invitados y finalmente la sala entera se puso de pie y dio una ovación de pie a Miyuki.

Después de que algunos otros diplomas habían sido dados, y el director había terminado su discurso, era tiempo para la tradicional canción de graduación.

Tsukasa, Miyuki, y Ayano estaban llorando profusamente incluso antes de que la canción empezara.

Misao estaba totalmente ajena, y sólo siguió cantando en voz alta, o, mejor dicho, hacia un ruido terrible que se parecía vagamente a "Aogeba toutoshi". Algunos otros estudiantes alrededor de ella cubrieron sus orejas.

Al principio, Konata sólo cantaba con felicidad, porque la escuela estaba definitivamente a punto de terminar. A mitad de la canción, miro alrededor de ella, y luego en secreto tomo la mano de Kagami. Hasta entonces, Kagami había mantenido la calma con un poco de dificultad, pero este gesto la hizo estallar en lágrimas. Konata la miró y empezó a llorar también.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Después de la ceremonia, todos habían regresado a sus aulas. Mientras que el profesor de aula de Kagami ya había llegado, la clase de Kuroi todavía estaba esperando a que ella llegara.

Finalmente, la puerta del aula se abrió y Kuroi-sensei se tambaleó hacia dentro, llevando un gran manojo de diplomas. Lágrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Dejó caer los diplomas en el atril, se desplomó sobre la silla tras la mesa del profesor, y sollozó.

"Ku-Kuroi-sensei..." Tsukasa dijo. Su mandíbula empezó a temblar y sus ojos lagrimeaban otra vez.

"¡Lo vi a través de la ventana! ¡La rubia se encontró con su novio! ¡Una graduada de escuela! ¡Con un novio! Y yo todavía no tengo uno! ¡Nunca me casaré!" Kuroi gimió, y golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio.

La clase habló entre dientes. Alguien dijo, "Así que es eso por lo qué está llorando ahora..."

"¿Rubia?" Konata dijo. "Ah, ¡debe hablar de Ayano!"

Konata se levantó, camino hacia Kuroi, le dio unas palmadas en su hombro, y dijo, "No llore, sensei. ¡Escuché a Ayano-chan decir que acababa de botarlo! Era para eso que se reunieron."

"¿Qué? ¡oh!, Izumi. Así que incluso puede darse el lujo de botar a sus novios! ¿Así que cuántos tienes tu, Izumi? Conociéndote, ¡probablemente tienes un harem ! ¡Uno para cada día de la semana! Y ¡una docena más en línea!"

"No, sólo Kagami."

Antes de que Kuroi respondiera, escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió. Vieron un ramo inmenso de flores, llevado por Miyuki. El ramo se veía un poco aplastado, como si alguien lo hubiera chocado contra la puerta mientras lo llevaba.

"Uhh... ¡Clase! ¡P-pueden levantarse por favor!" Miyuki dijo. "Esto es de parte de la clase entera. Queremos darle las gracias por estos tres años, sensei. Estamos todos muy agradecidos", añadió, y pasó el ramo a Kuroi. Miyuki todavía estaba sonrojada, parecía muy nerviosa, y no parecía muy convincente, como teniendo otra cosa en la mente.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y aclamar y Konata tomó una fotografía del momento.

Kuroi olfateó. "Está bien... Un consuelo", dijo, pareciendo triste.

La clase se volvió notablemente más silenciosa. Miyuki fue caminando a su asiento, se sentó, y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos. Tsukasa y Konata le echaron una mirada preocupadas.

Kuroi miró alrededor, limpio sus lágrimas, y dijo, "Sí, sí, gracias, clase. ¡Veamos qué tan agradecidos son cuando reciban su diploma de la escuela!"

"… ¡Si consiguen uno!" Añadió, y se río.

Los estudiantes sólo la miraron fijamente.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Qué? ¿Lo botaste? ¿Justo antes de la ceremonia?" Misao exclamó. "Así que era por eso qué estabas llorando tanto."

Todas las amigas se habían reunido en el pasillo después de la ceremonia. Konata estaba saltando por todas partes y tomando fotografías de todos, en grupos, a solas, y en pares, de frente y de espaldas.

Miyuki había estado mirando hacia la pared, y susurrando "Pan...ties...Panties blancos... Nadie se casará conmigo... Nadie se casará conmigo...", Pero las novedades la hicieron olvidar su vergüenza y dio media vuelta.

"Eso está tan triste", Tsukasa dijo, y frotó sus ojos llorosos.

"¿Qué? ¿Tenías un novio?" Konata exclamo. "¡Mi padre no me deja tener uno!"

Kagami miró a Konata, y dijo, "Por una vez tu padre hizo algo bien."

Las otras voltearon para mirar fijamente a Kagami. "¿Ehh?" Misao exclamo. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - ¡no importa!, "Misao añadió rápidamente, dejemos de lado eso", porque quiero saber por qué Ayano se deshizo de su novio. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Ayano empezó a llorar otra vez. "T-tan solo no me gustaba. Nunca me gusto."

"Eso es...todavía más triste", Tsukasa gimió, y lloro sobre el hombro de Ayano.

"Umm... ¿Por qué estás llorando si ni siquiera te gustaba?" Kagami preguntó.

"Kagami, fría y sin corazón como de costumbre", Konata dijo. "¡Aun así es triste cuando tienes que deshacerte de alguien! ¡Incluso si no te gusta él o ella! ¡Yo lo sé! Me ha pasado docenas de veces!"

"Konata, la vida no es un juego en línea", Kagami suspiro.

"Ayano-chan, ¿tienes algún otro romance activo? ¿Es por eso qué te deshiciste de éste?" Konata preguntó, y guiño su ojo.

"Tan sólo sonaste más fría y sin corazón de lo que alguna vez yo lo hice..." Kagami habló entre dientes.

"N-no, no tengo nadie", Ayano dijo sollozando.

"¡Sé qué te puede animar! ¡Tengamos una fieees-taaa de ceremonia de graduación hoy!" Misao gritó. "Sake, mujeres, y música!" Anunció, e hizo un ademán grandioso, aparentemente con la intención de representar las tres cosas mencionadas.

"Sake, mujeres... ¿Ehh? Realmente no tengo ganas de festejar", Kagami dijo. "Todavía no tenemos todos los resultados de los exámenes de la universidad."

"¡Tengamos una fiesta premilitar a la graduación hoy y una gran fiesta de graduación la próxima semana, cuando los resultados lleguen!" Konata sugirió.

"Preliminar", Miyuki corrigió.

"¡Sí! Hoy, será pequeña, la siguiente vez sin límites en absoluto! ¡Todo vale! Verdad o reto - "Konata fue interrumpida por un grito de Kagami", ¡No! ¡Me niego!"

"Además, Konata, mi hermana y yo tenemos que regresare a casa justo después de recibir nuestros diplomas. Nuestros parientes están ahí", Kagami añadió.

"Perdón, Izumi-san, no puedo venir tampoco. Mi familia y parientes me están esperando también", Miyuki dijo.

"Sí, ahora que lo mencionas... Mis padres vendrán a recogerme justo después de la escuela. O algo así. Creo", Misao dijo, rascando su cabeza.

"Bien, entonces, tengamos la gran fiesta en mi casa el próximo miércoles. Todas deben de haber recibido la mayoría de sus cartas para entonces", Konata sugirió.

Todas parecían estar de acuerdo con eso, diciendo "Sí, porque no." - "¡Estaré ahí!" - "Sí, el miércoles debe estar bien."

"Como sea", Ayano dijo.

"¿Puedes dejar de tomar fotografías!" Kagami gruñó a Konata, cuando el destello de una cámara la cegó por un segundo.

"¡Mi papá me pidió que tomara las mas posibles!" Konata explicó. "Hasta me prestó su mejor cámara digital."

"¡Tu y yo veremos esas fotografías y eliminaremos algunas antes de que ponga sus manos sobre ellas!" Kagami declaró, y agarró a Konata por el cuello. "¿Comprendes?"

"Uhh... Sí, Kagami-sama!" Konata exclamo. "P- pero ¿puedo guardar algunas copias por lo menos?"

"Veremos."

Miyuki dejó ir un profundo suspiro de alivio, y miró a Kagami, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"… ¡Hey! Kuroi-sensei! Una gran fiesta la próxima semana en casas de los Izumi ¡El próximo miércoles! Sake, mujeres, y música! Sensei, ¡debe venir también!" Konata gritó.

Kuroi no volteo a mirarlos. Sólo agitó el ramo mientras se alejaba. "Sí, tal vez... ¡las veo luego!" Dijo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Tsukasa-san? perdón, Tsukasa-san, pero mis piernas se están empezando a entumir un poco", Miyuki dijo, y agitó el hombro de Tsukasa suavemente. Miyuki estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala de los Izumi, y Tsukasa se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo. Al otro lado de la mesa, Yutaka estaba durmiendo sobre el regazo de Minami exactamente en la misma posición.

"Sólo cinco más minutos, mamá", Tsukasa farfulló, y regreso a su sueño. Esta vez puso su cara en un lugar inapropiado, e hizo que Miyuki se pusiera muy nerviosa. "Tsukasa-san! ¡Por favor, despierta!" Miyuki repitió, y trató de girar su cabeza suavemente.

"¿Qué? Buenos días, Yuki-chan! Yo sólo... ¿Dónde estoy?" Tsukasa exclamo, y se levantó sorprendentemente rápido.

"Eh... Estamos en la casa de Izumi-san, esperando a las otras."

"¡Oh!, es verdad. Recibí los sobres ayer y no pude dormir toda la noche. Estoy tan nerviosa. Desearía que Kona-chan me hubiera permitido abrir por lo menos éste", Tsukasa dijo, sujetando el sobre más grueso. "Apuesto que ésta es una admisión. Las cartas finas deben ser rechazos. Esto quiere decir que me aceptaron en solamente una universidad..."

"Tsukasa, ¡por favor deja de especular en base al grosor de las cartas!" Kagami dijo. Estaba nerviosa porque todas sus cartas parecían finas.

Los ojos de Kagami se volvieron a Yutaka y Minami. "Tengo envidia."

"Kagami-san, ¿por qué tienes envidia? Tienes a Ko -... Umm... quiero decir...tú tienes-" Miyuki dijo tartamudeando.

"No, ¡quiero decir que siento envidia de que ellas son menores!" Kagami interrumpió, antes de que Miyuki dijera demasiado. No estaba completamente segura de si Minami estaba al tanto de su aventura amorosa con Konata. "Pueden tan solo relajarse, sin ningún problema en el mundo", añadió.

"¡Yahoo! Soy yo, Misao!" La voz alegre y aguda de la niña llamo a la puerta.

"Hablando de problemas..." Kagami suspiró.

"La puerta estaba abierta así que sólo entre-¡Oops! ¡Dejé caer mis sobres!" Misao gritó.

"¡No digas esa palabra!" Kagami gritó. Ella y Tsukasa parecían en particular muy nerviosas.

"¿Qué? ¡oh!, cierto ¡Decir "Caer" es de mala suerte! ¡perdón!" Misao gritó. Se quitó sus zapatos, e irrumpió en la sala. "Miren, ¡no tengo uno sino cuatro sobres de universidades! ¡Cuatro! No es asombroso! ¡Cuatro!" Gritó, agitando sus sobres.

"¡Para! ¡No digas eso!" Kagami gritó. Tsukasa gimió y cubrió sus orejas.

"¡Ay! ¡Olvidé que el numero cuatro era de mala suerte también!" Misao noto innecesariamente.

Como siempre, Ayano estaba acompañando a Misao. Dijo, "Misa-chan, cálmate. Aceptamos abrir todos los sobres juntas, y aun no están todas aquí. Así que siéntate y relájate."

"¿Quién falta?" Misao preguntó. Las otras le miraron furioso.

"¿Haces esto a propósito? ¿O tan sólo eres tonta?" Kagami siseó. "De todos modos, Konata está en la coci-"

Paró, cuando escucharon un ruido de la cocina. "¡Estoy bien! ¡Tan solo cayó un vaso al piso!" Konata gritaba.

"Aargh! ¡No hay nada peor que una tonta, excepto dos tontas!" Kagami gritó.

"Sí, Konata!" Misao gritó. "¡No debes decir la palabra "Cayó" en un momento como este!"

Kagami se levanto y camino hacia la cocina, gritando, "Konata, ¿tienes cinta adhesiva? ¡Tengo que mantener su boca cerrada!"

Cuando Kagami entro a la cocina, vio a Konata vistiendo un mandil, su pelo recogido atrás con un pañuelo, cubriendo las chuletas de cerdo con pan rallado. La visión la hizo olvidarse instantáneamente de Misao. "K-Konata..." Suspiró, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás.

"Kagamin, estoy un poco ocupada ahora mismo... Pero... Tal vez ¿un pequeño beso?" Konata cuchicheó, dio media vuelta, y pegó sus labios en los de Kagami. Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron de par en par, pero respondió apasionadamente.

"¿Ésa es tu idea de un beso pequeño?" Kagami resoplo, cuando Konata finalmente paró. "Entonces como sería un gran beso ..."

"¿Viscoso e intimo?"

"Eww!" Kagami dijo, aunque la idea no le era totalmente desagradable.

Escucharon pasos, y la ruborizada Kagami caminó hacia atrás muy rápidamente. Afortunadamente era tan sólo Yutaka, bostezando y susurrando algo sobre conseguir un poco de jugo para las demás.

"¡Oh!, hola, Yutaka. Me alegra que sepas lo de nosotras..." Kagami dijo.

"Kagami, ella no sabe, realmente", Konata decía mientras estaba juntando los vasos y tomando el jugo de naranja del refrigerador.

"¿Queee?!" Kagami exclamo.

"Quería ver si lo imaginaba por ella misma", Konata dijo, y se río tontamente.

"Hola, Hiiragi-senpai. ¿Qué cosa no sé sobre ustedes dos?" Yutaka preguntó inocentemente.

"¡Nada! ¡No es nada!" Kagami dijo con entusiasmo.

"Somos pareja, justo como Minami y tu", Konata corrigió.

Kagami exclamo y farfulló, pero después de controlar su respiración, dijo "Sí. Eso."

"¡Oh! Eso es... estupendo, supongo", Yutaka dijo. "… Así que era eso! … Me preguntaba por qué se besaban, abrazaban, y dormían en la misma cama todo el tiempo usted dos", añadió, ruborizándose un poco.

Kagami miró a la prima pequeña de Konata con incredulidad, suspiró, y preguntó, "Konata, ¿se lo vas a decir a todos?"

"Intento no hacerlo, pero no estoy segura", Konata dijo, pareciendo pensativa.

"Sólo no se lo digas a mis padres o a mis hermanas mayores aún... Hey, espera un minuto, tu perver-quiero decir, tu padre lo sabe?"

"No le he dicho pero estoy segura que lo sabe. Tiene ojo para esta clase de cosas."

"Eww!"

"Kagami, ¿podrías llevar esta bandeja a la sala? Yo llevare el jugo", Konata dijo. "¡No dejes caer algo! Uno de los vasos acaba de caer, pero afortunadamente no se rompió!" Añadió.

"¡Dices todo eso a propósito!" Kagami gritó, y arrebató la bandeja de las manos de Konata, así que los vasos tintinearon juntos.

"¡Pensaba que si hacia todo tipo de cosas de mala suerte todo el día, ¡se sobrecargaría y se convertiría en buena suerte! Así que he repetido esas palabras mucho. Además, rompí un peine, caminé por los bordes del tatami,..." Konata enumero, contando con sus dedos.

"¿Estás segura de todo eso? No pienso que la mala suerte pueda "sobrecargarse"..." Kagami suspiró.

"Esta mañana también caminé 13 veces bajo una escalera mientras que un gato negro de uno de nuestros vecinos estaba mirando, abrí un paraguas dentro de casa, y puse mis zapatos sobre la mesa."

"¿Escalera? ¿Gato negro? ¿Zapatos sobre la mesa? - ¡yech! ¿Qué es esa tontería?" Kagami preguntó.

"Ésas son las supersticiones occidentales. ¡Pensaba que podían ser útiles también! Espera, hay una cosa más. ¡Jugué con fósforos y puse una bolsa de hielo sobre mi barriguita!"

"Konata. ¡Eso sólo quiere decir que mojarás tu cama y tendrás diarrea!" Kagami gritó. Ellas iban entrando a la sala, y todas voltearon para mirar a Kagami, cuando escucharon esa oración extraña. Algunas de las niñas rieron.

Misao rodó sobre el piso riéndose. "Hiiragi! ¡No trates de explicar eso! ¡Sería menos gracioso si tu lo haces!"

Mientras Kagami estaba en la cocina, Hiyori y Patricia también habían llegado.

"Kagami-senpai, ¿podría explicarme eso después?" Hiyori preguntó. "Podría usarlo en un doujin."

"Umm... Izumi-san, Kagami-san, gracias por traer jugo. Pero pienso que ya que todos están aquí tal vez podríamos empezar" Miyuki dijo.

El timbre sonó. "¿Quién podría ser?" Kagami preguntó.

"Mi Prima Yui y Kuroi-sensei, quizás", Konata dijo. "Fueron invitadas, después de todo."

Efectivamente, Yui estaba detrás de la puerta, pero estaba arrastrando a Kuroi. "Perdón por llegar tarde, Kona-chan, Yu-chan! Pero no podía dejar a Nanako-san sola. Ha estado bebiendo y parece muy disgustada por alguna razón. Ah bien, me estoy acostumbrando a esto. ¡La vez pasada tuve que quedarme con ella en un hotel de amor, de entre todos los lugares!"

"Sí, Ayano y Misao nos dijeron sobre eso..."

Suavemente, Yui colocó a la profesora borracha en el piso, y puso una almohada bajo su cabeza.

"Aww. Anímese, sensei! ¡Usted se sentirá mejor cuando oiga que nos aceptaron a todas en la universidad!" Konata anunció .

"Konata! ¡No digas tales cosas antes de que sepamos si es verdadero siquiera!" Kagami gritó.

"Así que, ¡enterémonos ahora!" Konata dijo, tomando un grueso manojo de sobres del bolsillo de su mandil.

"Espera, ¿no debemos comer katsudon primero? Para la buena suerte?" Kagami preguntó.

"No, sobrecarga! ¡Sobrecarga! ¡Caer! ¡Tirar! ¡Perder!" Konata exclamó, y vertió sal en la mesa.

Las otras parecían algo perplejas.

Kagami suspiró. "¡No se preocupen por eso!. No quiero explicarlo por ahora. Tan solo abramos las cartas..."

Durante el siguiente par de minutos, solamente el crujir de papel podía ser escuchado.

"Hermana, ¡no puedo mirarlos!" Tsukasa gimió.

"Pienso que es mejor que mires ese manojo grueso de papel, porque después de todo, parece una carta de admisión", Kagami dijo. Con tacto, no mencionó todos los otros que parecían tener sólo una página.

"¡Lo es!" Tsukasa exclamo. "Hermana, ¡me aceptaron! E-estoy...en una universidad..." Su voz se entrecortó y empezó a llorar. "Es uno cerca de nuestra casa. Puedo vivir en casa..."

"Estoy feliz por ti, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki dijo. "También me aceptaron..."

"Yuki-chan, todas tus cartas son gruesas", Konata notaba.

"¡Oh!... Bien, sí. Entre en cada universidad que solicité así que sólo tener que escoger una de ellas..." Miyuki admitió, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Las otras miraron furiosas a Miyuki.

"¡Yyyyy lo logre! Siete rechazos, pero éste sí!" Konata gritó. "¡Caray!, ¿Por qué pagué todos los demás exámenes de ingreso? ¡Debí de haber tomado sólo éste!"

"¡Oh!, así que tu también entraste en ese", Misao notaba. "Sí, ¡es el mismo y solamente yo entre, también!"

"Así que ellos tienen una universidad para idiotas", Kagami susurro.

"Bien, ¿Hiiragi? ¿Tu entraste en alguna universidad?" Misao dijo, mirando a Kagami. "Y no te preocupes, puedes siempre probar otra vez el próximo año!" Añadió, alegremente.

"P-por supuesto que lo hice! ¡Déjame sólo abrir todas las cartas primero!" Kagami dijo. No dijo que todas las carta eran de rechazo hasta ahora, y que solamente restaba una.

"Tsukasa-chan, creo que estaremos en la misma universidad", Ayano dijo.

"¿¡Oh!? Estoy feliz, Ayano-chan... ¡Pensaba que no conocería a nadie allí!" Tsukasa dijo, pareciendo aliviada. "¡Tengamos un gran tiempo juntas!"

"Boo, Ayano... Estaremos separadas", Misao dijo. "Supongo que debo entregarte a la hermana de Hiiragi, entonces. ¡Espero que puedas cuidarla!"

Ayano se río tontamente. Sabía perfectamente bien que era ella la que tendría que cuidar a Tsukasa, como había cuidado a Misao todos estos años.

"Tendré que darte una lección privada sobre "Cómo manejar a Ayano"", Misao dijo a Tsukasa.

"No la escuches, Tsukasa-chan", Ayano dijo.

Kagami se forzó a parecer tranquila cuando abrió la última carta. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar o gritar fuertemente, porque la última carta fue positiva. Konata la miró ya sabiendo, y le guiño un ojo. "Así que, Kagamin entraste en uno de los que más querías? Konata dijo.

"Sí... Gracias, Konata. Sé que no es la Universidad de Tokio, pero no es malo, no es malo después de todo. Además, está bastante cerca de la tuya", Kagami dijo.

"¿¡Oh!? ¿Por qué tiene que estar cerca de nuestra universidad?" Misao preguntó enseguida.

"Porque... Umm..." Kagami tartamudeó, y empezó a ruborizarse.

"Estoy consiguiendo una casa propia y Kagami vivirá conmigo", Konata explicó.

"Sí..." Kagami confirmo.

"Aww, ¡son como una pareja, entonces! Vivir juntas, tener un baño juntas, dormir juntas", Misao dijo humorísticamente.

Kagami se ruborizó incluso más brillante, y Konata empezó a reír. "Sí, ¡exactamente! Estoy deseando que llegue el día, exclamó.

"¿Senpai? Todas ustedes entraron a la universidad?" Hiyori preguntó. "¡Eso es fenomenal!"

"¡Un brindis!" Misao gritó. "¿Qué? ¿Jugo? ¿Dónde está el sake?"

La palabra "sake" hizo que Kuroi-sensei se levantara. "¿Donde?"

Misao gritó, "Sensei! ¡Entramos a la universidad todas!"

"¿Qué? Cómo es eso pos-" Kuroi exclamo, pareciendo muy sorprendida. "Quiero deshir...todo eshto fue posible por mi enseñanza! U-ustedes deben agradecerme... Y ¡tráiganme ese s-sh-sake!"

"¡Aquí!" Konata anunció, tomando una gran botella de sake de la alacena.

Kagami le miró furiosa. "No creo que debamos estar bebiendo..."

"¡Vamos!, Kagami. Si compartimos una botella todas, nadie se pondrá borracha. No es, como, el té helado, o algo."

Kagami tembló cuando recordó el té helado y lo que le había hecho.

La botella fue arrebatada de los dedos de Konata. Kuroi se había levantado sorprendente y rápidamente, agarró la botella, y estaba ya tomando un gran trago.

"¡Hey! ¡Deje algo para nosotras!" Misao gritó, le arrebató la botella, y se lo trago tan rápido como pudo.

"Misa-chan! ¡No!" Ayano exclamo. "¿No recuerdas lo qué ocurre cuando te pones borracha?"

"¿¡Oh!? ¿Qué ocurre cuando se pone borracha?" Konata preguntó.

"Se vuelve... Umm, muy... amigable", Ayano dijo, ruborizándose un poco.

"Está bien, entonces. Déjala beber por esta vez. Misa-chan, deja un poco para que nosotras podamos tener un brindis por lo menos", Konata dijo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Algunos minutos después, Kuroi estaba sentada en una esquina, con sus brazos alrededor de Misao, que estaba sentada sobre su regazo, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kuroi.

Todos las otras las miraron fijamente con la boca abierta.

"Oh, sensei... ¡Esto es genial! ¿Podría besarme otra vez como lo hizo en Navidad?" Misao dijo.

"¡No en público!" Kuroi exclamó. "¡Soy una dama, lo sabes,!" Añadió, y soltó un eructo muy fuerte y no propio de una dama.

"¡Cantemos!" Misao gritó, y empezó a cantar - o más bien a, gritar, "_Watashi wo senaka kara dakishimete sasayaku anata no kuni no kotoba wa…_"

Kuroi se unió a ella, igualmente ruidosa. era mejor cantando, pero el hecho de que no sabía la canción lo hizo igualmente malo.

Kagami cubrió sus orejas, y dijo, "Sake, mujeres, y música..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Después de aquella noche, Miyuki invitó a Tsukasa, Kagami, y Konata a que tuvieran una pequeña charla en privado.

* * *

Decidí cambiar su pequeña charla para el próximo capítulo, porque, no estoy muy seguro sobre eso todavía. Así que, podría pasar cualquier cosa...

Busque una escuela que fuera como la de Lucky Star, y traté de encontrar como es llamado ese premio. No pude encontrarlo, sin embargo, use el "Premio de Kinran". Así que, usé una hora solamente tratando de encontrar una o dos palabras para la historia. Pero eso es parte de la diversión!

Tener cuatro (shi) de algo es de mala suerte, porque también se refiere la muerte. Las otras estaban disgustadas porque Misao y Konata decían todas las otras palabras de mala suerte (caer, errar, caer, fallar, etcétera) y hacen toda clase de cosas de mala suerte

Ichi go, ichi ei : una vez, un encuentro…Estoy seguro que escuché esa frase en Lucy Star en algún momento. ¿Estaba en el episodio 23? Cuando Konata compra cosas sólo mirando la tapa, creo.

Las supersticiones japonesas incluyen éstas: si juegas con fuego, mojarás la cama. Un estómago frío causará diarrea.

Misao está cantando "¿Adesso E Fortuna", el opening de Record of Lodoss War, y es conveniente para la situación- _watashi wo senaka kara quiere decir _"Tú me abrazas desde atrás". (^ _ ^)

* * *

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo. Como dice Zokusho al principio, comenten aunque sea un "Hola" o digan que les parece la traducción.

Lo del te helado sucede en el capitulo 8 de la "Primera Temporada" que es cuando Kagami se emborracha. El nombre completo es Long Island Iced Tea que contiene ron, ginebra, vodka triple seco, jugo de limón, de naranja, refresco de cola y hielo

Creo que en este capitulo no hay nada mas que aclarar, lo de las supersticiones y la canción del final ya lo explicó Zokusho

Gracias por leer y esperen el próximo capitulo


	3. ¡Finlandia!

**Lucky Star: Reto!, Capítulo 3: Finlandia!**

**La historia original es de ****Zokusho, **el titulo original es **Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic Lucky*Star: Verdad o Reto!.

KungFuTruffle se preguntaba cómo es que entraron en la universidad Konata y Misao. Lo hicieron, es revelado en el sexto o séptimo volumen del manga. Es plausible también, porque entrar a una universidad en Japón es más fácil en estos días, debido a la falta de solicitantes.

Más de una persona dijo que le gustan los capítulos largos. Así que, he aquí el capítulo más largo que alguna vez he escrito. El procesador de textos dice 14,681 palabras, mientras que el límite de Fanfiction dice 16,429 palabras. ¡En otras palabras, muy muy largo! Espero que la continuidad esté bien y que no tenga demasiados errores.

Este es sobre sus vacaciones. Primer consideré Okinawa o Hokkaido, pero decidí usar un lugar que conozco(¯◡◡¯·). Solamente Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, y Miyuki aparecen en este capítulo.

Edición: arregle algunos errores... Pero no todos...

No poseo a Lucky Star ni sus personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Después de aquella noche, Miyuki invitó a Tsukasa, Kagami, y Konata a que tuvieran un pequeña charla en privado.

"Así que, ¿Qué pasa, Yuki-chan?" Konata dijo.

"Durante las compras de Navidad, había un sorteo... Y, bien... Gané el gran premio. Gane un viaje familiar a Finlandia", Miyuki dijo.

"¡Oh!,¡Eso es asombroso, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa dijo.

"¡Genial!" Konata exclamó.

"¡Eso es estupendo! ¿viajaras durante las vacaciones?" Kagami preguntó.

"La cosa es... Mi mama y papá no pueden viajar conmigo... sabes cómo están las cosas... Así que dijeron que puedo usar este premio como quiera. Y así que, me gustaría invitarlas a ustedes tres a que vayan conmigo, si es que quieren venir" Miyuki explicó.

"¡Genial! Kagami, ¡debemos ir! ¡Esto es "Una oportunidad única en la vida,"!Konata gritó, saltando por todas partes.

"No, eso no parece correcto... De todos modos, pienso que sería bueno ir. Gracias, Miyuki", Kagami dijo.

"¡Sí! … Pero... ¿Dónde está ese lugar?" Tsukasa dijo. "¿Está en Hokkaido?"

"Tsukasa... acabas de terminar la escuela media. ¿No has aprendido algo?" Kagami murmuró. "¿Y no recuerdas la sauna finlandesa?"

"Habría invitado a todas, pero desgraciadamente hay solamente cuatro boletos. Pero tal vez podemos viajar con todas alguna otra vez" Miyuki dijo.

"Uh... viajar tanto con Konata como Misao... ¿Y Kuroi-sensei? … Eso sería demasiado cansado. Me alegro de que había solamente cuatro boletos", Kagami murmuró.

"Yu-chan y Minami-chan dijeron que ya tenían planes para las vacaciones así que no les molestará", Konata notaba.

"¿Finlandia está en América?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"No, está en Europa del Norte", Konata dijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Kagami preguntó.

"Hay mucho anime sobre ello -"

"Konata, espero que no bases tus expectativas de este viaje en anime", Kagami interrumpió.

"¿Por qué? ¿No es justo como en el anime? ¿Brujas finlandesas pateando traseros en la Guerra Mundial, y demás?"

Kagami sólo miró fijamente Konata con incredulidad.

"Santa es de Finlandia, ¿no?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"¡Sí! Y todos los árboles de Navidad vienen desde Finlandia!" Konata noto.

"No...ellos no" Kagami suspiró.

"Moomins!" Konata gritó, sorprendiendo a las demás. "¡Era ese! ¡Sabía que había visto a ese monstruo!"

"¿Qué?"

"El anime que asustaba a la pobre Yu-chan. Era Moomins. ¡Es de Finlandia también!"

"¡Oh!."

"Así que Finlandia es muy tenebroso! ¡Está lleno de trolls y monstruos!" Konata exclamó.

Tsukasa dio un aullido y se pegó a Miyuki.

"No la escuches", Kagami dijo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Yahoo!Que pasa chicas! Papá me trajo. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Konata gritó, cuando vio a Kagami, Tsukasa, y Miyuki en el aeropuerto. El día en que sus vacaciones empezarían había llegado finalmente.

"Fue Tsukasa ..." Kagami suspiró.

"Hermana!" Tsukasa exclamo, "... … perdón, fue mi culpa. No me desperté a tiempo y luego me puse muy indecisa sobre qué ropa necesitaría en Hokkaido... Quiero decir, Finlandia... Quiero decir, llamé a Yuki-chan y dijo que era como Hokkaido."

"Solamente me refería al clima, Tsukasa-san."

"¿El qué? … ¡oh!, ¡hablabas del clima!" Tsukasa notó.

Kagami sólo dio vueltas a sus ojos.

Konata gruñó, "Por eso es qué llevas guantes y una bufanda", tratando de no reírse en voz alta.

"Son tan tibios..." Tsukasa suspiró. "… En realidad, se están poniendo un poco calurosos..."

"Tsukasa, es un vuelo de diez horas antes de que estemos ahí", Kagami dijo.

"Pero Yuki-chan dijo que estaría a 500 grados bajo cero en la algo esfera donde el avión estará volando!"

"No, 50 grados bajo cero a la altura de la troposfera. Pero la cabina del avión tiene calefacción", Miyuki dijo.

"¡Oh!, es cierto. Tal vez debo quitármelos, entonces", Tsukasa dijo.

Kagami suspiró profundamente.

"¿Qué es trop- o-esfera, Yuki-chan?"

Kagami la miró fijamente con incredulidad. "Tsukasa, acabas de graduarte de la escuela. Y te aceptaron en una universidad."

"Es cierto, ¡hermana!¿No es estupendo?" Tsukasa exclamó, pareciendo algo presumida.

Konata farfulló, e incluso Miyuki tuvo dificultades para evitar reírse.

Habían esperado en la fila, y ahora era su turno para entrar al chequeo de seguridad. Konata tomó su consola de mano de su bolsa, la encendió-cosa que produjo fuertes beeps y tonos musicales-y la puso sobre la cinta del escáner de equipaje.

"¡¿Por qué?!,¡oh!por qué tengo que viajar con dos cabezas de chorlito!" Kagami gimió. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Nos haces parecer tontas a todas!"

"Kagami, la señal dice, ¡todas las computadoras deben ser abiertas y puestas sobre la cinta! ¡Esta consola es, en efecto, una computadora! Así que-"Konata dictó.

"¡Computadoras portátiles! ¡Habla sobre computadoras portátiles! ¡Su tapa debe ser abierta!" Kagami gritó.

Era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, porque la consola de mano emitió un sonoro beep, Konata ya estaba entrando en el escáner. El personal de seguridad la miró con la boca abierta.

Ya ruborizada, Kagami caminó a través del detector de metales, y mostró una luz roja e hizo un sonido. Caminó hacia atrás, vació sus bolsillos en la cinta del escáner, y caminó a través del detector otra vez. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar, el detector dio otra alarma. El color de sus mejillas estaba compitiendo con la luz roja de advertencia.

"Kagami, ¡mira! ¡Esta cosa realmente detecta el metal! Cada vez que empujo mis llaves en esto, ¡hace ese ruido!" Konata dijo. Kagami la miró y la vio poner sus llaves en el detector otra vez, haciéndolo dar una alarma efectivamente.

"Tu... Tu..." Kagami se enojó, sin aliento por la ira.

"¡Oh! ¡perdón! No me di cuenta de que estabas tratando de cruzar", Konata dijo mientras tomaba un par de pasos rápidos hacia atrás.

"¡Me vuelve loca!" Kagami dijo a las personas de seguridad, que la miraron primero, luego a la sonora consola de mano, luego a Konata, luego otra vez a Kagami y asintieron seriamente.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Habían encontrado sus asientos en el avión. Konata había insistido en tener el asiento del lado de la ventana. Las otras no se habían opuesto-especialmente Tsukasa y Kagami, que parecían pálidas y estaban inusualmente silenciosas.

"Hermana, ¿tú has volado antes? Yuki-chan dice que ella sí... Pero yo no... Y estoy un poco asustada", Tsukasa cuchicheó.

"Tsukasa... ¿en qué momento pude haber estado sola en un avión?" Kagami suspiró. Trató de parecer calmada, pero estaba ya apretando los apoyabrazos con sus blancos nudillos. Sentía sudor frío sobre su frente, y su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza.

Kagami se estremeció cuando Konata golpeó su costado. "K-Konata! ¡No me asustes de ese modo!"

Konata no escuchó; en vez de eso, estaba saltando de la emoción. "Kagami, mira, puedes ver que muchos otros aviones aparcaran allí... Y ¡la pista de aterrizaje! ¡vaya!, ¡es larga! ¿Realmente necesitamos un camino tan largo para despegar?"

Kagami no podía mirar. "¡No sé!" Dijo, con una voz temblorosa. "Y por favor, abrocha tu cinturón de seguridad..."

"¡Oh!, está bien", Konata dijo, e hizo clic la cerradura de su cinturón de seguridad. "He estado jugando a un simulador de vuelo recientemente, solo para ver qué tan difícil es. El despegue era fácil, pero siempre chocaba pronto! ¡Especialmente con un avión de reacción como este!" Konata exclamó, y luego dio un aullido de dolor, mientras Kagami agarró su mano sin darse cuenta y la apretó muy duro.

El avión había empezado a acelerar. "¡Whoa! ¡Es fuerte!" Konata gritó. "Whee!"

Tsukasa estaba sujetando su boca y agitando su otra mano. En el último momento, Miyuki puso una bolsa para vomitar en sus manos. Tsukasa enterró su cara en la bolsa y vació su estómago ruidosamente.

"Yaahaw! ¡Despegue!" Konata gritó. "¡Mira, Kagami! ¡Nos elevamos muy altos realmente rápido! Hm, ¿qué es ese olor tan desagradable?"

Kagami se relajo y se recostó en su asiento, chocando su cabeza en la parte posterior del próximo asiento. Sus brazos colgaban hacia abajo, tocando el piso.

"¿Kagami? … ¡Oh!, se quedó dormida", Konata notaba. "¡Sólo alguien como ella se quedaría dormida en un momento así! Me recuerda a la otra noche, cuando se quedo dormida a la mitad de- ¡Oops!, ¿tal vez no deba decirles eso- hey, Kagami?"

"I-Izumi-san, Kagami-san se ve realmente pálida. Creo que se desmayó..." Miyuki dijo.

"¡Asombroso! Así que eso es lo que es! Creo que nunca había visto a Kagami inconsciente antes. ¿Se despertara si le hago cosquillas? O pongo algo muy oloroso bajo su nariz", Konata preguntaba con entusiasmo, y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos y en su bolso algo muy oloroso.

"No, no creo que de esa manera. Necesitamos que llegue más sangre a la cabeza de Kagami-san", Miyuki dijo.

"¡Oh!.Es una pena. No traje el uniforme de enfermera", Konata notaba. "Pero hay unas niñas calientes en uniforme por aquí..."

"No, Izumi-san, no funciona así. No podría verlas de todos modos. ¿Primero, podrías levantarla, y bajar la parte posterior de su asiento tanto como se pueda. Entonces, afloja su ropa -"

"¡Aww–está bien!" Konata gritó.

"Izumi-san, por favor..." Miyuki suspiró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

El asiento de Kagami había sido bajado, tenía una toalla fría sobre su frente, y Konata estaba abanicando aire fresco para ella con un abanico. Estos accesorios fueron suministrados por una de las "Niñas calientes en uniforme", como Konata había descrito a las azafatas.

Del otro lado, Miyuki cuidaba a Tsukasa de una manera similar.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Kagamin?"

"Sí... Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a volar ahora. No creo que me desmaye otra vez."

"¿De todos modos, vamos a ver a la Reina de Finlandia?" Konata preguntó.

"No, no tienen una reina. Tienen un presidente de sexo femenino, su nombre es..." Miyuki empezó. Limpió su garganta, e hizo lo mejor posible. "Taaja Harunen!"

Konata se puso a reír. "¡No en serio! ¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Es su nombre. Taaja es el nombre, Harunen es el apellido."

"¿Haruhi?"

Kagami suspiró, e interrumpió a Miyuki, antes de que tratara de explicarlo con más detalle. "No te preocupes. Sólo escríbelo en «kana» y muéstralo. ¿puedes leer katakana, Konata?"

"¿Qué? ¿crees que soy una idiota? ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Continua, Yuki-chan. ¡No puedo esperar para ver ese nombre escrito!"

Miyuki saco una pieza de papel y una pluma de su bolso y empezó a escribir. "De todos modos, hablando de idiotas... Finlandia solía tener un Primer Ministro llamado Esko Aho."

Konata se río a carcajadas, y también Tsukasa y Kagami se rieron.

"Visitó Japón una vez. Los medios de comunicación tuvieron un día de diversión con él", Miyuki explicó.

Mostró lo que había escrito a las otras.

"Todavía es incomprensible", Konata dijo, rascando su cabeza.

"¡No te preocupes!. No creo que vayamos a conocer a la presidenta de todos modos", Kagami dijo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Kagami? ¿Estás dormida?" Konata cuchicheó. Varias horas habían pasado, y la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban durmiendo.

"Estaba, hasta que golpeaste mis costillas", Kagami murmuró.

"¡Oh!, perdón. Sólo quería que vieras esto." Konata hizo señas para que Kagami mirara afuera de la ventana.

Las luces habían sido atenuadas para dormir, y cuando Kagami se inclinó sobre Konata, vio el cielo oscuro lleno con incontables estrellas.

"¿Qué? No creo haber visto alguna vez tantas estrellas sobre el cielo. Hay demasiada contaminación en Japón..." Kagami cuchicheó.

"¿Esto no es romántico?" Konata susurró, directamente en el oído de Kagami, demasiado cerca, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

Kagami frotó su oreja, y murmuró, "No, no en esta posición. Es muy incómodo."

"Kagami, el apoya manos puede ser levantado. apártate, lo hare. Y, abre tu cinturón de seguridad. Nos advertirán si hay turbulencia."

"¿Qué sabes tú sobre turbulencias?"

"Los simuladores de vuelo-"

"Está bien, está bien. puede que sí... Tal vez tus juegos son a veces útiles. ¡No siempre!" Kagami admitió, sonriendo ligeramente.

"¡Especialmente los galges!"

"No, no ésos..."

"Bien, te atrapé, ¿no? Y una tsundere, esos son puntos adicionales por la dificultad. Ven aquí."

"¿Puntos adicionales? Bah... No sé por qué te sigo escuchando." Suspirando, Kagami se movió cerca de Konata, que envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la jaló a su lado. Kagami también envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de Konata. Sus manos libres se encontraron y los dedos se entrelazaron.

"Ohh... Bien. Es tan tibio..."

"Sí... Durmamos, Kagamin..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Después de diez horas, el avión había aterrizado finalmente y la luz de "Abroche su cinturón de seguridad" se apagó.

"¡Finalmente! Finlandia! Finlandia!" Konata gritó, saltó encima de su asiento, y corrió a la puerta antes de todos. La azafata sorprendida no tuvo tiempo de hacer una reverencia y decir "Gracias y bienvenida de nuevo" ni siquiera.

"¡Espera! Konata! ¡Cálmate!" Kagami gritó.

Se apuraron a través del pasillo y encontraron a Konata en la sala de la terminal, pareciendo perpleja.

"Hey, ¿qué las hizo tardar tanto? Pero, ¡miren este lugar! Todo esto podría caber en una esquina de los baños de Narita", Konata dijo.

"¡Oh!, ¡que aeropuerto tan pequeño! ¡Es algo lindo!" Tsukasa noto.

"Y dicen que este es el aeropuerto más grande en el país entero?" Kagami dijo.

"Y casi no hay ninguna persona en absoluto", Konata notaba. "¿Es un día feriado o algo?"

"No, pero ésta no es la temporada de turistas", Miyuki explicó. "Y este país tiene sólo cinco millones de personas más o menos."

"¡Oh!, así que es un país muy pequeño. ¡Qué lindo!" Tsukasa chirrió.

"No... Es casi exactamente tan grande como Japón", Miyuki dijo.

"¡No, en serio!" Konata gritó.

"Konata, de todos modos, tengo un presentimiento de que este lugar es aun más extraño que Japón", Kagami farfulló.

"¡Venga ya! ¡Corramos por nuestro equipaje!" Konata gritó, pero dejó de correr casi inmediatamente. "Umm, Miyuki... ¿Dónde conseguimos nuestro equipaje? ¡Todas estas señales están en finlandés!"

"Konata-san, las señales están en inglés..." Miyuki dijo.

"¿Ves esa imagen de una maleta? ¿Y la flecha que señala en esa dirección?" Kagami dijo.

"Sí, ¿es un jeroglífico o algo? ¿Escriben con jeroglíficos?" Konata preguntó, pareciendo emocionada.

"No. Konata, los mismos símbolos son usados en Narita..."

Cruzaron el pasillo y bajaron una escalera mecánica, y encontraron un lugar donde el equipaje se movía sobre una cinta transportadora.

"Konata, ¡no se supone que te tengas que subir en la cinta! ¡El equipaje nos será enviado!" Kagami dijo, y arrastró fuera de la cinta a Konata.

"Bah. Eso no es tan emocionante", Konata murmuró.

Regresaron arriba con su equipaje y miraron. Aunque el sitio era pequeño, ver todas las visiones exóticas y los extranjeros pasando rápidamente las dejo un poco perplejas.

"¡Crucemos este lugar primero y miremos esas tiendas!" Konata anunció.

"Konata, las tiendas de los aeropuertos son muy caras, tu lo deberías de saber", Kagami dijo.

"Bien, no tenemos que comprar nada. A menos que tengan algún doujin único o algo..."

"Espero que no", Kagami exclamó

No les tomo mucho tiempo para echar una miradita en todas las tiendas, ya que no había muchas en este aeropuerto pequeño. Miyuki explicó cómo convertir los precios en yenes, y eran efectivamente escandalosos.

"Miren, figuras de Moomins!" Konata dijo. "Con esos precios, venderlos de regreso en casa dejara poca ganancia. Espero que sean más baratos en otro lugar..."

"¡Ejem!. Aparentemente, el Moomintroll era originalmente una caricatura sobre Imanuel Kant. El escritor de Moomins, Jansson-san, dibujó la primera pintura de Moomintroll dentro de la puerta de un baño. Fue queriendo molestar a su hermano", Miyuki explicó. "¡Oh!, y el escritor era gay. Su pareja de vida sale en el anime de Moomins como Too-Ticky", añadió.

Konata y Kagami miraron a Miyuki, totalmente mudas.

"¡Oh no! ¡Rodolfo!" Tsukasa gritó.

Todas voltearon para mirar. Tsukasa tenía una mano sobre su boca, y señalando una pila de pelaje. Al lado de las pieles blancas y grises, había una señal grande en muchas lenguas-incluyendo japonés-que decía, "Pieles de renos, 100€".

"Tsukasa... No es Rodolfo", Kagami exclamó.

"Sí, Santa no les dejaría desollar a Rodolfo. Así que no puede ser él", Konata dijo. "¿Y además siquiera es posible disparar a un reno volador? Debe ser muy difícil. ¿ves agujeros de bala en esas pieles?"

Tsukasa volteo pálida y tuvo que recargarse en Miyuki. Kagami sólo miró fijamente Konata.

"Umm... Los renos no vuelan... Y Rodolfo no puede ser un macho en realidad", Miyuki dijo.

"¿Qué?" Todas las otras dijeron.

"Él- quiero decir-ella, es una hembra. Rodolfo tiene cuernos durante el invierno, y generalmente solo las hembras-es decir los renos de sexo femenino-tienen sus cuernos durante el invierno."

Las otras miraron a Miyuki con la boca abierta.

Después del momento de asombro, Konata empezó a reír. "Yuki-chan, ¡eso es fenomenal! ¡Tus conocimientos sobre Navidad son grandes! Así que, ¿qué puedes decirnos sobre la barba de Santa-san? ¿Es inflamable?"

"¡Oh! Suponiendo que tiene una barba normal, justo como un ser humano, no es particularmente inflamable- "Miyuki empezó.

Kagami la interrumpió. "Miyuki... no necesitas dar más detalles sobre eso. Vamos hacia la ciudad. Creo que tenemos que tomar un autobús, no hay ninguna señal de una estación de tren en ningún lugar."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Durante el paseo en autobús, miraban por las ventanas con gran curiosidad.

"Raro. No hay nieve. Pensaba que habrá nieve por todos lados, y los renos... Y... Ésos... Lap dancers!" Tsukasa dijo-la última palabra más o menos en inglés.

Konata miró a Kagami, y se pusieron a reír demasiado. "Sí, ¡eso sería fenomenal!" Konata exclamó.

Miyuki se mantuvo tranquila, y explicó, "Tsukasa-san, creo que quieres decir laplanders. O las personas de Sami. Pero viven en el norte de Finlandia, y éste es el sur. Aquí, es primavera, y la nieve ya ha se derretido. Pero iremos al norte después, y tenía entendido que todavía hay abundante nieve ahí."

Pronto, habían pasado la pequeña zona que había entre el aeródromo y la ciudad. Después de cruzar la ciudad, el autobús se interno en un túnel.

"Así que la línea de autobús termina en el sótano de un centro comercial", Konata notaba, cuando se detuvieron en el final de la línea y bajaron del autobús.

"Y éste es un lugar grande también. Miren en ese mapa", Tsukasa dijo, y señaló un letrero iluminado.

Todas miraron a Miyuki, quien trató de leerlo, y dijo, "Bien, un poco de esto es aparentemente en inglés. Muchos restaurantes... Uhh... Y una tienda llamada ¿"Ninja"?"

Konata se río a carcajadas. "¿Qué diablos? ¿Venden herramientas ninja, espadas, y esas cosas?"

"Este mapa no describe las tiendas... Así que no puedo saber", Miyuki dijo.

"¡Tenemos que verificarlo!" Konata anunció.

La decepción que se llevo Konata, la tienda parecía vender bisutería barata, bufandas, horquillas, y otras cosas. "¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó, y abofeteó su frente. "Si fuera una tienda ninja legítima, no estaría en el mapa. '¡Porque una tienda ninja debe ser secreta!"

"Konata, la idea de ninjas finlandeses, en cualquier caso..." Kagami dijo. "… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me estoy volviendo tan rara como tú. Debe ser contagioso."

Miyuki estaba mirando el mapa otra vez. "Esto es raro. No tienen uno, sino dos puestos de sushi en este centro comercial."

"Hey, si tienen puestos de sushi, ¡deben tener ninjas!" Konata reclamó.

Tenían una imagen mental de ninjas finlandeses con sus trajes negros, sus espadas colgando en la espalda, sentados en un puesto de sushi y almorzando. Se miraron unas a otras y empezaron a reír.

"Kona-chan, ¿los ninjas comen sushi?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"No, creo..." Konata reflexionó, y rascó su cabeza-pasando por todo el anime y manga de ninjas en su mente. "¡Ramen instantáneo! Eso es lo que comen."

"Ustedes dos... De todos modos, vayamos al hotel. Podemos volver para buscar ninjas después", Kagami sugirió.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Pero que...?" Konata exclamó. Habían salido del centro comercial, sobre una calle llena de cosplayers.

Las otras también pararon, con sus mandíbulas cayendo.

"Ninjas, puestos de sushi, cosplayers... ¡No lo creo! Konata, ¿organizaste esto de algún modo?" Kagami dijo.

"¡No! Juro que no lo hice. ¿Cómo podría-bien, si hubiera sabido que podía, lo habría hecho! Pero, ése no es el punto... Umm, ¿qué estaba diciendo?" Konata dijo, rascando su cabeza.

"Tal vez podemos preguntarles qué está ocurriendo", Miyuki dijo. Se estaba ruborizando, pero se acerco al más próximo-una niña llevando un traje de lolita gótica, saludo y le hizo una reverencia, y hablaron en inglés durante un tiempo.

"Son fans de alguna banda de J-rock que ha venido desde Japón, y tendrán un concierto esta noche", Miyuki explicó, cuando regresó con las otras.

"J-rock... Fans... Al otro lado del mundo", Kagami dijo. "Sí, ¡éste es un lugar raro!"

Por ahora, muchos de los cosplayers habían notado a las cuatro niñas, y las estaban mirando con gran curiosidad.

"Uh-oh, ¡nos están mirando todos!" Tsukasa exclamó.

"Es más nos están rodeando", Konata notaba.

"¡E-ellos también están hablándonos en finlandés!" Tsukasa dio un aullido, y trató de esconderse detrás de Kagami.

"Hablan inglés, Tsukasa..." Kagami murmuró.

"Hola, ¿has venido desde Japón para el concierto?" Uno de los cosplayers dijo, en japonés claro y explícito.

"¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo?" Konata preguntó, con una voz llena de pánico.

"Konata, está hablando japonés... Qué, ¿hablas japonés?" Kagami exclamo, mirando fijamente a la niña con admiración. La niña, aproximadamente de la misma edad de las cuatro amigas, tenía pelo rubio, ojos azules, se veía tan extranjera como nadie mas podría, y era diez pulgadas más alta que ellas.

"¡Oh!, sólo un poquito. No soy del todo buena. Perdón", la niña dijo, e hizo una reverencia.

"¡Hey! ¡Comprendí eso! ¡El finlandés no es tan difícil después de todo!" Konata exclamó.

"Linda!" Un cosplayer hombre exclamó, también en japonés.

"Eres hermosa. ¡Te quiero!" Otro hombre dijo a Miyuki, en japonés.

"¿Estás llevando panties?" Un tercer hombre preguntó a Tsukasa, en japonés, también.

Tsukasa se volvió roja y se escondió detrás de su hermana mayor otra vez.

"Pienso que dimos con los otakus locales", Kagami dijo.

"¿Puedo tomar una foto?" Más de una persona pregunto.

Luces destellaron y las cámaras de los celulares hicieron ruido. Casi todos parecían tener una cámara digital, o un teléfono celular con cámara.

La niña que habló japonés gritó algo con una voz dura, y la mayoría dejo de tomar fotos y de moverse.

"Perdón por eso, "Continuó en japonés, "sólo es que... ustedes son tan... Umm, lindas, que todos quieren su fotografía. ¿Podría ofrecerles una taza de café? Conozco un gran café que está cerca."

"¿Café? Raro", Tsukasa dijo.

"Sí, nos ofrecieron café durante el vuelo. ¡Dos veces! Así que, ¿por qué café?" Kagami preguntó.

"¿Es un café de cosplay?" Konata preguntó, pareciendo emocionada.

"Perdón. Creo que hay un café de manga en el pueblo, pero está algo lejos de aquí", la niña explicó, y caminó por delante de ellas, mostrando el camino.

Entraron en el café, la niña finlandesa entro primero, y se sentaron en una mesa.

"¡Oh!, ahora comprendo sobre lo qué preguntaban. Sólo es que nosotros los finlandeses bebemos café constantemente. A decir verdad, somos los máximos café-bebedores en el mundo entero. Así que, ¿qué les gustaría?" La niña preguntó.

"¡Oh!... Soda de melón, por favor", Tsukasa dijo.

"Un té de cebada estaría bien, gracias", Kagami dijo.

"Me gustaría probar el sencha local, por favor, si es posible", Miyuki dijo.

"¡Cerveza!" Konata exclamó.

Kagami miró furiosa a Konata.

"Uh... Lo siento, pero... No tenemos de ésas. O, si tomamos cerveza, pero en este lugar no está permitido servir..." La niña dijo.

"¡Oh!, ya veo. Sólo bromeaba, de todos modos. Cuando estés en Roma, ¡se un gladiador! … O algo así", Konata dijo. "¡Creo que probaré el café, entonces!"

"Konata, el café contiene cafeína. ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?" Kagami preguntó.

"Sí, solía bebe café a veces, durante todas las noches de juego", Konata explicó. "Aunque entonces tuve que tomar pausas para ir al servicio constantemente... ¿Tal vez debo tratar de llevar un pañal?" Añadió.

"Konata, desearía que no me hubieras dicho eso..." Kagami suspiró. Las palabras de Konata habían producido una imagen mental dentro de su cabeza muy perturbadora, en más de una manera.

"Sólo té, entonces", Miyuki dijo.

"Té está bien, gracias", Kagami dijo.

"Bien... Creo que será una limonada, por favor", Tsukasa dijo.

La niña finlandesa hizo la orden y pronto sus bebidas fueron compradas.

Miyuki y Kagami miraron fijamente las tazas que les habían sido dadas.

"Hay una bolsa pequeña en esta tasa..." Kagami dijo.

"Eso es llamado una "bolsita de té"", Miyuki explicó.

"¡Oh!. Recuerdo. Barren todo el té caído sobre el piso en la fábrica de té y lo empacan en bolsas... que... cuando se empapan en el agua y..." Kagami murmuró. Miró a la niña finlandesa, y se forzó a si misma a tomar un trago. Trató de no encogerse, y dijo, "D-deliciosa..."

La niña finlandesa se río. "Hey, Kagami-san, no tienes que beberlo si no te gusta. En este país, está perfectamente bien. No ofenderás a nadie."

"Ella está en lo correcto, Kagami-san", Miyuki notaba. "Las costumbres son diferentes. Aquí, no tienes que quitarte los zapatos adentro, y -"

"Perdona, Miyuki-san", la niña finlandesa interrumpió. "Pero si vas a una casa finlandesa, se supone que tienes que quitarte los zapatos."

"¡Oh!" Miyuki exclamó.

"Esperen un momento. Esto es un café internet así que buscare para ustedes. Apuesto que hay un resumen de las costumbres finlandesas en japonés, que podría imprimir para ustedes", la niña finlandesa dijo, y se puso de pie, caminando hacia las computadoras.

"¡Qué país tan raro, raro..." Kagami murmuro.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Oh!, así que van a ese hotel. Está bajo esa calle y a la izquierda, cruzando la calle principal–llamada Mannerheim´s Road-, y luego a la izquierda creo que es mejor si voy con ustedes hasta ahí", la niña finlandesa concluyó.

"¡Oh no!, ¡eso es demasiado amable! No hay necesidad de que haga eso", Miyuki dijo, e hizo una reverencia.

"No es molestia. A decir verdad, ¡será un placer!" La niña exclamó, e hizo una reverencia también.

Y pronto , estaban andando por las calles de Helsinki. Para las cuatro amigas, la calle parecía silenciosa, pero la niña finlandesa dijo, "Hay muchas personas por aquí hoy." Las otras levantaron sus cejas, pero no dijeron nada.

"A propósito... deben de ser muy ricas. Es el hotel más costoso en Finlandia, creo", la niña finlandesa dijo.

"¿Lo es? No tenía idea. ¿Podemos permitírnoslo?" Kagami preguntó.

"El precio incluye una noche en este hotel. Así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el costo", Miyuki explicó.

"Así que, ¿tienen planes para hoy? Hay mucho que ver en Helsinki, Linnanmäki ya está abierta, y demás", la niña dijo.

"¿Que es Rinaa... Rinnaa... ese nombre extraño?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Oh!, es sólo un parque de atracciones."

"¿Por qué estaba cerrado? ¿El Ghost Train estaba roto o algo?" Konata preguntó, y se río tontamente.

"Estaba cerrado por el invierno, por supuesto."

"¡Ah! Olvidé que ésta es una región ártica. ¿Los osos polares están causando muchos problemas?" Konata preguntó. "Vi este programa de naturaleza donde los osos polares destruían los botes de basura y cobertizos de las personas en busca de comida."

La niña finlandesa sonrío. "No, los osos polares locales son muy obedientes. Se mantienen fuera del camino de la civilización. A decir verdad nunca he visto uno " dijo.

"¿Enserio? De todos modos, un parque de atracciones parece divertido", Konata dijo. "¿Deberíamos ir allí hoy? ¿Está lejos del hotel?"

"No está muy lejos. Pueden tomar el tranvía. Puedo conseguirles un mapa y escribir las instrucciones", la niña explicó.

"Kona-chan, ¡eso suena divertido! ¡Vayamos!" Tsukasa dijo.

Pronto , llegaron al hotel y entraron en él.

"¡Wow! Este es un elegante lugar , en realidad", Konata notaba, mirando el vestíbulo del hotel.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas, la niña finlandesa consiguió un mapa para ellas, y les explicó qué tranvía usar, y donde. También intercambiaron sus direcciones y números de teléfono, y tomaron fotos entre sí. Las cuatro amigas agradecieron a su guía profusamente. Antes de partir, la niña finlandesa abrazo a cada una de ellas por turno, lo que las hizo sentirse un poco incómodas, pero comprendieron que era la costumbre ahí. En la puerta, la niña finlandesa volteo hacia ellas, e hizo señas como de que la siguieran.

Sin embargo, Miyuki paró a Konata cuando se puso de pie. "Izumi-san, los ademanes locales son diferentes de los nuestros. Eso quiere decir, "Adiós"."

"¡Oh!, entonces así es como es", Konata dijo, y agitó su mano de una manera similar. Tsukasa trató de copiarlos, pero su saludar con la mano parecía un poco torpe. "Bye-nii!" Gritó.

"Verifiquemos, entonces-espera, ¿qué, un restaurante japonés aquí también?" Kagami dijo, señalando con el dedo hacia una dirección.

"Raro. ¿Por qué tienen tiendas de sushi y otras cosas por todos lados?" Konata preguntó. "Digo, ¿tenemos restaurantes finlandeses por todo Washimiya? No... Creo"

"La cocina japonesa es conocida y apreciada mundialmente", Miyuki afirmó.

"¡Las desafío a que no coman comida japonesa durante este viaje entero!" Konata gritó.

"¿Desde cuándo es tu turno para desafiarnos?" Kagami dijo. "¡Espera un minuto! No vamos, repito, no vamos a jugar a ese juego!" Añadió, casi gritando.

Algunos de los clientes dentro voltearon para mirar Kagami. La atención la hizo ruborizarse y chasqueo su boca cerrada. Konata le tuvo piedad y no dijo nada al respecto.

"¿De todos modos, cómo es la cocina finlandesa? Nunca escuche de ella", Konata preguntó.

"Me temo que no lo sé , Izumi-san", Miyuki dijo. "Podemos averiguar. Pero registrémonos ahora, ¿no?"

Caminaron a la recepción y Miyuki fue la que hablo, como de costumbre.

Miyuki volteo hacia las otras, y dijo, "Sí, tienen nuestras reservaciones. Sólo tenemos que llenar estas formas. Y, está preguntando si nos gustaría tener habitaciones sencillas, o habitaciones dobles?"

"Honeimuno suitte foo mu ando mai waifu Kagamin!" Konata dijo en inglés, tratando de pronunciarlo tan bien como ella podía, y señalando con el dedo a sí misma y a Kagami.

"¿Qué? ¿Tu, hablando inglés?" Kagami dijo. Lentamente, comprendió lo qué había dicho y se volvió roja brillante en un instante. Trató de decir algo, pero, le tomó tiempo antes de que pudiera formular algo en inglés y por lo tanto la recepcionista tomo la iniciativa.

La mujer sonrío, y dijo, "¡Oh!, déjeme verificar... Sí, la suite de luna de miel está disponible. ¡enhorabuena! Informaré al personal sobre una pareja de recién casadas. Adornaremos la habitación para su noche de bodas. ¡Espero que disfruten su estancia!"

Kagami comprendió bastante eso, y su mandíbula cayó.

Miyuki tradujo lo que había sido dicho a las otras.

"¿Qué? ¡Solo estaba bromeando! … Recién casadas... ¡Dos niñas! … y-y ¿ella no lo encuentra raro en absoluto?" Konata exclamó.

"Izumi-san, ¿quieres que corrija el error?" Miyuki preguntó.

"No, ¡claro que no! ¡Eso es fenomenal! Waifu... quiero decir, Kagami, así que conseguimos la suite de luna de miel que tanto querías!"

"¡Yo no quería! … Pero... Uhh..." Kagami murmuró "... Pero ahora estoy un poco curiosa sobre eso."

"Es nuestra noche de bodas... ¡Qué romántico!" Konata notó, apenas aguantando su risa.

"¡Cállate!"

"Yuki-chan, ¿puedo dormir contigo?" Tsukasa preguntó, completamente inocente.

"¡Oh!... Una habitación doble para mí y Tsukasa-san, por favor", Miyuki dijo en inglés.

El recepcionista cambió algunas cortesías mas con Miyuki, y les dio sus tarjetas llave.

"Konata, ¿solo una oración en inglés es la que sabes?" Kagami dijo, cuando estaban caminando hacia los ascensores.

"¡Claro que no! ¡He aprendido mucho inglés en Internet!" Konata explicó.

"Konata... debiste de haber aprendido en la escuela", Kagami dijo.

"No, no. ¡Déjeme demostrarte!" Konata limpió su garganta, y dijo, "Kagami, ¡voy a golpearte hasta que tus ancestros pidan piedad!" En inglés casi perfecto.

Kagami se quedo muda. Miyuki gorjeó y se apoyó en la pared del ascensor.

"¿Qué dijo Kona-chan?" Tsukasa preguntó.

Miyuki tuvo un ataque repentino de tos.

"¡Eso es algo que no puedes aprender en la escuela!" Konata anunció, pavoneándose orgullosamente.

"K-Konata... Espero que no sepas realmente lo que acabas de decir..." Kagami tartamudeó.

"¿Qué? Mis amigos de América me enseñaron eso en un juego en línea. Tu lo sabes, tenemos audio-quiero decir, podemos platicar durante la partida en estos días. ¿No es la tecnología asombrosa?" Konata dijo.

"Tus amigos tienen un sentido del humor raro..." Kagami murmuró.

"Dejemos nuestras bolsas en la habitación y vamos hacia el parque de atracciones que la niña finlandesa mencionó" Miyuki dijo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Eww, este lugar apesta!" Tsukasa dijo, y pellizcó su nariz. Acababan de abordar un carro del tranvía y de comprar boletos.

"Sí, "Konata dijo, olfateó el aire, y añadió",... Como a orina vieja, vómito, y-"

"¡Por favor, no lo describas!" Kagami interrumpió.

"Y hay un viejo y sucio borracho durmiendo ahí..." Tsukasa cuchicheó.

"¿Podemos tomar un taxi de regreso?" Konata preguntó.

"Me temo que los taxis son muy costosos, Izumi-san", Miyuki dijo. Estaba hojeando una guía en inglés que había adquirido en el hotel.

"¡Maldición!. Ah bien, supongo que esto no es mucho peor que nuestro viaje diario", Konata dijo. "Solía apestar como a perfume barato, sudor, -"

Kagami interrumpió otra vez. "No describas eso tampoco. Me pone nostálgica. De todos modos, ahí está el parque de atracciones, creo. Puedo ver una rueda de la fortuna." Kagami notó.

Salieron del tranvía y subieron el sendero hacia las puertas.

"¡Vaya!, ¡en realidad hay una fila!" Konata notó. "Creo que es la primera vez que veo una fila en este país."

"Sí. Oí que este pueblo tenía más de medio millón personas, y lo llaman una ciudad grande", Kagami dijo, riendo al pensarlo.

"L-I-N-N-A-N-M-" Miyuki trató de leer las letras. "Hm, y esa es una "A", con diéresis así que es... Uhh..."

Konata se río. "Nadie puede decir esa palabra. ¡Eso es tan sólo demasiado raro!"

"Bueno, la niña finlandesa dijo... ¿Rinanmaaki?"

Las otras la miraron por un segundo, y luego se rieron.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Mira todos esos puestos! ¡Esto parece un festival! ¿Tal vez debimos de traer yukatas?" Konata dijo. "Kagami, ¿vas a intentar sacar peces dorados?"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo haría? Además, no parece que tengan peces dorados..." Kagami se detuvo en un puesto que estaba vendiendo algodón de azúcar.

"¿Tendrás un bocadillo, entonces?" Konata dijo.

"Konata, espero que no te estés burlando de mí..." Kagami susurró.

"¡Oh!, Kagami-san, una pieza de algodón de azúcar contiene un poco más de las 100 kilo calorías. Así que eso no engorda", Miyuki notaba.

"¡No, tu también!" Kagami gimió.

Tsukasa ya estaba entregando monedas al vendedor.

"Kagami, deja a Miyuki lamer los pedazos que se queden en la cara de Tsukasa", Konata notaba.

"¿Qué? Oh Sí, la última vez que Tsukasa tuvo un algodón de azúcar..." Kagami dijo, distraídamente, porque todavía estaba considerando si comprar o no.

"Vamos, Kagamin. Tal vez también quede un poco sobre tu cara también", Konata la apoyó.

"Está bien. Tan solo son 100 kilo calorías..." Kagami suspiró.

"Y organizaré mucho ejercicio para ti esta noche", Konata dijo, y le guiño un ojo.

"Se supone que estamos de vacaciones..." Kagami murmuró. "¿Qué?"-pero Konata ya estaba corriendo por delante de ellas, habiendo descubierto algo interesante. "¡Wow! ¡Miren eso! ¡Montemos en ese!" Gritó.

Era una especie de rueda de la fortuna, excepto que horizontal. El marco se levanto hasta que estaba casi vertical, volteando a las personas totalmente en la cima de la vuelta.

Tsukasa miró eso durante un tiempo. Volteo pálida y sus piernas se hundieron, pero Miyuki la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que cayera.

"Pienso que Tsukasa ya tuvo suficiente de ese..." Kagami dijo. "Pero acepto tu desafío!"

Konata tragó saliva. Había pensado que nadie más estaría de acuerdo, y ahora estaba teniendo dudas.

"¡Venga ya!, Konata. Creía que querías montar éste" Kagami dijo, sonriéndole con gusto.

"Uh... Sí, ¡por supuesto!" Konata reclamó, e indecisamente entró en la fila con Kagami.

Konata parecía ligeramente mareada cuando el paseo terminó finalmente. Kagami estaba sonriendo extensamente, y sólo se tambaleo ligeramente cuando salió de la góndola.

"¡Me recordó la forma de conducir de Yui! És por eso que", Konata explicó, antes de que Kagami tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

"Supongo que estoy un poco mareada. Descansemos durante un tiempo antes de subir en otro", Kagami dijo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Probemos ese!" Konata gritó.

"¿Una casa de diversión? ¿Eso no es para niños?" Kagami preguntó.

"No, ¡algunas de ellas son reaaaaalmente tenebrosas!" Konata dijo con voz ronca a Tsukasa. "Dicen que las personas pueden caer a través de una puerta secreta escondida y algunos nunca vuelven a ser vistos. Hay un rumor de que son comidos vivos por los payasos locos..."

Tsukasa y Miyuki dieron un aullido y se pegaron una a la otra.

"Tonterías. Eso son cosas de niños", Kagami dijo.

"Por lo que dice... Si Kagami viene con nosotras los payasos locos estarán atemorizados a muerte", Konata dijo.

Kagami suspiró. "Está bien, entremos todas, entonces."

Pasaron por una extraña escalera móvil, y sobre puentes móviles. Después, pasaron por un túnel oscuro, con luces girando alrededor que de algún modo daban la ilusión de que estaban girando.

"Uh... Me siento mareada..." Tsukasa murmuró. Kagami y Miyuki tuvieron que cargarla.

Después, entraron en una habitación con el piso inclinado. Barandillas de metal moldearon un sendero serpenteado por el lugar. Cuando caminaron, sintieron como si la habitación se estuviera balanceando de un lado a otro. Se rieron nerviosamente de la extraña sensación.

"Eso era confuso... como-¡estar de regreso a la escuela media!" Tsukasa dijo después de que habían salido.

"Desearía que nuestra aula hubiera sido como eso", Konata dijo.

"¡Oigan! Ustedes dos cabezas de chorlito, vamos todas a la universidad . Se supone que es más dura que la escuela media", Kagami dijo. Ambas "Cabezas de chorlito" gimieron y apretaron su pelo.

Después, vieron un túnel con una luz al final de él. Nada se veía fuera de lo ordinario, excepto que había un raro ruido. Ellas se detuvieron y vacilaron.

"¡No hay nada ahí!" Kagami dijo, y entró valientemente.

Todo iba bien hasta que una ráfaga de aire atravesó el piso y sopló la falda de Kagami hacia arriba.

Hubo un destello de luz cuando Konata tomó una foto. Vitoreó ¡"¡Debo de ser vidente! ¡De algún modo sabía que tenía que sacar la cámara!"

"Konata! ¡Borra esa fotografía ahora mismo!"

"Pero, Kagami, conseguí abundantes tomas de ti en panties... Y sin panties, he he..." Konata dijo, y corrió hacia Kagami, antes de que tuviera tiempo de arreglar su ropa.

Más lejos en el corredor, Konata fue golpeada con otro chorro de aire y su propia falda hizo exactamente lo mismo que la de Kagami.

Riéndose, Tsukasa y Miyuki pasaron hábilmente delante de ellas, ahora que sabían qué áreas evitar.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Asombroso!" Konata exclamó, cuando volvieron a la suite. Las luces estaban atenuadas, y había flores por todos lados. "¿Pétalos de rosa por toda la cama? Raro. ¿Qué es esa botella en el balde, entonces?"

Kagami caminó a la mesa y levantó la botella de la heladera. "Algo... Rosé", leyó. "Pienso que esto es champán. Muy costoso, además."

Alzó la mirada debido a un ruido extraño. "Konata, ¡deja de saltar sobre la cama!"

"Kagami, ¡debes saltar sobre la cama en un hotel estilo occidental! ¡Es una tradición!"

"No, no lo es..." Kagami dijo. Instintivamente, miró alrededor, pero por supuesto no había nadie mirando. Caminó hacia cama, dobló sus rodillas, e hizo un salto pequeño. "He..he.. Esta cama es totalmente... Umm..."

Konata le sonrío y se ruborizó.

"Kagami, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Apuesto que es algo pervertido!" Konata dijo.

"¡No!" Kagami exclamó, pero su rubor se hizo más brillante.

"¡Oh! ¡Nos olvidamos de mirar ahí!" Konata dijo, saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta de baño. "¡Hay un Jacuzzi enorme! ¡Es incluso más grande que el que está en casa de Minami-chan!"

"Espero que no nos cobren extra por todo esto..." Kagami suspiró.

"¡Deja de preocuparte y disfruta!" Konata exclamó. "Cariño, ¿podrías abrir el champán? Empezaré a llenar la bañera."

Kagami se encogió. "¿Cariño? Yech, eso sonó como si realmente fuéramos una pareja de recién casados."

Kagami sujetó la botella girándola en sus manos mientras trataba de averiguar cómo abrirla.

Había un sonido como de agua corriendo en el baño. Después de un rato, Konata gritó, "¿Quieres usar el Jacuzzi o tomar un baño de burbujas? … Hey, ya sé, ¡tengamos un baño de burbujas en el Jacuzzi!"

"Konata, no ! "Kagami gritó hacia atrás, regresó la botella en la heladera, y corrió hacia el baño.

Konata fue enterrada dentro de una montaña de espuma que salía a borbotones de la bañera. Solamente su ahoge sobresalía de toda esa espuma. Aparentemente, estaba teniendo problemas para cambiar el Jacuzzi a ciegas. ¡Todo esto parecía no preocuparla demasiado, porque su voz melodiosa cantó, "Timotei! Timotei!"

Kagami no podía ayudarla, ella estaba ahora sentada sobre el piso, incapacitada por la risa.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yuki- chan, estoy curiosa por eso. ¿Cómo es su TV?" Tsukasa dijo, señalando la TV de pantalla plana. Miyuki y Tsukasa habían entrado a su habitación. Miyuki estaba descansando en un sillón, y Tsukasa se acostó sobre la cama.

Miyuki tomó el control remoto y apretó un botón al azar. La TV se encendió y empezaron a escuchar un comentario intenso en japonés.

"¿Ehh...? ¡Sumo!" Tsukasa exclamo.

"¡Oh!, es un canal de deportes. Por supuesto transmiten el Summer Basho a todo el mundo. Probemos otro ", Miyuki dijo, y presionó un botón. Otra vez, la lengua que escucharon fue japonés.

"¿El castillo de Tak*shi?"

"Yuki-chan, tal vez ellos tienen servicio de TV japonesa para invitados japoneses?" Tsukasa sugirió.

"No, esto tiene subtítulos finlandeses", Miyuki notaba, y cambió el canal otra vez.

Esta vez, vieron los créditos de "B*nzuke" desplazándose sobre la pantalla, y había un subtitulo anunciando "Ninja W*rrior" a continuación.

"Yuki-chan, ¡por favor apágalo! ¡Se está poniendo un poco de miedo!" Tsukasa suplicó.

"Espera solo un intento más,..."

El siguiente canal mostró tres o cuatro hombres finlandeses sentados en un estudio, y turnándose para hablar. Todos parecían serios, y nadie parecía ponerse nervioso o emocionado por la conversación.

"Supongo que su TV es exactamente como la nuestra", Miyuki dijo, y apago la TV.

Tsukasa suspiro de alivio, se puso de pie, y miro el baño.

"Eww! ¡El excusado está en el mismo lugar que la bañera ¡Eso es repugnante!" Tsukasa dijo, y luego gritó en voz alta.

"¿Estás bien, Tsukasa-san?" Miyuki preguntó, y se apuró hacia el baño.

"Yuki-chan! ¡No hay ninguna bañera! O ¡algo con que lavarnos!" Tsukasa gritó.

"Esa cosa blanca es una bañera estilo occidental. Y en lugar de palangana, la ducha es usada para lavarse", Miyuki explicó, y señaló con el dedo la ducha.

"Pero eso es absurdo! La regadera está encima de la bañera... ¿Se supone que hay que lavarnos a nosotras mismas, y luego llenar la bañera y esperar hasta que se caliente?"

"Sí, bien, la mayoría de los extranjeros tienen algunas nociones raras sobre como bañarse. La bañera no tiene un calentador -"

"¡Oh no! ¡Va a estar helada!"

"Agradecidamente, no, podemos conseguir agua tibia directamente del grifo."

"Está bien. Pero no me gusta lavarme cuando esa cosa sucia está en la misma habitación..." Tsukasa suspiró, mirando el excusado.

"Parece muy limpio, sin embargo".

"¿Tal vez los de limpieza entran después de cada vez que lo usamos?" Tsukasa reflexionó.

"No, eso no ocurre. Es solo que... Los extranjeros son antihigiénicos. ¿ves?, ni siquiera tienen pantuflas de servicio disponibles."

"Eww!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Geeenial..." Konata suspiró. Habían limpiado el baño, cambiado el agua de la bañera - Konata aseguró que el hotel no se preocuparía por el desperdicio de agua- y estaban ahora sumergidas en la caliente bañera.

Kagami al final encontró cómo abrir la botella, y tenían ambas un vaso de champán al lado.

Perezosamente, Konata alcanzo el interruptor y encendió los jets.

Kagami gritó y saltó casi afuera de la bañera. "Eeek, ¡hace cosquillas!"

Konata se río. "Sí, esto tiene más fuerza que la bañera de Minami-chan."

"… Me pregunto cómo están ¿dices que fueron a Okinawa? Y ¡deja de jugar con mi pie! ¡Eso también hace cosquillas!"

"Sí, fueron para allá. Yu-chan me mandó una fotografía, incluso. ¡oh! Eso me recuerda... No traje la cámara aquí."

"Konata, ¡ni siquiera pienses en tomar alguna foto rara!"

"¿Qué? ¡No pensé en nada así! Picara, Kagamin!"

"Sí, ¡estabas pensando eso exactamente!"

"Ahora mismo estoy empezando a pensar otra cosa..." Konata gorjeó, e hizo un guiño a Kagami.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Konata..." Kagami resopló. "Estoy totalmente agotada... ¿Podríamos descansar por favor?... Un rato..."

Estaba acostada en la cama, boca abajo, incapaz de mover un músculo.

"S-si... eso fue... Genial... Pero agotador..." Konata jadeó, colgando sobre el borde de la cama, casi cayéndose.

Kagami se río. "Sabes... La oración que tan cuidadosamente aprendiste en inglés... esto era a lo que se refería."

Konata se río. "Sí... Suponía que era algo así..."

Kagami jaló a Konata hacia la cama, arrastró las sabanas sobre ellas, y se quedaron dormidas en un instante.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

A la mañana siguiente, estaban desayunando, habían servido un buffet en el comedor del hotel.

"Hermana, no recuerdo que alguna vez te haya visto tan alegre", Tsukasa notaba.

"Es... ¡Nada! ¡Solo estoy muy bien!" Kagami dijo, y trató de borrar su tonta sonrisa de la cara.

Konata dejó salir un sonido extraño, tratando de sujetar su risa otra vez.

"Y ahora, ¿qué es tan gracioso?" Kagami le replicó.

"Así me gusta más, Kagamin! Recuerda que tu eres tsundere", Konata dijo, y miró la sección de pan. "¿De todos modos, han visto caracolas de chocolate?"

"No, y eso es bueno, porque ese no sería un desayuno saludable. Probemos la cocina finlandesa ahora que tenemos una oportunidad", Kagami dijo, y miro al buffet con sospecha.

"No creo que ésta sea cocina finlandesa como tal. Es sólo un típico desayuno de hotel", Miyuki explicó. "Se supone que tienes que hacer un sándwich. Toma una rebanada de pan, unta mantequilla sobre él, y pon un surtido de salsas sobre él. Entonces hay tocino frito, huevos, tanto freídos como hervidos, yogurt, cereales, etcétera", añadió, señalando las mesas. "Y el café, por supuesto, porque esto es Finlandia."

"¿Qué? ¿Así que no hay sopa de miso o arroz? ¿En absoluto?" Tsukasa exclamo. "Me estoy poniendo nostálgica..."

"Hay harina de avena. Eso es lo que comen en lugar del okayu", Miyuki sugirió . "Ésas son rebanadas de pepino en escabeche, si quieres cosas en escabeche. Entonces -"

"¡Espera!, Yuki-chan! ¿Podrías decirme otra vez cómo hacer un sándwich? He querido probar eso siempre", Tsukasa interrumpió

Miyuki dio una lección breve del arte de la construcción de sándwich a las otras. Pronto , estaban yendo hacia una mesa, con bandejas llenas de comida.

"¡Mm, bien!" Konata dijo en señal de apreciación. "Es como... una hamburguesa."

"Esta harina de avena es muy insípida..." Tsukasa suspiró. Tomó la botella de mayonesa que habían encontrado, y echó una generosa cantidad sobre la avena. Las otras tres niñas dejaron de comer, y la miraron.

Tsukasa puso una cucharada en su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y escupió discretamente el bocado de regreso al plato

"Tsukasa, ¿por qué pensaste que eso sería comestible?" Kagami dijo.

"Pero Yuki-chan dijo que esto era como el okayu..." Tsukasa farfulló, y limpio su boca con un pañuelo de papel.

"Perdón, Tsukasa-san, sólo dije que lo comían en lugar del okayu. Creo que ponen mantequilla en eso, no mayonesa", Miyuki explicó.

"De todos modos, esta guía tiene una sección sobre cocina finlandesa. Usan centeno, cebada, y avena en lugar del arroz, a menudo en forma de pan o papilla. Leche y sus derivados también son usados mucho. Algunas de las comidas más tradicionales incluyen rollos de carne rellenos de col, salmón ahumado y otras clases de pescado, sopa de chícharo, puré de papa, y albóndigas", Miyuki leyó. "Las especialidad locales incluyen pasteles, salchicha de sangre, y ma... Maem... No puedo pronunciarlo, pero es igual de oscuro, lodo azucarado - ¡miren esta fotografía!"

Miyuki mostró la página del libro a las otras. Kagami arrugó su nariz, Tsukasa tomó una respiración honda y apartó la mirada, y Konata bramó, "¡ha!¡ha! Parece mie-"

"¡Para!" Kagami gritó. "¡No lo digas! ¡Estamos tratando de comer, por el amor de Dios! Miyuki, por favor, deja ese libro."

Luego de un momento, los ojos de Tsukasa se abrieron. "Yuki-chan, ¿dijiste... Sangre... Salchicha...?"Exclamo. "Eww!"

Kagami suspiró. "Creo que perdí el apetito."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿El sitio está lejos, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa preguntó. Habían dejado el hotel y estaban esperando el autobús.

"Bien, son casi cien millas", Miyuki dijo. "Pero el programa dice que tarda sólo dos horas y media llegar allí."

"Eso es raro", Kagami dijo.

"Así que es un rancho finlandés. ¿Eso no es aburrido? Yo habría preferido quedarme en este pueblo. Tal vez haya salas de juegos y ese tipo de cosas", Konata farfulló.

"Konata, recuerda que los juegos estarían en finlandés o inglés", Kagami le recordó.

"¡Oh!."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Tsukasa abrió sus ojos y bostezó. A través de sus ojos entrecerrados, vio una multitud de avestruces brincando alrededor de la pradera. Un poco más lejos, una manada de búfalos pastaba sobre las frescas gramíneas de primavera.

"Hermana! Hermana! ¡Despierta! ¡Llegamos demasiado lejos!" Tsukasa gritó.

"Tsukasa, estoy completamente despierta. Casi llegamos. Sí, tienen avestruces y búfalos en este rancho. Miyuki dijo que también tienen jabalíes."

"¡Oh!. ¡Eso es asombroso!"

"Es como en FarmV**le!" Konata exclamó.

"Uh... No me digas que juegas a eso", Kagami dijo. "No entiendo cómo encuentras tiempo para jugar todo eso."

"No, no he sido capaz de jugar nada últimamente. Tu robas demasiado de mi tiempo", Konata explicó, y acarició la mejilla de Kagami con su palma.

Kagami pellizcó atrás de la mano de Konata y la jaló. "No en público, Konata", cuchicheó.

"¡Venga ya!, Kagamin... Esto es Finlandia. Nadie se preocuparía, incluso si arrancamos nuestras ropa ahora mismo y -"

"Estoy bastante segura de que eso sería demasiado, incluso aquí", Kagami dijo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yech... ¿Qué es ese olor?" Tsukasa dijo, sujetando su nariz.

"Así es cómo las granjas huelen, creo", Miyuki dijo.

La granja tenía algunos edificios grandes. La mayoría de ellos estaban pintados en un color rojo terroso- ocre rojo, Miyuki dijo. Había algunas plumas alrededor del jardín, y el cacareo de los pollos podía ser escuchado en algún lugar.

Una mujer de edad madura, vistiendo ropa desgastada, falda, y botas de goma, salió de la casa del rancho para darles la bienvenida.

"Ésta es nuestra anfitriona... Impronunciable-san", Miyuki explicó, después de que habían hablado un poco. "Se disculpa por su apariencia, pero iba a palear estiércol después."

"¿Avestruz?" Konata preguntó.

"No, vaca. Y si deseamos tratar de ordeñar, llegamos justo a tiempo. Dice que hay una vaca que llega tarde esta mañana."

"Suena como Tsukasa", Kagami dijo.

Su hermana la miró furiosa, pero tenía un tema más urgente en mente. "Yuki-chan, ¿podrías preguntarle sobre un baño..." Tsukasa susurró. Ya estaba cruzando sus piernas.

"Dice que está ahí, detrás de ese edificio", Miyuki explicó.

Tsukasa corrió alrededor de la esquina pero volvió casi inmediatamente. "¡Sólo hay una pequeña choza de madera ahí! Y huele mal!"

"¡Oh!, dice que es un excusado exterior."

"¿Un qué?"

"Un excusado exterior o retrete. Hay un agujero dentro donde tú... Umm, tengas tus asuntos."

"¡Oh! Eso es... Mejor que en el hotel. ¡Por lo menos no está justo al lado de la bañera!" Tsukasa gritó, dio media vuelta, y corrió hacia el excusado exterior.

Después, la anfitriona les mostró sus habitaciones, que estaban en otro edificio de madera sobre el pasto. Eran lindas, pequeñas - con muebles estilo occidental, alfombras de trapo sobre el piso, edredones, cortinas a cuadros, y flores de primavera en un florero sobre la mesa.

"¡Qué lindo! ¿Necesitamos descansar? ¿O quieren tratar de ordeñar?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Descansamos suficiente en el autobús. Y un vaso de fresca leche fría sería genial!" Konata dijo, pareciendo emocionada.

"Konata... Bah, ¡no importa!. Te enterarás pronto", Kagami dijo.

Entraron en el establo. El olor de estiércol era aun más fuerte aquí, pero después de un rato, se acostumbraron a ello.

Había dentro una mujer joven que lavaba baldes. Estaba vestida con un overol, y por lo visto, era la hija de su anfitriona. Sonrío, dio la bienvenida a los invitados, y los llevó dentro del corral de la vaca.

"¡Wow!, ¡es inmensa!" Tsukasa exclamo, cuando vieron a la vaca.

"Sí... Es aun más grande que Miyuki", Konata farfulló, mirando fijamente las ubres.

Miyuki abrió la boca y un tinte rosado apareció sobre sus mejillas.

Tsukasa fue la primera en sentarse en el taburete al lado de la vaca. La lechera explicó cómo se hace para ordeñar, y Miyuki tradujo.

"Así que, hay cuatro de estas cosas. ¿Cuál es leche de fresa?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Tsukasa... ¿es en serio?" Kagami dijo.

Tsukasa sólo sonrió , y agarró una de las tetillas de la vaca. "He he... ¡Es tibio! Así que, aprieto arriba y luego lo exprimo hacia abajo..." Murmuró. Un chorro de leche salió. "Hey, ¡funciona!"

Riéndose consigo misma, continuó ordeñando. Llevó otra tetilla a su otra mano, duplicando la velocidad.

"Tsukasa-san, tienes un talento innato", Miyuki dijo.

"He aquí un vaso. ¡Déjenme probarlo!" Konata dijo, poniendo el vaso. La ordeñadora tomó el balde y vertió leche en el vaso.

Konata tomó un sorbo, y exclamo, "¡Hey! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Esto está caliente!"

"Konata, ¿cómo exactamente la vaca lo haría más frío?" Kagami gimió.

"¡Oh!, es cierto. Sabe bien, sin embargo."

"¡Bien! Es mi turno. Muévete, Tsukasa-chan", Konata dijo, después de acabar su vaso.

"Lava primero tus pequeñas manos sucias, Konata", Kagami notó.

Después de lavarse, Konata se sentó en el taburete y empezó a apretar las tetillas de la vaca.

"Izumi-san, aprieta hasta arriba, luego exprime la leche a lo largo, como Tsukasa lo hizo", Miyuki la informó.

"¡Sí! ¡Conseguí un poco!" Konata dijo, en señal de triunfo, cuándo un poco de leche chorreo en el balde.

La expresión de Konata se volvió pensativa. Miró a Miyuki y a la ordeñadora, y preguntó, "¿Hey, éstas alguna vez se ponen duras? ¿Como las de Kagamin?"

Desafortunadamente, Tsukasa justo estaba tomando un sorbo de su vaso. La parte de la leche que no trago salió por su nariz.

Incluso la vaca giró su cabeza y miró Konata.

La cara de Kagami revelo un totalmente nuevo tono de rojo, posiblemente más profundo que nunca antes.

Miyuki palmeó la espalda de Tsukasa, mientras tosía violentamente y trataba de respirar.

"¿Qué dijo su amiga?" La ordeñadora preguntó.

Kagami gritó, "No!" a Miyuki, antes de que siquiera abriera su boca.

"Pero, Kagami! ¡Quiero saberlo!" Konata se quejó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La cena fue servida en la casa del rancho. En el pasillo, Miyuki se quitó sus zapatos, e indico a las otras que hicieran lo mismo.

Konata olfateó el aire. "¿Pescado?"

"Son salmones, asados en una llama al descubierto. En la chimenea, ahí. Ella dice que está casi listo", Miyuki explicó.

La mesa de la sala se veía repleta de comida.

Miyuki tradujo, cuando la anfitriona explicó lo qué era cada cosa. "Este pan oscuro es el tradicional pan de centeno finlandés - dice que es casi sagrado, es para ellos lo que el arroz es para nosotros. El pan blando y plano está hecho de trigo y papas. Estas empanadas, llamadas pasteles carelianos, tienen una corteza de centeno y son llenados con arroz. Hay mantequilla, que pueden untar sobre el pan o las empanadas, y usar con las papas-han hecho puré algunas y hervido otras. Para quien no se interese por el pescado, esa olla contiene carne asada, estilo careliano, ella dice. Hay tanto carne de res como de jabalí adentro. Y éstos son pepinos en escabeche, betabel en escabeche..." Miyuki tuvo que tomar aliento antes de que pudiera terminar de describir todo.

"¡Wow! ¡Incluso Kagami no quedaría hambrienta después de todo esto!" Konata gritó.

"¡Hey!" Kagami gruñó.

"Dice que todos los demás también estarán comiendo con nosotras así que por eso es qué hay tanto."

Konata miró todo con curiosidad intensa. "¿Qué es lo que hay en esa jarra?"

"Ella dice que es... Sati! No, sa-AH-ti. Es un tipo de cerveza, si entendí bien", Miyuki dijo.

Konata olfateó la jarra cuidadosamente. "Raro. Huele como a plátano. ¿Está hecho de plátanos?"

"No, malteó cebada. En esas jarras hay leche fría y agua de manantial. Dice que tenemos café y un finlandés p-p-p?" Miyuki no podía pronunciar la palabra, "... Uhh pan dulce o bollos como postre."

"Itadakimasu!" Konata gritó, y vertió la cerveza olor a plátano en su vaso.

Las otras la miraron, luego a las personas finlandesas, pero estas últimas no parecían molestarse.

"¿No dicen bendiciones o algo?" Tsukasa murmuró.

"Preguntaré por eso, espero que esté bien", Miyuki cuchicheó hacia atrás.

"Dicen que son Cristianos luteranos, y decir las bendiciones no es requerido", Miyuki explicó, después de hablar un poco más en inglés con la anfitriona.

"¡Oh!, ¡vaya! ¡Esta cosa es rara!" Konata gritó, después de probar el "Sahti".

"Izumi-san, tiene alcohol, no bebas demasiado", Miyuki advirtió.

"He... Kagami, debes tomar un poco también-recuerda lo qué ocurrió en el hotel cuando bebimos el champán de obsequio?" Konata dijo, y le dio un codazo a Kagami.

"¿¡Oh!? ¿Qué ocurrió, hermana?" Tsukasa preguntó, pero cuando vio Kagami ruborizarse, añadió, "... Umm, bien...", Y también se ruborizó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La tarde siguiente, estaban andando por la orilla del lago, llevando toallas, batas de baño, champú, y otras cosas esenciales en sus bañeras. La anfitriona estaba llevando una canasta grande de picnic, ella dijo que contenía comida y bebidas tradicionales de una sauna finlandesa. El sol estaba brillando e incontables aves estaban cantando por la primavera.

"¡Esos cerditos pequeños eran taaan lindos!" Tsukasa chirrió.

"Espero que ninguno de ellos fueran jabalíes", Miyuki dijo, pareciendo un poco triste.

"Por qué, ¿Yuki-chan?"

"Porque los cerdos machos son castrados siempre-"

"Eww! Yuki-chan! ¡A veces realmente sabes demasiado!" Tsukasa gritó, interrumpiendo a Miyuki antes de que describiera en detalle cómo son castrados.

Después de calmarse por un tiempo, Tsukasa dijo, "De todos modos, ¡qué clima tan genial! Es tan tibio..."

"Nuestra anfitriona dice que somos muy afortunadas por tener un clima así. Es anormal a estas alturas del año", Miyuki explicó.

"Miren, ¡la sauna está ardiendo!" Konata exclamo, cuando salieron del bosque y vieron el edificio de madera.

"Izumi-san, esta sauna es de madera-caliente así que naturalmente hay humo que sale de la chimenea", Miyuki explicó.

"¿Sabremos cómo usar éste? Quiero decir, la sauna que conocemos es eléctrica..." Tsukasa murmuró.

"Es básicamente lo mismo, arrojas agua en las piedras y consigues vapor", Miyuki dijo.

Detrás de la sauna, un muelle se extendía hasta el lago. La mayor parte del hielo del lago se había derretido; sólo un poco de él aun quedaba sobre las partes más cercanas a la orilla.

"La anfitriona dijo que cuando el calor se vuelva insoportable, debemos correr a lo largo de ese muelle y zambullirnos en el agua. Es hondo al final del muelle así que es seguro zambullirse", Miyuki dijo.

"Qué, ¿no hay una bañera? Y... No traigo un traje de baño", Tsukasa dijo.

"Yo tampoco", tanto Kagami como Konata dijeron.

Miyuki hizo algunas preguntas, y dijo, "La anfitriona dice que está perfectamente bien si van desnudas."

"Pero si algún pervertido nos está mirando!" Konata dijo.

Kagami miró alrededor, y dijo, "Estamos a la mitad de la nada. Nadie estará mirando..."

Miró a Konata, "Excepto que sea un pervertido a quien todas conocemos."

"¡Hey! Quién no miraría a Boin... ¡Quiero decir a Yuki-chan! ¡Nadie podría resistirse a eso! ¡No hay algo mas pervertido que ella aquí!" Konata exclamó.

"Así que soy tan fea y pecho-plana que no puedes soportar mirarme!" Kagami gruñó.

Konata sonrío. "Kagamin, te miraré si tanto lo quieres..."

"Así que nadie me está mirando..." Tsukasa murmuró, pareciendo un poco herida.

"Puedo mirarte, Tsukasa-san", Miyuki dijo, y sonrío.

"Konata esto es contagioso realmente", Kagami dijo.

"¿Pero a quién va a mirar Kagami?" Konata dijo.

"¡Tendré mis ojos cerrados!"

Entraron en el probador y vieron manojos de abedul empapados en una bañera grande llena de agua caliente.

"Mm, huele bien!" Konata dijo, olfateando el aire.

Miyuki tradujo la explicación de la anfitriona, "Estos son ... Bita... O basuta... Son usados para pegarnos a nosotras mismas suavemente, limpia los poros y mejora la circulación. Y hay agua caliente en la sauna, podemos lavarnos nosotras mismas allí."

La anfitriona organizó el contenido de la canasta en la mesa de la terraza. Había un jarro de sahti y otro de agua, algunos tomates y otras verduras, platos, tenedores, cuchillos, vasos, y salchichas grandes, que envolvió en papel aluminio. Las cuatro niñas miraron con curiosidad cuando entró en la sauna y puso el envoltorio de salchicha en la estufa caliente.

"Dice que ésta es una manera tradicional de preparar salchichas de sauna", Miyuki explicó. "Y hay papas para asar dentro de la chimenea que puso ahí antes."

"Hey, ¡eso es como camote asado!" Konata notó.

Su anfitriona empezó a quitarse sus ropa sin perder el ritmo. La miraron fijamente por un momento, y empezaron a desvestirse también.

Quince minuto después, Konata corrió afuera de la sauna, cercanamente seguida por una insegura Kagami. "Konata, ¡no quiero competir contigo!"

"¡La último en llegar al agua es un huevo podrido!" Konata gritó, y corrió a lo largo del muelle, se lanzó al aire, y aterrizo en el agua con un salpicón enorme.

El grito probablemente pudo ser escuchado a millas de ahí.

"Konata, ¿no viste que este lago todavía estaba parcialmente cubierto de hielo..." Kagami dijo, cuando tendió su mano para ayudar a la temblorosa Konata a salir fuera del agua.

Su anfitriona paso por delante de ellas y se zambulló en el agua, sólo les sonrió cuando reapareció.

"Creo que los finlandeses son más astutos de lo que parecen", Kagami murmuró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Así que nos vamos en tren?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Sí. Laponia está realmente muy lejos. Primero, tomamos el tren para... Ese lugar... Toma doce horas hacia... Esa ciudad", Miyuki explicó, tratando de no pronunciar "Kemijärvi" o "Tampere".

"Eso suena aburrido", Konata dijo. "Ah bien, tengo un par de juegos que he estado guardando para la consola portátil."

"No, no. Estaremos viajando en un coche cama toda la noche. Conseguimos dos cabinas, con dos camas cada una", Miyuki dijo.

"Kagami-" Konata dijo, pero Kagami la interrumpió. "Sí, sí. Adivino lo qué vas a decir. Sí, podemos dormir en la misma cabina."

"De todos modos, el viaje no termina allí. Tenemos que viajar más al norte en autobús", Miyuki añadió.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué tan grande es este país de todos modos?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Nuestro primer destino es un centro de esquí, y esta casi a 600 millas de aquí. El segundo lugar que estamos visitando es... Allá muy al norte, y está 200 millas más lejos."

"¿Esquí? ¿Es eso posible?" Konata preguntó.

"Lo es. Lo vi en Internet y hay abundante nieve ahí", Miyuki dijo. "También reservé todos los boletos en línea."

"¡Te estás convirtiendo en una finlandésa!" Konata gritó. "¡Pronto estarás bebiendo licor puro y luchando con osos polares!"

"Umm, Izumi-san, sobre los osos polares... Estoy segura de que la niña cosplayer nos estaba tomando el pelo. No hay ningún oso polar en algún lugar cerca o dentro de Finlandia, en absoluto."

"Bah."

"Hay osos marrones, pero no creo que la lucha con osos sea un pasatiempo nacional aquí", Miyuki notaba.

"… Pero morder renos lo es!" Konata exclamó.

"¿Qué?" Las otros exclamaron.

"Sí, ¡! Platique definitivamente con nuestra anfitriona en inglés. ¡Me dijo que Laponia era famosa por morder a los renos!"

"¿Dijo realmente, "Morder"? ¿No "Hostigar"? … Sin embargo, ambos suenan a crueldad hacia los animales", Kagami dijo.

"Bien, no comprendí la mayor parte de lo que dijo. Supongo que nos enteraremos cuando vayamos a Laponia", Konata concluyó la discusión.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Pero, Kona-chan, ¡Quiero acostarme con mi hermana esta vez!" Tsukasa declaró otra vez, pisoteando con su pie.

Estaban en el tren. Kagami ya estaba en una de las cabinas y Konata y Tsukasa estaban peleando en la puerta, tratando de entrar allí.

"Konata, puedes sobrevivir una noche sin mí", Kagami dijo. "Deja a mi hermana dormir aquí."

"¡Bien, muy bien, entonces! Pero no puedo garantizar qué ocurrirá si estoy encerrada en la misma habitación con Yuki-chan..." Konata añadió, sonriendo disimuladamente.

"¡Es mejor que no hagas algo!" Kagami gritó. "Me volveria-espera un minuto... ¿estás bromeando?"

"¡Kagamin es tan linda cuando se pone celosa!" Konata dijo, y se río.

Kagami suspiró.

"¡Oh!, hay dos camas separadas en estas cabañas", Tsukasa dijo. "Había esperado una cama matrimonial."

"Tsukasa picara, ¡es mejor que no hagas algo! ¡Te mataría!" Konata gritó, fingiendo estar enfadada.

"¡Ustedes dos son como niñas pequeñas!" Kagami gimió. Tsukasa parecía un poco lastimada.

"De todos modos, todavía es temprano. Sentémonos en esta cabina juntas y probemos esos bocados que compramos", Miyuki sugirió .

"¿Qué son todas estas cosas que Kona-chan y Yuki-chan compraron?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Bien, éste tenía la palabra "Wasabi" así que sólo lo tome!" Konata dijo, levantando una bolsa pequeña.

"Pienso que son nueces sabor wasabi", Miyuki dijo.

"Raro. Y... Limonada, papas fritas, chocolate, y... ¿Cosas marrones azucaradas?" Kagami dijo.

"¡Oh!, ésos. Son una rosquillas de jalea finlandesas. Pan dulce frito, cubierto con azúcar, y relleno con mermelada", Miyuki explicó. "Su versión de anpan."

"Uh... Creo que tomaré solamente la mitad ", Kagami susurró.

"Y tengo una recompensa sorpresa adicional!" Konata anunció, y saco una bolsa de papel de su bolso.

Abrió la bolsa, revelando que estaba hecho de papel aluminio, y contenía dos piezas de salchicha negra. Olían algo raro, semejante a un guiso de hígado, pero el aroma hizo agua sus bocas.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Kagami dijo, tocando una de las cosas con la punta del dedo.

"¡Esto es masutamakara!" Konata exclamó.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Salchicha de sangre! Miyuki nos dijo sobre ella antes. Había un quiosco que lo vendía en la estación."

Tsukasa dio un aullido. "Eww, sangre! … Sin embargo..." Añadió, partió un de trozo de la salchicha, y lo puso en su boca, mientras que las otras miraron.

"¡Mm! No está mal, en realidad. Es como...como..."

Las otras esperaron a que ella continuara.

"… No puedo describirlo."

"Dado que Tsukasa-chan sigue viva, supongo que podemos probarla también", Konata dijo.

"Comiendo sangre... " Kagami dijo, pareciendo insegura.

"Bien, no es comida tabú aquí. Yo misma encuentro la cubierta un poco desagradable", Miyuki explicó.

"¿Qué?"

"La cubierta de la salchicha. Está hecha de intestinos."

"Eww!" Las otras gritaron.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Yuki-chan, mira!" Konata gritó.

"Es blanco...Todo es blanco..." Miyuki dijo con una voz somnolienta. Eran aproximadamente las 7 a.m..

"Sí, ¡es invierno otra vez!"

Miyuki se puso sus anteojos, y miró el paisaje y dijo, "No realmente. La nieve sólo no se ha derretido aún, porque estamos en el norte de Finlandia ahora. Y todavía faltan dos horas para que lleguemos a nuestro destino..." Su discurso terminaba en un bostezo grande.

"¡Caray!. ¡Estoy completamente despierta! ¿Qué se supone que hare durante dos horas?" Konata preguntó.

"Perdón, Izumi-san... No puedo despertarme aún..." Miyuki suspiró, se quitó sus anteojos, y se quedó dormida otra vez.

Konata suspiró y saltó fuera de la cama.

"Brr, ¡hace frío aquí!" Murmuró. Miyuki parecía tibia y blanda, y por un momento fue tentada a juntarse a ella.

"Kagami estaría disgustada. Así que, ¡hay solamente una posibilidad!"

Anduvo a hurtadillas afuera de la puerta, entro a la cabina de Kagami, y se metió en la misma cama que ella.

Algunos minutos después, Tsukasa se movió y tembló. "Hermana, hace frío... ¿Puedo entrar en tu cama?" Preguntó, apenas estando despierta. No esperaba una respuesta realmente, trepó a la cama de Kagami.

"Hermana, estas ocupando mucho espacio..." Murmuró, jaló algunas de las sabanas sobre ella y se empujó al lado de su hermana, o eso era lo que pensó.

Una hora después, Kagami se despertó, porque estaba helada. Vio que Tsukasa y Konata estaban abrazadas juntas en la misma cama con ella, y tenían todas las sabanas con ellas.

Kagami sólo les sonrío, y se fue a la cama de Tsukasa, esperando dormir un poco más.

Veinte minuto antes de la llegada programada, Kagami se levantó, gritó y golpeó una cuchara de metal contra una bandeja, haciendo un ruido terrible.

"¡Konata! ¡Hermana! ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarme de este modo ustedes dos?" Kagami gritó, con una voz llorosa.

Las dos "Traidoras" entraron en pánico, y casi se cayeron de la cama.

"¡Pensaba que eras tú!" Konata y Tsukasa gritaron a coro.

Kagami se estaba riendo de ellas sin piedad.

"¡Que mala eres!" Tsukasa se quejó, cuando pudo hablar otra vez.

Konata salió de la cama, frotó sus ojos, estiro sus brazos, limpio su garganta, y dijo, "Pero me pregunto... ¿Cómo sería estar con ustedes dos?"

Esta vez, Kagami no estaba distraída así que sólo preguntó, "¿Quieres decir una por una, o las tres juntas?" Y le guiño un ojo a su hermana.

"Hermana!" Tsukasa gritó.

Konata se río, y dijo, "Pero no podríamos dejar a la pobre Yuki-chan fuera! ¡Cuarteto!"

"Kona-chan!" Tsukasa exclamó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Solo falta una pis de reno para llegar al sitio", Miyuki dijo. Se estaban sentando en el bus, que estaba conduciendo sobre un camino tortuoso por las colinas cubiertas de nieve.

Konata rugió con una risa.

Tsukasa preguntó, "Yuki-chan, ¿qué acabas de decir?"

"Los pis de reno, o poronkusema en finlandés. Es una unidad de distancia, sobre cinco millas", Miyuki explicó. "Veras, los renos no pueden orinar mientras están corriendo así que tienen que detenerse a intervalos regulares. De lo contrario el reno se paralizaría."

"Yuki-chan, ¿no encuentras eso gracioso en absoluto?" Konata preguntó.

"Sí, por supuesto", Miyuki contestó, tan solo sonriendo ligeramente. "Si los renos están paralizados de esta manera, todavía hay una manera de revivirlo. El propietario debe -"

"Para, creo que esto se va a la categoría de "Saber demasiado"", Kagami dijo.

"Así que... Supongo que no quieren saber sobre lo que significa morder a los renos. Descubrí lo que era. ¿Recuerdan a esos pequeños cerdos machos? Lo mismo le hacen a algunos renos, y morder a los renos significa -"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No queremos escuchar!" Tsukasa gritó, y cubrió sus orejas. Repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron de horror. Quitó sus palmas de sus orejas y dijo, "Yuki-chan... ¿Santa Claus hace eso a sus renos?"

"Eww! ¡Ustedes dos, cállense!" Kagami gritó, mientras que Konata sólo se reía otra vez.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

El centro de esquí estaba lleno de turistas, debido a las buenas condiciones de la nieve y del clima.

"¿Así que, dónde está Konata?" Kagami preguntó. "Tan sólo se escapó y tuve que traer todo su equipaje aquí..."

Suspirando, dejó caer las bolsas de Konata sobre el piso. El lugar donde se quedarían era una cabaña de madera, pero tenía todas las comodidades modernas.

"No hay bañera... Pero tampoco esperaba una", Tsukasa suspiró, cuando investigó el baño. "Y el excusado está en la misma habitación que la ducha, como la otra vez."

"Cuando estés en Roma..." Kagami empezó, pero no continuo.

"… Haz como los romanos", Miyuki concluyó el proverbio. "Creo que Izumi-san se equivoco ligeramente antes."

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¿Ahora quién podría ser?" Kagami dijo, y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio parecía un niño lapón que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos color esmeralda. El niño estaba vestido con un conjunto Lapón completo: una chaqueta azul con bordado pintoresco, pantalones de piel de reno y guantes, botas de piel de reno, y un colorido gorro de cuatro puntas. El pelo azul que ondeaba bajo la parte de atrás combinaba con los colores perfectamente.

"K-k "Kagami dijo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

"¿Kona-chan? ¿Qué-cuándo-tu-?" Tsukasa estaba igualmente muda.

"Izumi-san, ¿dónde conseguiste esa ropa? Parece un autentico traje de Sami ... Pero..." Miyuki dijo.

"La cena corre por mi cuenta. O realmente, por la dama que es dueña de este lugar", Konata explicó.

"¡Explícate!" Kagami exclamó. Ese traje no era tan impactante para ella como el de enfermera, pero Konata aun así se veía insoportablemente linda.

"Me hicieron llevar esto por alguna razón", Konata explicó, lo cual no explico nada.

"¿Por qué?"

"No estoy segura . Una multitud de nativos emocionados me rodeó, me llevaron y un momento después me dieron estas cosas para vestirme. Aparentemente tenían un traje de repuesto que era demasiado pequeño para alguien más. Y entonces, la dama dijo que la cena iba por su cuenta", Konata dijo.

"Izumi-san, solamente una cosa..." Miyuki dijo, pero vaciló.

"¡Oh!, ¿qué es? ¿Hay algo mal en este vestido?" Konata preguntó, y dio vueltas.

"No realmente. Pero ése es el traje de un niño."

"¿Qué? ¡Estoy ofendida! ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que soy niño?" Konata dijo. Era uno de esos momentos raros en los que Konata se ruborizaba. Miró furiosa a Kagami, que trató de no reírse.

"No quieres que lo diga, ¿o sí, Konata?" Kagami dijo.

"¡No!" Konata gritó, se sentó sobre su cama y puso mala cara.

Kagami caminó hacia ella, la palmeó sobre el hombro, y murmuró, "No importa. Te ves muy linda... Y creo que tu pecho no es tan plano como antes."

"Y lo dijiste de todos modos!" Konata se quejó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Más tarde, las niñas estaban en la cima de la pista, llevando esquís largos y bastones de esquí.

"¿Por qué estás todavía llevando ese traje?" Kagami preguntó.

"Pensaba que esto era como un trabajo de medio tiempo. Cuando los turistas me vean, ¡llamarán a todos sus amigos y traerán muchos clientes nuevos!" Konata exclamó.

"No lo creo así..." Kagami habló entre dientes.

Pero, cuando caminaban por la zona Konata atrajo mucho la atención.

"¡Sabía que había una demanda por mí en este conjunto!" Konata anunció.

"Sí, sí..." Kagami suspiró.

"Así que... ¿Estás segura que esto no es slalom o carrera cuesta abajo?" Tsukasa preguntó. "¡No podría hacer ninguna! Me asustan las pistas empinadas..."

"No, no te preocupes. Esto está principalmente sobre tierra horizontal", Konata dijo. "Confía en mí, ¡soy una experta!"

"Cómo podrías serlo-no, ¡no lo digas! Puedo adivinar. Jugaste un juego de deportes o leíste un poco de manga de deportes?" Kagami preguntó retóricamente. Konata sólo sonrió

"¡Oh!, ¿qué está haciendo ahí la dama?" Miyuki dijo, y señaló la área de cocina. Bajo el toldo, la propietaria estaba efectivamente haciendo algo en una mesa. Un fuego había sido prendido cerca.

Se acercaron y dejaron a Miyuki hablar, como de costumbre.

"¡Oh!, dice que está preparando la cena. Es un regalo especial, sólo para nosotras. La carne estaba congelada antes con el propósito de que pudiera ser cortada en rebanadas realmente delgadas", Miyuki tradujo.

"¿Genghis Khan?" Tsukasa sugirió.

"No podría serlo, no hay una parrilla, sólo una olla sobre ese fuego. ¿Quizá un poco de estofado?" Konata dijo.

"Sí, es un poco de asado o estofado... Dice que tardará dos horas en estar listo, sin embargo", Miyuki añadió, después de hablar un poco más con la mujer. "Así que tenemos suficiente tiempo para probar el esquí-¡oh!, y también dice que Izumi-san se ve muy linda en ese vestido."

"Así que la demanda por mí no se limita solo a hombres", Konata dijo, y miró Kagami.

"Sí, sí. ... Lo sé. Basta que ya se eso. ¿Vamos a intentar lo del esquí?"

Encontraron la pista de esquí y empezaron a ponerse los esquís. Como si hubiera hecho esto toda su vida, Konata se movió hacia la pista y se puso ella misma en movimiento.

"Whee! ¡Se puede ir realmente rápido con éstos!" Gritó, estando ya cincuenta yardas adelantada.

Tsukasa se puso de pie y trató de pararse en los esquís, pero se resbaló y cayó sobre su trasero, gritando "¡ouch!l!"

Miyuki le ofreció una mano, pero Tsukasa solamente logro jalar a Miyuki encima de ella misma, y consiguió que ambas se enredaran con sus piernas, sus bastones de esquí y sus esquís.

"¡Venga ya!, no es difícil", Kagami dijo. Sin embargo, sus esquís sólo patinaron hacia atrás cuando pataleó , y apenas se movió en absoluto. "¿¡eh!?"

"Konata! ¡Vuelve y muéstranos cómo le haces!" Kagami gritó.

Igual que un experto, Konata giró sus esquís rápidamente y volvió-pero falló al frenar y se deslizó más allá de ellas a lo largo del sendero, que estaba inclinado en este punto. Kagami se quito del camino justo a tiempo. "¿Dónde están los frenos?" Konata gritó.

"¡Tal vez debes usar los bastones de esquí para parar!" Kagami gritó.

Konata puso uno de los bastones de esquí enfrente de ella, y lo empujó hacia la nieve. Eso la freno, bruscamente, lo cual la lanzo fuera de la pista junto a un montón de nieve.

Después de quince minutos de práctica, estaban esquiando todas, más o menos eficazmente.

"Esto no es tan difícil después de todo. ¿Tal vez debemos tratar de hacer esquí acuático en casa?" Tsukasa sugirió.

"Tsukasa-san, estoy segura que el esquí de agua es muy diferente de este deporte", Miyuki dijo.

"¡Oh!."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"De todos modos, ¡cocinar fuera es genial ¡Hace que la comida sepa aun mejor!" Konata anunció.

Habían regresado de la expedición de esquí, habiendo esquiado alrededor de la pista entera-una que tenía dos millas de largo.

Tsukasa tomó una gran rebanada de carne y empezó a masticar. "Esto sabe... Fuerte. Igual que lengua asada a la parrilla, o... caballo!" Tsukasa dijo.

"Tsukasa, ¿no escuchaste lo que Miyuki dijo? Esto es reno", Kagami dijo.

Tsukasa literalmente se puso verde. Balbuceó, escupió todo lo que tenía en su boca, y corrió hacia el excusado exterior.

"¡Oh!. Todavía piensa en el pobre Rodolfo", Konata notaba.

"No digas eso... Me hace sentir mal también", Kagami dijo, pero masticó la carne sin parecer enferma en absoluto.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata sobresaltó el autobús entero haciendo un ruido agudo, quejándose repentinamente. Estaban en un bus otra vez, en camino todavía más al norte.

"Konata! ¡Cállate! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estaba tratando de dormir!" Kagami gritó, y empujó su palma sobre la boca de Konata.

"¡Yodelando! Quiero decir, ¡yoikeando! O como sea qué se diga"

"Izumi-san, te refieres al canto Lapón, o yoik. No creo que eso sonara muy correcto, sin embargo", Miyuki dijo.

"¿Por qué tuviste que empezar a yoikear justo ahora!" Kagami gimió. "¡En un autobús!"

Tsukasa se estaba riendo tan duro que tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. "¡Creo que sonaba como cuando muerden a los renos! digo, hizo el mismo ruido que hacen los renos cuándo -"

Konata y Miyuki empezaron a reírse. Kagami trató de aguantarse, pero no podía parar de reírse a carcajadas.

Después de que se habían calmado, Kagami dijo, "Parece que nos despertaste justo a tiempo. Deberíamos estar ahí pronto. Lástima que hay mucha niebla. No puedo ver nada..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Por la mañana, la niebla se había dispersado. Parecía que iba a ser un primaveral día soleado. Ahora también podían ver todo lo paisaje. Estaban en un valle hondo, de varias millas de largo y ancho, con un largo y congelado lago en su inferior. Montañas cubiertas de nieve podían ser visto al norte y al oeste. Justo detrás del hotel había una colina muy alta y empinada, que resulto ser unos riscos de dos o trescientos pies de alto por encima de ellas.

"¡Miren esos riscos! Me pregunto cómo se llaman", Konata murmuró.

"Saana", Miyuki dijo.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Yuki-chan? ¿Dónde?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"No, Saana es el nombre de esa montaña", Miyuki explicó. "Está a un kilómetro de altura, sobre el nivel del mar. Es la montaña más alta de Finlandia, medida a partir de su entorno."

Miyuki estaba leyendo la guía que había comprado. "Hey, podríamos trepar el Saana. Hay una ruta fácil a la cima."

"Parece cansado. Ve tu, yo sólo me quedaré en la habitación y jugaré a-" Konata fue interrumpida. "No, el ejercicio te hará bien", Kagami dijo.

Sonriendo abiertamente, añadió, "Creo que has ganado peso durante este viaje, Konata!"

"¡No puede ser!" Konata exclamó, y se ruborizó realmente.

Kagami se río despiadadamente. "Bien, ahora sabes cómo se siente."

"¡No puede ser! ¡Tsukasa-chan, Yuki-chan, díganme que todavía estoy delgada!" Konata gritó, y jaló su camisa, exponiendo su barriga.

"Kona-chan, creo..." Tsukasa se acercó a ella, y pellizcó el estómago de Konata. "… Sí, ¡es verdad! has ganado peso."

"¡Competiré con ustedes a la cima!" Konata gritó, y empezó a correr.

"¡Espera, espera! No puedes trepar allí llevando pantuflas", Kagami gritó.

"Estás corriendo hacia la dirección equivocada, Izumi-san", Miyuki añadió.

"Podría hacer frío allá, tal vez deberíamos vestirnos apropiadamente", Tsukasa notaba.

Konata paró, dio media vuelta, y exclamo, "Hey, ¿desde cuándo teníamos tres tsukkomi en esta fiesta?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La escalada era fácil, pero parecía tomar mucho más tiempo de lo que habían esperado. La mayor parte del suelo estaba vacío, pero todavía había áreas de hielo y nieve en las partes del camino que estaba a la sombra.

"Eso tomó siglos... Pero supongo que no debemos regresar ahora. Creó que esa pila de rocas marca que esta es la cima de esta montaña", Kagami dijo.

Definitivamente, estaban en la cima, y se desplomaron al lado de la pila de rocas. El sol todavía estaba brillando.

"¡Hey, chicas!" Miyuki exclamó. "¡Es medianoche!"

"¿Qué?" Las otras gritaron, y sacaron sus teléfonos celulares.

"No, son... ¿Las siete de la mañana?" Konata dijo, y rascó su cabeza.

"Izumi-san, tu teléfono todavía está en el horario de Tokio. La hora local son siete horas más temprano", Miyuki notaba.

"¡Oh!, por supuesto... Pero entonces, ¡es medianoche! ¿Por qué está todavía brillando el sol?"

"Eso es porque estamos muy al norte ahora. Los días se están volviendo más largos, y estamos a un kilómetro sobre el nivel del mar-por eso, aquí, el sol no desciende por el horizonte en absoluto", Miyuki explicó.

"Cool! O, ¡tibio, más bien!" Konata exclamó.

Se acostaron sobre la espalda y disfrutaron la relativamente tibieza leve del sol de medianoche.

Kagami abrió sus ojos cuando escucho a Konata arrodillarse a su lado.

"Mira lo que conseguí. ¡Muérdagos! Los encontré en el camino", Konata dijo, agitando el ramito en la cara de Kagami.

"¿Qué? No, ¡no pueden ser muérdagos!"

"Kagamin... ¿Por qué no? No nos hemos besado por mucho tiempo..." Konata gorjeó, y se acerco.

"¡Nos besamos justo esta mañana!" Kagami dijo.

"Sí, eso fue hace mucho tiempo!"

Kagami sonrío. "Muy bien, entonces. No es como que no me guste besarte... Y ¡saca esa ramita de mi cara! … Pero éste es un lugar público y..."

"Tsk, tsk. En este país, ¡todos se besan en público!"

"No creo-mmph!" Kagami fue interrumpida por los labios de Konata, y se olvidó de lo qué estaba a punto decir.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Estaban bajando por el sendero esta vez.

Miyuki se acercó a Tsukasa, sujetando los "Muérdagos", y dijo, "¿Perdona?, Tsukasa-san, robe los muérdagos de Konata... Así que, tal vez podríamos también, umm..."

"¡Por supuesto, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa dijo, sonriendo con felicidad. Besó a Miyuki en los labios.

Miyuki sonrío, y dijo, "¡oh!, a propósito, me olvidé de decir-éstos no son muérdagos. Es un ramito de Empetrum nigrum, camarina negra. Pero por supuesto, las bayas están crudas a esta altura del año."

Kagami se río, y dijo, "Miyuki, ¿olvidaste eso-hasta ahora?"

"¡Nuestra Yuki-chan tiene un lado malvado!" Konata declaró.

* * *

La información de Finlandia de Konata es de anime y juegos. La mía es de Wikipedia (... O tal vez de un finlandés nativo)

La cosa con el detector de metales me ha pasado. Pero la razón fue una pieza de papel de aluminio en mi bolsillo. En ese momento sólo estaba tratando de visitar la área de seguridad, no para volar a algún lugar.

El presidente actual, Tarja Halonen, es como una reina (n_n) - eso tomaría mucho tiempo para explicar. Sobre Esko Aho: Esuko es nombre de niña en Japón, mientras que Aho quiere decir "Idiota".

Un tip: no compren piel de reno como recuerdo, a menos que lo usen para los paseos de trineo o el campamento de invierno. Su casa se llenara de pelos de 5 pulgadas de largo. El pelaje se suelta.

"Raitis, autoileva pukki, palamaton parta" - "Sobrio, Santa al volante, barba a prueba de fuego" es una vieja broma de navidad . En Finlandia, puedes contratar a un Santa que viene a tu casa en Nochebuena y trae los obsequios, para el deleite, o el terror, de los niños. Algunos de los Santas contratados no pueden hacer este trabajo sobrios :)

El centro comercial donde estaban es Kamppi, uno de los más nuevos y más elaborados en Helsinki. La estación de autobuses está en su sótano. ¡Toparse con una calle llena de cosplayers es exactamente lo que me pasó una vez! Y sí, eran fans de J-rock. O J-pop. No puedo recordar realmente. Eso fue durante el verano, sin embargo, y estaba sobre 30 grados celcius. Algunos de ellos parecían algo incómodos. ('¬ _ ¬)

Sí, lo sé. Los ninjas no usan trajes negros realmente, su origen está en otra parte. En las películas de ninja tienden a usar los trajes negros incluso en pleno día, lo que es hilarante.

La niña actúa sólo de la misma manera que un finlandés; menosprecia su japonés. A decir verdad, las personas japonesas y finlandesas tienen un modo de pensar asombrosamente similar. ¡oh!, y no crean lo que dice de los osos polares.

Frases como "Anata wa kirei desu" y "Pantsu garu?" tienden a ser sabidas por los otakus finlandéses (¬ _ ¬")...

"Voy a golpearte hasta que tus ancestros pidan piedad" es de una Marimite hilarante.

El hotel está basado en "Hotel Kämp", no es muy similar, sin embargo. El parque de atracciones es "Linnanmäki", el más viejo en Finlandia. Pienso que es igual a hace veinte años que es la última vez que fui, así que mis recuerdos podrían irse un poco...

El lodo marrón es "Mämmi".

La TV finlandesa tiene todo tipo de shows japoneses, anime, y cualquier cosa. Pero nunca lucha de sumo , por eso el que vieron primero era efectivamente un canal de deportes comercial.

En Finlandia, en la primavera, puedes tener un clima como de verano en el sur , y aun así habrá más que suficiente nieve en el norte para esquiar. No es común, sin embargo. Creo que no ocurrió en el 2008, pero, esto es ficción.

Efectivamente hay ranchos de avestruces, búfalos y jabalís. Sin embargo, no hay ningún rancho o incluso alguno cercano que tenga de todos juntos. Así que el rancho es más bien una combinación de muchos lugares en Finlandia.

Saa na en japonés quiere decir "¡Vamos, ahora!". (No, ¡no de ese modo, pequeños pervertidos! :) Sí, he trepado el Saana.

Su viaje duraba aproximadamente dos semanas y va algo así: el vuelo de Narita, Tokio hacia Helsinki, 2 días en Helsinki, bus a un rancho ficticio en algún lugar cerca de Tampere (2-4 días), automóvil para Tampere, tren a Kemijärvi (toda la noche en un coche- cama), bus a un centro de esquí ficticio (2 días), bus a Kilpisjärvi (2 días), bus a Inari (2 días ahí; no escribí sobre esa parte pero hay un museo de Sami y otras cosas interesantes para ver), bus a Ivalo, el vuelo de Ivalo para Helsinki, 2 días en Helsinki, y finalmente, el vuelo de regreso a Japón. Este viaje tiene lugar en mayo y es completamente ficticio. ¡No basen sus planes de vacaciones en esta historia! :D

* * *

Así acaba el tercer capitulo que es muy, muy largo. El capitulo original se llama Finrando que seria la pronunciación japonesa de Finland (creo).

Los lapdancers son bailarines exóticos y laplenders serian lapones (de Laponia XD), aunque leí que a los samis les parece despectivo que les digan lapones y prefieren ser conocidos como samis habitantes de Sáapmi.

Por si alguien no entendió lo de "Honeimuno suitte foo mu ando mai waifu Kagamin", quiere decir Honeymoon suite for me and my wife Kagamin, osea: una suite de luna de miel para mi y mi esposa Kagamin.

Yo escribí "okayu" pero en la versión original dice "rice porridge" y el okayu según Wikipedia es arroz servido como un porridge XD, así que supongo que es lo mismo o parecido.

En lo de "morder" u "hostigar" a los renos en el original es "biting" o "baiting" de ahí la confusión (según yo se pronuncian igual).

Por si tienen curiosidad el masutamakara son salchichas hechas con sangre fresca de cerdo (yo creía que "salchicha de sangre" era en sentido figurado); y Gengis Khan es un asado japones llamado "Jingisukan" y por el parecido fonético es que se le llama así.

"Morder a los renos" significa castrarlos, de hecho vi un vídeo en que una mujer le mordía un testículo a un reno(nunca había sufrido tanto con un vídeo), se supone que eso los hace mas resistentes y grandes.

"Anata wa kirei desu" y "Pantsu garu? quiere decir "Eres hermosa" y "¿Estás llevando panties?"

P.D. Esto lo escribí oyendo una cancion de Katou Emiri (100% nai nai nai), la seiyu de Kagami.


	4. ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto! , Capítulo 4: ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?**

******La historia original es de ****Zokusho, **el titulo original es **Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: Verdad o Reto!

No poseo a Lucky Star ni sus personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

"¡Estamos en casa!" Tsukasa gritó. Ellas y su equipaje estaban en la puerta de la casa Hiiragi.

"¡Oh!. ¿Ya están de vuelta?" Matsuri dijo, pareciendo indiferente.

"Hermana! ¡Estas toda bronceada! … ¿No estás feliz de ver a tus hermanas menores?" Tsukasa dijo, su sonrisa se volvió agria.

Matsuri se río. "Sólo estaba bromeando. ¿Y, Miyuki y Konata? ¿Tengo más hermanas menores?"

"Yo las invité aquí, ya que la familia de ambas están fuera. Además, algunos de los recuerdos están en algún lugar dentro del equipaje de Konata", Kagami explicó. Miró a Matsuri. De algún modo, su risa se había sentido un poco...falsa.

"¡Kagami me pidió que me quedara a dormir esta noche!" Konata anunció.

Kagami miró furiosa a Konata, abrió su boca, pero la cerro otra vez en lugar de decir algo.

Matsuri inclinó su cabeza y miró a Kagami.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada..." Matsuri murmuró, se encogió de hombros, y luego gritó, "¡Hey todos! ¡Vengan abajo! ¡Kagami, Tsukasa, y los recuerdos están aquí!"

"¡Mama!" Tsukasa exclamó, y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

"¿Te pusiste nostálgica, Tsukasa-chan?" Miki dijo.

"Sí... Un poco..." Tsukasa susurró.

Kagami miró a su madre, luego a Konata, luego a su madre otra vez.

"¿Te preguntas a quien prefieres abrazar?" Konata susurró.

"Sí... ¡Quiero decir no!" Kagami dijo.

"Así que, ¿cuál?"

"¡Ninguna! ¡No sé! ¡No es lo mismo!" Kagami gimió. Inori, acababa de entrar, y Matsuri la miró.

"¿Esas dos pelean todo el tiempo?" Inori preguntó a Tsukasa.

Tsukasa se río tontamente. "Aproximadamente la mitad del tiempo... la otra mitad del tiempo ellas-"

"¡Hermana!" Kagami dijo, mirando furiosa a Tsukasa.

"… Umm, se llevan muy bien", Tsukasa concluyó su oración. Su familia parecía un poco perpleja.

"Entren, siéntense, haré el té. Apuesto que no consiguieron un té decente ahí" Miki dijo.

"Sí, no lo conseguimos. No saben nada sobre el té", Kagami dijo.

"¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta!" Konata gritó, y jaló una bolsa de papel de aluminio. "Masutamakara!"

"¡Izumi! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¿Por qué pusiste eso en nuestra mesa de sala? ¿Por qué no usaste el baño en el avión?" Matsuri gritó, cuando Konata abrió el paquete.

"No, esto es comida. ¡Salchicha de sangre!" Konata explicó.

"¿Comida?" Matsuri e Inori exclamaron. "¡No puede ser!"

"¡Esta bueno!" Konata dijo, rompió un pedazo y lo puso en su boca. Matsuri e Inori la miraron con horror.

"¡Oh!, y he aquí otra cosa que debemos comer hoy. Konata añadió, y saco una caja. "Mämmi!" Exclamó, abrió la caja y la puso sobre la mesa.

"Kona-chan, ¡aprendiste cómo pronunciarlo!" Tsukasa dijo, con admiración.

"¿Por qué toda la comida parece que ya se ha comido una vez?" Matsuri gritó. "¡Mamá! Mira esto."

"Miki-san, podría también traer cucharas, crema en espray, y azúcar granulada, por favor!" Konata gritó.

"Eww! ¡Asqueroso!" Miki gritó cuando vio la comida.

"Estas eran sólo las cosas más exóticas de ahí", Kagami dijo. "No toda su comida es así."

"Sí... pero ellos... ¡Comen renos!" Tsukasa dijo, pareciendo ligeramente mareada cuando recordó el incidente.

"Y avestruces, búfalos, jabalís, y osos polares", Konata añadió. "¡Y beben licor de sal de amoniaco! También conseguí una botella de eso para ustedes."

"Osos polares no... Osos marrones", Kagami corrigió.

Miyuki limpió su garganta y explicó lo que los finlandeses realmente comían.

"¡No solamente comíamos todo el tiempo hicimos muchas otras cosas también", Kagami notaba.

"Sí, ¡teníamos mucha diversión! ¡Fuimos a una sauna, aprendimos cómo esquiar, y subimos la montaña más alta de Europa, y demás!" Tsukasa dijo.

"Tsukasa-san, no era..." Miyuki empezó, pero se río. "… Sí, teníamos gran diversión."

"Yuki-chan, ¡diles todas esas cosas sobre los renos! ¡Quiero ver sus caras!" Konata gritó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata insistió tanto a Miyuki que ellas les dijo "las cosas sobre los renos", asqueando a la familia Hiiragi.

Mientras Miyuki estaba dando una conferencia, Konata saco todos los recuerdos que habían conseguido.

"Y ésta es una piel de reno! Qué bueno que no la compramos la primera vez que la vimos. ¡Ésta era mucho más barata!" Konata dijo, y jaló un manojo de pelaje. En un instante, pelo largo y gris estaba flotando en el aire, y aterrizando en sus ropas, en el sofá, y la mesa de la sala.

"Uh-oh... Esta bolsa está llena de pelo de renos. ¿Es que esta mudando?" Konata dijo, recogiendo un puñado de pelo.

"¡Te dije que no compraras esa piel sarnosa!" Kagami gimió, y tomó un sorbo de su té. Farfulló, y tomo dos pelos fuera de su boca. "¡Ese pelo esta por todos lados Konata, ¡pon esa cosa lejos!"

"No, ¡es un recuerdo para ustedes!" Konata dijo.

"No, no lo es ¡! ¡Tu decidiste eso justo ahora!" Kagami gritó.

Inori y Miki se rieron. "Ustedes suenan como un viejo matrimonio", Miki dijo.

Tanto Konata como Kagami cerraron sus bocas y se ruborizaron. Matsuri tenía una expresión rara, pero rápidamente la borró de su cara antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

"Hey, ¡también le dieron el traje de lapdancer a Kona-chan!" Tsukasa recordó.

"Traje de laplander", Miyuki corrigió.

"Sí, eso. ¡Es muy lindo!"

"Lo verán después. De todos modos, tengo un mensaje de Yu-chan. Todavía están en Okinawa", Konata dijo.

"¡Oh! Inori, Matsuri, ustedes fueron a Okinawa también. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Ustedes las vieron?" Kagami preguntó.

La expresión de Matsuri se volvió un gesto fruncido, por un pequeño momento. Solamente Kagami se fijó en ello, y le echó una mirada perpleja.

"Sí las vimos. Resulta que Yutaka-chan y los otros se estaban quedando en un hotel cerca", Inori dijo.

"Mamá también me mandó un mensaje de texto, pero se olvidó de escribir algo sobre eso", Miyuki dijo. "Espero que mamá e Izumi-san se estén divirtiendo con Izumi... Yutaka-san e Iwasaki-san."

"Yuki-chan, ¿no sería más fácil si llamaras a todos por su nombre?" Konata dijo.

"Um... Pero siento que eso es descortés... O demasiado íntimo... Izumi-san", Miyuki dijo.

"Heh, en ese caso, deberías llamar Tsukasa-chan a Tsukasa-chan por lo menos", Konata dijo, empujó a Miyuki con su codo, y le guiño un ojo.

Matsuri miró furiosa a Konata, y gritó, "¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?"

La mandíbula de todos cayó y miraron fijamente a Matsuri.

Matsuri miró alrededor, forzó una sonrisa sobre su cara, y dijo, "Perdón. Estoy sólo un poco estresada... Y tengo dolor de cabeza. No lo decía de ese modo... Creo que voy a descansar durante un rato."

Matsuri se puso de pie y se marchó.

"¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?" Kagami preguntó.

"No sé... Pienso que empezó en Okinawa", Inori dijo, y se encogió de hombros. "Ha estado actuando rara desde que volvimos."

Después de un momento de silencio incomodo, empezaron a charlar otra vez.

"Así que, papá, Yukari, Yu-chan, y Minami-chan están en Okinawa; Hiyori-chan y Patty-chan en USA..." Konata dijo, contando con sus dedos. "¿Misao y Ayano se fueron a algún lugar? Espero que no se olviden de traer recuerdos, a diferencia de las hermanas Hiiragi más viejas."

"¡Hey!" Inori exclamó. "¡No me llames vieja! Además, traje recuerdos... Pero los comimos todos", añadió, pareciendo un poco culpable.

"¡Saataa andagii!" Konata exclamó.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabías?" Inori preguntó.

"¡Mi vasto conocimiento viene de anime, manga, y juegos! ¡Incluso Kagami admite su poderío!" Konata anunció.

"No, no realmente..." Kagami dijo. "De todos modos, cuando vi a Misao y Ayano por ultima vez, estaban planeando ir a Hokkaido juntas."

"Pero, me pregunto cómo están en América Hiyori y Patty" Konata murmuró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

En ese mismo momento, en San Francisco, Hiyori estaba sujetando sus manos sobre sus ojos. La área de su cara que podía ser vista se estaba ruborizando con un rojo más brillante que nunca.

Patricia se doblo de la risa. "¡Venga ya!, Hiyori-chan. Mira, nadie más está avergonzado. ¡Esto es arte!"

"P-Patty-chan... Yo nunca podría imaginar algo así ni siquiera..." Hiyori exclamó, echando una ojeada a través de sus dedos.

"Sí, ¿no es fenomenal? Tom de Finlandia era uno de los creadores más influyentes del... Yaoi", Patricia dijo, y se rio otra vez.

"Pero es tan vergonzoso. Tus padres... Nos trajeron a esta exposición... Y están mirando esto también..." Hiyori cuchicheó.

"¡Oh!, han visto todo esto y mucho más. ¿No recuerdas lo emocionados que estaban sobre venir juntos?"

Hiyori recordó, en realidad.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Tus padres no vinieron para recogernos?" Hiyori preguntó. Acababan de llegar a USA, y estaban esperando el autobús en el aeropuerto.

"Están considerando el medio ambiente. Este autobús nos llevará realmente cerca de nuestra casa así que decidieron no usar el automóvil", Patricia explicó.

"Sí, hemos tenido un poco de eso en nuestro país también. Como, evite usar el aire acondicionado, y el cool biz..." La mirada de Hiyori se volvió soñadora.

"Aquí están tu cuaderno de dibujos y una pluma. Suponía que los necesitarías realmente pronto", Patricia dijo.

"¡Cool biz!¡Cool biz !" Hiyori exclamo, y empezó a garabatear bosquejos. "Tal vez una escuela donde los estudiantes vistan... No, un lugar de trabajo... ¿Un estudio de manga? Hey, ¡un doujin sobre un círculo, que se está preparando para el Comiket! ¡Nadie ha hecho eso antes!" Hiyori murmuró, y escribió las ideas tan rápido como ella podía.

Patricia se río, y dijo, "Te quiero cuando estas inspirada... Y te quiero... En general..."

Hiyori no parecía escuchar-generalmente estas palabras causaban una nerviosa reacción, que Patricia disfrutaba mucho. "Eres tan linda..." Suspiró.

Habían tomado el autobús he ido caminando a la casa de Patricia.

"Tu casa es inmensa", Hiyori notaba. "Y todos tienen una casa separada. ¿Todos los estadounidenses son ricos?"

"No, éste es un ordinario suburbio de clase media."

"Estoy tan nerviosa..." Hiyori cuchicheó. Miró alrededor, y como parecía que no había nadie mirando, apretó la mano de Patricia.

Patricia se puso a reír y arrebató a Hiyori en un abrazo grande. "¿Lista? ¡Vamos!"

Patricia marchó hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Una mujer rubia respondió a la puerta. Inmediatamente, Patricia saltó en sus brazos y se abrazaron. "¡Patty!"

"¡Mami!" Patricia gritó.

"Ella debe ser tu pequeña amiga, entren primero. Papá está aquí también", la madre de Patricia dijo, e hizo señas que la siguieran.

Instintivamente, después de que habían entrado al vestíbulo, tanto Patricia como Hiyori se quitaron sus zapatos. La madre y el padre de Patricia parecían perplejos.

"Así que. Hiyori, ellos son mi mamá y papá", Patricia dijo en japonés, y luego, en inglés, "mama, papá, ésta es Hiyori Tamura, mi novia."

Hiyori comprendió la palabra "Novia", y se ruborizó. "Muy contenta de verlos", tartamudeó en inglés, se arrodilló, e hizo una reverencia con el propósito de que su frente tocara el piso.

Patricia puso una mano sobre su boca, tratando de no reír.

Sus padres miraron a Hiyori, luego se miraron uno al otro, y luego ambos se arrodillaron sobre el piso también reverenciando a Hiyori.

"¡Oh no! Que... ¿Qué están haciendo?" Hiyori exclamó asustada.

"Hiyori-chan, sólo pensaban que ésa es la manera de dar la bienvenida a las personas. ¡Mamá, papá! y Hiyori, también. ¡Pónganse de pie! Eso no es necesario", Patricia exclamó.

"¡Lo siento!" Hiyori dijo, después de ponerse de pie, y, como otro shock para ella, se encontró abrazada tanto por la madre como el padre de Patricia simultáneamente.

"Sabemos que Patricia te quiere, Hiyori... chan, y por eso te queremos también!" La madre de Patricia dijo.

"¡Patty nos ha dicho todo sobre ti! ¡Habla de ti constantemente en sus cartas!" El padre de Patricia notó.

Hiyori se estaba ruborizando intensamente, pero no podía empujarlos siquiera, porque pensaba que eso habría sido descortés.

"Chicos, déjenla ir. No está acostumbrada a abrazar... Excepto conmigo." Patricia dijo.

"Ah, recuerdo-dijiste que los japoneses no se tocan entre sí en absoluto", la madre de Patricia dijo, y soltó a Hiyori, que tomó un par de pasos rápidamente hacia atrás.

"Sí, es triste", Patricia dijo. "Debo tratar de educarlos sobre esto."

"Hemos conseguido algo de comer para ustedes. No es nada grasoso y pesado-dijiste que comen principalmente arroz, pescado, y verduras", la madre dijo.

"Sí, pero en estos días incluso tienen hamburguesas. Y los jóvenes están constantemente comiendo bocadillos y bebiendo soda..." Patricia continuó su charla cuando caminaron hacia la cocina.

Hiyori cuidó muy bien de caminar respetuosamente detrás de Patricia y sus padres. Patricia se fijó en esto, la arrebató y la empujó por los hombros hacia delante de ellos.

"Hiyori-chan, sólo relájate. Mientras estés aquí, ésta es tu casa. Literalmente. Di lo qué piensas y haz lo que quieras. Todo aquí es tanto tuyo como nuestro. Si metes la pata o haces algo absurdo, sólo ríete de eso, y déjalo ir", Patricia susurró en su oreja.

Hiyori se relajó un poco y sonrío. "Gracias... Tratare de hacerlo como dices. Sé que no será fácil..."

Se sentaron en la mesa. Mientras comían, Hiyori y Patricia fueron bombardeadas con preguntas personales e intimas.

"¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?", "¿Cómo se enamoraron?", "¿Qué clase de cómics dibujas, Hiyori-chan?", "¿Juegan verdad o reto? ¡Oh!, ¡Wow!. Recuerdo ese juego. ¡Cuéntanos todos los detalles picantes!"

La cara de Hiyori se volvió roja y más roja, cuando Patricia les dijo todo, solamente dejando las cosas que habían hecho en el dormitorio de Patricia.

"Así que, Tamura-san, ¿te ves mas como una femme o butch?" El padre de Patricia preguntó.

"Es muy femenina. ¡Diría que parece una femme!" La madre de Patricia notaba. "No que pienso que tu eres particularmente un butch, Patty!" Añadió rápidamente, riendo tontamente un poco.

Patricia tradujo estas líneas a Hiyori. Aunque empezó a sentir que tal vez todo esto era demasiado para ella-Hiyori parecía estar al borde de hiperventilarse.

"Mamá, papá, discúlpenos un momento. Creo que Hiyori-chan necesita descansar ahora. El... viaje fue largo y agotador", Patricia dijo.

Su madre se puso de pie. "¡Por supuesto! Limpié su habitación, y compramos una cama matrimonial para ti y tu niña... Hm, ¿ustedes duermen juntas ya? ¿O van a esperar hasta el matrimonio, o algo?"

"Sí, dormimos juntas... No, no era esa mi intención en este momento", Patricia dijo, y rio mientras que su madre sonrió abiertamente.

"Desgraciadamente, no podremos casarnos en Japón. Todo esto todavía es algo tabú ahí", Patricia explicó, cuando estaba llevando a Hiyori arriba.

"Me aseguraré de que no sean molestadas... Por si las dudas", la madre dijo, e hizo un guiño antes de que cerrara la puerta.

"¿Necesitas una bebida o algo?" Patricia preguntó, después de que su madre había partido y había traducido la discusión.

"No, sólo tengo que acostarme durante un tiempo..." Hiyori murmuró.

Patricia se acostó a su lado.

"¿Shock cultural?"

"Sí..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Es tan bonito y silencioso..." Yutaka dijo, pero pronto empezaron a escuchar ruidos.

"¿Qué es ese sonido, Yu-chan?" Minami preguntó.

"Tío-san está tomando fotografías otra vez", Yutaka dijo.

"No de nosotras, espero..." Minami murmuro, pero por el momento no le importaba mirar.

Porque por el momento se estaban relajando sobre una playa, en Okinawa, llevando trajes de baño, y recostadas sobre una manta, bajo una sombrilla que les protegía del calor directo del ardiente sol.

Yutaka levantó sus lentes de sol y miró detrás de ellas. "No, está secretamente tratando de tomar fotografías de esas dos chicas de ahí... Y Yukari-san tan sólo lo ve hacerlo."

"Uh-oh", Minami dijo, todavía no se molestaba en moverse.

Yutaka se río tontamente. "Roció al tío-san con su bebida. Espero que su cámara no haya sido arruinada. Me dijo que era muy costosa... ¡Oh!" Yutaka exclamo. "¡Esas dos chicas son las hermanas Hiiragi!"

Gritó, "¡Matsuri-san e Inori-san! ¡Yahoo! ¡Aquí!"

"¡Oh!, es la prima pequeña de Konata, Yutaka, y... ¿Minami?" Matsuri dijo. "Sabíamos que estaban aquí, pero no creímos que las encontraríamos."

"Estamos teniendo unas vacaciones también, pero partimos mañana", Inori explicó. "La universidad es una lata. Por lo menos no nos dejan tarea de verano."

"Inori, no hables de la escuela ahora. Tratemos de encontrar algunos... chicos", Matsuri dijo, sombreo sus ojos y miró la playa. Pero otra vez, su corazón no estaba en busca de chicos. "¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?... ¿No sé cómo divertirme más?..." Pensó, suspiró, y dio media vuelta.

"Estoy sedienta...Creo que compraré un poco de cerveza..." Murmuró mientras se alejaba.

"Matsuri, has estado bebiendo casi todos los días..." Inori dijo, y corrió detrás de ella.

Yutaka y Minami escucharon la voz de Yukari, dando un regaño apropiado al pobre Sojiro. Matsuri e Inori podían ser escuchadas discutir con voz fuerte a lo lejos.

"Era tan bonito y silencioso..." Yutaka suspiró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La tarde siguiente, Matsuri e Inori estaban a punto de partir. Estaban esperando el bus para el aeropuerto sobre el patio del hotel.

Perezosamente, Matsuri estiró sus brazos, y miró alrededor por última vez. Repentinamente, dos personas sobre uno de los balcones captaron su mirada.

Se dio cuenta de que eran Yutaka y Minami. Y se estaban abrazando. Y no era un abrazo amigable. Se estaban besando. Apasionada, lenta y profundamente, en los labios.

Matsuri dio media vuelta rápidamente, y miró fijamente al espacio.

"El autobús está aquí. Hermana, ¿vienes?" Inori preguntó.

"Sí..." Matsuri cuchicheó. Inori le echó una mirada preocupada, porque parecía muy pálida.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Como una experta, Misao giró sus esquís de lado y se detuvo, rociando nieve sobre Ayano. "Whee! ¡Esquiar todo el camino desde la cima es lo mejor!" Misao gritó. "Esa pendiente es cosa de niños, Ayano!"

Ayano palmeó la nieve fuera su abrigo, y dijo, "Esa gran pendiente es tan alta y empinada que me marea. Tan sólo caería y me lastimaría."

"¡Tonterías! Incluso si caes, ¡la nieve es blanda!" Misao gritó. Esto no era completamente verdadero-Misao había tenido una caída de más alto que ella misma, y había tomado algunos moretones del suelo helado.

"¡Vamos! ¡Dijeron que hoy podría ser la última oportunidad de esquiar! ¡La primavera viene, incluso aquí en Hokkaido, y esta pendiente se derretirá pronto!" Misao añadió.

"¡Oh!, está bien. Supongo que tengo que intentarlo una vez... Si es la última oportunidad", Ayano susurró.

Giraron sus esquís hacia el telesquí.

Pronto, estaban en la cima de la pendiente. Ayano estaba tomando tiempo para reunir valor, y vio que Misao se estaba aburriendo. "Umm... La vista es genial", Ayano dijo.

"Sí... Pero la velocidad y la emoción son todavía mejores!" Misao aclamó.

Ayano tembló y suspiró profundamente. "B-bien….creo….estoy lista. ¿Podrías ir abajo de mi?... ¡Conmigo! Eso me haría sentir menos asustada..."

Misao no estaba familiarizado con el concepto de desliz freudiano así que no lo entendió. Sólo sonrió abiertamente, y gritó, "¡Sí! ¡Ve adelante! No importa que tan rápido vayas, ¡apuesto que te atraparé con tus panties abajo!"

Ayano estaba demasiado nerviosa para escuchar este desliz freudiano, no es que ella hubiera recordado el significado de la expresión tampoco. Ni Misao se daba cuenta de lo qué acababa de decir.

Cautelosamente, Ayano se empujó hacia adelante con los bastones de esquí. Empezó a ganar velocidad. Congelada de miedo, olvido todo lo que había aprendido sobre esquiar. Así que, se fue directamente hacia abajo, dentro de la famosa Pendiente Negra, la más empinada de todas.

"Ayano!" Misao gritó, pero Ayano ya había desaparecido tras un mogul. "¡Aww-está bien! ¡Acepto el desafío!" Misao gritó, y se empujó hacia la pendiente.

No había nadie más sobre esta pendiente. Era efectivamente empinada, y terrorífica. Incluso Misao sintió que le temblaron sus rodillas cuando la vio. Ayano ya estaba lejos, sólo un punto naranja entre la nieve blanca. Preparándose a sí misma, Misao tomo una posición encogida y trato de alcanzarla.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella?" Misao exclamó. Ayano se estaba yendo derecho hacia los arboles, en lugar de tomar la suave curva que había sobre la pendiente.

Misao miró con horror, cuando Ayano golpeó un bache al borde de la pendiente, y literalmente voló en el aire, directamente hacia el bosque. Podía escuchar el sonido de algunas ramas romperse.

"¡Ayano! ¡Ayano!" Misao gritó. Sintió un dolor prácticamente físico en su corazón. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio, y en ese momento Misao se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le preocupaba su mejor amiga realmente. Ella habría tenido todas sus extremidades fracturadas antes de permitir que Ayano sufriera algún daño.

Haciendo rechinar sus dientes, siguió a Ayano tan rápido como podía, pero disminuyó la velocidad antes de ser lanzada en el aire . Usando los bastones de esquí, se empujó hacia adelante sobre el bache y hacia los arboles , tan rápido como podía.

"Ayano!" Gritó, una y otra vez, pero no había respuesta.

Detrás del matorral había un enorme montón de nieve, y dos piernas, con los esquís todavía unidos, sobresaliendo de ella.

"Ayano, ¿estás bien?" Gritó, cuando cavó en la nieve con sus manos. Su visión estaba de algún modo borrosa así que limpio sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Hubo una respuesta, pero fue amortiguada por la nieve. Ayano agito sus piernas en una manera que parecía indicar que no estaba gravemente lastimada.

El alivio era tan grande que Misao casi vomita. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Por otra parte Ayano fue librada de la nieve y se levanto. Parecía relativamente ilesa, cuando definitivamente se enderezo otra vez.

"¡Oh!, hola, Misa-chan. ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo, sonriendo tontamente, rascando su cabeza. Su gorra estaba perdida, entrecerró sus ojos, había nieve derritiéndose sobre sus mejillas rojas. Y para Misao, ella nunca se había visto tan hermosa como ahora.

* * *

Saataa andagii, conocido por todos los que han visto Azumanga Daioh. ¡Al mismo tiempo que tales cosas como chanpuru, siisaa, chinsuko, y ukoncha!

Tom de Finlandia: debo advertir que su arte es generalmente considerada NSFW.

¡Whoops!. Misao y Ayano podrían estar juntas después de todo. Estaba considerando otra cosa, pero ahora no sé... Bueno, ¡no se termina hasta que la gorda canta! (¿Hm, o la pequeña ? ¿Si la que canta es Akira?)

* * *

"NSFW" son las siglas de Not Safe for Work que significa no apto para verlo en el trabajo. Y las obras de Tom de Finlandia no son aptas, si les gusta el yaoi sus dibujos les gustaran.

El "cool biz" es una medida adoptada por el gobierno japones en el verano del 2005 que trataba sobre vestirse con ropa ligera y mantener el aire acondicionado a 28 grados centigrados.

"Femme" y "butch" es como cuando alguien le pregunta a una pareja de gays o lesbianas quien es el hombre y quien la mujer, siendo femme la mujer y butch el hombre.

Shock cultural segun Wikipedia es: la incapacidad de asimilar una nueva cultura, creando dificultades en saber qué es apropiado y qué no.

Desliz freudiano o lapsus linguae se podría decir que es cuando "te traiciona el subconsciente"; y lo de Ayano es un buen ejemplo, decir ¿Podrías ir abajo de mi? en vez de ¿Podrías ir abajo conmigo?

Decir desapareció tras un mogul es como decir desapareció tras un montículo de nieve.


	5. Jerarquía de necesidades Hiiragi

**Lucky*Star: Reto, Capítulo 5: Jerarquía de necesidades Hiiragi**

******La historia original es de ****Zokusho, **el titulo original es **Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: Verdad o reto!

La trama se complica... Si es que puede ser llamada trama...

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

"Kagami, primero Konata se queda aquí... Y ahora tu has estado en su casa por una semana. ¿Qué está pasando?" Miki la madre de Kagami preguntó. Llegó tarde el domingo por la mañana, y la familia Hiiragi estaba desayunando en la cocina.

"Bien, tampoco fue una fenomenal semana... Konata tuvo su período", Kagami dijo distraídamente, sin levantar sus ojos del periódico.

Tsukasa dejo salir un chillido.

Todos quedaron en silencio y miraron fijamente a Kagami. Lentamente, se dio cuenta de lo qué acababa de decir.

"¡Yo... Sólo quise decir que era aun más molesta y floja de lo usual! … Y... Nos preparamos para la universidad, y ayudo a Kona-chan... Debido a la... Uh...Situación", Kagami corrigió. Eso era en realidad verdadero, pero no toda la verdad.

"¿La llamaste Kona-chan?" Inori dijo, pareciendo un poco perpleja.

Miki notaba, "¡Oh!, te refieres a las cosas con su padre y Takara-san."

"Sí. Kona-ch-Konata está muy preocupada por todo eso y yo... hago... la ayudo en la casa", Kagami explicó.

Tsukasa sólo estaba sorbiendo su té y escupió un poco de él en el mantel. Su madre le dio un pañuelo de papel para limpiarlo. "Tsukasa-chan, ya no eres mas una niña . Solías hacer un desorden... Era un poco lindo", Miki dijo, y se río tontamente.

"¿Por qué tienen pijamadas tan a menudo ustedes? Hey, ¡has estado durmiendo allí durante una semana entera! Ésta es la primera noche en que duermes aquí, en casa. ¿Te gusta dormir con ella?" Matsuri dijo.

Desafortunadamente Tsukasa había mordido un poco de una tostada y estaba sorbiendo otro poco de té. Esta vez, inhaló un poco de él, y empezó a toser con violencia. Los otros abofetearon su espalda hasta que un poco de té y de tostada salieron de su nariz, y ella pudo respirar de nuevo.

"Tsukasa, no inhales tu comida así. No quiero ser obligada a darte respiración boca a boca..." Kagami dijo, paró, y se puso roja. Acababa de recordar la fiesta de Navidad, y los muérdagos.

Matsuri la miró, y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se olvidó de eso cuando su madre preguntó, "Así que, ¿por qué duermes con Izumi tanto? ¿No podrías solo volver aquí?"

Así que la pregunta no había sido olvidada como Kagami había esperado. Su padre, Tadao, acababa de llegar para escuchar la conversación también, lo que añadió mas vergüenza.

"Umm... Debido a que ayudo con la cena y el desayuno y eso, tardaría demasiado tiempo para venir aquí tan solo a dormir", Kagami explicó.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?" Inori preguntó.

"Hey, ¿por qué no cocinas para nosotros alguna vez? Me gustaría ver cuánto ha mejorado tu cocina", Matsuri dijo.

"No, ¡no cocino! ... Lavo los platos y hago la limpieza y demás", Kagami explicó. "¿Y que pasa con todas estas preguntas? ¡No esperé esta clase de inquisición española!"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso fue sólo... Ya saben cuántos conocimientos obscuros tuvimos que aprender en la escuela..." Kagami suspiró.

Tsukasa tosió, y dijo con entusiasmo, "¡Sí! Por lo menos está terminado ahora, y no tenemos que aprender nada más!"

"Tsukasa!" Su padre y madre exclamaron. "¡Eso no es algo que un estudiante universitario debería de decir!"

"¡Pero la universidad es una pieza de pastel! ¡Matsuri lo dice siempre!" Tsukasa protestó.

Matsuri, Tsukasa, y sus padres empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

Kagami habría deseado que la conversación terminara ahora, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo a su familia eventualmente. Debido a que ya estaba avergonzada, este sería mejor momento que ningún otro. Se puso de pie y gritó, "¡Hey! ¡Escuchen!"

Todos se callaron y la miraron.

"Mamá, papá... Konata está consiguiendo un departamento propio. Mi universidad no está lejos de ese lugar, y sería conveniente sí... Así que pensábamos que... Umm... Quiero decir, ella y yo... Ustedes lo saben..."

Nadie parecía "saberlo". Ni siquiera Tsukasa-y ella ya estaba al tanto de eso. Kagami miro a su hermana, con la esperanza de que diera una pista por lo menos y la ayudara con esto.

Kagami suspiró. "Me voy a mudar con Konata."

Matsuri soltó, "¡Cosplay todo el día!"

Kagami miró furiosa a su hermana mayor. Todos solamente la miraron con la boca abierta. Kagami se sentó otra vez.

Su madre reaccionó primero. "¡Oh!. Mi niña pequeña se está mudando", Miki suspiró. "Eso me pone triste..."

"Hm... Eso es conveniente", Tadao dijo. "¿Así que cuánto vas a aportar de alquiler?"

"Kona-ch... ¡Konata posee el sitio! Su padre lo compró para ella, como un obsequio por entrar a la universidad. Así que no hay alquiler alguno", Kagami dijo.

Tadao era todo sonrisas. "Eso es muy conveniente."

"¿Pero le estás pagando alquiler a Konata? ¿O cómo vas a compensar tu estancia?" Matsuri preguntó.

Tsukasa inhaló otro sorbo de té y cayó fuera de su silla. Su madre se apresuró a ayudarla.

"Le pagaré un poco de alquiler", Kagami dijo, mirando furiosa a Tsukasa, "Y la mitad de de otros gastos. Como comida, electricidad, y la conexión a internet."

Matsuri la miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión rara sobre su cara. Kagami trató de ignorarla y se concentró en el periódico otra vez.

"Y esta semana estoy teniendo mi período..." Pensó, y suspiró profundamente.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Así que... La primera noche en nuestra nueva casa..." Kagami dijo. Era la tarde del siguiente viernes. Acababan de terminar de cargar las últimas cajas. "… Y la universidad empieza la próxima semana..."

"Sí..." Konata dijo.

Hubo un silencio largo e inoportuno. Ambas se sentían ligeramente incómodas, tal vez un poco asustadas. ¿Cómo se llevarían? Ciertamente, habían pasado semanas juntas, pero esto era diferente. Vivir juntas, en el mismo departamento...

"Umm... ¡Voy a la tienda de abarrotes! ¿Qué te gustaría comer esta noche?" Konata dijo.

Kagami no respondió. En vez de eso miró fijamente Konata , y se volvió tan roja como un tomate. Una pila de libros que había estado organizando en los estantes se deslizaron fuera de sus manos.

"Kagamin!" Konata exclamó, y se río nerviosamente. "T-tu... ¡Viejo verde!"

"¡No quise pensar en eso! ¡Fue un accidente! Tu sabes que no hemos podido... ¡Hacer algo durante dos semanas!" Kagami gimió. "Yo -"

Ella limpió su frente, tomó una respiración honda, y su expresión se ablandó. Caminó hacia Konata y envolvió sus manos alrededor de ella.

"… Eres tan linda que no lo puedo evitar..." Kagami murmuró.

"Te adoro cuando te vuelves toda deredere."

"Sí, sí. Ve a la tienda. Compra lo que quieras preparar para la cena. Voy a estar preparada... ¡Ocupada! Hay muchas cosas para organizar", Kagami dijo, y besó a Konata en los labios.

"Mmm! … ¿Tal vez deberíamos celebrar nuestra primer noche viviendo juntas con un poco de sashimi? Podemos comerlo sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos."

"Oh sí, podríamos comerlo... ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso es... ¿Quién es el viejo verde ahora? … Quiero decir, el sashimi está bien... ¡Comer en platos quiero decir! … Bah, ¡sólo vete!" Kagami dijo, aturdida otra vez.

"Kagamin, no puedo irme porque tus brazos todavía están alrededor de mí."

"¡Oh!", Kagami dijo, y liberó Konata.

"Confundí tu jerarquía de necesidad, ¿no?" Konata dijo, cuando se estaba poniendo sus zapatos.

"¿Qué?"

"Como, mezclando tus necesidad fisiológicas y de tener amor."

"¿De qué juego o anime es eso?"

"En realidad, eso es de un libro de la escuela que conseguí con anticipación. Empecé a leerlo por accidente más bien. Ésa es la jerarquía de las necesidad de Maslow."

"¡Eso sí que es raro! ¿Tu, aprender algo en la universidad?"

"Sí, bien, tengo que saber qué necesita mi Kagamin."

Hubo un sonido rugiendo del estómago de Kagami.

Konata se río , y dijo, "Oigo que ahora mismo necesitas la cena."

La puerta se cerró detrás de Konata.

En lugar de organizar cosas, Kagami se sentó en la mesa y miró. El sitio era pequeño, por supuesto. Muy pequeño. Había una pequeña cocina diminuta a un lado de la sala, y no había dormitorio, sólo un futón que colocarían en el piso de la sala. Otra habitación era tan pequeña que decidieron usarla como estudio, almacén, y un lugar donde Konata podría jugar juegos en línea durante toda la noche sin perturbar a Kagami.

"Por lo menos hay un baño decente y un servicio... Si se pone de los nervios, tengo algunos lugares a los que escapar", Kagami murmuró.

Había una idea persistente en la cabeza de Kagami. Como si algo faltara.

Le llevó un rato para darse cuenta de qué era.

No se sentía sola.

Por la mayor parte de su vida, Kagami se había sentido más o menos sola. Por supuesto, Tsukasa había estado ahí siempre. De lo contrario podría haberse vuelto loca. Nunca había tenido amigos íntimos. Sí, Misao y Ayano, y muchos otros, pero nunca muy cercanos. Hasta la escuela media. Hasta que conoció a la amenaza de cabello azul.

Lágrimas fluyeron sobre sus mejillas, pero estaba sonriente. "No estoy sola más..." Suspiró, con una voz temblorosa.

Se puso de pie, limpio sus lágrimas, y empezó a preparar té de cebada para dos personas-esto la hizo sonreír otra vez-y continuó organizando la pequeña cocina y las estanterías.

"¡Estoy en caa-aasa!" Konata gritó.

"¿Vas a gritar cada que vuelves a casa?" Kagami dijo, tratando de parecer irritada. Como una tsundere debe. Pero no podía evitar sonreír a Konata. "Casa...!" Pensó.

"¡Oh!, Kagami! Se me olvidó decirte. La conexión a internet ya trabaja. Coloque la computadora en la mañana e invité a todas a través de correo y mensajes de texto", Konata dijo.

"¿Invitar a todas?" Kagami preguntó.

"Sí, la pandilla entera estará aquí mañana, soba por inauguración de la casa y una fiesta. ¿No recuerdas?"

"No, ¡Porque nunca dijiste algo! ¡Y no hay tal cosa como fideos de inauguración de una casa!" Kagami gimió.

"¡Oh!. Me olvidé de decirte eso también. No te preocupes, ¡ya compré los fideos! Y ¡todos vienen! ¿Eso no es fenomenal?"

"¡Mira alrededor! ¡Tendremos que quitar todas esas cajas fuera del camino! Y no estoy segura si todos cabrán bien aquí, incluso después de eso!"

"¡Oops!. Me olvidé. Ah bien, empecemos a trabajar, entonces. Arreglaré una gran cena mientras tanto."

Kagami suspiró. "Muy bien, muy bien... Espera, ¡la cena se suponía que era sashimi! ¡Eso no tarda tiempo en prepararse!"

"Kagami, ¡tú no sabes nada sobre el sashimi! ¡No sabes que tan duro es cortar el pez apropiadamente!"

"Qué, ¿vas a cortar el pez tu misma?"

"No, ya lo cortaron en la tienda... Pero ése no es el punto!"

"Konata..." Kagami gruñó, y le se acercó de modo amenazador.

"Uh... ¡Es mejor que empiece a organizar mi colección de manga, entonces!" Konata dijo rápidamente, y empezó a abrir cajas.

"Es mejor que trabajes mucho, o buscaré la caja donde tengo el látigo", Kagami dijo.

Los ojos de Konata se abrieron por un momento, antes de que se diera cuenta de que Kagami estaba bromeando.

"_… Pain, will you return in? I'll say it again–pain!_Konata cantó un coro inglés repetidamente mientras trabajaba.

Kagami la miró con sospecha. "¿Qué estás cantando y por qué...?" Murmuró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Saludos de América!" Patricia dijo en inglés, cuando Konata abrió la puerta.

"¡Oh!, Patty-chan! Hiyori-chan! ¿Trajeron recuerdos, quiero decir, se divirtieron?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Fue fenomenal!" Patricia dijo. "Aunque Hiyori tiene mucho a lo que acostumbrarse aun", añadió, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hiyori.

"He aquí un doujin estadounidense, sólo para ti!" Hiyori dijo, con una sonrisa rara sobre su cara, cuando pasó una bolsa de papel a Konata.

"¡Oh!, gracias!" Konata dijo. Ella no conocía a Hiyori lo suficientemente como para reconocer esa expresión con una sonrisa malvada.

"Hm, Este tipo es realmente musculoso. Y viste mucho cuero", Konata dijo, cuando vio la tapa. "'Por Tom de Finlandia "", leyó. "Hey, ¿es sobre Finlandia? Tu sabes, tuvimos un viaje de dos semanas ahí."

"Sí, lo sé. ¡tienes que contarnos todo sobre eso! Pero no, ese doujin no es sobre Finlandia, aunque el escritor era finlandés", Patricia explicó.

"Genial. Creo que lo guardare para después. ¿Es yaoi?"

"Sí."

"Debo leer esto con Kagamin. ¡No puedo esperar a ver su reacción sobre un buen yaoi" Konata susurró, sonrió abiertamente, y escondió el libro antes de que Kagami lo viera.

Tanto Hiyori como Patricia empezaron a reírse. "¡Oh!, adoraríamos ver su reacción también..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Konata, creo que este lugar es demasiado pequeño para todos", Kagami dijo, cuando Misao y Ayano entraron. Tsukasa y Miyuki habían llegado justo antes de ellas.

"Veamos...La prima Yui les está dando un aventón a Yutaka y Minami-consiguió su licencia de vuelta. Vendrán pronto. Pero Kuroi- sensei me envió un correo y dijo que jugó toda la noche y no puede mantenerse despierta así que pasará algún otro día", Konata dijo.

"Y Matsuri dijo que no quiere pasar el rato con niños así que ella e Inori no vienen tampoco", Tsukasa explicó, pareciendo un poco lastimada.

"¡Hokkaido!" Misao gritó, haciendo a todas estremecerse. "¡Hokkaido! Hokkaidooo!"

"¡Demasiado ruidosa!" Kagami gritó, y cubrió sus orejas.

"¡Trajimos recuerdos! Aquí están algunas sales de baño para ustedes dos tórtolas", Misao dijo, y tiró un paquete etiquetado "Fuentes termales de Noboribetsu" en el regazo de Kagami. "¡Espero que Izumi pueda caber en la bañera con Hiiragi! ¡Ha! ¡Ha!" Se carcajeó.

Ayano miró a Miyuki y Tsukasa, y dio vueltas a sus ojos. Aparentemente Misao era la única que aún ignoraba lo de Kagami y Konata.

"¡Para la gran chef Hiiragi cooking-sama, trajimos esta carne enlatada!" Misao anunció, y pasó una lata a Tsukasa. "¡Tiene carne de oso adentro!" Misao añadió. Tsukasa se puso pálida.

"A nuestra genio con anteojos, tenemos-una estatuilla de madera. Los nativos hacen éstos. ¡Me forzaron a que comprara uno prácticamente! ¡No estoy segura qué es!" Misao gritó, y pasó la cosa a Miyuki.

"Creo que esto es un Ursus arctos yesoensis, esculpido por ainu. Muchas gracias, Kusakabe-san", Miyuki dijo, e hizo una reverencia.

"Y, finalmente, para todas, conseguimos dulces locales y chocolates", Ayano dijo, y sacó un par de cajas de su bolsa.

"¿Se divirtieron?" Kagami preguntó, tratando de dirigir la pregunta a Ayano.

Por supuesto, Misao fue la que respondió. "Sí, ¡pasamos un tiempo genial! ¡Súper divertido! ¡Comí tanto jingisukan que vomité! ¡Fuimos a las fuentes termales de Noboribetsu! ¡ Casi me cocino cuando entre! ¡Luego fuimos a esquiar! Y casi maté a Ayano !" Misao concluyó su ruidoso, y abreviado, resumen.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Fue horrible! ¡Pensé que golpearía un árbol y se rompería cada hueso de su cuerpo!"

Ayano dijo, "Yo lo explicaré. Misa-chan me desafió a que-no, no estábamos jugando a eso-me desafió a que yo esquiara por la gran pendiente. Olvidé cómo esquiar y me estrellé en el bosque. No golpeé ningún árbol directamente, sin embargo. Misa-chan me sacó fuera de un montón de nieve. No estaba gravemente lastimada pero estaba en shock y tuvo que cargarme a la estación de primeros auxilios."

"Ayano estaba muy confundida. Creía que habíamos estado en la casa de Iwasaki y habíamos tenido una gran pelea de nieve", Misao dijo, y se ríó tontamente.

"¡No fue gracioso! Quiero decir, no en ese momento", Ayano dijo.

"Trató de quitarse su ropa porque pensaba que la estaba llevando al baño", Misao continuó su historia.

Ayano le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, no demasiado suave. "¡Cállate!"

"¡Ouch! perdón, supongo que estaba histérica conmigo misma... Creía que te habías matado o herido gravemente", Misao dijo, se volvió inusualmente seria, y miró a Ayano tímidamente.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio en la habitación, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre.

"Creo que ya puedo escuchar a la prima Yui", Konata dijo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la primera cosa que Yui dijo fue, " ¡Cinco yens por litro! ¡Han subido el precio en cinco yenes! ¡Eso es un robo!"

"Bueno, no tuviste que comprar gasolina cuando tu licencia fue suspendida", Konata notaba.

"¡No me recuerdes eso! ¡Fueron los peores tres meses de mi vida! … ¡Oh!, ¡Yahoo!, todos! ¡Miren a estas dos, si no las han visto aún!" Yui gritó, y se movió fuera del camino con el propósito de que Yutaka y Minami pudieran entrar.

Ambas estaban muy bronceadas, aunque Minami era la menos bronceada y parecía más roja que Yutaka.

"¡Wow!, ¡Están bronceadas!" Konata dijo lo obvio.

"¡Descubrieron que Minami-chan se quema fácilmente!" Yui anunció.

"Narumi-san, por favor..." Minami suspiró.

"¡Esperen a ver sus líneas de bronceado! ¡Estaba muy sorprendida del diminuto bikini que Yu-chan estaba vistiendo!" Yui añadió. "¡Tu niña atrevida!" Añadió, empujó a Yutaka, y se río a carcajadas.

"¡Wow! ¡Muéstranos ahora!" Misao gritó.

Por ahora, el rubor de ambas estaba sobreponiéndose a sus bronceados.

"¡Ejem!... Uh, tenemos recuerdos para ustedes", Yutaka dijo tartamudeando.

"¡Sí! ¿Trajeron Chinsuko y Ukoncha como pedí?"

Tsukasa y algunas de las otras menos maduras se pusieron a reír.

"Sí, prima", Yutaka respondió, y sacó las cajas. "¿Pero por qué té de cúrcuma?"

"Ukoncha!" Konata exclamó.

"Sí, té de cúrcuma... ¿Por qué?"

"¡Pienso que queda fenomenal con Chinsuko!" Konata dijo.

Tsukasa no podía controlarse más; estaba literalmente rodando sobre el piso de la risa.

Kagami miró furiosa a Misao, Tsukasa, y Konata, que parecían tener un día de campo, y suspiró. "Tan infantiles..."

Konata limpio sus lagrimas de la risa, se puso de pie, y dijo, "Tendremos Chinsuko después, con Ukoncha, pero ahora empezaré a preparar los fideos."

"¡Deja de repetir esas palabras!" Kagami gimió.

"¿¡Oh!, te refieres a Chinsuko y Ukoncha?" Konata preguntó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Ademas de Chinsuko y Ukoncha, Konata estaba contando una historia incoherente sobre sus vacaciones.

"De todos modos, ahí estaba yo, ordeñando a la vaca, y -" Konata explicó.

Kagami gimió y golpeó su cabeza en la mesa

Como Konata repitió su pregunta de entonces, todos excepto Kagami se rieron o se carcajearon, de la misma manera que Misao.

"Bien, ¿Yuki-chan? ¿Encontraste la respuesta?" Konata preguntó, volteando para mirar a Miyuki.

Miyuki se estaba ruborizando ligeramente. "Bien, intente buscarlo en Internet, pero eso tuvo... De todo menos una respuesta para eso. Así que, me temo que no puedo decirlo con seguridad Izumi-san."

"Sé cómo te sientes, Hiiragi! ¡Es vergonzoso! Me pasa en la piscina constantemente!" Misao gritó a Kagami.

"¿Podrían cambiar de tema, por favor?" Kagami gimió.

"Está bien. Cuando llegamos al pueblo Lapón, los nativos me rodearon y me forzaron a que llevara un vestido nativo. ¡Me lo pondré, de hecho!" Konata anunció, y empezó a rebuscar en el ropero.

"Te saltaste como la mitad de nuestro viaje", Kagami dijo. "¡Muchas cosas ocurrieron antes de que llegáramos al pueblo Lapón-al centro de esquí! ¡Ése era un centro de esquí!"

"¡Oh! Kona-chan salió corriendo de la sauna y saltó derecho al lago helado. Gritó muy fuerte", Tsukasa dijo. "… Umm, y eso hizo que sus pezones -"

"¡Suficiente de los pezones ya!" Kagami gimió.

"Qué, ¿estaban nadando desnudas?" Yutaka exclamó.

"Tuvimos que hacerlo. Parece que siempre nadan al desnudo en Finlandia", Kagami explicó.

"¡Lo encontré!" Konata anunció. "¡Iré al baño a cambiarme!"

"Es el traje de un niño", Kagami dijo.

"¡Cállate! No lo habrían sabido", Konata dijo. "Y no es como que sea el primer travestismo que he hecho de todos modos."

"Ese trabajo de medio tiempo tuyo..." Kagami suspiró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Más tarde esa noche, después de que sus invitados habían partido y habían tomado su baño, Kagami estaba acostada en la cama leyendo una novela ligera.

Konata apareció repentinamente, saltó debajo de las sabanas y empezó a quitar el pantalón de la pijama de Kagami. "¡Ahora no, estoy leyendo!" Kagami dijo, pero no hizo nada para parar a Konata.

Algunos momentos después, tuvo que dejar la novela ligera, porque no podía concentrarse en las palabras.

"H-hey, ¡mi celular está sonando! P-para, Konata... Lo digo enserio..."

No es como que hiciera algo para demostrar a Konata que lo decía en serio. Contestó el teléfono y vio que era su madre quien estaba llamando.

"H-h-hola, mamá! Gracias... ¿Que... pasa?" Kagami dijo. Konata no permitió que una llamada telefónica la distrajera de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Yeah! … Quiero decir, sí, tuvimos una fiesta divertida... nos hemos instalado... ¡Genial! … -mente..."

"Cena ¿mañana? Aah... S-seguro... Podemos estar ahí... ¡Justo ahi! Digo, allá... El d-d-domingo..."

"¿Mizutaki? … ¡Yeah! … oh yeah…me encanta...! Quiero decir, ¡eso es genial!"

"¡Oh!... Sí, mi asignatura principal es derecho... ¡Más duro! Quiero decir, no creo que sea demasiado duro... oh yeah...es….. ¡Genial! … Excitante... Uhh..." Kagami todavía trataba desesperadamente de parecer normal , pero sabía que estaba fallando.

"Y-yo... Mamá, Debo irme... Quiero decir, venir... hay algo-ah... ¡te llamo después!" Kagami dijo, y cortó la llamada, antes de que empezara a gemir al teléfono. El celular se escapó de sus dedos y se olvidó de eso.

En la casa Hiiragi, Miki colgó el teléfono y estuvo de pie allí, pareciendo ligeramente perpleja. El padre de Kagami entró y la miró.

"Kagami parecía realmente, realmente excitada sobre la universidad. Pienso que lo hará genial", Miki dijo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Era lunes por la mañana. Kagami y Konata estaban desayunando.

Esa mañana, Kagami estaba medio dormida. Konata le había preparado una taza de café para ayudarla a que se despertara-se había acostumbrado al café en Finlandia-pero no tenía ganas de leer el periódico.

Konata se puso muy emocionada repentinamente, y saltó, sobresaltando a Kagami.

"Kagamin! Kagamin! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!" Konata gritó, empujando el periódico a Kagami.

"¿Qué? ¿Tu, leyendo el periódico? Esto es nuevo", Kagami comento.

"¡Lee esto!" Konata gritó, empujando un artículo en la cara de Kagami.

"¡No puedo ver algo si está sobre mi cara! Déjame mirarlo yo misma... '¿Máquinas expendedoras que venden panties sucios prohibidas?"

"No, no eso. Es uno debajo de eso", Konata notaba.

"Policía japonesa practica el travestismo para detener a quienes roban bolsos" Hey, ¿qué clase de periódico es este, de todos modos? ¿Una gaceta?"

"Lo compré esta mañana. Tú estás en la página equivocada. Aquí", Konata dijo, y apuntó con su dedo en el artículo.

Había un titular pequeño "Seres humanos sin padres-Científico surcoreano produce embriones humanos a partir de partenogénesis"."

" ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué estás tan animada sobre eso?" Kagami preguntó.

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡Nosotras dos podemos tener un bebé, nuestro propio bebé, algún día!" Konata gritó, rebotando de la emoción.

En un instante, Kagami se volvió roja brillante.

"¿No estás emocionada? Es una de las necesidades fisiológicas más importantes. Además, ¡tus pechos crecerán muy bien cuando tengas uno en el horno!" Konata explicó, mirando fijamente las partes del cuerpo de Kagami que dijo.

"Eww! ¡Grosera! ¡No voy a tener a tu bebé!" Kagami gimió, y cubría su pecho con sus manos.

"Pero tienes que ser tu!"

"¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?"

"Tú sabes qué le pasó a mi madre después de que me tuvo."

Kagami pasó de estar roja a pálida en un instante. "K-Konata... No digas tales cosas. N-ni lo pienses siquiera."

"Uh. Perdón, eso fue demasiado lejos", Konata dijo, y abrazó Kagami. "Tuve muchos años para acostumbrarme a ese hecho."

Después de un rato, Kagami susurró, "... Me gustaría llevar a nuestro bebé... Yo nunca querría arriesgar tu vida..."

"Kagamin..."

Kagami limpio una lágrima de su mejilla, y dijo, "¡De todos modos, ¡eso es absurdo! No van a hacer eso para las personas."

"¿Por qué no? ¡Apuesto que hay un mercado inmenso para eso!"

Kagami suspiró. "¡Oh!, ¡¿porque!, ¡porque! tomaste mercadotecnia...?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Fue la tarde siguiente, el martes, es decir, y el timbre sonó.

Suspirando, Kagami se separó de Konata, se levantó y se puso la bata de baño.

"¡Ésa debe ser la entrega de manga que he estado esperando!" Konata exclamó.

"Así que ¿por qué tuve que levantarme y tu te quedaste allí?" Kagami gruñó.

"¿Debido a que tu ya estás levantada, por qué no lo recibes por mí, cariño?"

Suspirando otra vez, Kagami fue a la puerta y la abrió.

Era Matsuri. Dijo, "Hola, yo..." Pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando vio a Kagami en una bata de baño, Konata sobre el futón, apenas cubierta por las sabanas, y la ropa y ropa interior de ambas estaban dispersas sobre el piso. Y no estaba para nada cerca la hora de acostarse.

"¿Que estas?..." Matsuri susurró, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Tomó una intensa, jadeante respiración, movió su mano hacia atrás, y abofeteó la mejilla de Kagami, fuerte.

"¡Tu pervertida! ¡Enferma, sucia malcriada!" Matsuri gritó.

Konata se congeló por un segundo, y luego se levanto de un salto, desnuda como el día en que nació, y fue hacia Matsuri, siseando y gruñendo con furia.

Tambaleándose, pero reacciono con la suficiente rapidez, Kagami se puso en frente de Konata y la atrapó. "¡Para! ¡No! ¡No lo decía en serio!" Kagami gritó. Konata lucho violentamente; quería hacer añicos la cara de Matsuri por herir a Kagami.

Matsuri dio media vuelta, salió corriendo, y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Se tambaleó abajo ciegamente, tropezó, y cayó-pero fue atrapada por los brazos de alguien.

Matsuri miró hacia arriba y vio una cara vagamente familiar y largo cabello rubio.

"¡Hey! ¡Es peligroso correr en las escaleras así!" La mujer dijo, "Hey, ¿no es Hiiragi! Qué -"

La cara de Matsuri estaba pálida, su mandíbula tembló, y ella estaba temblando y sacudiéndose. Tuvo que pegarse a Kuroi, o se habría desplomado. "Sensei..." murmuró. Entonces, junto con un largo gemido de angustia, las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

* * *

"¿Qué te gustaría comer esta noche?" Es un gag viejo. No lo inventé.

En la área de Tokio, los nuevos residentes solían preparar fideos de soba para sus vecinos. Esto fue llamado Hikkoshi soba. Pero, no se hace más, y no tiene nada que ver con una fiesta de de inauguración de una casa así que Kagami estaba en lo correcto.

Konata está cantando "Strangelove" de Depeche mode :)

Debo advertirles otra vez, que Tom de Finlandia podría ser considerado ligeramente "No apto para ver en el trabajo". (Hey, pero es arte!)

Hiiragi Cooking-sama = esto es un juego de palabras sobre el juego llamado "Cooking Mama". También hay una animación flash hilarante "Cooking-sama" por Shinukoto-dei (ése es su Nick de DeviantART, pueden encontrar el flash en su galería), donde Konata y Kagami hacen un cameo.

En japonés, la palabra Okinawa "Chinsuko" suena como "Suko de pene", y Ukoncha como "Té de popo".

Los japoneses dicen " ir" en lugar de "Venir" cuando, umm, "Nubes y lluvia".

2007, el científico surcoreano Hwang Woo-Suk en realidad creó embriones humanos a partir de partenogénesis, aunque no fue intencionado. Lo que Konata originalmente comentaba era mucho más grosero, tuve que moderarlo :)

Matsuri reconoce a Kuroi y la llama "Sensei" porque Kuroi era una profesora sustituta en su clase en la escuela media. En ese momento, Kuroi estaba estudiando para ser maestra. (Éste no es algo canon, sólo una razón de cómo se conocían ellas en esta historia.)

* * *

Algo curioso que me paso con este capitulo es que hace una semanas hice un trabajo en la escuela sobre la pirámide de Maslow.

Lo que canta Konata se traduciría como: Dolor, ¿Me lo devolverás?Lo diré otra vez, dolor

"Ursus arctos yesoensis" es el nombre científico de una especie de oso pardo, y los ainu son un grupo étnico de Hokkaido también conocidos como Utari.

Lo de la policía es una estrategia divertida; buscan policías físicamente femeninos, los visten de mujeres con un bolso y caminan por las calles mas peligrosas esperando que los asalten. Uno de los policías declaró: «Un hombre me habló desde su coche y me dijo si quería irme de paseo con él»

"Nubes y lluvia" es la traducción de "Cloud and rain", que es la forma en la que los antiguos filósofos chinos se referían al sexo. La metáfora se refiere al cielo haciendo el amor a la tierra, las nubes representan el rol de la mujer en la relación sexual, y la lluvia representa el rol del hombre en la sociedad. (No tiene que ver con la historia pero me gustó y lo quise escribir)


	6. Closet

**Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 6: Closet**

**********La historia original es de ****Zokusho, **el titulo original es **Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic Lucky*Star: Verdad o reto!.

¿Debo llamar a Kuroi-sensei Kuroi-sensei o qué? Sólo usaré "Nanako" aquí, porque no está en la escuela en este capítulo. Si piensan que estoy equivocado, puedo fácilmente buscar y reemplazarlo.

Este capítulo es completamente sobre Nanako y Matsuri. No pude evitarlo, este es un poco menos gracioso que los otros capítulos, y termina vagamente. Pero, en cuanto esto esté resuelto, podemos regresar a las tonterías.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Nanako tenía que sostener a Matsuri, que solamente podía sollozar y llorar.

"¿Ahora qué debo hacer contigo?" Nanako dijo, "¡No te preocupes!, ésa era sólo una pregunta retórica."

Nanako miró alrededor y vio un karaoke cerca. "Iba a invitar a esas dos tórtolas al karaoke..."

"¿Sensei? S-sabias sobre... Ellas..." Matsuri exclamó.

"Bien, soy amiga de Izumi. Me cuenta muchas cosas en línea", Nanako explicó.

"Cuanto... tiempo..."

"Espera." Nanako miró alrededor. Personas que pasaban las miraban fijamente.

"¡Alquilaré una habitación de karaoke para nosotras! Podemos hablar ahí, en privado", Nanako dijo.

Matsuri trató de protestar, pero Nanako puso un trozo de tela en su mano. "¡Limpia tus lágrimas y tranquilízate! Y es una orden. Eres una mujer adulta; no debes estar desmoronándote en público."

"Sí, sensei..." Matsuri dijo, limpió su cara, sonó su nariz ruidosamente con el pañuelo, y luego se lo devolvió a Nanako.

"Puedes quedártelo..." Nanako suspiró.

Arrastró a Matsuri hacia el karaoke y alquiló una habitación para ellas.

"¡Oh!, y tráiganos... Un six-pack", Nanako echo un vistazo a Matsuri, No, que sean dos six-pack de cerveza fría. Como de costumbre, en latas. ¡No se moleste por los vasos!" Nanako dijo. El empleado sólo asintió con la cabeza-este acabo siendo uno de los lugares de reunión de Nanako.

"Sensei, no puedo aceptar su generosi-"

"¡Tonterías!" Nanako dijo, y condujo a Matsuri a la habitación número 301.

"Siéntate y relájate un rato. ¡Cantaré algo!" Nanako anunció, literalmente lanzó a Matsuri al sofá, y empezó a hojear el catálogo.

"¡No tomaré una de con las que Izumi siempre empieza!" Murmuró. "¡Ah! ¡Ésta te animará!"

Una música anímica empezó a sonar. Nanako agarró el micrófono y se movió hacia la plataforma .

"O-o-h niño, ¡las cosas van a ser más fácil! O-oh niño, ¡las cosas se pondrán más brillantes! O-¡oh niño! ¿Conseguirías eso para mí-i-i?" Modificó las letras un poco en este momento, porque estaban tocando la puerta.

"Algún día, yeah, lo pondremos junto y vamos a hacerlo todo..." La canción de Nanako continuó, mientras que Matsuri se levantó, abrió la puerta y recibió dos six-pack de cerveza.

Nanako le hico un gesto, que Matsuri interpretó como "adelante". Puso las cervezas en la mesa, se desplomó en el sofá, tomó una lata, la abrió, y tomó un sorbo grande.

Matsuri se encontraba fascinada por el canto de Nanako y la letra-tanto como podía comprender de ella, porque era completamente en inglés.

Cuando la canción terminó, Matsuri sonrío vacilante, y dio un tímido aplauso. "No conozco esa canción, pero era fenomenal..."

"¡Tu necesitas otra cerveza o tres!" Nanako dijo, mirando a Matsuri. Se sentó al lado de ella y tragó cerveza rápidamente.

Nanako esperó y miró, hasta que Matsuri había bebido dos latas, y abrió una tercera.

"Está bien, ahora podemos hablar. ¿Qué ocurrió?" Nanako dijo, y pasó su mano alrededor del hombro de Matsuri.

"Sensei... Es confidencial... Un tema de familia..."

"¡Puedes contarme! Puedo adivinar la mayor parte de todos modos. ¿Así que no sabias de ellas?"

"No... Y yo... Las atrape... Umm..." Matsuri se volvió roja.

"¡Desearía haberlas atrapado de ese modo! ¡Apuesto que se ven calientes juntas!" Nanako dijo, y tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

Matsuri repentinamente encontró en el piso de la habitación de karaoke un muy interesante lugar para ver.

"Así que las atrapaste. ¿Por qué molestarse? Por lo menos Kagami no se casará antes que tu. ¡Eso habría sido vergonzoso!" Nanako dijo, pero después de decir esto, su sonrisa volvió agria. "¡Ouch!. No debería haber pensado en eso."

"No es eso-quiero decir ,vi algo en Okinawa... Y ahora esto... Es demasiado..."

"¿Okinawa?"

"Uh... Vi a Yutaka la hermana pequeña de su amiga Narumi-san, y su amiga Iwasaki-san..."

"Ah, estaban en Okinawa también. Izumi me dijo. Esas dos son inseparables."

"Estaban... Sobre un balcón... Umm..."

"¿Besándose?"

"Sí."

"¿Así que por qué estabas enloqueciendo? Espera, puedo adivinar. O bien, una miko, es una hipócrita que piensa que es "anormal" o "inmoral" o qué -"

"¡No!"

"No creía que lo fueras. Así que, las otras posibilidades -"

"¡Para! ¡Por favor!" Matsuri dijo.

"Está bien, dejemos el tema-por ahora. Debido a que estamos aquí, debemos divertirnos. ¿Qué te gustaría cantar?"

"Sensei no creo..."

"Tiene que ser algo muy alegre y feliz..." Nanako murmuró, no escuchando las protestas de Matsuri.

"Ya sé, ¡cantemos un dúo!"

Matsuri suspiró. "… E-está bien, entonces. Supongo que sería un desperdicio alquilar la habitación de karaoke y no cantar..."

"Suenas mucho como tu hermana menor Kagami."

"¡No!" Matsuri casi grita.

Nanako le echó una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué estaba mal con esa comparación? … ¡Ah! Creo que lo sé..."

"¡Esta es perfecta! ¡Valentine´s Day Kiss!" Nanako anunció, escogió la canción, y arrastró a Matsuri. "¿Por qué esa canción?" Matsuri susurró, pero Nanako no la escuchó.

"¡_Shalalala suteki ni kiss! Shalalala_-¡cantemos juntas!" Nanako comandó, y jaló más cerca la cabeza de Matsuri para que ambas voces pudieran alcanzar el micrófono.

"Ashita wa tokubetsu special day" la canción continuó. Indecisamente, Matsuri limpió su garganta y participó. Sabía la canción porque Tsukasa la tocaba mucho en su habitación, que está junto a la de Matsuri.

Por mucho que Matsuri quería ponerse de mal humor y sentirse miserable, la canción absurda la hizo sentirse mejor. O tal vez fue la cerveza. O puede que la mano de sensei alrededor de ella y su cara muy cerca de la suya.

Cuando la canción terminó, Matsuri recordó algo. "¡Oh no! ¡Debo llamar a Kagami y disculparme! ¡Dije algunas cosas muy malas y la abofeteé!" Gritó.

"¡No te preocupes por eso!. Lo comprenderá", Nanako dijo.

"Pero debo -"

"Tonterías. ¡Confiscaré tu celular! Puedes conseguirlo después de la clase", Nanako dijo, arrebató el bolso de Matsuri, y se río.

"Le enviare un mensaje a Izumi con mi teléfono! 'Matsuri está conmigo, todo bien, no se preocupen.' Ya. Ahora, puedes dejar de preocuparte también. Siéntate y toma otra cerveza. Hey, ¿tienes que ir a la universidad mañana?"

"No, las clases empiezan más adelante esta semana."

"¡Bien! Y yo no tengo que estar en la escuela hasta mañana por la tarde. ¡Podemos tener mucha diversión! ¡Cantaré "La vida es como un bote"!" Nanako exclamó, y agarró el control remoto.

Matsuri se desplomó hacia atrás en el sofá, y tomó otra cerveza, según lo ordenado.

Después de la canción, aplaudió, y preguntó "Bonita canción. ¿Cuál era?"

"El segundo ending de B***ach", Nanako dijo, se sentó, otra vez cerca de Matsuri, y sorbió de otra lata.

"¿Que?"

"Anime."

"¡Oh!.

"¿No has visto algún anime en absoluto?"

Las mejillas de Matsuri ardían. "Yo, umm..."

Nanako levantó una ceja. "¿Qué con esa reacción? ¿Has estado mirando anime indecente?"

"Uh, no. Sólo lo usual."

"¡Nombre algunos que hayas visto!"

Desesperadamente, Matsuri trató de mencionar lo "usual". "Umm... Sa * * o * * n M **n, U**na la chica revolucionaria, Str**berry P**ic, M-Marimite..."

Nanako empezó a reírse, lo que hizo que el rubor de Matsuri se intensificara.

"Tú sabes, todo ese anime -"

Matsuri gimió y enterró su cara en sus palmas.

"Es tu turno para cantar. Déjame ver... ¡Éste!"

Nanako arrastró a Matsuri otra vez, y puso el micrófono en su mano.

"¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!" Matsuri gritó, cuando vio el título de la canción sobre la pantalla.

"¡Canta! ¡Ésta es una orden!"

Valientemente, Matsuri empezó a cantar. "María-sama _no kokoro sore wa aosora_..."

"¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso!" Matsuri exclamó, y limpió su frente cuando la canción finalmente termino.

Nanako se había doblado sobre la mesa y estaba sujetando su estómago, debido a reír demasiado. "¡Oh!, ¡eso fue casi doloroso! Ahora, ¿qué más debo hacerte cantar?"

Matsuri tomó una respiración honda, lanzó el micrófono en el sofá, y gritó, "¡Nada más! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo admito!"

"¿Qué? ¿Ya?"

Sometida, Matsuri se sentó.

"Adelante. Lo sabía de todos modos. ¡Mi gaydar falla rara vez!" Nanako dijo, y empujó a Matsuri con su codo.

"Sí, ¡soy gay! Totalmente. He sido lesbiana siempre. Sólo que nunca lo admití. Nunca me ha gustado algún niño. Estaba enamorada de casi todo las profesoras de sexo femenino. Veía a mis compañeras de clase en los vestidores en secreto. El único anime que realmente vi era de ese tipo..."

"Y ahora tienes a una profesora de sexo femenino aquí, a solas contigo, en un lugar privado!" Nanako exclamó, y se puso a reír.

"Sensei! ¡No estaba pensando algo así!" Matsuri exclamó. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que por ahora, si, había empezado a pensarlo. Nanako estaba realmente cerca, su mano alrededor de sus hombros, su cara contra la suya, sus piernas juntas, y agarradas de las manos.

"Está bien, antes que nada, deja de llamarme sensei. Sólo dime Nanako, o lo que sea. No soy más tu profesora - hoora por eso!"

"Na-Nanako-san-"

"Olvida el "San" también, Matsuri. Así que, ¿tuviste un flechazo conmigo?"

"… Sí, creo." Matsuri susurró.

Nanako se carcajeó. "Perdón, no me estoy riendo de ti. Sólo recordé qué Izumi me dijo. La fantasía de Takara-digo Miyuki- era hacerlo en una habitación de karaoke."

"Sensei!"

"Nanako. Y no te preocupes; no voy a violar tu virgen cuerpo."

"Sens-Nanako, como sabes eso -" Matsuri cerró su boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"¿Sería tu primera vez? ¡oh!, ¡eso lo haría extra indecente!" Nanako dijo, y se río otra vez.

Ya, era obvio que Matsuri era por lo menos tan talentosa como Kagami para ruborizarse.

"No temas. No haré nada", Nanako afirmó.

Matsuri tomó un sorbo grande de cerveza, y se calló por mucho tiempo.

"No estoy asustada..." Cuchicheó definitivamente. "Pero, Nanako... ¿tu eres?... Uh..."

"Ciertamente no, ¿te refieres a pura y virgen? He estado con ambos hombres y mujeres", Nanako dijo.

"¿Cuál t-te g-gusta más?" Matsuri tartamudeó, y se bebió de un trago el resto de su cerveza y se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo algo borracha.

"Así que crees que es tiempo para historias obscenas, ¿no?"

"¡Oh no!..." Matsuri exclamó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo una historia obscena para ti. Ahora me doy cuenta por qué me enfade tanto con mi hermana. Tuve un flechazo... con Konata. Traté de hacer que ella se bañara conmigo... La vi en un traje atrevido y no podía dejar de mirarla fijamente..."

"Sí, Izumi es muy linda. Demasiado infantil para mí, sin embargo."

"… ¡Me siento enferma!"

"No te preocupes. A Izumi no le molesta. Dice que hay una demanda para su tipo. Además, es una adulta."

"No, quise decir que me siento enferma... ¿Hay un balde o algo?" Matsuri estaba jadeando y sujetando su boca.

Rápidamente, Nanako saltó y cargó a Matsuri al servicio, justo a tiempo.

"¿Te esperan en casa?" Nanako preguntó, frotando la espalda de Matsuri suavemente.

"No realmente... Y no puedo irme a casa así... Y ¿Qué si Kagami me ha delatado?" Matsuri murmuro, todavía en cuclillas sobre el servicio. Por desagradable que hubiera sido, había aclarado su cabeza mucho.

Nanako verificó su celular . "Nope. Izumi acaba de mandarme un mensaje y dice que ella está bien."

"¡No les diga sobre mí! Por favor..."

"No, no le diré a nadie."

"Vamos... Allá... Kagami... Debo disculparme..."

"No esta noche. No estás en condición de ir a algún lugar. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí tampoco. Supongo que tengo que llevarte a mi casa. Por suerte, está cerca."

"No podría... eso es demasiado amable de tu parte..."

"¿Estas segura que estoy haciendo esto por amabilidad?" Nanako dijo, pero se río y añadió, "Sólo bromeaba. Lava tu cara. Iré por nuestras cosas y nos iremos."

Nanako ayudó a Matsuri a limpiarse, recogió sus cosas de la habitación, y se marcharon.

Tuvo que agarrar a Matsuri cuando ella tropezó. "¡Whoa! Sera mejor que te apoyes en mí."

"No sé qué hacer..." Matsuri susurró.

"Trata de poner tu mano alrededor de mi hombro", Nanako sugirió.

"No, quise decir, ¿debo decirle a mis padres? ¿Mis hermanas?"

"Perdón, no puedo decirte qué hacer. No en este caso."

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron al departamento de Nanako.

"Pasa, y toma un baño. El calentador estaba en temporizador por lo que debería estar caliente por ahora. Mientras tanto, prepararé algo para comer para nosotras", Nanako dijo.

"Pero no p-podría..." Matsuri trató de decir tartamudeando, pero se calló cuando Nanako pellizcó su nariz y dijo, "Ve. Apestas."

Nanako le pasó una toalla y una bata de baño, y añadió, "Además, te ves terrible."

"¡Oh!... Gracias", Matsuri dijo pensativamente, haciendo a Nanako reír.

Cuando Matsuri entró en el baño y miró el espejo, vio que efectivamente se veía terrible, rímel bajando por sus mejillas y su nariz roja de la misma manera que la de Rodolfo. Rápidamente, se quitó su ropa y empezó a lavarse.

"¿Esta todo bien ?" La voz de Nanako llamó. "Dejaré una bolsa de hielo fuera de la puerta, si necesitas una."

"¡Estoy bien! Gracias." Matsuri gritó, temiendo que Nanako irrumpiera dentro. Esa idea la hizo mirarse otra vez. "¿Ella me gusta ...? No, ¡deja de pensar eso!" Se ordenó.

"Ella no irrumpió. Eso es algo que yo hago. Irrumpí cuando Izumi estaba con Kagami en su habitación. Varias veces. Y nunca me di cuenta..."

"… Supongo que no tengo un "Gaydar"", murmuró. Se asomó afuera de la puerta, agarró la bolsa de hielo, y lo presionó sobre su adolorida cabeza.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Sintiéndose fresca como una margarita, Matsuri salió del baño, llevando sólo la bata de baño. Había lavado rápidamente toda su ropa-apestaban efectivamente-y los colgó para que se secaran.

"Acá", la voz de Nanako gritó.

Indecisamente, Matsuri entró en la cocina. Las luces estaban atenuadas y velas iluminaban la mesa, que había sido puesto para dos.

Nanako sonrió abiertamente, y anunció, "¡La cena está lista!"

"Sensei-Nanako, quiero decir, t-tu no debiste haber hecho todo esto para mí-" Matsuri dijo tartamudeando. Se ruborizó, porque el escenario parecía una cena romántica.

Nanako se carcajeó. "No te preocupes por las velas y tal; sólo quería ver tu reacción."

"¡Whew!. Por un momento pensé que estabas tratando de s-seducirme..."

"Siéntate. Como dije, no te preocupes por eso-aún."

"¿Aún?" Matsuri preguntó, y se sentó.

"Solamente tengo una cama y no sofá."

"¡Oh!..."

Nanako sonrió abiertamente. "Sólo estoy molestando. Es divertido molestarte."

"Huele bien", Matsuri dijo, para cambiar el tema.

"Son sólo fideos en caldo... ¡No fideos en vaso, sin embargo! ¡Puedo cocinar, tu sabes,!"

"También cocino, a veces. Cuando mama me deja... ¡Soy tan patética!"

"No seas tan dura contigo. Recuerdo que Izumi dijo que probó un poco de tu cocina y dijo que estaba buena", Nanako dijo mientras servía fideos en el tazón de Matsuri. "Di cuánto."

"No, quiero decir... Todavía vivo en casa. E incluso mi hermana menor se ha mudado... Para vivir con ella... Ya!" Matsuri dijo, cuando su tazón estaba casi rebosando. "Perdón, empecé a hablar de eso otra vez."

"Dejemos ese tema por esta noche. Se me ocurrirá algo de que hablar."

"Muy bien... ¡Buen apetito!"

"¡Comamos!"

Después de comer en silencio durante un tiempo, Nanako tuvo un nuevo tema. "¿Cual es tu tamaño de copa, entonces?"

"¿P-por q-que preguntas?" Matsuri exclamó.

"¿Lavaste tu ropa? Tengo que prestarte un sostén por esta noche. ¿O sólo una pijama está bien?"

"Umm...Yo ..."

Nanako miro la región del pecho de Matsuri. "Los tuyos parecen algo firmes. Tengo envidia. No duermo bien si no llevo un sostén."

"Por favor, este tema es aun más vergonzoso que..."

"Lo siento, supongo que pienso en esto porque te ves caliente en esa bata de baño."

Matsuri dejo sus palillos y se puso de pie. La bata de baño cayó entreabierta. "Cielos, tan sólo besame ya."

"¿Estás segura? Puede que no sea capaz de contenerme."

"Entonces no te contengas..."

* * *

No piensen en esto como un cliffhanger (final con suspenso por decirlo así). No estoy seguro si esas dos llegaran a ser una pareja o no, y no voy a escribir sobre ellas durante un tiempo.

La primera canción de Nanako es "O-o-h Child" (en caso de que no lo adivinaran:) por los Five Stairsteps. Definitivamente una buena canción para animar.

"Life is like a boat" por Rie Fu es el segundo ending de Bleach. No he visto Bleach en realidad pero la canción es bonita.

"María- sama no kokoro" es el himno de Marimite. Sólo imaginen a Matsuri cantándolo... Hilarante: D

* * *

Así acaba el sexto capitulo y la verdad es algo que no me esperaba. Tal vez la traducción tenga algunos errores pero es que esta semana no he tenido mucho tiempo y no lo pude revisar bien , ya la editare después.


	7. Yo nunca lo he hecho

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 7: Yo nunca lo he hecho**

**La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: Verdad o reto! .

De regreso a las tonterías. Este capítulo es principalmente sobre Tsukasa, Ayano, Misao, y Miyuki.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

"¡Yahoo! … Ayano... oh, hermanita Hiiragi!" Misao gritó. Acababa de entrar en el local de hamburguesas para encontrarse con Ayano. Inesperadamente, Tsukasa también estaba ahí con ella. No es que eso molestara a Misao.

Misao se sentó después de pedir una hamburguesa doble, y miró a sus amigas. En Hokkaido, algo había ocurrido. Como si sus ojos hubieran sido abiertos y solamente ahora veía a Ayano como-algo más que una amiga. Pero, ¿la hermanita Hiiragi? No está mal, no está mal en absoluto. "Hm. decisiones, decisiones..." Murmuró, mirándolas por turno.

"Misa-chan, pero ¿no ordenaste ya?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Sí, una hamburguesa doble. O triple. ¡Ahora ésa es una idea! ¡Ha Ha!" Misao se carcajeó. Ayano y Tsukasa parecían un poco perplejas.

"Misa-chan, has estado actuando raro", Ayano dijo. "Quiero decir, aun más raro de lo usual."

"Bien, antes que nada, he estado pensando en Hiiragi-me refiero a Kagami, y la enana. Hay algo extraño sobre ellas, viviendo juntas así, y todo."

Ayano y Tsukasa rieron mucho.

"Misa-chan, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta de que son una pareja? Como, amantes", Ayano preguntó.

"¡Oh!. Así que eso era", Misao dijo, y rascó su cabeza. "Creo que alguien ya me había dicho... Pero se me olvido."

Un camarero trajo sus comidas, y durante un tiempo, comieron en silencio.

"¿Quién más?" Misao preguntó.

"¿Quién mas qué?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Las demás, quiero decir ¡Sospecho que esa rubia estadounidense y Hiyori también son lesbianas!" Misao susurró en voz alta.

"Misa-chan, no has estado prestando atención. Han estado una sobre la otra, incluso en la escuela. Sí, Patty-chan y Hiyori-chan son pareja. También lo son Yutaka-chan y Minami-chan", Ayano explicó.

"Sí, bien, no me molesté en llevar un registro, porque siempre se puede confiar en ti", Misao dijo.

Misao tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa, y fue tentada a hacer el truco del "Poc*y" con el popote. "¡Pero soy una estudiante universitaria ahora!" Ella notó. Tsukasa la miró, tratando de averiguar cómo se relacionaba con lo qué había dicho.

"Tsukasa-chan, sólo ignórala. Dice cosas raras a menudo. Supongo que sólo piensa en voz alta", Ayano explicó.

"La universidad..." Tsukasa suspiró. "No creo que podría arreglármelas sin ti alrededor, Ayano."

"¡Sí, es duro! En nuestro lugar, ni siquiera nos entregaran horarios semanales", Misao notaba. "¡Tienes que seleccionar los cursos tu misma y hacer tu propio horario! Desearía que tan sólo me dijeran qué tengo que hacer."

"¿Pero Kona-chan no está en tu universidad?" Tsukasa dijo, pero añadió, "... oh. Pero es Kona-chan... Ya veo."

"Sí, ella es inútil. Terminamos yendo con Hiiragi-Kagami, quiero decir-y la obligó a ayudarnos", Misao explicó. "No estaba demasiado feliz por eso. Nos tomó horas."

"Oí que Kona-chan está tomando comercio y mercadotecnia o algo. Así que ¿qué cursos vas a tomar, Misa-chan?"

"Me estoy convirtiendo en una maestra de Educación Física! Pensaba que sólo seria E.F. y juegos todo el día , pero resulto que tuve que tomar toda clase de cursos raros! Como, psicología y cosas así. ¡Esas cosas realmente te pueden confundir!"

Tsukasa y Ayano trataron de imaginar a Misao como una profesora, pero era casi imposible.

"Bien, por lo menos tienes voz fuerte, Misa-chan", Ayano dijo. Fue el único rasgo seguro que podía tener Misao como una profesora.

"Estoy feliz que en enfermería por lo menos el horario está muy claro", Tsukasa notaba. "Hay tantos cursos que lo planean casi para nosotros."

Esta vez, no era para nada difícil imaginar a Tsukasa como una enfermera.

"¡Aww, tan lindo!" Ayano exclamó, sus ojos brillaban.

"¡Ser una nodriza te conviene realmente bien!" Misao comento, también mirando fijamente a Tsukasa.

"Uh... Misa-chan, no es "Nodriza"... tan sólo una enfermera", Tsukasa dijo, y rio. "Ayano-chan, ¿qué estás estudiando?"

"Estoy en el departamento de trabajo social", Ayano dijo.

"Así que serás alguien como Hard Gay!" Misao exclamó.

"No, no creo- " Ayano fue interrumpida por Misao empujando su palma en su cara y gritando, "sei sei sei sei sei!"

"Misa-chan, por favor no lo imites."

"Pero es mi ídolo!" Misao gritó.

"Tiraste tus papas fritas en el piso, Misa-chan", Tsukasa notaba.

"¡Oh no! ¡Mis preciosas papas fritas! Waah!" Misao gritó, y lágrimas fluyeron sobre sus mejillas, cuando se dobló y miró bajo la mesa.

"Te lo mereces... Pero, ¿la regla de los tres segundos?" Ayano preguntó.

"¡No sé! ¿Cuán a menudo lavan los pisos aquí? Cielos, ¡es demasiado tarde de todos modos!" Misao gritó, y golpeó su cabeza en la parte inferior de la mesa. "¡Ouch!"

"Puedes tener el mío, Misa-chan. Éstas son demasiado grasosas y ya están frías..." Tsukasa suspiró.

"¡Ah! ¡Gracias!" Misao gritó, se sentó otra vez y empezó a llenarse con las papas fritas. "Om nom nom nom nom!" Exclamó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Ayano, ¡eres tan linda! ¡Adoro abrazarte!" Misao dijo, y se movió incluso más cerca. Estaban acostadas en la cama de Ayano, mirándose entre sí, y abrazándose.

"Adoro abrazarte también, Misa-chan... es tan tibio y bonito... Y eres tan linda también."

"¡Oh!, yo, ¿linda? Nunca me pensé tan linda."

"Pero lo eres! ¡Realmente, realmente linda!"

"¿Qué parte de mí es linda?"

"Tu...colmillo es tan lindo. Cuando sonríes, incluso un poco, tu colmillo se ve. Eso es sumamente lindo."

"¿Solo eso? ¿Nada más?" Misao dijo, pareciendo un poco herida.

"Bien... ¡Tu pelo es lindo! Y tu nariz es linda. Tus ojos son lindos..."

"Tu... Clavícula es muy linda, Ayano."

"¡Creo que tu pantorrilla izquierda es especialmente linda, Misa-chan!"

"¡Tu páncreas es aun más lindo!"

"Tus ovarios son los más lindos que conozco."

"Adoro tu esófago, es muy lindo."

"Umm... ¡Tus glándulas salivales son muy lindas!"

"¡Eres tan linda! Te quiero, Ayano."

"¡Eres la más linda! ¡Te quiero también, Misa-chan!"

"¿Te casarías conmigo linda Ayano?"

"¡Oh! No sé qué decir... Eso vino tan de repente..." Ayano exclamó.

"La manera que dijiste eso fue taaan lindo. ¡Bésame, Ayano!"

En ese momento, Ayano se despertó. Se levanto bruscamente, se sentó, jadeando por aire. Eran las 2 a.m., y estaba en casa, en su cama, y a solas.

"¡Yech! Eww! … Eso fue..." Murmuró, apretando su pelo.

Ayano tomó algunas respiraciones hondas. "… Eso fue..." Repitió. Y no, "Lindo" no era la palabra. "… ¡Una pesadilla!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Al siguiente sábado, Ayano fue a encontrarse con sus amigas otra vez en el centro comercial, para ir de escaparate y una pijamada. Sorprendentemente, fueron a dormir a la casa de Hiiragi, porque Tsukasa había pedido que le hicieran compañía.

"Wolas, Ayano-¡oh! ¡Te ves terrible!" Misao gritó.

"Gracias. Tuve una pesadilla y no pude dormir lo suficiente. Estoy bien, sin embargo. Sólo ten paciencia conmigo si bostezo constantemente", Ayano explicó.

"¡Ooh! ¡Pesadilla!-esperemos a la hermanita Hiiragi. Quiero ver su cara cuando hables de esa pesadilla. ¡Espero que fuera muy espeluznante!" Misao exclamó, y miró, pero Tsukasa no había llegado aún.

"No, no puedo contar sobre eso. Era... Indescriptible", Ayano murmuró.

"¡Creo que ésa es la hermanita Hiiragi" Misao gritó. "¡Yahoo!"

Tsukasa estaba llevando una pila de tejidos y parecía algo desconcertado. "¡Oh!, Hola..." Dijo, distraídamente.

"¿Qué con todos esos tejidos?" Misao preguntó.

"¿Tejidos? ¡Oh!, bien. No estaba pensando bien y tome cada uno de los que me ofrecían", Tsukasa dijo.

"¿Estás bien, Tsukasa-chan?" Ayano preguntó.

"Vine aquí con mi hermana y Kona-chan..." Tsukasa dijo, como si eso explicara todo.

"¿Así que dónde están?" Misao preguntó.

"Perdón. Es por eso qué estoy un poco preocupada. Dijeron que van a trabajar en el café cosplay de Kona-chan hoy. Y eso es... Tan sólo no puedo imaginar a mi hermana trabajando como una maid..."

Misao se puso a reír. "¿Una maid? ¡Me entere de la última vez que la gran Hiiragi estaba trabajando allí, desearía haber visto eso!"

"No he estado en ese café antes. ¿Tal vez debemos irnos allí primero?" Ayano indicó.

"Umm... No estoy segura. Mi hermana ya estaba muy nerviosa..." Tsukasa murmuró.

"¡Quiero ver lo qué la enana la hizo llevar esta vez!" Misao gritó. "¡Vamos!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"No creo que ésta fuera una buena idea", Tsukasa murmuró.

Estaban frente a la puerta del café cosplay, Misao se inclino hacia el timbre. "¿Esta cosa está descompuesta? No puedo escuchar nada", dijo, y lo apretó repetidamente.

La puerta se abrió y vieron a Kagami, vestida en un traje con encajes de maid francesa, sujetando un plumero en su mano de forma amenazadora. "¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Dejen de jugar con el timbre!" Gritó.

Misao estalló de la risa. Se dobló y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

"Umm... Hermana, te ves... linda!" Tsukasa exclamó.

Ayano trató de contenerse, pero sus mejillas se inflaban, hasta que se rindió y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Kagami se puso roja brillante, y gritó, "¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? Tsukasa, ¡te dije que no quiero que vengas!"

"Perdón, hermana, pero Misao nos forzó a..." Tsukasa dijo, su mandíbula temblaba.

"¡Yahoo! ¡Hola, chicas! Entren, ¡hay mucha habitación!" Konata dijo, echando una ojeada desde atrás de Kagami. Konata también estaba llevando un conjunto de maid francesa. "¡Es la semana de la empleada francesa!" Explicó. "Kagami-quiero decir, ¡Angelika, es un gran éxito! ¡A ellos les gustaría tenerla cada día!"

"Konata, ¡estoy en la universidad! ¡No tengo tiempo para trabajar aquí! ¡No debería estar aquí hoy!" Kagami gritó.

"Ahora ahora, Angelika, yo no soy Konata, ¡soy Claudette!" Konata dijo, y se pegó a Kagami.

"¡Eres una plaga molesta!" Kagami gritó, y le pegó a Konata sobre la cabeza con el plumero.

"Solamente dices eso porque me quieres, Angelika!" Konata gritó, arrastrando a Kagami hacia atrás en el café. "¡Oh!, ¡bésame, Angelika! ¡He anhelado tanto tener esos labios sensuales sobre los míos!"

"¡No voy a besarte para entretener a los clientes!" Kagami gritó.

"Puedo verlo ahora. Esas dos están tan enamoradas..." Misao suspiró. "Tengo envidia."

Eligieron una mesa y se sentaron, acompañadas por las constantes peleas de Kagami y Konata. Hasta que Konata dijo, ¡"Je t'aime !"

Kagami dejó de hablar instantáneamente, vio a Konata con los ojos abiertos, y exclamó, "¿Q-qué?"

"¡Tomo mi trabajo seriamente! Así que aprendí algunas frases apropiadas. Embrassez-moi, je parle francais!" Konata dijo.

Kagami tuvo que inclinarse en la mesa, mientras sus rodillas se doblaban. "K-Konata, eso... Eso me hace..." Exclamó, respirando pesadamente.

"Oo! Angelika, je veux passer la reste de ma vie avec vous", Konata susurró en la oreja de Kagami.

Kagami agarró los hombros de Konata con sus manos temblando. "P-para eso..."

"¡Hazme parar! _Il y a une fete dans mon slip et je t'y invite!_!" Konata dijo, acariciando sus párpados y presionándose contra Kagami.

"Si continúas,...Voy ...Voy" Kagami jadeó.

"_Fait-il chaud ici, ou c'est juste vous?__Je t'aime de tout mon coeur! Dans tes bras c'est mon destin!Mon aéroglisseur est plein d'anguilles –"_

En ese momento, Kagami calló a Konata besándola en los labios, causando algunas hemorragias nasales a la audiencia.

Ayano, Misao, y Tsukasa empezaron a aplaudir y aclamar.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Por qué siempre las niñas van de escaparate?" Tsukasa preguntó, después de que habían estado haciendo justo eso durante tres horas, sin comprar algo.

"Esa es una buena pregunta", Ayano dijo.

"¡No tengo absolutamente ni idea" Misao dijo, y añadió, "Así que verifiquemos esas tiendas de ropa de ahí."

"¿Tal vez es por la misma razón que las mujeres entran al servicio juntas?" Tsukasa indicó.

"¿Qué? ¿Hacemos eso?" Ayano preguntó.

"Bien, Kona-chan dijo que vamos, especialmente en los países occidentales", Tsukasa explicó. "Y molesta a mi hermana tratando de seguirla hasta el servicio."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haríamos eso?" Misao preguntó.

"Aparentemente, nadie lo sabe", Tsukasa dijo.

"Así que eso no explicó la cosa del escaparate en absoluto", Misao concluyo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Buenas tardes, perdón por la intromisión!" Ayano gritó.

"No hay nadie en casa", Misao notaba.

"No, no hay nadie", Tsukasa dijo. "Mamá y papá y mis hermanas mayores están visitando otro templo este fin de semana, y tengo que escribir un ensayo para la escuela. De todos modos, tenemos la casa entera para nosotras. Yuki-chan viene también, pero creo que dijo que no puede dormir fuera de casa. Ayano-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme con la cocina?"

"¡Puedo ayudar también!" Misao anunció.

Ayano y Tsukasa se miraron. "Bien, supongo que podemos encontrar algo para que tú hagas también..." Ayano dijo.

"Hey, ¡puedo cocinar! Ayer, ¡hice fideos de taza todo yo sola!" Misao dijo, pareciendo orgullosa.

"Umm..." Tsukasa murmuró.

"¡Ha Ha! Sólo bromeaba. Por supuesto que puedo cocinar. Vivo sola ahora. Tuve que aprender o me habría muerto de hambre! Tsukasa, tu sólo escribe lo que sea que estabas haciendo, y déjanos todo a Ayano y a mí", Misao exclamó.

"¿Oh? ¿E-están seguras que pueden arreglárselas?" Tsukasa preguntó, mirando más a Ayano que a Misao.

El timbre sonó y Tsukasa se apuró abrir la puerta para Miyuki.

"Hola, Yuki-chan. Ayano-chan y Misa-chan están haciendo la cena, ¿así que podrías ayudarme con este ensayo un poco...?" Tsukasa explicó, y llevó a Miyuki arriba.

"¡Aww-bien! ¡Cocinaré más duro de lo que alguien alguna vez ha cocinado!" Misao gritó.

"Misa-chan, no creo que así-" Ayano fue interrumpida por Misao gritando, "¡Incluso aprendí cómo hacer sorbete de puerro! ¡Molesté a Hiiragi hasta que me mandó la receta!"

"Umm, Misa-chan, no hay ningún puerro aquí, además a nadie más le gusta esa cosa", Ayano dijo.

"¡Oh!. Una lástima. Vamos a ver... ¿Tienen agallas aquí?" Misao preguntó, rebuscando en el refrigerador.

"¿Perdona?, Misa-chan, ¿dijiste " agallas"?" Ayano exclamó.

"¡Sí! ¡Tu sabes el estofado que está hecho de estómago y cerebros e intestinos y eso! ¡Lo adoro!" Misao gritó.

"¡Oh!, ese. Toma mucho tiempo, incluso si tuviéramos los ingredientes."

"¡Rayos!. ¿Qué es esto entonces? ¡Cocinemos esto!" Misao gritó, agitando algo en el aire.

"Ése es un filete fresco de salmón, creo. Seguro, podemos usar eso", Ayano dijo.

"¿Qué puede estar listo con un filete de salmón?" Misao preguntó.

"¡Pues!, se puede usar para muchos platos. ¡Creí que dijiste que puedes cocinar!" Ayano exclamó.

"… ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Sólo dígame que, y lo cocinaré!" Misao gritó.

"Haz sushi, entonces", Ayano dijo.

"¡Seguro! … Eso es, umm... Arroz hervido arriba del pescado... No, ¿al contrario?"

"Así que no puedes cocinar", Ayano declaró.

"¡Dije que puedo!" Misao gritó, y roció una botella de mayonesa en Ayano. Funciono mejor de lo que había planeado; una cantidad considerable de mayonesa cayó en la cara de Ayano y dentro de su escote.

Ayano gritó cuando la mayonesa fría fluyo dentro de su camisa.

"¡Lo hiciste!" Gruñó, arrebató la botella de Misao, y trató de verterla sobre ella.

Misao caminó hacia atrás, Ayano se resbaló con la mayonesa sobre el piso y chocó con Misao. Ambas cayeron, Misao encima.

La botella de mayonesa se apretó entre ellas, se abrió, y vació todo su contenido sobre ambas.

En ese momento, Tsukasa y Miyuki entraron, y sólo las miraron fijamente.

"¿Qué clase de receta es ésta?" Tsukasa preguntó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Se habían limpiado y a la cocina, y comido el sushi hecho por Tsukasa y Ayano.

"¡Juguemos verdad o reto!" Misao gritó.

"¡No gracias!" Todas las otras gritaron.

"Bien... Conozco otro juego al que he siempre querido jugar", Ayano dijo. "Leí acerca de él en algún lugar. Es llamado ´Yo nunca lo he hecho´. Quien empieza hace una declaración, como "Nunca he tocado una flauta". Cualquiera que haya hecho lo que el primer jugador no ha hecho debe tomar una bebida."

"Ayano-chan, he tocado una flauta dulce, como tú sabes. ¿Tengo que tomar una bebida ahora?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Sí, pero aun no estaba jugando-ése era sólo un ejemplo. No podría usar esa declaración porque he tocado una flauta también", Ayano explicó.

"¡Oh!. Ya veo. ¿Qué si ninguno de los otros lo ha hecho tampoco?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Entonces quien hizo la declaración tiene que tomar una bebida y no consigue el punto", Ayano explicó.

"Y tengo la bebida aquí mismo!" Misao anunció, y sacó una gran botella de sake.

"Misa-chan! ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? Ése es... ¡Sake!" Tsukasa notó.

"Lo compré hoy, cuando ustedes dos no estaban viendo. Así que ¿qué?"

"No deberíamos estar bebiendo alcohol", Tsukasa dijo. "A mi familia no le gustaría que bebiéramos aquí."

"Está bien. Si compartimos una botella todas, ninguna se pondrá borracha. No es tanto", Misao trató de persuadir a Tsukasa.

Tsukasa se encogió de hombros, y dijo, "Supongo que está bien..."

"Si nadie se opone, puedo ir primero en el juego. Déjenme pensar... ¡Nunca he besado a una niña!" Ayano dijo.

"¡Eso es algo que tenemos que arreglar esta noche!" Misao declaró, y le guiño un ojo a Ayano.

"Yuki-chan y yo nos hemos besado..." Tsukasa murmuró. "Así que supongo que tenemos que tomar una bebida."

"¡Yo también! Quiero decir, he besado niñas-no alguna de ustedes, desafortunadamente", Misao dijo, y vertió sake en sus tasas.

"Si nos vamos en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, es tu turno, Tsukasa-chan", Ayano dijo, después de que habían vaciado sus tasas.

"Umm...Nunca he ganado en algún deporte individual", Tsukasa dijo.

"Yo tampoco", Ayano dijo.

"Y yo tampoco" Miyuki dijo, "la carrera de relevos en el festival deportivo no es un deporte individual."

"Pero tengo una alacena llena de medallas y premios!" Misao anunció, "¡Supongo que tengo que beber otra vez!"

"Así que Tsukasa-chan consigue un punto, y es el turno de Yuki-chan", Ayano dijo.

"¿Estamos llevando la puntuación?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Sí, podríamos decir que quien consiga diez puntos primero gana. Continua, Yuki-chan."

"Nunca he copiado la tarea de alguien más", Miyuki dijo.

"¡Eso es injusto!" Misao gritó. "Tu sabes que nosotras tres somos todas cabezas de chorlito. Por supuesto que hemos copiado. ¡Ayano incluso copió la tarea de mí una vez! ¡Eso habla de desesperación!"

"Sí, okay, Misa-chan. Eso es suficiente. Sírvenos bebidas", Ayano dijo, mirando furiosa a Misao.

"¡Son demasiado buenas en este juego!" Misao gritó. "¡Es mi turno! ¡Las haré beber!"

Misao se bebió de un trago el sake, eructó, y dijo, "¡Nunca he mojado mi cama!"

Tsukasa se volvió roja brillante en un instante.

"¡A-ha!" Misao gritó, y la señaló con el dedo.

"¡Ejem!... He mojado mi cama también, pero sólo una o dos veces", Miyuki dijo.

"¿Ayano?" Misao dijo, pero Ayano sólo agitó su cabeza.

"¡Serviré bebidas para ustedes dos!" Misao dijo, y se carcajeó con regocijo. "Y es el turno de Ayano."

"Bien, nunca he fumado un cigarrillo", Ayano dijo, después de pensar durante un tiempo.

Miyuki dijo, "Yo tampoco."

Tsukasa y Misao parecían culpables.

"Lo hice, pero me puse realmente muy enferma", Tsukasa dijo.

"Hice trampa y no inhalé el humo. ¿Eso cuenta?" Misao preguntó.

"Sí. Ambas tomen un trago", Ayano declaró.

Tsukasa no se encontraba muy bien, y dijo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente. "¡Nunca he visto alguna porno!"

Miyuki dio un aullido, y todas las demás la miraron.

"Uh... No quise hacerlo realmente... Sólo estaba navegando en la red, buscando la respuesta para la pregunta de Konata... Y... Ehh..." Miyuki tartamudeó.

Misao dijo, "Vi un anime que resulto incluir, umm, tentáculos... ¿Eso cuenta?"

"Sí, creo que sí. Y-y... Vi algunas películas que... De todos modos", Ayano dijo. "Supongo que nosotras tres tenemos que beber."

Era el turno de Miyuki. "... ¿Alguien sabe cuántos puntos tiene cada una?"

"Ni idea", Ayano dijo.

"Creí que tú estabas llevando la cuenta", Misao dijo.

"En ese caso, juguemos hasta que la botella este vacía", Ayano sugirió.

"Está bien, entonces. Nunca he tenido un flechazo con algún profesor", Miyuki dijo.

Las otros se miraron.

"Raro, yo tampoco", Misao dijo.

"No, creo que nunca he tenido alguno", Ayano dijo.

Tsukasa rascó su cabeza. "Es raro. No puedo recordar tener uno tampoco."

"Miyuki tienes que tomar un trago, entonces", Ayano dijo. "Y es el turno de Tsukasa-chan."

Tsukasa se río tontamente. "E-el piso se está balanceando..."

"La botella está casi vacía", Ayano notaba. "Sólo di algo, Tsukasa-chan."

"Nunca me he confesado a alguien", Tsukasa soltó.

Se miraron todas.

"¿Nadie?" Ayano preguntó. Todos agitaron sus cabezas, y quedaron en silencio.

Los ojos de Ayano estaban lagrimeando. Suspiró, y dijo, "Creo que queda un trago mas para todas en la botella."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Gastaron una hora principalmente en descansar y dormitar, o en profundos pensamientos.

Finalmente, Ayano habló. "¡Hey, animémonos. Así que no ha habido mucho romance en nuestras vidas. Pero todavía somos jóvenes! Hay mucho tiempo para confesarse a alguien. Pero no nos volvamos como Kuroi-sensei, ¿okay?"

Misao saltó , y gritó, "¡Ése es el espíritu! A decir verdad, ¡me gustaría confesarme, ahora mismo!"

Volteo hacia Ayano, y exclamó, "¡Eres tú! Me gustas tú, Ayano! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"Perdón, Misa-chan", Ayano dijo.

Todas las demás exclamaron.

"Lo siento tanto... Pero hay otra persona que me gusta aún más. Es Tsukasa-chan", Ayano dijo, y volteo para mirar a la hermana Hiiragi más joven. La cara de Misao se ensombreció por la decepción.

"Ayano-chan... Lo siento también... Me gustas, pero quien me gusta más es... Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa exclamó, y se limpió una lágrima.

Ayano cubría sus ojos con sus palmas. "¡Oh no!..."

Lentamente, todas voltearon para ver a Miyuki.

"Bien, yo... Esto es un poco vergonzoso..." Miyuki dijo.

"¿Qué? ¡Esto debe ser bueno! ¡Miyuki está a punto de decirnos un secreto sobre ella!" Misao gritó. "¡No puedo esperar! ¡Dinos ya! ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Es una de nosotras?"

"… Me temo que... Uhh..."

"Por favor, dinos, Yuki-chan", Tsukasa alegó.

"… Me di cuenta de esto hace mucho. Creo que he sido así siempre, y... Son probablemente sólo mis genes. No puedo evitarlo."

"¿Qué es, Miyuki-chan? Puedes decirnos", Ayano también la apoyó.

"Perdón, Tsukasa-san, pero me temo que soy... hetero", Miyuki dijo silenciosamente.

Las mandíbulas de las otras cayeron. Después de la conmoción, todas ellas empezaron a hablar.

"¡No puede ser ¡Ahora ésta es una gran sorpresa ¡Sabia que tu, de todas las personas, sería normal por lo menos!" Misao gritó.

"¿Le has dicho a tu madre? ¿Estaba escandalizada?" Ayano preguntó.

"¡Nunca imaginé que serías como eso!" Tsukasa exclamó.

Esta vez, la mandíbula de Miyuki cayó, cuando las otras tres niñas continuaron discutiendo con emoción.

"¡Hey, chicas!" Ayano gritó, y las otras se callaron y la miraron. "¿Qué con esa reacción? ¡Es una lástima por nosotras!"

"Sí, tienes razón", Misao dijo.

"Perdón, Yuki-chan. Es solo que... Eso fue tan repentino. Te queremos, no importa lo que eres", Tsukasa dijo. "Y sólo tengo que superarlo..."

Miyuki miró el reloj. "Gracias, a todas. Me gustas mucho... Sólo que no de ese modo. Pero, se está haciendo tarde, y tengo que irme a casa. Podemos hablar de esto después. Usted tres diviértanse", Miyuki explicó, y se puso de pie.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Miyuki había partido. Las otras habían tomado un baño por turnos y estaban sentadas en la habitación de Tsukasa en sus pijamas.

Estaban absortas, y un silencio inusual prevalecía. Misao y Ayano trataban de leer un manga, pero no podían concentrarse. Tsukasa todavía estaba tratando de escribir su composición, con poco éxito.

Finalmente, Ayano dejo el manga, y dijo, "Si necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar, Tsukasa-chan, estoy siempre disponible."

"Haría lo mismo por ti, Ayano. Sé que no soy la hermanita Hiiragi, pero puedo fingir!" Misao notó.

"Puedes dormir en mi cama, Misa-chan, si necesitas consuelo", Tsukasa prometió.

Las tres amigos se miraron. Y empezaron a ruborizarse.

"Hey, chicas...!" Ayano exclamó.

"¡Oh, sí!" Misao exclamó.

"¿Todas teníamos la misma idea?" Tsukasa preguntó.

Misao, siendo franca, dijo en voz alta.

Tomó la mejilla de Tsukasa con su palma, y añadió, "Sólo espero que ya no mojes la cama más, ¿hermanita?"

"N-no..." Tsukasa exclamó.

* * *

Vi un montón de universidades japonesas. La mayoría también tiene páginas en ingles. Interesante-especialmente los colegios de mujeres. (*¬*)

Razor Ramon Hard Gay hace actos de caridad (yonaoshi "mejora social") en su acto de comedia. Así que Misao pensó en él como un trabajador social.

El sueño de Ayano es un pequeño tributo para Arker. Me gustan sus historias. Creo que son... ¡Lindas!

No, no sé francés. Pero debo aprender las frases que Konata dijo, como por ejemplo," "My hovercraft is full of eels."

Sí, hay un estofado hecho de toda clase de cosas raras. Es llamado motsunabe. ¡Me gustaría probarlo!

Si cuatro niñas japonesas comparten una botella de sake de 1.8 litros (14 % alcohol) se pondrán borrachas.

Si no saben que sucede al final... perdón, no puedo decirles. Solo puedo decir que es el origen de una de las historias secundarias categoría M que podría escribir algún día.

* * *

La parte donde Misao le dice a Tsukasa lo de ser nodriza es porque enfermera es "nurse" y nodriza "wet nurse"

No se si "ir de escaparate" este bien dicho, es la traducción de "window shopping" que es cuando solo vas a ver sin comprar nada.

Por si se quedaron con la duda y no buscaron la traducción voy a poner la traducción de todas las frases en francés de Konata:

-Je t'aime: Te amo -Embrassez-moi, je parle francais: Besame, hablo frances -Je veux passer la reste de ma vie avec vous: Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

-_Il y a une fete dans mon slip et je t'y invite: Hay una fiesta en mis pantalones y estas invitada_ Fait-il chaud ici, ou c'est juste vous?: ¿Hace calor aquí o eres tu?

Je t'aime de tout mon coeur: Te amo con todo mi corazón Dans tes bras c'est mon destin: Tus brazos son mi destino( o algo asi)

Mon aéroglisseur est plein d'anguilles: Mi aerodeslizador esta lleno de anguilas. Esta frase es un cliché para cuando alguien cree que habla un idioma pero lo que dice no tiene sentido, o para un traductor que traduce mal( como el de G*ogle). Eso fue lo que yo entendí.

El nombre del juego y del capitulo es "Never I Have Ever", según yo la traducción esta bien pero si tienen una mejor idea díganmela.


	8. ¿A donde se van las lágrimas?

**¡Lucky Star: Reto! Capítulo 8: ¿Adónde se van las lágrimas?**

**La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!.

Sí, Solarius Scorch y VampireCabbit tienen razón; las niñas lo tomaron algo a la ligera al final del último capítulo. Probablemente no empatíce con los personajes lo suficiente al escribir eso. Pero, por ahora, no voy a reescribirlo.

Este capítulo es muy breve. Es solo un interludio, escrito para molestar a los otros autores que se atreven a publicar poco después que yo(Sólo bromeo, ¡es genial que las personas publiquen cosas de Lucky Star)

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

"Ha pasado un rato desde que vine a visitar", Kanata pensaba. "Es probablemente medianoche... Por alguna razón, es cuando esto es más fácil."

Kanata trató de agarrar la manija de la casa Izumi, pero su mano pasó atraves de ella. "¡Oh!, cierto..." Pensó. "Y probablemente este cerrado con llave también."

Sin esfuerzo, pasó atreves de la puerta. Las luces todavía estaban encendidas en la sala. "¿Sojiro-kun está despierto tan tarde?"

Voló hacia la sala y vio que la TV estaba encendida, y Sojiro y una mujer peli rosa estaban juntos sobre el sofá, profundamente dormidos, apoyados uno sobre el otro.

"Así que encontraste a alguien... Es bonita. Y ustedes dos parecen llevarse bien."

Kanata suspiró profundamente y se limpio una lágrima. Miró, y vio revistas esparcidas sobre el piso, una caja de pizza vacía sobre la mesa, y polvo bajo la estantería.

"Uh... Adivino...siempre y cuando seas feliz. Sólo no me olvides completamente..."

Se fue arriba y entro a la habitación de Konata.

"¡Oh!, ¡mi niña pequeña ha crecido!"

La persona en la cama giró dormida, y reveló su pecho.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has puesto implantes de seno, Konata?"

Gritó, cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña no era Konata. Por supuesto, su grito no podía ser escuchado, pero la niña se movió con inquietud.

"¿Quién eres ?! … Por el color de tu pelo... Debes ser la hija de esa mujer. ¿Así que Konata fue cambiada a otra habitación? ¿O en el sótano? ¿Es una madrastra malvada?"

Kanata miró y vio que había una pila de libros sobre la mesa. "¿Anatomía? ¿Bioquímica? Ah, su nombre esta escrito aquí. ¿Miyuki Takara? ¿Estudia para volverse una doctora? Eso es bastante impresionante."

Escuchó un sonido de la habitación de al lado. Rápidamente, paso a través de la pared y vio una pequeña niña, todavía mas pequeña que Konata, sujetando un celular.

"Ah, pequeña Yu-chan. Por lo menos tu todavía vives aquí."

"¿Kona-chan? Sí, todavía estoy despierta, ¿cómo adivinaste?" Yutaka dijo.

"¿Konata está llamando?"

"Estaba estudiando hasta tarde con Yuki-chan. Ambas tenemos pruebas la próxima semana. ¿Cómo esta tu trabajo?"

"¡Oh!. Suena como que esta Yuki-chan es buena", Kanata pensaba.

Yutaka escuchó un largo rato, riendo de vez en cuando. Finalmente, exclamo, "No, Kona-chan! Por favor, ¡no podría! Y tu sabes que mi figura no se vería bien en un vestido de maid."

"Konata, ¿qué le estás sugiriendo a Yu-chan?!"

"¿Una demanda por mi cuerpo? Uh..."

"Konata!" Kanata gritó. Yutaka se estremeció y miró alrededor.

"¿Qué?, ¿tomar un baño tan tarde? Está bien, te veré mañana entonces. Yui nos recogerá. 3-20-1 Ayase, ¿verdad? ¡Adiós!"

Yutaka colgó su teléfono.

"¿Una dirección? Puedo encontrar eso. Gracias, Yu-chan."

Kanata besó a Yutaka sobre la frente antes de partir. Yutaka se ruborizó y frotó su frente. "Me pregunto que fue eso" Murmuró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Le tomó a Kanata un rato para llegar allí, principalmente porque la ciudad por la noche era un espectáculo en sí.

Encontró el edificio y miró los buzones. "Este debe ser... ¿Qué?, Izumi y... ¿Hiiragi? ¿Está viviendo con alguien? ¿Un compañero de habitación? No puede estar casada aún, de ninguna manera. Lo habría sabido."

Voló arriba y entro en su departamento. Había solo un futón para dos persona sobre el piso, preparado para dormir. Nadie se veía alrededor, pero una conmoción podía ser escuchada en el baño.

"¿Está tomando un baño con alguien?"

Kanata se ruborizó ligeramente, pero decidió echar una miradita. "Espero que no piensen que soy como Sojiro-kun... Qué estoy diciendo... No pueden verme de todos modos."

Había dos niñas en el baño. Konata y otro niña más alta, con largo cabello lila. Konata sólo estaba lavando su espalda.

"Konata, ¡te dije que puedo lavarme la espalda yo misma!" La niña más alta dijo.

"Pero me gusta hacerlo!" Konata exclamó.

"¡No puedo relajarme porque temo que me harás cosquillas o algo!"

"Kagamin, hay mucho tiempo para hacer cosquillas después", Konata dijo.

"¿Así que su nombre es Kagamin Hiiragi?" Kanata murmuró.

"¡No me gustan las cosquillas!" Kagami gritó.

Konata se río tontamente. "Tal vez me refería a otro tipo de cosquillas..." Gorjeó.

"¡Oh!. Bien, de ese tipo está bien..." Kagami dijo, y se ruborizó.

"K-Konata! ¿Ustedes dos...?" Kanata exclamó.

"¡Estoy lista! Es tu turno para lavar mi espalda", Konata dijo.

Kagami dio media vuelta y se puso de pie. Konata la besó en los labios y se sentó en el taburete.

"Sí, lo son. Definitivamente..." Kanata suspiró.

Ahora, ya que Konata no podía ver su cara, Kagami dejó aparecer una gran sonrisa en su cara. Suavemente, empezó a frotar la espalda de Konata con la esponja de baño.

Konata se río tontamente.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso ahora?" Kagami preguntó.

"Bien, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos esta mirando..." Konata explicó.

"¡Eso no sería gracioso!" Kagami dijo, y miró la ventilación, pero era del tipo que no se podía ver atraves de ella.

"En segundo lugar, olvidas el espejo", Konata dijo.

Kagami exclamo cuando se dio cuenta de que Konata podía ver su reflejo. "Yo...Yo estaba sólo...!"

"Relájate, Kagamin..."

"Nunca te he visto parecer tan feliz, Konata-chan..." Kanata dijo. "¡Oh! Es mejor que las deje tener un poco de privacidad."

Regresó a la sala y se sentó en la mesa. Colgó su cabeza abajo y lloró.

"Mi hija ha encontrado a alguien a quien realmente quiere. Eso es estupendo. Debo ser feliz... Pero... Es niña... Dos niñas... Esto quiere decir... Yo nunca podre tener nietos."

Sus lagrimas parecían atravesar la mesa y el piso. "Con el tiempo, nadie me recordará más... Extinta, como estas lágrimas. Me pregunto a dónde van las lágrimas de un espíritu..."

Kanata suspiró profundamente, se puso de pie y miró las fotografías. "Ésta debe ser la familia de Kagamin. ¿Su padre es sacerdote? ¿Cuatro hijas? ¿Tsukasa, Matsuri, Inori? Y he aquí su dirección..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Perdón para la intromisión", Kanata dijo, cuando entró en el casa Hiiragi. "¡Oh!, no me escucharan de todos modos..."

Miró, pero no parecía haber nadie en casa. Extendió sus sentidos y escuchó respiraciones en uno de los dormitorios de arriba.

"Suena como si estuvieran dormidos. Supongo que está bien sólo echar un vistazo..." Pensó, y pasó atraves de las paredes.

Vio mucha ropa, incluyendo ropa interior, sobre el piso, también peluches, obviamente tirados de la cama para hacer sitio no para una, sino para tres niñas abrazadas juntas.

La mandíbula de Kanata cayó. Por un largo rato, sólo flotó allí, mirándolas fijamente.

"Esa debe ser Tsukasa. Por lo menos esas dos no son sus hermanas...!" Dijo finalmente.

Había sonidos que venían desde la planta baja. "¡Oh! ¿Alguien volvió a casa a esta hora? ¿O es un ladrón?"

Kanata voló abajo y vio a dos mujeres en el vestíbulo. Una mujer alta y rubia acababa de empujar a la más joven contra la pared y la estaba besando apasionadamente.

"¿Qué clase de familia es ésta!?" Kanata gritó.

Las mujeres patearon sus zapatos y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, parando para besarse varias veces, y dejando caer sus abrigos en el camino.

"Ohh, Matsuri..." La rubia suspiró.

"¡Así que es una de las hermanas!"

La pareja trepó arriba, arrancando sus ropas, hasta que solamente tenían su ropa interior.

"¡Oh no!... No vayan para allá..."

En pasillo de arriba, Kuroi-sensei empujó a Matsuri contra la pared otra vez-excepto que no era la pared, sino la puerta de la habitación de Tsukasa. La puerta se abrió y cayeron sobre el piso, Kuroi-sensei encima.

Las tres niñas en la cama se despertaron y gritaron con terror.

"Hermana!" Tsukasa gritó.

"Tsukasa! Y... Misao! Y... Ayano!" Matsuri exclamó, cuando las vio.

"Kuroi-sensei!" Ayano exclamó

"¡Panties con personajes!" Misao gritó.

Se miraron fijamente todas por unos segundos que se sentían muy, muy largos.

"¿Es su profesora?! ¡Oh no!, no puedo soportar esto más..." Kanata pensó, y huyó de la casa.

A gran altura encima de la ciudad, miró los millones de luces que la iluminaban.

"Su padre es sacerdote y ustedes son mikos. Cierto. Me pregunto como seria si no fueran…."

"Ah bien... Por lo menos todas parecían felices", susurró, antes de partir.

* * *

Ese nombre es difícil. ¡ Seguía escribiendo "Katana" constantemente!

Incluí una dirección con el propósito de que Kanata los encontraría. No tiene sentido; es en realidad la dirección de un lugar llamado Tokio Budokan. No es una referencia a nada.

¿Así que cuál estaba llevando panties de personaje? ¿Kuroi-sensei o Matsuri? Ésa es una pregunta que perseguirá a los lectores por el resto de sus días. O no.


	9. Nada habría ocurrido

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 9: Nada habría ocurrido**

**La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: Verdad o reto!

Decidí no exagerar este capítulo o forzarlo, sólo tomé lo que tenía, añadí más de lo que tenía en mente, y me solté.

¡Oh no!, ¡No dañaría a ningún personaje! Podría haber algunos momentos ligeramente más serios, pero nada más serio que lo ya visto en Lucky Star misma.

Edición: sí, me olvide de Inori. Sí, estaba ahí, y se merece ser mencionada. Así que añadí eso. ¡Esto también me dio una idea para un capítulo entero! Gracias, Silencian.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

"¡Bien estoy en shock! ¿Cómo pudieron hacer tales cosas ustedes tres?" Kuroi-sensei gritó.

Las tres niñas sobre la cama estaban todas tirando de la sabana, que no podía cubrir la decencia de todas a la vez.

"¡Dejen de jugar con la sabana y expliquen! ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?" Matsuri preguntó, mirando furiosa a Tsukasa.

Los ojos de Tsukasa se abrieron, pero empezó a explicar, "Umm... Primero nos besamos mucho, y luego empecé a jalar la camisa de Misa-chan hacia arriba-"

Matsuri la interrumpió, gritando, "¡No esa parte! Quiero decir, cómo fue que ustedes tres terminaron aquí arriba en primer lugar, teniendo... ¡oh no!, ¡no puedo decirlo siquiera!"

"¿Por qué eso es un problema? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos justo ahora? ¿Jugando mahjong?" Misao preguntó.

"¡Eso es diferente!" Matsuri gritó. "Mi hermana, en una cama, con dos niñas... Eso es tan sólo... ¡incorrecto!"

"Por qué, hermana" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Porque... Porque..." Matsuri repitió. Las tres amigas la miraron con expectación.

"… ¿Sensei? ¡Dígales, por favor!" Matsuri dijo, recurriendo a Kuroi-sensei.

"Umm... ... Es incorrecto, porque..." Kuroi-sensei dijo. Y paro.

Todas la estaban mirando.

"… ¡No sé! Si es entre mayores de edad-"

"Nanako!" Matsuri gritó. "¡No puedes pensar que esto está bien!"

Kuroi-sensei miró a Matsuri tímidamente. "Pero, dulzura -"

"¡No me llames dulzura cuando hay otras personas alrededor!"

"Matsuri, escuché que golpeaste a Kagami el otro día ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué estás en casa en primer lugar?" Tsukasa preguntó. "Creía que estabas con mama y papá."

"Yo…Yo….no importa eso ahora!" Matsuri gritó. "¡Esto es una locura! Primero me entero de lo que Kagami hace con esa….esa enana, y ahora esto!"

"Hiciste alguna excusa pobre con el propósito de poder quedarte en la ciudad y... ¡quedar con sensei!" Tsukasa acusó.

Matsuri tomó una respiración honda. "Está bien. ¡Supongo que soy casi tan mala como ustedes! Pero le voy a decir a mama y papá sobre ustedes!"

"Si haces eso, ¡te delataré y a sensei!"

Matsuri se desplomó en el piso y colgó su cabeza hacia abajo.

"Hiiragi, ¿podrías moverte un poco. Estás sentada sobre mi sostén", Misao dijo.

"Eww!" Matsuri gritó, y lanzó la pieza de ropa lejos. Enterró su cara entonces en sus manos otra vez. Kuroi-sensei se sentó al lado de ella y le palmeo la espalda.

Hubo un silencio largo, mientras que las tres niñas más jóvenes recogían su ropa interior y sus pijamas.

Finalmente, Ayano limpió su garganta, y dijo, "Todas... tan solo calmémonos. Haré un poco de chocolate caliente."

Algunos minutos después, estaban sentadas en la mesa de la sala, con tazas de chocolate en frente de ellas. Todas miraban las tazas, pero nadie parecía estar demasiado deseosa de tomar un sorbo.

Kuroi-sensei suspiró profundamente, se puso de pie, y dijo, "Ya que soy la profesora y se supone que la responsable..."

Las otras miraron hacia arriba.

"Piensen qué ocurriría si sólo se enteran accidentalmente", añadió, echo el ojo a Matsuri, y se sentó otra vez. Ni siquiera Tsukasa tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería Kuroi-sensei.

"Así que..." Tsukasa dijo, y miró a Matsuri.

"Sí... Adivino..." Matsuri dijo silenciosamente. "Presumo que esto no es "solo una fase" para ti tampoco, ¿Crecerán y se volverán hetero otra vez?"

Tsukasa agitó su cabeza así que Matsuri continuó, "Tenemos que decirles. ¿Están al tanto de Kagami?"

"No creo", Tsukasa dijo.

"Ya que la familia ira a la casa de Kagami mañana..." Matsuri murmuró.

"¡Estaremos ahí también!" Misao anunció.

"Sí, no podemos dejar a Tsukasa-chan hacer esto sola", Ayano dijo.

"Hermana, estoy asustada. ¿Sera que nos echan a patadas de la casa?" Tsukasa preguntó. Lágrimas empezaron a fluir sobre sus mejillas.

"Se patearán ellos mismos cuando descubran que todas sus hijas son... raras", Matsuri dijo.

"Qué, ¿Inori también?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"No lo sé realmente, pero no me sorprendería", Matsuri murmuró.

"Será vergonzoso, pero supongo que tengo que estar ahí", Kuroi-sensei suspiró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Era domingo por la tarde. Konata abrió la puerta y vio a las hermanas Hiiragi mayores. Sojiro, Yukari, Ayano, Miyuki, Yui, Yutaka y Minami había llegado antes.

Konata miró furiosa a Matsuri, y susurró, "¡No te he perdonado aún!"

"¡No ahora!" Matsuri cuchicheó.

Viendo a los padres de Matsuri seguirla, Konata retrocedió.

Cuando más personas se reunieron en el departamento, la atmósfera parecía volverse más densa. No solamente porque se estaba poniendo un poco lleno de gente.

Todos estaban también curiosamente callados.

"Es... Un bonito lugar, Kagami", Miki dijo.

Otra llamada en la puerta hizo a todo el mundo estremecerse. Konata abrió la puerta, vio que era Kuroi-sensei, y levantó una ceja. "¿Sensei?"

"Hola, Izumi", Kuroi-sensei dijo. No explicó su presencia de alguna manera, sólo entró y se sentó, al lado de Matsuri. Los padres le echaron una mirada perpleja.

Todos sentían que efectivamente había algo extraño en la atmósfera. Se sentían más y más incómodos. Konata trajo tazas de té a todos, que dio a todos otra cosa que hacer por el momento.

Pero todavía estaban esperando a alguien.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Misao estaba ya casi en la puerta, pero vaciló.

"¡Diablos!. No quiero entrar ahí. Esto va a ser tan embarazoso", murmuró.

Se detuvo en la puerta, miró su celular por un momento, y suspiró profundamente.

"Apuesto que están todas ya sentados allí, bajo el silencio melancólico."

En ese momento, una idea entró en la cabeza de Misao. Como de costumbre, no dejaba de pensar si la idea era buena o no, sólo declaró, "¡Lo haré! Es mejor acabar con esto rápidamente. Solamente duele una vez."

La puerta estaba sin cerrar. "Todavía mejor."

Limpió su garganta y se preparó.

Ruidosamente, como de costumbre, Misao irrumpió, y pateó los zapatos de sus pies. Y la primera cosa que hizo fue gritar, "Perdón, llego tarde! Alguien aquí que no sea gay, ¡levante su mano!"

Bajo el silencio melancólico, su voz parecía mucho más fuerte de lo que realmente era.

Todos voltearon para mirar a Misao con horror.

"Misa-chan!" Tsukasa exclamó.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Kagami gritó a Misao.

Lentamente, Miyuki levantó su mano. Todos voltearon para mirarla, luego a los demás. Pareciendo confundidos, Tadao, Miki, Sojiro, y Yukari también levantaron sus manos, pero nadie más lo hizo.

"¿Ser bi cuenta?" Kuroi-sensei preguntó.

Konata se río tan duro que golpeó su cabeza en la mesa cuando se dobló. Pronto, su risa se convirtió en tos, y luego paró. No levantó su cabeza. Algunas respiraciones entrecortadas podían ser escuchadas. Kagami sabía que Konata se estaba poniendo histérica-ella misma quería solo gritar.

Después de un largo e inoportuno silencio, Miki preguntó, "¿Puedes explicar qué está ocurriendo?" Volteando hacia Kagami.

"Primero, voy a matar a Misao", Kagami gruñó, y se puso de pie.

Misao todavía estaba de pie. Parecía pálida y estaba temblando-hacer eso realmente le tomó todo su valor. Kagami la miró, tomó una respiración honda, y se desplomó hacia atrás en el piso. "Está bien... No te mataré... Entra", cuchicheó.

Con un suspiro fuerte de alivio, Misao entró y se arrodilló en el piso porque sus piernas no podían cargarla más.

Kagami contó los segundos, hasta que estaba claro que nadie más hablaría.

Tomó una respiración honda, y dijo, "Creo que todo esto empezó... ¡¿Podrían ya bajar sus manos?!" Contestó bruscamente a sus padres.

"Perdón..." Dijo suavemente, "... No quise gritarles. De todos modos, creo que todo empezó en el momento en que conocí por primera vez a Konata. No, mucho antes de eso..."

Kagami les dijo todo básicamente. Tratando de luchar contra su vergüenza, hablando muy en serio, y poniendo sus palabras tan bien como podía, explicó cómo se enamoró de Konata y por qué pensaba ahora que no había nada de malo con eso.

Todos la escucharon en silencio, excepto por las pocas veces que Konata y Misao se pusieron a reír en algún momento. El esfuerzo de estos quince minutos la dejó totalmente exhausta al final, y tuvo que descansar su cabeza en la mesa.

Su madre Miki le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Sus ojos estaban llorando, y dijo, "No puedo decir que doy mis bendiciones o algo así-aún. Tu padre y yo tenemos que pensar esto. Y la historia de Kagami no explica-" miro alrededor. "¿Cómo es que todas ustedes...son así? ¿Fallamos de algún modo como padres?"

"Espera-no tienen que responder a eso!" Añadió rápidamente, justo cuando tanto Misao como Konata estaban a punto de abrir sus bocotas. "Como dije, tenemos que pensar."

Tadao sólo asintió con la cabeza-todavía se veía en shock y no pudo encontrar algo que decir.

Lágrimas estaban fluyendo sobre las mejillas de Sojiro. "¡No traje mi cámara!" Gimió.

"Papá..." Konata suspiró.

"Perdón. Konata, Yu-chan, ¡todas ustedes tienen mi sincera bendición! ¡Puedo decir honestamente que éste es el sueño hecho realidad de un padre!" Exclamó.

"Sojiro!" Yukari gimió.

"Umm...Quise decir..." Sojiro tartamudeó.

"Tenemos que hablar de esto. En privado", Yukari dijo con empatía, y se puso de pie.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Después de que sus padres habían partido, el resto estuvo en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Kagami levantó su cabeza, y gritó a Misao, "¡Eres la idiota más odiosa, más grosera y más bocona que conozco!"

Los dedos de Kagami estaban agarrando a Misao al otro lado de la mesa, como si quisiera estrangularla.

Tsukasa se movió en frente de Misao y dijo, "Hermana, Misa-chan hizo lo que ella creía que era lo mejor."

"Hiiragi, tu historia fue fenomenal. Y ¡tan conmovedora! '¡fue, como, un discurso final de un abogado en una de las series de televisión!" Misao dijo con admiración.

"¡Eso me pone tan enojada! ¡Hice todo el trabajo y ahora recoges las frutas!" Kagami gimió.

Misao se puso a reír.

"¡No es gracioso!" Kagami gritó.

"Pero Kagami, eso fue genial de hecho. Incluso yo estaba llorando en algún momento. ¡Creo que te saliste con la tuya!" Konata dijo.

"Éste no es algo con lo que nos salgamos con la nuestra!" Kagami gimió. "Y tú, hermana..." Susurró, volteando a mirar a Matsuri. "¡Hipócrita! ¡Vienes aquí, me llamas pervertida, me abofeteas, y luego tienes una sesión candente con Kuroi-sensei! Sí, ¡Tsukasa me dijo todo sobre eso!"

"¿Tsukasa te dijo lo qué hizo con Misao y Ayano?" Matsuri preguntó.

"No... ¿Qué?" Kagami exclamó.

"Lo siento... Traté de hacerlo, pero no pude encontrar el momento correcto..." Tsukasa susurró, pareciendo culpable.

Misao trató de abrir su bocota, pero Ayano abofeteó su palma antes de que dijera algo.

"Lo que Tsukasa quiere decir, esto... Uhh... Ella y yo y Misao...Nosotras ... Juntas... Tu sabes", Ayano dijo tartamudeando.

"¿Todas ustedes? ¿Las tres?" Kagami exclamó.

"¡Wow!, caliente!" Konata exclamó. Kagami la miró furiosa. "¡Ey!, Kagamin, ¡tal vez debemos probar eso también algún día!"

"Konata!" Kagami gritó.

"Pero, Kagamin -"

"¡No! ¡Konata mala!"

"Ooh, ¿vas a darme nalgadas otra vez?" Konata susurró.

"¡Nunca lo he hecho!" Kagami gritó.

Kuroi-sensei se río. "¡Yo lo haría! Izumi se merece algunas de vez en cuando. De todos modos, Yui, no te vi levantar la mano", añadió, volteando hacia Yui.

"Umm, bien, tuve mis... experimentos de más joven, pero estoy realmente en tu equipo... no estoy segura", Yui explicó.

"¡Hermana!" Yutaka exclamó.

"¡¿Por qué tan escandalizada? Sé que tu y Minami están "jugueteando" como conejos constantemente", Yui dijo.

Ambas conejas juguetonas se volvieron rojo brillante.

"Lo bueno de esto es que Hiyori-chan no está aquí, es imposible quitar manchas de sangre del tatami", Konata notaba.

"Hey, tus padres se fueron antes de que sirviéramos algo de comida", Kagami dijo. "Y cállate", añadió rápidamente, sabiendo que Konata comentaría sobre eso.

Pero Konata estaba pensando en otra cosa. Rascó su cabeza, y dijo, "He perdido el hilo. ¿Quién está jugueteando con quién ahora? Chicas, es mejor que revisen la situación. ¿Y puedo tomar notas? ¿Para Hiyori? Hey, tal vez debo dibujar uno de esos gráficos que hacen para las series de anime"

"Sólo tráenos la comida", Kagami susurró. "¡Y no digas nada!"

Konata sonrió abiertamente, se puso de pie, y dijo, "Tsukasa-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme con los platos?"

"Seguro, Kona-chan."

Gastaron el resto de la tarde en comer, jugar juegos, y tener diversión en general. Misao y Konata compitieron sobre cuántas veces podían hacer a las otras ruborizarse de diversas maneras. Konata consiguió un poco de venganza cuando Misao describió la cita secreta entre Matsuri y Kuroi-sensei detalladamente. También trataron de entrometerse en la vida personal de Inori, pero para su gran fastidio ella se negó a decirles algo.

"¡Oh! ¡Recordé algo!" Tsukasa dijo, cuando estaban recogiendo sus cosas.

Sacó una botella de su bolso y la puso en la mesa.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una botella de plástico vieja y abollada?" Kagami preguntó.

"Ésta es la botella con la que solíamos jugar verdad o reto", Tsukasa dijo.

"Un objeto maldito", Kagami dijo.

"Pero Kagamin! ¡Piensa en todas las grandes cosas que ocurrieron debido a ese juego!" Konata exclamó.

"Preferiría que esas cosas hubieran ocurrido en su momento ", Kagami susurró.

"¡Nada habría ocurrido!" Misao gritó.

Su voz se puso mucho más silenciosa, cuando añadió, "Conociéndolas chicas..." Miro a las Hiiragis y a Ayano, "... Nada habría ocurrido..."

Todas se miraron-y sabían que Misao tenía razón.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Una semana después, la peor tormenta había pasado. Caía la tarde , y Kagami estaba volviendo a casa de la universidad.

Bostezando, abrió la puerta de su departamento, entró y dijo, "¡Estoy en casa!"

Konata estaba echada sobre su espalda bajo el kotatsu, con las manos extendidas sobre el piso, y su celular estaba al lado de ella.

Kagami caminó sobre ella, pero no reaccionó. "¿Konata? ¿Cómo está la cena-que pasa?"

"¡Oh!, hola, Kagamin. Estoy bien... La arrocera está sobre... Sólo estaba pensando..."

"¿Pensando? Eso es nuevo. ¿Qué te haría pensar tan duro? ¿Tratar de decidir qué anime ver?"

"No, sólo estoy pensando si será un niño o una niña."

"¿Qué?"

"Papá acaba de llamar. Tendré una nueva hermana menor o hermano."

Kagami tuvo que sentarse.

"… ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?"

"Bien, cuando mama y papá se enamoran y se casan, entonces, una noche entran en su dormitorio, se besan y abrazan-y mama tiene ese pequeño huevo en su barriga-"

"¡Eso no es lo que quise preguntar!" Kagami gimió. "¿No era demasiado vieja para tener más niños?"

"Aparentemente no", Konata dijo.

Kagami gateó bajo el kotatsu, se acurrucó al lado de Konata, y posó su cabeza en el pecho de Konata. Cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginar qué clase de niño tendrían Sojiro y Yukari. "… Ese mocoso va a ser incluso peor que tu. Un otaku, que también es malo con los quehaceres domésticos", cuchicheó.

"Eso fue malo, Kagami. ¡Piensa en las buenas cualidades!"

Kagami trató, pero no se le ocurría nada. "… ¿Cuáles serian?"

"Umm..." Konata dijo.

Después de un minuto, dijo, "¡Oh! Ella-o él-podría ser inteligente. ¡Como Yuki-chan!"

"Un pequeño, perezoso otaku... ¿Es mejor que uno torpe?"

"… Nop... Debido a que ya hay una otaku torpe y perezosa a quien adoras."

Kagami estuvo en silencio un largo rato, y luego murmuró, "Sí..."

* * *

¡Oh!, cómo seria genial poder usar algunos refranes finlandeses, como "rento kuin rautakanki".

Turtlbrdr notaba que Kuroi-sensei estaba presente cuando Miyuki habló de su fantasía. Sí, la continuación empieza a ser un problema con una historia ridículamente larga como esta. (¡Estoy asombrado que alguien pudiera recordar!) Apuesto que Kuroi-sensei misma no recordaba eso, hasta que Konata le dijo después, sin recordar que Kuroi hubiera estado presente.

* * *

Lo que dice Konata de los gráficos supongo que son los storyboards. Yo escribí "jugueteando" para que todos entendieran (en la versión original es "make out") porque depende del país ya que en España creo que es "enrollarse", aquí en México seria "fajar", en otros lugares "liarse", "chapar" y así según el país.

El refrán finlandes no encontré su significado, aun así seguiré buscando para no quedarme con la duda.

El fanfic de Dare: The Next Generation supongo que si lo traduciré pero bueeeno todavía faltan otros 16 capítulos de este.

El siguiente capitulo supongo que lo voy a empezar a traducir hasta el lunes, es un poco mas largo que este así que quizá tarde una semana en subirlo así que a mas tardar el viernes ya lo podrán leer.


	10. Yuri anteojos

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 10: Yuri anteojos**

**La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic: ¡Lucky*Star: Verdad o reto!

Kitmaro:...¡¿Escoger nombres?! ¡Diablos!, ¡eso me hizo darme cuenta de que introduje un anticonceptivo oral ! Y todo el mundo los odia. Así que, ¿Cómo lo harían ustedes: un aborto espontáneo o un aborto? Díganme.

De todos modos, este capítulo es sobre los nuevos ninensei. Esto es más de introducción y slice of life que cosas con humor pervertido. También estoy escribiendo un capítulo sobre Inori (para aquellos que disfrutan de las cosas pervertidas(^ _ -) ~ *), pero eso tomará un poco de tiempo.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Una niña alta, con largo pelo café sujetado por dos alfileres de pelo estaba en la puerta de la escuela, mirando el edificio con sus ojos morados. A pesar de la tibieza de la primavera, tembló un poco, y suspiro profundamente "Así que, ésta es mi nueva escuela... Me gustaría no tener que transferirme... Así que es una prestigiosa", pensaba.

"Pero, antes que nada, ¡no debo dejar que nadie lo sepa!" Repitió en su mente otra vez. En el último momento, se dio cuenta de que había varias pequeñas figuras de anime fuera de su bolsa, y los puso rápidamente dentro. "No quiero solamente pasar el rato solo con frikis... Uhh... Ahora que lo pienso ¿soy friki también?"

Preparándose , caminó hacia el edificio, tratando de sentirse y parecer confiada y cool. "Soy Izumi Watase, ¡encantada de conocerlos! ¡No soy una friki! …" Practicó en su mente. "No, ¡no! ¡No debo decir algo como eso!"

Izumi-ese siendo su primer nombre-visitó los casilleros de zapatos, y, manteniendo su cabeza arriba, marchó hacia el aula. De la esquina de su ojo, vio a una niña alta de cabello verde y delgada y una niña muy pequeña, muy linda con cintas en su pelo rosa, caminando juntas. "¡Oh!, ¡qué pareja tan linda! ¿Están sujetando sus manos? Tan moe... ¡No! ¡Para de pensar como un otaku! ¡Para!" Se mandó.

Lentamente, empezó a darse cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Todos los otros aquí parecían más nerviosos que ella. Y se veían de algún modo... Más jóvenes.

"Yu-chan... ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" La niña alta de cabello verde preguntó, y paró sobre sus pasos.

"¡Oh no! ¡Éste es el primer piso!" La niña pequeña dijo, y se río tontamente. "Minami-chan, ¡apuesto que la mitad de los otros cometen el mismo error!"

Todavía tratando de parecer cool, Izumi Watase también dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Sobre las escaleras, Yutaka paró, se apoyó en la barandilla, y suspiró profundamente. "Ya estoy cansada... Y ahora tendremos que subir muchas más escaleras todos los días..."

"Apóyate sobre mi brazo, Yu-chan... Yo te ayudaré... Siempre..." Minami dijo silenciosamente.

Hiyori estaba justo detrás de ellas, pero fue incapaz de darles la bienvenida cuando vio esta escena. Sólo gorjeó y trató de encontrar su cuaderno de dibujos.

"Aquí", una voz cuchicheó desde atrás de Hiyori. "Yo te ayudaré con el cuaderno de dibujos... Siempre..." Patricia continuó, y se puso a reír.

Yutaka y Minami voltearon para mirarlas. "¡Oh!, Hola, Hiyori-chan, Patty-chan!" Yutaka dijo. "Umm... ¿Algo está mal?"

"¡Oh!, no se preocupen por Hiyori. Sólo tuvo un ataque agudo de inspiración", Patricia notaba, y prácticamente cargo a Hiyori arriba cuando estaba haciendo bosquejos desesperadamente.

Izumi Watase estaba sobre las escaleras detrás de todas estas personas, mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos. "¿Todas ellas son frikis...? Parecían divertirse... Nunca me divertí en la escuela..."

Suspiró otra vez, y se detuvo fuera del aula. No quería entrar hasta que el profesor la llamara.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Muchos cambios en las clases... Es genial que todas estemos en la misma clase al menos", Yutaka dijo, cuando se habían tranquilizado.

Una niña bien bronceada, rubia y de ojos dorados se acercó a ellas. Abofeteó la espalda de Hiyori, haciéndola encogerse, y dijo, "¡Ey!, Hiyori! Así que éstas son las amigas a quienes tú has dibujado... ¡De las que hablas tanto! ¡Genial, genial!"

"Ko-san, por favor no hagas eso mientras estoy dibujando", Hiyori farfulló.

"Pero tú no estabas entintando", la niña llamada Ko notaba. "Esta pequeña debe ser Yutaka-chan, y tú eres su famosa protectora, Minami-chan."

Minami sólo miró a la niña a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Oh!, ¡qué expresión tan fenomenal! ¡Tú realmente das miedo!" Ko exclamó, y levantó sus palmas, como si se protegiera del resplandor de Minami.

Ko volteó para mirar a Patricia. "¡Hey, tu! ¡Wow! ¡oh mi..., son realmente grandes ¡Justo como Hiyori los dibuja!" Exclamó, mirando la región del pecho de Patricia.

"¿Quién te dio el permiso de admirar mis bubis?" Patricia murmuró.

"Lo siento... Sólo noto cosas así, "porque soy la presidenta", Ko explicó. "¡Del club de investigación de animación! ¿A alguna de ustedes le gustaría asociarse? Aunque, gracias a Hiyori, ya estamos consiguiendo toneladas de nuevos miembros. Este año, ¡vamos a hacer un episodio de anime entero!"

Hiyori golpeó su cabeza en el escritorio, y gruño, "¡El año pasado, ¡quería que yo dibujara veinticuatro marcos por segundo!"

Los ojos de Yutaka se abrieron de sorpresa, y exclamo, "¡Whoa! ¿Cómo podría alguien dibujar algo así tan rápido?"

"Yo le decía que el anime no se hace así, pero ella no escuchó!" Hiyori murmuró.

"¡Apunté hacia la perfección! Tu corazón no estaba obviamente en eso. ¡Es por eso qué fallaste!" Ko exclamó.

"¡No fallé! ¡Nadie podría haber hecho eso! Dibujé dos segundos de animación, y luego mi mano se acalambró tan gravemente que no pude dibujar algo durante dos semanas."

"No te preocupes, este año será diferente. Lo haremos digital", Ko dijo.

"Tú dijiste que habrá toneladas de nuevos miembros. ¿Puedo por favor renunciar a este club ahora?" Hiyori murmuró.

"Claro que no. ¡Tú eres esencial para nuestro club! Pero te haré la directora artística... ¡Ayudante de directora artística! Tú sólo tienes que dibujar los personajes y los otros los animarán en computadoras."

"¡Clase, por favor regresan a sus asientos!" Una voz autoritaria dijo.

"Kuroi-sensei!" Las cuatro amigas gritaron.

"Soy Nanako Kuroi, la profesora de aula para esta clase-¿qué es esto, Yu-chan?"

"Sensei, ¡por favor no me llame Yu-chan! ¡Soy una estudiante de segundo año ahora!" Yutaka dijo.

"Perdón, Kobayakawa. Sólo eres tan pequeña y linda que no te puedo ayudar."

Yutaka hizo un puchero, y exclamó, "Sensei! Por favor... De todos modos, quería preguntar, ¿dónde debemos sentarnos?"

"Todos, sólo siéntense donde quieran", Kuroi dijo.

Después de que todos los estudiantes se habían sentado , añadió, "¡Está bien! ¡Ahí es donde estarán sentados por el resto de este período!"

La clase habló entre dientes y murmuró. Afortunadamente las amigas habían tomado asiento cerca de sí.

"¡Llenen sus nombre en esta tabla! ¡Oh!, y tenemos una nueva estudiante de transferencia", añadió, mirando la puerta. "¡Entra!"

Una niña alta, con pelo café largo sujetado por dos alfileres de pelo estaba de pie allí, mirando con sus ojos morados.

"¡Moe!" Tanto Hiyori como Patricia exclamaron. Hiyori pasó una nueva página de su cuaderno de dibujos rápidamente y empezó a dibujar desesperadamente.

"Me temo que me olvidé de buscar tu nombre. ¡Pasa, por favor, y ¡preséntate tu misma! No temas, no te voy a morder... duro", Kuroi-sensei dijo, y se burló.

Indecisamente, la niña alta caminó al atril, hizo una reverencia, y dijo, "Soy Izumi Watase"

Kuroi-sensei se puso a reír otra vez, al igual que Yutaka, sus amigas, y la mitad de de la clase entera.

Izumi Watase se volvió roja brillante. "Umm..."

"P-perdón, Watase-kun! Es sólo... Había alguien llamada Izumi en esta escuela, y ella... he he", Kuroi-sensei explicó. "Clase, por favor dejen de reírse. ¡Eso es descortés! Y ni siquiera es su apellido!"

"Así que, Izumi Watase, ¿de dónde eres?" Kuroi-sensei preguntó, cuando la clase se había calmado un poco.

Tartamudeando un poco, Izumi explicó de dónde era. El único escritorio libre ocurrió estar junto a Patricia así que se sentó ahí después de terminar la presentación.

"Perdón sobre eso", Patricia dijo. "Soy Patricia Martin. Mucho gusto. La cosa es, tenemos una amiga llamada Izumi-se graduó esta primavera, sin embargo."

"Soy Izumi Watase..." Izumi dijo. Tomó un poco de tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que la extranjera había hablado japonés adecuadamente.

"¿Tú eres una otaku también?" Hiyori preguntó a Izumi.

"¡No! ¡No lo soy! ¡Definitivamente no!" Izumi gritó.

Kuroi-sensei la estaba mirando furiosa, y gritó, "Silencio, por favor!"

"No te preocupes, Izumi-chan. Kuroi-sensei es muy buena", Yutaka cuchicheó. "Podría golpearte sobre la cabeza, sin embargo, si te duermes en clase."

"Bien bien, Izumi-quiero decir, Watase-¿debido a que tú ya estás haciendo mucho ruido, por qué no eres la representante de clase por este período?" Kuroi-sensei dijo.

"¡Oh!. Yo fui la representante de clase en mi escuela previa... Supongo que está bien... Pero no conozco esta escuela y las personas", Izumi farfulló.

"Izumi-chan-perdón, supongo que no puedes ser ayudada. Todos te llamarán Izumi... Lo que quería decirte es que yo y Minami-chan seriamos felices de presentarte a todos y mostrarte los alrededores de la escuela", Yutaka dijo.

"Izumi, p-podrías girar tu cabeza ligeramente a la derecha otra vez! ¡Ese perfil se veía tan genial!" Hiyori exclamó.

"Hiyori, estás babeando en la página", Patricia dijo, y le pasó un pañuelo. "Ésta es Hiyori Tamura. Es artista de doujin."

"Puedo ver eso..." Izumi dijo.

"¡Hey! Si tú te hubieras casado con Izumi, ¿tu nombre sería Izumi Izumi?" Ko preguntó.

"Adivino..." Izumi murmuró.

"Ésta es Ko Yasaka, presidenta del club de investigación de animación", Patricia explicó.

"¿Te quieres asociar?" Ko preguntó con entusiasmo.

"N-no..." Izumi exclamó. "I-investigación de A-animación... Sí, sí, ¡oh si! sí adoraría asociarme!" Gritó en su mente.

"Y yo soy Yutaka Kobayakawa y ésta es Minami Iwasaki", Yutaka dijo.

Minami hizo un gruñido que probablemente significaba un saludo.

Patricia se río tontamente. "¡oh!, Hey, Yu-chan, escuchamos lo que tu hermana mayor dijo, acerca del par de conejos-"

"Patty-chan! ¡Por favor!" Yutaka gritó, interrumpiéndola.

"¡Ahí! ¡Genial! ¡Esto es tan sólo fenomenal!" Hiyori gritó, y mostró el bosquejo a los otros.

"Pero no toco guitarra", Izumi dijo.

"¡Sólo tuve que añadirlo! Tú te pareces tanto a Mio. O a Azusa. Patty-chan, ¿tienes las orejas de gato contigo? ¡Debo verlos sobre Izumi!" Hiyori dijo.

"Hiyori, ¡tengo una mejor idea! ¡Traje de maid!" Patricia exclamó.

Hiyori pellizcó su nariz rápidamente y empezó a buscar un pañuelo.

Izumi se sentía mareada. "¿Es siempre así?" Murmuró

"¡Oh no!-¡tú no has visto nada aún!" Patricia dijo, y sonrió abiertamente.

"Quieres decir... que ¿esto se pone peor?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

A la hora de almuerzo, estaban esperando en la fila de la cafetería de la escuela.

"Así que, Izumi, ¿qué vas a pedir tú?" Patricia preguntó.

"No puedo decir", Izumi dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque si lo digo en voz alta, siempre se agota justo cuando es mi turno", Izumi dijo.

"Tu vida suena como que es un poco de anime", Hiyori notaba.

"No, ¡no lo es! … Quiero decir, ¿cómo lo sabría?" Izumi gimió.

Las otras echaron una mirada perpleja a Izumi.

"De todos modos, ¡voy a pedir espagueti y albóndigas!" Patricia anunció. "Me recuerda a casa, excepto que sabe a pescado. Ya que ustedes ponen caldo de algas y de pez en todo. No me molesta, pero es extraño."

Patricia se río tontamente. "Ahora que lo pienso... ¡Incluso las personas aquí saben como a pez!" Dijo, e hizo un guiño a Hiyori.

La artista de manga se ruborizó, y cuchicheó, "No digas tales cosas tan fuerte..."

Izumi no tuvo tiempo de notar algo, porque era su turno para pedir. "Kitsune udon, por favor."

"Lo siento mucho, pero nos quedamos sin tofú frito", el cajero dijo.

"Bien, porque lo que en realidad quería pedir era udon de curry!" Izumi dijo, sonriendo victoriosamente. "¿Ven?" Dijo, mirando a las otras.

"Eso es... raro", Yutaka dijo. "Pero no tan raro como mi prima... Quiero decir, Konata Izumi. Es mi prima, la Izumi de la que todos en la escuela todavía hablan."

"Así que es una fr-quiero decir, ¿otaku?" Izumi preguntó.

"Sí, es definitivamente una otaku hardcore "Yutaka agregó, y añadió rápidamente, "¡Pero es una persona estupenda! Todo el mundo la quiere."

Las amigos de Yutaka la miraron y luego entre ellas, pero ninguna tenía el corazón para no estar de acuerdo.

Llevando las bandejas de comida, se sentaron en una mesa.

"Patty-chan" Yutaka le susurró a ella, "tal vez no deberíamos decirle todo a Izumi hoy... Todo ello podría dejarla en shock inmediatamente. Ya que no está ni siquiera familiarizada con anime yuri y manga..."

Patty asintió con la cabeza, y murmuró la misma cosa a Hiyori.

Izumi las miró sospechosamente. "¿Por qué están murmurando? Es algo acerca de mí."

"Perdón, Izumi-chan. No era realmente sobre ti", Yutaka dijo. "Es... sobre nosotras."

"¿Nosotras?"

"Te lo diremos todas... En su momento..." Yutaka murmuró. "Perdón."

Izumi echó el ojo a sus nuevas amigas durante un tiempo, y dijo, "Está bien... No es como si yo les fuera a contar todo sobre mí inmediatamente."

"Oo, ¡Izumi tiene secretos oscuros!" Ko exclamó.

Izumi decidió concentrarse en su comida por ahora.

"Miren, ¡no lo está negando!" Ko siseó, y miró fijamente a Izumi.

"Ko-chan, dale una pausa. Sé que yo no te diría algo si te hubiera conocido justo ahora ", Hiyori dijo.

"¡Tú puedes decirme todo! ¡Tus oscuros secretos están seguros conmigo! ¡Soy la chica buena! ¡Hiyori me dibuja como la buena en el manga del club siempre!" Ko exclamó.

"Eso es sólo porque tú me fuerzas a que haga eso", Hiyori farfulló.

Izumi dejó de comer cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Terminé con los frikis de todos modos! … Pero parecen ser realmente personas geniales..."

Permitió que una sonrisa pequeña apareciera sobre sus labios.

Hiyori empezó a toser y jaló su cuaderno de dibujos otra vez.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

El primer día de escuela había terminado. "Por lo menos conseguí amigos inmediatamente... Incluso si son frikis... Y nadie se enteró!"

Nada calmaría sus nervios más que una visita a Akiba así que tomó el tren hacia esa dirección.

"¿Q-que?... ¿La extranjera y la artista de manga? Por supuesto estarán yendo para allá también... Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que no me vean..." Pensó, cuando vio a Patricia y Hiyori sentadas delante de ella.

Silenciosamente, se puso de pie y se mudó a otro vagón. No había ningún asiento disponible así que tenía que estar de pie el resto del viaje.

Como había adivinado, Patricia y Hiyori dejaron el tren en Akiba. Izumi esperó hasta el último momento antes de salir.

A pesar de que tenia que evitar a sus compañeras de clase, estar en Akiba la hizo sentirse mejor. Sabía que este viaje sería un gasto sobre su monedero, pero haría valer bien cada yen.

"¡Oh!, y esa tienda nueva de cosplay... ¡Debo ir allí primero!" Murmuró. No tenía una oportunidad de cosplay usualmente.

"Así que pensaban que me parecía a Mio Akiyama o Azusa Nakano. ¡Tal vez esa tienda tiene el uniforme de la escuela de k-*n!. Sería tonto comprar otro uniforme de escuela, sin embargo..." Pensó. Por supuesto, sabía perfectamente bien de lo que habían estado refiriéndose en la clase. Naturalmente, había comprado todo el manga disponible, anime, y soundtracks de ello.

Había llegado a la nueva tienda de cosplay e iba hacia dentro. Sus ojos brillaron cuando miró alrededor, no sabía al principio por dónde empezar. "Ah, ¡los uniformes de escuela!" Murmuró.

"Es más bien el slice of life de moda, sin embargo... excepto por el yuri implícito. Me pregunto cómo se sentiría sin anteojos yuri..." Izumi pensó, cuando estaba echando un vistazo a la cremallera del uniforme de escuela.

Sus ideas fueron interrumpidas cuando vio a Patricia y Hiyori entrar en la tienda. "¡Oh no!"

Rápidamente, Izumi corrió hacia un probador y cerró la cortina.

"Patty-chan, por favor no me hagas llevar algo raro otra vez", Hiyori dijo.

"Pero adoro verte en conjuntos pervertidos!" Patricia exclamó.

"Patty-chan... No digas tales cosas tan alto..." Hiyori cuchicheó.

Patricia se río tontamente, y dijo, esta vez solo un poco mas silenciosamente, "Especialmente me gusta rasgar esos trajes fuera de ti y-"

"Patty-chan!" Hiyori exclamó.

Izumi echó una ojeada a través de la cortina y vio que Patricia tenía sus brazos alrededor de Hiyori, y estaba a punto de besarla. "¡Whoa!" Exclamó. Patricia y Hiyori voltearon para mirarla, pero se las arregló para jalar la cortina antes de que la vieran. "No hay necesidad de anteojos yuri!" Pensó.

"Patty-chan, alguien nos vio ya... ¿No puedes alejar tus manos fuera de mí en público?..." Hiyori cuchicheó.

"Perdón, olvide todas las reglas locales durante nuestro viaje a Estados Unidos", Patricia dijo.

"Sí, bien... Umm... Fue fenomenal... Cuando me acostumbre a eso... Pero es vergonzoso aquí..." Hiyori murmuró.

"Okay, pero cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar, ¡lo vas a conseguir!" Patricia exclamó. Hiyori dio un aullido y se volvió roja brillante. "Ooh..." Exclamó.

"Está bien, chicas. Eso es demasiado. … ¡Ya lo entendí!" Izumi gritó en su mente.

Después de que Hiyori y Patricia se habían ido, ella dejó la tienda. Por el momento, no estaba de humor para mirar otra cosa.

"Me pregunto qué mas está ocurriendo en mi clase..." Izumi murmuró.

La pequeña sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

* * *

Por supuesto que sólo estaba haciendo una broma cruel sobre el bebé. No podría hacer algo así en esta historia, incluso un anticonceptivo oral, y definitivamente no a un bebé. ¿Así que sólo debo terminar la historia antes de que el bebé salga?

Esto es principalmente canon, hasta donde sé, aunque Izumi Watase no era una estudiante de transferencia originalmente. Todas las amigas terminan en la misma clase durante el segundo año. Kuroi-sensei es su nueva profesora de aula. Izumi Watase se hizo la representante de clase. Ko Yasaka es la presidenta del club de investigación de animación, aunque en el canon no parece estar haciendo anime, pero si manga.

* * *

Antes que nada: ¿alguien sabe donde conseguir el manga de Lucky Star?, aunque sea en ingles. ¿Sera difícil traducir un manga? podría intentarlo

Lo segundo mas importante es que Zokusho comentó mi traducción, algo así como que tenia que seguir escribiendo Dare: Next Generation para que yo no me pusiera al día pero bueno todavía falta mucho de este fanfic. Me hubiera gustado ver mi reacción al enterarme de que Zokusho comentó aquí (°ヮ°) (°∀°)/

Ninensei significa estudiantes de segundo año (creo)

El siguiente capitulo supongo que estará listo para antes de una semana quizá el miércoles en la noche o el jueves en la tarde.


	11. Mas vale prevenir que lamentar

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto! Capítulo 11: Más vale prevenir que lamentar**

******La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: Verdad o reto!

Por una vez, quería intentar un pequeño capítulo de fluff y lemon. Regresamos a la noche cuando los padres se enteraron (capítulo 9). Gracias a Silencian por mencionar el "Silent Miko", eso me dio la idea.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes (ni ninguna de las canciones mencionadas). Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

"¿Por qué no levanté mi mano?"

Oír que Matsuri, Kagami, Konata, y, aparentemente, la mayoría de sus amigas también son gay fue un gran shock y ella estuvo inusualmente silenciosa por el resto de la tarde.

"¡Soy hetero! ¡Soy normal! … ¿Lo soy? …"

Sólo escuchó las historias de las otras. Debido a que todas las demás habían salido del closet ahora se sentían libres de hablar de su vida privada.

"Repugnante... sucio..."

Sin embargo, no podía excusarse. Incluso cuando era vergonzoso, incluso cuando era tan incómodo, tuvo que escuchar. Porque estaban hablando de cosas con las que ella había soñado solamente.

"… Me pregunto como se siente..."

Si tan sólo supieran que la hermana mayor era la más inocente de todas ellas. Nunca había besado a alguien ni siquiera. ¿La molestarían enormemente? puede que sí. ¿O serían comprensivos? ¡Demonios!, todas parecían tan experimentadas ahora. Todas, excepto ella.

"Juguetear como conejos...? ¿Qué significa eso?"

Y todas estaban ocupadas ya. Entró al servicio y suspiró profundamente. Sí, ningún amor para la hermana mayor. Se sentía como la hermanastra malvada, mientras que las más jóvenes eran todas Cenicientas. Tan felices y contentas. No, no estaba celosa, realmente. Tan sólo... suspiró.

"¡Eso es! Tengo que saberlo, de una vez por todas. Y creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarme..." Inori pensó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

El domingo por la noche en el departamento de Kagami todo finalmente había terminado, y todos estaban partiendo. Tsukasa y sus otras amigas fueron a conseguir un refrigerio, mientras que Miyuki dijo que quería estudiar, y dijo adiós.

Estaba andando por la calle, en profundos pensamientos, y se estremeció cuando una voz dijo, "¡Ey!, Takara!"

Miyuki giro alrededor y vio a la hermana Hiiragi mayor mirarla fijamente. "¡Oh!, hola, Inori-san."

"¿Así que tú eres la lista?" Inori preguntó.

"¡Oh!" Miyuki exclamo. "¡No, en absoluto! No soy una genio o algo, quiero decir... Yo-"

"Sí, lo eres. Serás una doctora y todo", Inori dijo, y caminó más cerca. "Y Kagami dijo que tú eres lista. Así que ¡no trates de negarlo!"

Se agarró de la mano de Miyuki y empezó a arrastrarla hacia adelante. "Ven. Tengo que hablar contigo."

"S-seguro, Inori-san... ¿Adónde vamos?"

"No lo sé, en realidad. ¿Hay un lugar donde podemos hablar en privado?" Inori dijo, y miró. "¡Ah! ¡Eso es perfecto!" Exclamó, y arrastró a Miyuki hacia un karaoke.

"Inori-san! ¡N-no allí, por favor! ¡No podemos irnos ahí!" Miyuki exclamó, y trató de frenar. La idea de un cuarto de karaoke la hizo aturdirse. "¡Soy hetero!"

Esto hizo a Inori parar. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"N-nada... Es sólo... Yo, umm..." Miyuki tartamudeó.

"¡El karaoke y la cena van por mí cuenta! Tú no tienes que cantar si no quieres hacerlo. Sólo tengo que hablarte sobre algo, en privado. Bien, tal vez cantaré un poco-sería un desperdicio contratar una habitación y no usarla", Inori dijo, y forzó a Miyuki a que siguiera caminando.

Los buenos reflejos de niña de Miyuki la hicieron dejar de resistirse. "Una habitación de karaoke. El sonido del ritmo de las otras habitaciones. Esa atmósfera especial. ¿Mi fantasía favorita se hará realidad? No, es sólo Inori-san, la mayor de las hermanas Hiiragi. Ella no podría intentar hacer algo como eso. No la conozco ni siquiera... Y ella es... Mujer..."

Miró fijamente a Inori, que estaba pagando su estancia y las bebidas. "¿Qué te gustaría pedir, Miyuki?"

Miyuki despertó de sus ideas, y dijo, "¡Oh!, té helado estará bien..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Inori sorbió de su gaseosa, puso la lata en la mesa, y estiró sus brazos. "Ah... Creo que cantaré algo primero, luego podemos hablar."

Antes de que recogiera el catálogo, se percato de un sonido, probablemente de la habitación de al lado. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera matando a un cerdo.

"¿Qué es ese terrible ruido?"

Miyuki lo escuchó durante un tiempo, y dijo, "Creo que es Misao-Kusakabe-san."

"Así que también vinieron aquí. Ah bien, es mejor que cante algo así no tendremos que escuchar eso", Inori dijo, y usó el control remoto para escoger la canción.

"¿There must be an angel? ¿Esa no es muy difícil, Inori-san?" Miyuki dijo, pareciendo sorprendida.

"Bien, tu sabes, solía cantar en los coros de la iglesia... realmente también tomó lecciones de canto", Inori explicó.

Con un poco de dificultad, Inori logró sobrevivir a través de los trinos de la canción. Miyuki escuchó la presentación, totalmente cautivada. Sentía como si un ángel real hubiera aterrizado en la habitación de karaoke y estuviera actuando para ella.

"¡Oh!... Eso fue increíble, Inori-san. Eres tan fenomenal..." Miyuki exclamó.

"Tonterías, soy sólo una amateur", Inori dijo, se sentó y bebió más gaseosa. "Eso fue divertido, pero tengo que recuperar el aliento... Además, tengo algo de que hablar."

"¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar, Inori-san?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Primero... Como médico, ¿tienes esa discreción profesional o lo que sea?" Inori dijo.

"Umm, no soy para nada un medico por el momento, Inori-san, así que no puedo considerarte como mi paciente-"

"Bien, si tú sólo prometes que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, está bien", Inori la interrumpió.

"O-okay... Prometo que no contare."

"Tu sabes, hoy... lo que Kusakabe hizo... No levanté mi mano", Inori dijo silenciosamente. se había vuelto mucho más seria.

"¡Oh!" Miyuki exclamo. "Q-quieres decir que... Umm..."

"No, no realmente. La cosa es... ¡No sé!"

"¿No sabes si tu eres... Uh, gay?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo se puede saber algo así?"

El rubor de Miyuki se volvió más intenso. "Umm...Creo... ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada?"

Inori miró fijamente al espacio durante un tiempo, y luego fijo su mirada en Miyuki otra vez. "En realidad, no. Creo que no."

"En ese caso, eh... ¿te gusta mirar niñas... O niños?"

"Me gusta mirar a alguien de buen ver", Inori dijo. Entonces sonrío, e hizo un guiño. "¡Estoy mirando una ahora!"

Miyuki dejó ir una risita nerviosa, y dijo, "Y-yo no lo sé realmente, entonces…. ¿Cómo uno se entera? Yo misma besé a Hiiragi-san... Quiero decir, a tu hermana pequeña Tsukasa, y-"

"¿Qué? ¡Tú te besaste con mi hermana!" Inori exclamó.

"Perdón, Inori-san! Sólo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, jugando un juego. No era nada serio-"

Inori empezó a reírse, interrumpiendo las explicaciones de Miyuki. "Hey, no estoy enojada contigo. En absoluto. ¡Demonios!, si Tsukasa no fuera mi hermana, la besaría. ¡Es muy linda!"

"¡Oh!. Estoy aliviada..."

Inori miró los ojos de Miyuki, y luego sonrió abiertamente. "¡Ya sé! ¡Besémonos! ¡Así es cómo nos enteraremos!"

"¡P-pero Inori-san!"

"Qué, ¿no quieres besarte conmigo? ¿Soy tan fea?"

"¡No, en absoluto! Eres preciosa, Inori-san. Pero soy hetero. No me gustan las niñas..." Miyuki exclamó.

"¿Estás segura?"

Miyuki parecía reflexionar, y luego dijo, "N-no, no realmente... no tengo tanta experiencia."

"Así que, probémoslo. Así podemos estar seguras", Inori dijo.

"O-okay. Supongo que no hay nada malo en probar...lo. C-como deberíamos, ¡ejem!..."

Miyuki tragó saliva.

"Ponte de pie", Inori dijo. "A menos que quieres estar tendida en el sofá"

"V-voy ... a acostarme... m-mis piernas se sienten un poco débiles por el momento..." Murmuró.

Inori sonrió abiertamente y se puso de pie, dando espacio a Miyuki para echarse. "Tal vez debo quitarme mis anteojos..." Miyuki murmuró.

"Sí, podían ponerse nublosos..." Inori dijo, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

Miyuki jaló los lentes de sus ojos y estiró su mano para ponerlos en la mesa. Inori agarró su mano y la jaló encima de la cabeza de Miyuki, sujetándola. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Miyuki y se dobló sobre ella. Usando su mano libre, cepilló algunas hebras de pelo rosa suavemente de su cara, y sólo la miró fijamente durante un minuto completo.

Ser sujetada y mirada fijamente con tal intensidad hizo al corazón de Miyuki latir con fuerza. Imagino ser atada e incapaz de moverse en absoluto. Esa era una de sus fantasías favoritas, y ahora se podía volver realidad, además del hecho de que estaban en una habitación de karaoke.

"Eres tan linda..." Inori susurró.

Lentamente, acarició la mejilla de Miyuki con las puntas de sus dedos. Siguió hacia la mandíbula de Miyuki y enroscó sus dedos alrededor de su oreja, frotando el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente.

"Hace cosquillas..." Miyuki susurró. Sí, hacía cosquillas, pero esos dedos afectuosos también dejaron una sensación de hormigueo a su paso.

Lentamente, pulgada por pulgada, Inori se movió mas cerca, mirando fijamente los ojos de Miyuki directamente. Inconscientemente, Miyuki inhaló el olor de Inori profundamente-era dulce, picante, y el aroma leve de sudor solamente lo hacía mejor. No pudo parar un gemido pequeño que se escapaba de sus labios, cuando Inori inclinó su cabeza y se movió cerca y más cerca... Y retraso el beso inevitable hasta que la expectación se puso casi insoportable. La mano de Inori estaba acariciando el lado de su cuello ahora.

Sumamente suave, los labios de Inori rozaron contra los suyos. Hambrientamente, Miyuki empujó su cabeza, deseosa por más contacto. Inori respondió apasionadamente, e inclinó la cabeza a su izquierda y derecha , frotando su cara contra la de Miyuki y aplastando sus labios. Inori estaba apretando su muñeca tan firme que se sentía casi doloroso, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de lo qué estaba haciendo y aflojó un poco.

Inori lanzó sus piernas sobre Miyuki y rodeo su parte superior, presionando su cuerpo entero contra ella. Miyuki abrió sus piernas, tiró su mano libre de las manos de Inori y envolvió tantos sus piernas como brazos alrededor de Inori. El contacto completo repentino hizo jadear a Inori. Cuando separó sus labios, la lengua de Miyuki se deslizo adentro rápidamente.

Los ojos de Inori se abrieron de par en par, pero comprendió rápidamente y respondió con su propia lengua.

Perdieron todo sentido del tiempo. Miyuki podía concentrarse en el cuerpo de Inori contra ella, sus labios, su lengua, y manos. Era abrumador, se sentía maravilloso, pero-era sólo placer físico.

Después de que varios minutos habían pasado, Inori masculló, "Hmph. ¿Esto es todo?"

La cara de Inori fue presionada contra el pecho de Miyuki, peligrosamente cerca de su escote-varios de los botones de la camisa de Miyuki habían sido abiertos durante su sesión de besuqueos.

"¿Q-que ...más te gustaría hacer?" Miyuki exclamó, entrando casi en pánico.

"No, no quise decir eso, sólo... esto es impresionante, pero tengo la sensación de que algo falta", Inori dijo, y rascó su cabeza.

"Sé cómo te sientes. Eso era realmente, realmente bonito, pero no... satisfactorio", Miyuki estaba de acuerdo.

Inori bajo de Miyuki y se sentaron sobre el sofá.

"¡Diablos!. ¿Tú has intentado esto con niños?"

"N-no..."

"En tal caso, deberías. Tal vez también debo intentarlo con un niño. ¿Quién sabe, tal vez se sienta realmente mejor que esto? ¡Más vale prevenir que lamentar!"

"Umm, Inori-san, creo que lo que quieres decir es algo como "Tú nunca lo sabes hasta que lo intentas".

"¡Tú eres una genio! ¿Quieres salir algún día juntas, a conocer niños? … ¿Yuki-chan?"

Miyuki parecía reflexionar durante un tiempo, y finalmente dijo, "Sí. Me gustaría hacerlo. Eso sería fenomenal... Inori."

"Creo que éste es el origen de una hermosa amistad", Inori dijo, y abofeteó la espalda de Miyuki. "Y ahora, ¡cantemos!" Exclamó.

* * *

El lemon no es algo que generalmente escribo así que ésta fue una buena práctica.

La canción de Inori es un hit famoso por Eurythmics de los 80.

* * *

Ya son 11 capítulos, casi la mitad. Este fue un capitulo corto y lo pude haber subido desde antes pero no pude por motivos personales...la verdad es que acabo de descargar varios juegos y ya se imaginaran, pero no me olvido de traducir este fanfic. El siguiente espero subirlo para el miércoles.


	12. Recuento de vida

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 12: Recuento de vida**

******La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!

Casi nada ocurre en este capítulo.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

"¡Konata! ¡Despiértate!" Kagami gritó. "¡Estás durmiendo sobre la computadora otra vez!"

Konata se estremeció y levantó su cabeza del teclado. Las teclas habían presionado un dibujo en su frente. Sobre la pantalla de la computadora había un documento de texto que aparentemente contenía páginas interminables del carácter "Tsu".

"¡Oh!, hola, Kagami. Me quedé dormida", Konata dijo lo obvio.

"Deberías estudiar y no jugar", Kagami se quejó. "Pasas la toda la noche en la computadora estos días."

"¡No estoy jugando todo el tiempo! Estaba... Umm... ¿qué estaba haciendo? Estaba supuestamente buscando una furgoneta... para alquilar."

"¿Furgoneta?"

"Sí, ¡para el Comiket de verano!"

"¿Estás planeando comprar tanto que necesitas una furgoneta para transportarlo!" Kagami gritó.

"En realidad... sí, lo estoy¡!"

"¡No puedes hablar enserio!"

"No, no es para mí...la mayor parte."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes que gane cuatrocientos mil de las cosas que compré en el último Comiket? En realidad seiscientos mil, he estado vendiendo el resto últimamente."

Kagami levantó una ceja. "¿Tú estás ganando todo eso?"

"Sí, todo el mundo quiere comprar de mí. ¡Es gracias a años de duro trabajo en los círculos otakus!"

"Más bien de años de holgazanear", Kagami murmuró.

"Muchos de los círculos importantes se están contactando conmigo. Quieren que yo sea una distribuidora."

"Si ganaste doscientos mil dólares con eso... tú estás ganando tanto como yo como becaria... Cuando yo estoy más cerca de graduarme...que es, como cuatro años a partir de ahora!" Kagami gimió.

"Sí, ¿no es fenomenal?" Konata dijo, y sonrió abiertamente.

"Es injusto..." Kagami suspiró. "De todos modos, ven a la cama, por favor."

"¡Oh, Kagamin!" Konata exclamó.

"No me refería a algo como eso... sólo quiero dormir... excepto que ahora estoy completamente despierta."

"Bien, porque tengo que hablar contigo. Apenas nos vemos estos días. Déjame preparar una taza de té."

Después de que se habían sentado en la mesa, Konata dijo, "También te necesito en el Comiket."

"Pero odio el Comiket!"

"Sé que hay algunos doujin que te gustan..." Konata dijo, y le guiño un ojo. "Además, no necesitamos mezclarnos más con la multitud. He conseguido un pase de distribuidor para nosotros."

"¿Distribuidor?"

"Sí, estoy juntando cargas de manga de mis contactos. Es por eso qué necesito esa furgoneta."

"¿Una furgoneta llena de doujins?"

"Es correcto. Venderlos después hace... aproximadamente tres millones de ganancia. En promedio."

"¡Tres millones!"

Eso era difícil de tragar. Konata, una otaku perezosa, ya se estaba volviendo más exitosa que ella.

"No importa, Kagamin. Tu sabes, esto podría ser lo único para lo que soy buena."

Kagami miró arriba y a los ojos de Konata. Luego sonrío. "Está bien. Sólo tendré que aceptarlo..."

"Y no te preocupes, ¡también voy a gastar un montón en ti, mai waifu!"

"Uh. Sólo ponlo aparte en el banco. Estoy..." Kagami limpió su garganta. "Estoy contenta con las cosas tal como son..."

"Kagamin..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Al siguiente viernes, Kagami y Konata estaban yendo a casa caminando juntas-por casualidad, habían dejado la universidad al mismo tiempo y se encontraron en la calle. Konata dijo que sus piernas estaban cansadas, y se sentaron en una banca del parque. El sol estaba brillando, aves estaban cantando, y muchas otras personas estaban disfrutando del clima en el parque.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Kagamin!" Konata anunció.

"¡Diablos!. Conozco ese tono. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?" Kagami gimió.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo he hecho algo raro?"

"¡Desde el momento en que nos conocimos!"

"Sí, okay. De todos modos, tendremos una cita doble mañana. Tsukasa vendrá también, con Ayano y Misao. Umm... así que no es una cita doble, es una cita triple... no, no una cita triple... ¿Una cita cuádruple? No, son cinco personas...así que es... ¿Qué viene después de cuádruple?" Konata preguntó.

"Quíntuple. Pero quería tener un poco de tiempo contigo a solas..." Kagami suspiró.

"¡Oh!, sólo cenaremos con ellas, después de eso sólo seremos nosotras dos. Te llevaré a algún lugar", Konata dijo, y le guiño un ojo.

"¿Supongo que es otra sorpresa?" Kagami dijo.

"Sí."

Kagami se río. Recordó más de una de las sorpresas de Konata. Incluso cuando la mayoría de ellas habían terminado en algún tipo de desastre, habían sido... divertidas. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Después de un rato, Kagami farfulló, "Así que. Tsukasa, Ayano, y Misao. Las tres estaban juntas. Eso es tan raro. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo..."

Ella se ruborizó, porque inconscientemente había empezado a imaginarlo ahora.

"… Sí... eso debe ser realmente algo….", Konata murmuró. "Todavía creo que también deberíamos intentar-" Konata fue interrumpida.

"No, y eso es definitivo", Kagami anunció.

"¡Tú no me dejaste terminar siquiera!" Konata protestó.

"Puedo adivinar lo qué estabas a punto decir debido a esa sonrisa obscena que tenías otra vez", Kagami dijo. "De todos modos", continuó, "puedo comprender a mi hermana estando con Ayano. Pero Misao... ¿No es sólo un extra? ¿Ayano sólo no quería dejar a su mejor amiga?"

"Bien, apuesto a que Misao es muy salvaje en la c-" Konata fue interrumpida otra vez.

"¡Eso no es de lo que quiero hablar! De hecho, dejemos de hablar de ellas... este es el lugar equivocado, creo que algunas personas nos están mirando fijamente... Y necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto."

"Así que todavía hay esperanza de que nosotras también intentemos un tr-"

"¡No!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Yahoo! Tsukasa-chan, Ayano-chan, Colmillo-chan!" Konata gritó.

Misao dijo, "Ten cuidado, enana. Sí, ¡es un colmillo y es uno afilado!"

"Sólo era broma, Misa-chan. Si a Tsukasa-chan le gustas, bien-¡puedo olvidar todas tus transgresiones pasadas!" Konata anunció.

Misao dijo, "¿Yo qué te he hecho? Pero, está bien..."

Añadió, "¡oh!, ¡todavía no me gustas, Izumi!" Pero estaba sonriente cuando lo dijo.

"El sentimiento es mutuo", Konata dijo, y sonrío también.

"Así que, Izumi. ¿tú dijiste que va a ser tu regalo?" Misao preguntó.

"Sí, sé que todas ustedes estudiantes de universidad son totalmente pobres así que tendré que hacerlo."

"Konata, ¡tú eres una estudiante universitaria también!" Kagami gimió.

"Y ¡una exitosa mujer de negocios!" Konata dijo, pavoneándose orgullosamente.

Por el momento Konata parecía cualquier cosa menos una mujer de negocios exitosa. Todas las otras se pusieron a reír.

"¡Hey!" Konata exclamó, tratando de parecer lastimada. "¡Tal vez las llevaré a M*D*nalds en lugar de a M*rimoto si son asi!"

"¿M*rimoto? ¡Soy una gran fan¡ Vi cada episodio de Ir*n Ch*f ¡" Ayano exclamó. "¿Realmente nos llevaras ahí?"

"¡Lo hare! ¡Soy prácticamente una cliente habitual!" Konata anunció.

"Hemos estado ahí dos veces, creo..." Kagami corrigió.

"Pero, ¡trabajo antes del placer! O ¡el placer antes del placer en este caso!" Konata dijo.

"Temo preguntarte-no, ¡no necesito hacerlo siquiera, conociéndote!" Kagami gimió.

"¿Entonces?" Konata preguntó, mirando a Kagami.

"¿Akiba?"

"Tú me conoces bien."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata y Kagami dejaron a Tsukasa, Misao, y Ayano sentadas sobre un sofá mientras miraban los pisos de una gran tienda departamental de animanga.

"Konata, tú me has convertido en una otaku", Kagami susurró.

Repentinamente, Konata salió corriendo, habiendo visto a alguien a quien reconocía.

"¡Hey! ¡Tú!" Konata gritó, haciendo que algunas personas voltearan para mirar.

"Konata, no grites de ese modo... es vergonzoso", Kagami murmuró.

Despreocupadamente, Konata exclamó, "¡Te he visto en algún lugar!" Mientras caminaba hacia Izumi Watase.

Izumi puso el manga rápidamente en el estante. Había reconocido a Konata al momento. "¡La niña legendario A!" Pensó. "¡Oh no!, espero que no me recuerde del Comiket... No nos conocimos cara a cara y estaba haciendo cosplay, así que-"

"Tú estás en la clase de Yu-chan, ¿no?" Konata dijo.

"¿Yu-chan?" Izumi dijo.

"Yutaka Kobayakawa. Es mi prima. Soy Konata Izumi", Konata explicó.

"¡Oh!,... Sí, soy la representante de clase de la clase de Kobayakawa-san... I-Izumi-quiero decir, soy Izumi Watase", Izumi tartamudeó.

Konata se puso a reír. "Hey, si nos casáramos, ¡tu nombre sería Izumi Izumi!"

Kagami miró furiosa a Konata. "Eso no es gracioso."

"Pero desgraciadamente no podemos casarnos, porque esta es Kagami Hiiragi mai waifu!" Konata anunció, señalando a Kagami. Otra vez, algunas cabeceras giraron y las personas las miraron fijamente.

"Mai... Waifu..." Izumi exclamó.

Kagami agarró el hombro de Konata, y siseó, "Konata, por favor baja la voz."

"¡Oh!, perdón, Kagamin. Sólo es que soy tan feliz de que tú seas mai waifu que quiero decírselo a todos..." Konata cuchicheó.

Kagami suspiró. "Encantada de conocerte, Watase-san. Perdón por eso. Debe ser un shock..."

"N-no..." Izumi exclamó. "Disfruto el yuri-quiero decir, ¡no tengo nada en contra de las lesbianas! Quiero decir, uhh..."

Afortunadamente Konata no estaba prestando atención y no captó la obvia palabra otaku. "Sí, ¡tú ya debes haberte acostumbrado a eso, debido a que hay más de una pareja en tu clase! ¿Sabes sobre Patty-chan y Hiyori-chan? ¿Y mi prima y Minami-chan?"

"No-quiero decir, no realmente... E-ellas se veían muy cercanas-no creí que-" Izumi dijo tartamudeando, y limpió su frente.

"Konata, tú la estás avergonzando totalmente. Solo dejemos este tema", Kagami dijo.

"Está bien. ¡Te veo después, Izumi! Siéntete libre de venir si tú quieres estudiar con Yu-chan o algo", Konata dijo.

"Konata, tú ya no estás viviendo ahí más", Kagami le recordó.

"¡Oh!. Es cierto. De todos modos, ¡nos vemos!"

"A-adios, Hiiragi-san, Izumi-san..." Izumi murmuró. Estaba congelada y mirando fijamente partir a la pareja de niñas, desorbitada.

Después de que se habían ido, hizo lo que a menudo hacia cuando tenía que hablar con alguien. Presionó rápidamente el acceso directo para llamar a su hermano.

"¿Hermano? Me estoy poniendo un poco asustada. Todas las niñas que han asistido a esta escuela se han vuelto... raras", susurró en el teléfono.

"¿Raras?"

"Sí, ellas... Umm, más o menos...s-son..." Izumi tartamudeó. No podía decirlo directamente, ni siquiera a su querido hermano. Así que probó de una manera indirecta. "Todas ellas pasan el tiempo juntas incluso después de graduarse..."

"¿Pero eso no es genial? Tú también podrías hacer amigas íntimas en esa escuela."

"¡No! Quiero decir...a-amigas, sí, seguro..."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Bien. Estoy muy bien. ¡Oops!, tengo que irme. Te diré después", Izumi dijo, colgó el teléfono, y suspiró. "Uh... Eso fue incomodo. Espero que se olvide de esta llamada..."

"¡Supongo que hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar ni siquiera con mi hermano, ahora!"

A pesar del shock, se sentía un poco emocionada. Antes de esto, había hablado con su hermano sobre todo. Tal vez se estaba volviendo un poco más independiente. "No puedo depender de mi hermano para siempre. Tiene una vida propia y no va a casarse conmigo-¿uh, que es lo que estoy pensando?"

Izumi tembló, se encogió de hombros, y siguió caminando.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"… Y el té helado Long Island está prohibido!" Konata finalizó sus términos a tratar con todas las otras cuatro niñas.

"¡Diablos!. He escuchado historias sobre sus efectos sobre las personas. ¡Me habría gustado probarlo!" Misao se quejó.

"¡No!" Las otras gritaron al unísono.

"Todas nosotras sabemos cómo eres tú si bebes algo", Kagami dijo. "Nos expulsarían a todas."

"Pero, pero, ¡el alcohol es genial! Ninguna de nosotras habríamos estado juntas sin alcohol", Misao afirmó.

Kagami dio vueltas a sus ojos. Durante un tiempo, se las había arreglado para olvidar cómo eran las cosas.

"Misa-chan, Ayano-chan, necesito ir al tocador", Tsukasa dijo.

"¡Yo también!" Misao dijo.

"Las acompaño", Ayano dijo. "Discúlpenos por un momento."

Después de que las otras se habían ido, Konata dijo, "Kagami, conozco esa mirada. Recordaste en qué estaban involucradas tu hermana y esas dos. Solo tengamos diversión y no pienses en ello esta noche."

Durante un tiempo, Kagami miró fijamente a Konata con la boca abierta.

"B-bien... Konata, eso sonó... maduro. Pero..."

"¿Sí?"

Kagami hizo una mueca, y continuó, "Tú, actuando como un adulto. Sé que te he estado molestando para hacer eso por años..."

Konata se río. "Mi Kagamin, nunca satisfecha. ¡Ni en la cama ni fuera de ella!"

"¡Bien, ¡sólo actúa como un adulto! ¡Estoy satisfecha!" Kagami gimió.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Tierra mágica?" Kagami preguntó.

"¡Sí! Y ese es mi regalo", Konata dijo.

"Tan infantil..." Kagami murmuró, pero no podía evitar sonreír un poco.

"Sé que tú adoras este lugar", Konata notaba, y empujó a Kagami.

"Sí, está bien. Como sea..."

Durante el siguiente par de horas, probaron algunos paseos y naturalmente pasaron mucho tiempo en el árcade, donde Konata ganó a Kagami en la mayoría de los juegos.

"Por lo menos yo fui a la montaña rusa y tú te acobardaste", Kagami farfulló, después de que había sido vencida en una partida de beat-em-up por sexta vez.

"No soy buena en tales paseos. Habría sido un desperdicio", Konata dijo.

"¿Un desperdicio?"

"Desperdicio de la cena que comimos. Habría salido-"

"Yechh, para ahí mismo."

"De todos modos. ¡Hay un paseo más que debemos tomar juntas!" Konata anunció.

"Espero que no sea nada demasiado brusco. Me acabo de llenar con algodón de azúcar y bocadillos..."

"No te preocupes, éste no hará a ninguna de las dos vomitar", Konata dijo. "… O si lo hace, voy a estar muy disgustada", añadió, y se río tontamente.

Kagami le miró fijamente con sospecha.

Konata señaló con el dedo una dirección y dijo, "¡Ahí es!"

"'Túnel del amor "", Kagami leyó el letrero. "¡Oh!. Ese es..."

Konata la miró con expectación.

"… Uhh... ¿Raro?"

"No, no, Kagami. ¡Romántico! ¡Es romántico!" Konata declaró.

"Muy bien. Romántico..." Kagami suspiró.

Konata pagó y se sentaron en un bote, que empezó a deslizarse por el oscuro túnel.

"¿Por qué me trajiste a este vil lugar? Esto apesta... No quiero acordarme a qué..." Kagami murmuró.

Konata posó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagami y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Porque este es un lugar a donde algún muchacho universitario podría haberte llevado. No quería que te perdieras esta experiencia sólo porque somos niñas."

Kagami se río. "No creo que haya perdido algo... me habría negado si un niño me hubiera pedido venir aquí."

"Soy feliz de escuchar eso..." Konata susurró.

Kagami se ruborizó, porque se dio cuenta de que el sitio realmente la estaba haciendo sentirse romántica. Deredere, como Konata diría. "Uh... esto es vergonzoso."

"Kagamin, te estás ruborizando... Tal vez este lugar en realidad funciona..."

"Esperaba que no lo notaras en esta oscuridad."

"¿Sabes por qué es tan oscuro este lugar?"

"Puedo adivinar-no, ¡no necesitas demostrarlo! ¡Quita tus manos! ¡Hace cosquillas!"

"Pero Kagami, ¡tenemos que hacerlo en el túnel del amor! ¡De eso es de lo que se trata todo esto!"

"… Muy bien, entonces. Sólo déjate los pantalones puestos", Kagami dijo, y envolvió sus manos alrededor de Konata.

Konata se puso reír.

"¡No lo quise decir de ese modo! ¡Ese fue sólo un decir!" Kagami dijo, pero empezó a reírse también.

"Kagami, esto es serio", Konata dijo, pero estaba sonriendo extensamente.

"Está bien..."

Se concentraron la una en la otra durante el siguiente par de minutos. Pero entonces, una conmoción extraña empezó a ser escuchada desde atrás.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Kagami murmuró.

"Suena como... Uh, alguien que está haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo nosotras justo ahora. Pero... lo hacen más fuerte..." Konata murmuró hacia atrás.

Voltearon para mirar hacia atrás, y vieron no dos sino tres personas ocupando un bote y obviamente teniendo mucha diversión. Parecía un poco peligroso, cuando el bote se mecía de un lado hacia el otro.

"Creo que son tu hermana y sus dos nenas", Konata cuchicheó. "Creo que las vi en el parque antes."

"Si Misao está ahí, eso explica el ruido-espera, mi hermana esta...! ¡No quería ver eso! ¡No quería escuchar eso!" Kagami gimió.

Konata se río tontamente. "Supongo que no se puede evitar."

"Arruinaron el ambiente..." Kagami suspiró.

"Bien, al menos te metiste en el ambiente, snugglemuffin", Konata cuchicheó.

"No me llames así, lastima mis dientes."

* * *

Por supuesto tuve que probarlo; Tsu es el lo que conseguí cuando apoyé mi frente en el teclado. Probablemente también depende de qué programa se esté usando(este era JWPce).

Recuerden que Konata está hablando de yenes, no dólares.

El perfil del personaje de Izumi Watase dice que ella tiene, uh, complejo de hermano. En el manga está hablando a su hermano por teléfono constantemente. Bien, LS tiene algunas... cosas raras, como el papá de Konata.

Tsukasa, Ayano, y Misao en el tocador-¿otra de las historias categoría M, puede que sí?

* * *

M*rimoto es la cadena de restaurantes de Masaharu M*rimoto, el cual ganó Ir*n Ch*f que es un concurso de chefs (o eso fue lo que entendí . Tienen uno en la Ciudad de México y en su pagina dice que una reservación cuesta mas de $500 mexicanos. Tienen un platillo llamado "angry chicken"(a 27 dolares), lo primero que me imagine fue un angry b*ird siendo cocinado.

Los juegos Beat-em-up son como Met*al Sl*g pero sin armas de fuego, vas caminando hacia adelante y golpeando enemigos.

El titulo original es: Slice of life; supongo que traducirlo como "recuento de vida" esta bien.

El siguiente capitulo espero subirlo mas o menos por el lunes (18/feb).

P.D. Feliz día del amor y la amistad.


	13. Botada

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 13: ¡Botada!**

******La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: Verdad o reto!

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Misao bostezó. Este sábado por la mañana, Ayano le había pedido por teléfono que la acompañara a ella y a Tsukasa al centro comercial. Pero se suponía que debía estudiar para el gran examen de la próxima semana así que declinó, de mala gana. Pero por supuesto, después de quince minutos de estudio, ya estaba completamente aburrida, y decidió irse de todos modos. Había olvidado su celular en casa, pero sabía que Ayano y Tsukasa estaban obligadas a venir a mirar estas tiendas así que sólo se sentó en un banco cercano.

En efecto, pronto escucho a Ayano y Tsukasa acercarse. Antes de que diera a conocer su presencia, escucho a Ayano decir, "Pero es bueno que se está volviendo más responsable, sin embargo. Me estaba poniendo un poco preocupada."

"¿Cómo?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"¿Están hablando de mí? Interesante. Creo que escucharé esto antes de dejarles saber que estoy aquí", Misao pensó, y se escondió detrás de una planta en una maceta de plástico. No podía ver a sus dos compañeras, pero desde tan cerca le era más fácil escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

"Como, si ella abandonara la universidad y luego tendríamos que apoyarla y ganar todo el dinero", Ayano explicó.

"¡Tendríamos que patear a esa vaga perezosa!" Tsukasa dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Pero sólo no sería lo mismo sin Misa-chan", Ayano dijo, y suspiró.

"¿Sinceramente, por qué la mantenemos cerca? ¿Solamente por el sexo?" Tsukasa exclamó.

"Tsukasa!" Ayano exclamó, pero añadió, "... Bien, okay, el sexo es genial, pero por lo demás-sólo es una carga. Sí, ¿por qué la dejamos acompañarnos?"

"¿Por lo cómica?" Tsukasa dijo.

"¡Me retienen sólo por el sexo! ¡Soy la cómica! ¡Sólo me estoy pegando!" Misao gritó, en su mente, es decir. Solamente un gorgoteo salió de su boca.

"¡Ese diablo! ¡Esa perra engañosa! ¡Todas las Hiiragi son iguales!"

Misao se levantó y se escapó, a través de la salida del centro comercial, y sobre la calle. Y luego sólo corrió, corrió como la atleta que era, esquivando a las personas, lágrimas fluían sobre sus mejillas.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Matsuri de hecho estaba en el mismo centro comercial, sólo que en otro piso, con una compañera de escuela. Escuchó el tono de llamada otra vez. Suspiró y sacó su celular, pero sonrío ligeramente cuando vio quién estaba llamando.

"Sí, ¿Nanako? Estoy un poco ocupada ahora-" dijo en el teléfono. Su compañera de escuela parecía enojada, porque Matsuri parecía estar al teléfono la mitad del tiempo de sus compras.

"Sheesh. ¿Por qué no me dejas estar con alguien de mi misma edad?" Matsuri dijo. Trató de no reírse. Esto era parte de un juego al que habían estado jugando-ella interpretaba a la niña malcriada e infantil y Kuroi-sensei era su viejo marido posesivo.

"¿Qué?"-el grito de Kuroi-sensei era audible incluso para la amiga de Matsuri, pero no podía escuchar el resto.

"Sí, de hecho, es niña, ¿por qué?" Matsuri dijo. "Así que tú estás celosa, ¿no?" Añadió.

Los ojos de su compañera de escuela se abrieron.

Matsuri tomó el teléfono un poco lejos de su oreja. "Está muy metida en este papel", pensaba.

"Está bien, sensei. Podría estar ahí esta noche, o puede que no. Como sea", Matsuri dijo, y cerró el teléfono.

La compañera de escuela de Matsuri trató de verse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "No voy ni siquiera a preguntar..." Pensó.

Repentinamente, Matsuri se estremeció.

"Umm, ¿todo está bien?" Su compañera de escuela preguntó.

"Sí, creo..." Matsuri murmuró. Acababa de tener una idea preocupante. "Espero que sepa que sólo estamos jugando ¿Se lo expliqué?... ¿No lo hice?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Finalmente, Misao tuvo que parar. Se apoyó en una pared y respiro profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmarse. Transeúntes le echaron miradas raras, pero no se preocupaba.

Limpio sus lágrimas con su manga y miró alrededor. No había pensado hacia dónde estaba yendo, pero era una calle familiar. "¡Oh!. Izumi y Hiiragi viven por ahí. Y esto..." Murmuró.

"Sensei!" Exclamó. Sí, el departamento de Kuroi-sensei estaba en esta casa.

Misao recordó el año pasado. Ella y Kuroi-sensei se habían hecho...cercanas. No exactamente amigas, pero...algo. "Qué diablos. Exactamente no puedo hablar a mi madre sobre esto, ya que ni siquiera sabe sobre mi y..." Misao pensó.

Suspiró profundamente, y entró en el edificio.

Le llevó un rato para subir a las escaleras. Casi se regresa, porque no se sentía bien perturbando a la sensei con esto. ¿Además, por qué estaría en casa el sábado?

Inusualmente para ella, Misao sólo toco rápidamente el timbre, ahora estaba insegura de hacer esto. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Bueno, no parece estar en en casa. Sólo debo irme y-"

La cerradura sonó y la puerta se abrió antes de que Misao tuviera tiempo de escaparse. Kuroi-sensei la miró fijamente con los ojos enrojecidos.

"Sensei, te ves terrible", Misao dijo.

"¡Oh!, gracias, Kusakabe", Kuroi-sensei dijo con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

"¡Perdón! ¡Te estoy molestando! Sólo me iré-"

"Tú has estado llorando también. ¿Por qué? … Diablos, sólo entra. Creo que compañía es justo Io que necesito por el momento", Kuroi-sensei dijo, agarró el brazo de Misao, y la arrastró hacia adentro.

Después de que Misao había pateado sus zapatos fuera de sus pies, Kuroi-sensei la dirigió hacia la sala.

"Siéntate. Cuéntamelo todo. Me alegro de escuchar los problemas de otra persona por una vez. ¿Quieres sake?" Kuroi-sensei dijo.

"¿S-sake? No, gracias-"

"¿Segura? Bien, ¡estoy abriendo otra botella! Sírvete tu misma si cambias de opinión", Kuroi-sensei dijo, y trajo una botella y dos vasos de la cocina.

Misao miró fijamente el piso. Por una vez en su vida, se sentía avergonzada y apenada por algo.

"Tú puedes decirme lo que sea, Kusakabe. No importa qué sea. Soy una profesora tú sabes... He sido entrenada en esto", Kuroi-sensei la apoyó, y luego se río en voz alta.

"Perdón, no me estoy riendo de ti. Es sólo...irónico. Puedo ayudar a todos los demás, pero los que vienen a mí-" no terminó la oración y tomó una bocanada grande de sake en su lugar.

"Y-yo fui botada hoy", Misao definitivamente susurró.

"¿Oh? ¿Tu novio te dejó?" Kuroi-sensei dijo, levantando una ceja.

"N-no... Mis novias."

"Conociéndolas niñas...-qué, ¿tenías más de una?"

"S-si. Hiiragi... quiero decir Tsukasa, y Ayano eran ambas... Umm..." Misao tartamudeó.

"Y las dos se deshicieron de ti así como así? ¿Por qué harían eso?"

"No fue exactamente así. Sensei, yo -"

Fue interrumpida. "¡Así que te dejaron por una mujer más joven! ¡Justo de la misma manera! Tan típico de las Hiiragi... ¡Ella me dejó también!"

"¿Q-que, Tsukasa te dejo a ti?"

"No, ¡no ella! Matsuri! Encontró a alguien más cercana a su edad y..." Kuroi-sensei cayo en lagrimas, y tomó otro sorbo largo de su botella de sake.

"Sensei... Estoy tan apenada de que te molesté con mis propios problemas en un momento como este-"

"Tonterías. Estoy sólo feliz de que otra persona es tan miserable como yo-" se puso a reír otra vez. "¡Oh mi, ¡qué contradicción tan extraña!"

Misao enterró su cara en sus palmas.

Kuroi-sensei tomó su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

"¡Ahí! ¡Eso debe enseñarle a la perra una lección!" Anunció, y envió su mensaje de texto.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Matsuri había ido de visita a la casa de Konata y Kagami.

"Es tiempo de que te disculpes con Kagami", Konata dijo. "Y ya que trajiste comida china... también casi te estoy perdonando."

"Ya dije que nunca quise decir eso. Estaba sólo escandalizada. ¡No debería ni siquiera estar disculpándome ¡Fue un accidente!" Matsuri protestó.

Su teléfono celular hizo un sonido.

"¡Oh!, es un mensaje de texto. Apuesto a que es Nanako, prometí que iría-" dejó de hablar, sus ojos se abrieron, y se volvió roja brillante.

"¡Qué diablos! ¡Nanako dice que va a tener sexo como consuelo con Kusakabe porque me deshice de ella!" Gritó.

Las bocas de Kagami y Konata cayeron abiertas. "¿Q-que?" Kagami exclamó.

"¡Debo ir allí inmediatamente!" Matsuri gritó, y empezó a juntar sus cosas.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo Misao! ¡Voy contigo y le daré una paliza!" Kagami gritó.

"Las acompaño", Konata dijo. "¡No quiero perderme un evento así!"

Ambas Hiiragi la miraron horriblemente.

En el hueco de la escalera, se tropezaron con Tsukasa y Ayano.

"¡Oh!, hola, hermanas, Kona-chan, nosotras estábamos llegando-" Tsukasa dijo, pero las otras apenas pararon.

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" Ayano preguntó.

"Tu Misa-chan está teniendo sexo con Kuroi-sensei ahora mismo", Konata explicó.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ambas niñas gritaron.

Todas las cinco niñas empezaron a ir hacia el departamento de Kuroi-sensei.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Después de que Kuroi-sensei se había recuperado por un tiempo, llenó su vaso, limpio sus lágrimas de la risa-o la tristeza- se acerco a Misao, envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, y cuchicheó, "¿Quieres tener sexo de consuelo?"

Misao jaló su cabeza porque el olor a sake que salía de la boca de Kuroi-sensei la hizo sentirse mareada. "N-no... no estoy tan desesperada-no, no es eso! Quiero decir, ¡ni siquiera sé si están rompiendo conmigo realmente!" Misao trató de arreglar el desliz de su lengua rápidamente.

"¡Desesperada! ¡No estoy desesperada! Hay mushos peshes en el mar... ¡Tal vez encontraré a un hombre después! ¡Un hombre rico! ¡Es-eso sería una lecshion para ella!" Kuroi-sensei murmuró. "¡La invitaré a la boda! E-entonshes... ella se dará cuenta que yo fui la única a la que amaba... Y eshtará sola y m-misherable para el reshto de su v-vida..."

"Perdón, sensei, tal vez es mejor que yo parta. Veo ahora que vine en un mal momento", Misao dijo, y trató de alejar el brazo de Kuroi de ella.

"No, Kusakabe, por favor quédate! ¡Te pagaré! ... ..." Kuroi murmuró, y se desplomó en el tatami.

Misao suspiró profundamente. Quería partir, pero por el momento este lugar era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Inclinó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró sus ojos.

Había una llamada en la puerta.

Los ojos de Matsuri se entrecerraron cuando vio a Misao abrir la puerta, y gritó, "¡¿Que estás haciendo con mi Nanako?!"

"¡Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti!" Misao gruñó.

"Qué!" Matsuri exclamó. "¡Qué descortés! Nanako es mi... ¡querida amiga! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí! A diferencia de ti-"

Misao interrumpió. "¡Tú la dejaste por una mujer más joven! ¡Tienes el descaro de irrumpir aquí después de eso!"

"Qué!" Matsuri gritó.

Una a una, Kagami, Konata, Ayano, y Tsukasa también aparecieron. Misao les miró furiosa.

"Misa-chan... ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Ayano preguntó.

Misao no respondió. Sólo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia atrás. Las otras la siguieron.

Misao se desplomó en el piso, aulló de angustia, y luego gritó a través de sus sollozos, "¡Tú dijiste que soy sólo una carga! Y que me dejaste acompañarlas, por el s-sexo y por lo cómica!"

Ayano y Tsukasa se habían puesto pálidas.

"Misa-chan! ¡Nunca dijimos tales cosas!" Tsukasa exclamó. "… ¡Oh!"

"¡Oh no!... Misa-chan, ¡nunca quisimos decir algo como eso! ¡Tú malinterpretaste todo!" Ayano gritó, y levantó a Misao por sus hombros. Tsukasa también se acerco y abrazó a Misao. "Sí, entendiste mal!" exclamó.

Ayano dijo empáticamente, "¡Por favor escucha! Te diré qué ocurrió. Estábamos en el centro comercial y..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Tsukasa se ruborizó intensamente. Nunca supo que Ayano se vería tan caliente con ropa puesta. Por otra parte, no era realmente ropa sino lencería.

"Uh... el color de e-eso es perfecto para ti... El rojo más brillante es también un gran contraste", Tsukasa dijo tartamudeando.

"¡Oh!, ¿tú crees que sí?" Ayano dijo, sonrió abiertamente, y dio vueltas. Había notado la impresión que su atuendo actual había hecho.

Tsukasa podía hacer solamente un gemido aprobatorio.

"A Misa-chan le gustará esto también, ¿no?" Ayano gorjeó.

"S-seguro..." Tsukasa exclamó.

Ayano se vistió elegantemente otra vez, pagó sus compras y salieron de la tienda. Cruzaron el centro comercial, parando para mirar cada ventana.

"Nunca creí que Misa-chan se quedaría en casa y estudiaría para un examen", Tsukasa dijo.

"Sí, por alguna razón no está demasiado ansiosa por mirar escaparates."

Habían parado para mirar otra ventana mas.

"Pero es bueno que se está volviendo más responsable, sin embargo. Me estaba poniendo un poco preocupada", Ayano continuó.

"¿Cómo?"

"Como, si ella abandonara la universidad y luego tendríamos que apoyarla y ganar todo el dinero ", Ayano explicó.

"Sí, y luego tendríamos que patear a esa vaga perezosa!" Tsukasa dijo, humorísticamente.

" Pero sólo no sería lo mismo sin Misa-chan ", Ayano dijo, y suspiro.

"¿Sinceramente, por qué la mantenemos cerca? ¿Solamente por el sexo? Tsukasa exclamó. Sonrió abiertamente, porque estaba obviamente bromeando.

"Tsukasa!" Ayano exclamo. Esta era una broma inusualmente atrevida, viniendo de Tsukasa. Decidió añadir a la broma, "….Bien, okay, el sexo es genial, pero por lo demás-sólo es una carga. Sí, ¿por qué la dejamos acompañarnos?"

"¿Por lo cómica?" Tsukasa dijo.

Ayano y Tsukasa no notaron a Misao escaparse. Empezaron a reírse, y Ayano dijo, "Tal vez es por lo cómica... y por el sexo... pero no puedo imaginarme sin ella!"

"Sí, amo a Misa-chan también..." Tsukasa dijo silenciosamente. "Es la mejor."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Así que así es como paso. Creo que tú escuchaste solamente las partes equivocadas... Y no viste que íbamos sólo en broma", Ayano explicó.

"¡Por favor perdónanos, Misa-chan!" Tsukasa resolló, y abrazó a Misao más fuerte.

" … Quiero ver esa lencería", Misao dijo definitivamente, y forzó una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

"Misa-chan, ¡te queremos tanto!" Tsukasa gritó, y mostro a Misao exactamente cuánto la amaba-de una manera francesa. Ayano se presionó contra ambas y empezó a besar al lado del cuello de Misao.

"Aww, ¡qué lindo!" Konata exclamó.

"¡Yech! Eww! ¡Asqueroso! ¡No quería ver eso!" Kagami gritó.

"Pero Kagami, viendo dos... ¡Tres niñas besándose es hermoso!" Konata dijo.

"¡No si involucra a mi hermana!" Kagami gimió.

"Kagamin, tengo algunos mangas y animes que podrían ilustrarte sobre el tema de las hermanas-" Konata sugirió.

"Eww! ¡No quiero saberlo!" Kagami gimió.

La expresión de Konata cambió repentinamente.

Kagami la estaba mirando-en vez de mirar a su hermana por el momento- y dijo, "¿Qué?"

"¡Estabas perfectamente bien cuando hacía eso con Yuki-chan!" Konata dijo. Todavía estaba mirando fijamente a las tres niñas besándose.

La boca de Kagami cayó abierta. "… Pero, pero... ¡Eso es diferente!"

"¿Por qué?"

"… Miyuki es tan... pura... Bien, ¡no sé! ¡Así es cómo fue!" Kagami gimió.

"Sí, ¡sé qué quieres decir! Tú sólo no puedes imaginar a Yuki-chan en la cama con Tsuka-"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Nanako? ¿Estás dormida?" Matsuri preguntó. Se había arrodillado a un lado de Kuroi-sensei, y trataba de despertarla.

"Shi... Quiero decir, no. Estoy completamente despierta. ¡Tu traidora!" Kuroi-sensei siseó.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho?"

"Tú cambiaste a alguien de tu propia edad. ¡Simplemente eso!"

"Nanako! ¡Nunca haría algo así! ¡Era sólo un juego! ¡No era en serio!" Matsuri exclamó.

"¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego es ése?" Kuroi-sensei murmuró.

"Un juego de roles... tipo... estaba haciendo de joven delincuente y tú eras el marido celoso y viejo... ¡santo Dios!..." Matsuri exclamó, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kuroi-sensei no había estado consciente de eso. "¿Pensabas que era en serio...?"

La conmoción había hecho que Kuroi-sensei se pusiera sobria un poco. "… ¡No lo entiendo! Me estaba preguntando por qué actuabas tan extraño. Tal vez soy demasiado vieja para ti. Tal vez realmente debes encontrar a alguien de tu propia edad."

"¡No! Eres tú con la que quiero estar", Matsuri dijo, y abrazó a Kuroi-sensei. "Tú me has enseñado tanto... Y no me refiero a historia mundial..."

"Matsuri-chan..." Kuroi - sensei suspiró, y entrelazó sus labios con los de Matsuri. "Yech... Tú apestas a sake", Matsuri murmuró, pero devolvió el beso.

"¡No ustedes también! Eso es... ¡Aún más asqueroso!" Kagami gritó.

"… Tu juego... Tu sabes, realmente consiguió... Ahora te llevare a la cama y te enseñare otra lección!" Kuroi-sensei declaró.

"¡Ha!. Como si. Tú estás demasiado borracha", Matsuri dijo.

"¡Porque, pequeña... pronto estarás pidiendo piedad- no, ¡tus antepasados estarán pidiendo piedad!" Kuroi-sensei gritó. Tambaleándose un poco, se puso de pie, levantó a Matsuri en sus brazos y empezó a llevarla hacia el dormitorio.

"Eww! Konata, vámonos. Ahora", Kagami dijo, y empezó a arrastrar a Konata de su brazo.

Fueron a casa caminando, ambas en ideas profundas.

Después de que habían regresado a casa, Konata dijo, "Hey, ¡ése fue un buen final!"

Kagami le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero después de un momento de pensar, dijo, "Bien, puede que sí. ¿Pero eso puede continuar?"

Konata se sentó en el piso. Empezó a parecer inusualmente seria. "Me temo que no", dijo silenciosamente.

Kagami se sentó al lado de Konata y la abrazó. "Nunca te he visto de este modo."

"Matsuri-chan y sensei, bien, tal vez funcione. Pero Tsukasa-chan y esas dos..." Konata murmuró.

Kagami suspiró. También había tenido malos presentimientos sobre el asunto. "Sí... Sólo no puedo ver a esas tres viviendo juntas, felizmente para siempre."

Los ojos de Kagami lagrimearon cuando pensó en su hermana gemela.

"¿Vamos a vivir felizmente para siempre?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Estoy segura de eso!" Kagami dijo. "Tu sabes, nosotras dos... a pesar de ser como el día y la noche-uh, tal vez esa fue una elección mala de palabras-"

Konata se río tontamente. "¿Soy el día?"

"¡Ha! ¡Ha!. De todos modos, seremos felices. Somos perfectas la una para la otra. No puedo comprenderlo realmente, sin embargo-" Kagami suspiró.

Konata se había vuelto rojo brillante y vio a Kagami desorbitada. "Ka-Kagami..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Nada! Todo está bien... ¡Voy a tomar un baño!" Konata dijo, y se escabulló.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Kagami murmuró.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a estudiar, mientras que Konata tomó su baño y fue a la cama.

En la madrugada, Kagami empezó a pensar en la reacción de Konata. "Estábamos conversando sobre vivir felizmente para siempre... vivir juntas... como una pareja... pero ya somos-"

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de lo qué Konata había estado pensando.

"Propuesta", Kagami exclamó.

Tenía ganas de llorar y reírse al mismo tiempo. "Tan dulce... y tan amargo... no me imaginaba que fuera así... ¡diablos!, ¿Cuál de nosotras debería proponerlo en primer lugar? ¿Debo comprar los anillos...?"

* * *

¡Gracias a StaminaRose para las ideas! Sí, Misao es bueno para solamente dos cosas (# ~ _ n #)... Pero eso es mas que suficiente. (¿Lo es?)

* * *

Ya va la mitad de la historia, esta vez tarde mas de lo pensado pero bueno es fácil enviciarse en un juego. Desde que "regreso" Mega volvieron mis ganas de descargar cosas.

Como compensación por decir que lo iba a subir el martes y lo termine subiendo hasta el jueves en la noche...el siguiente capitulo estará pronto. ¿Cuándo? es sorpresa (ni siquiera yo se)

Por cierto ¿"Botada" (Dumped) y "Sexo de consuelo" (Comfort sex) esta bien dicho?


	14. Consejos de enfermera

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 14: Consejos de enfermera**

**La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: Verdad o reto!.

No hay necesidad de preocuparse, de hecho: esta historia nunca se convertirá en una tragedia.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Matsuri tuvo problemas para recordar dónde estaba y qué mas estaba ocurriendo, pero en la entrada del dormitorio, estiró sus brazos y piernas como un gato y se pegó en el marco de la puerta. "¡Nanako! ¡Para! ¡Espera un momento!"

"Para de luchar, quiero-" Kuroi-sensei gimió, y trato de empujar a Matsuri. Si no hubiera estado borracha, habría dominado fácilmente a la mujer más joven.

"¡No puedo hacer algo mientras mi hermana está aquí! ¡Hey, Tsukasa! ¡Tsukasa! … ¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes tres? ¡Paren eso ahora mismo!" Matsuri gritó, y luchó, pero Kuroi-sensei se negó a soltarla.

"¡Oh!" Tsukasa exclamó. "Esta bien-Misao, suéltate de mis panties-"

"Mm, ¡no quiero parar!" Misao se quejó.

Suspirando, Ayano quitó su mano de abajo de la camisa de Misao y de su piel sedosa y suave, dijo, "Misa-chan, tiene razón, no podemos hacer esto aquí..."

"¿Por qué no?" Misao lloriqueó. "¡Acabo de entrar en ambiente!"

"Antes que nada, ¡no quiero verlo!" Matsuri gritó. "Y ciertamente no las quiero aquí cuándo Nanako y yo-uh, por favor, solo váyanse!"

Misao suspiró, y empezó a abotonar su camisa, mirando a Matsuri. "Así que... hay tres de nosotras ya. ¿Por qué no cinco, cuando estamos en el tema?"

"Misa-chan!" Tanto Tsukasa como Ayano exclamaron.

"Hm. por supuesto, es tu hermana... pero no me molesta!" Misao dijo.

Las otras la miraron con horror. Incluso Kuroi-sensei dejó de tratar de empujar a Matsuri hacia el dormitorio y la miró fijamente. Misao se río, y le hizo un guiño a Tsukasa. "¡Sólo es broma! Una pequeña venganza por las bromas que ustedes dos contaron hoy."

La expresión de Misao cambió. "¿Pensaban realmente que sería tan mala? ¡vamos!, ¡no soy Izumi!"

Kuroi-sensei miró a las tres niñas. "Hmm... puede que sí... Matsuri, y-"

"¡No! ¡Nunca!" Matsuri gritó.

"Perdón, parece que mi miko es también mojigata. Así que, ¡largo, niñas!" Kuroi-sensei dijo.

"¡Mojigata! ¡Miko! ¡Te mostraré lo mojigata! ¡Después que ésas tres mocosas hayan partido...!" Matsuri gritó.

Las tres mocosas se escaparon del edificio.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Caía la tarde, algún día de la siguiente semana. Kagami estaba sentada en la mesa, completamente sumergida en leyes de herencia-o realmente sólo estaba mirando fijamente el texto de ley ininteligible y pensando en ciertas leyes totalmente diferentes.

Repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y Konata gritó, "¡Estoy en casa, Kagami-sama!"

Kagami se estremeció y accidentalmente retiró el libro de la mesa, perdiendo la página sobre la que estaba. Como de costumbre. Ésta era la tercera vez esta semana en que se sobresaltaba por la entrada de Konata.

"Kagami-sama, tú has estado muy nerviosa últimamente. Y siempre tienes ese lindo rubor rojo brillante cada vez que te sorprendo. ¡Es hilarante! Desearía saber que estas pensando que te hace ruborizarte de ese modo" Konata dijo, y saltó hacia la espalda de Kagami, abrazándola desde atrás.

"Sólo... ¡Estoy estudiando mucho estos días! ¡Y me concentro, a diferencia de algunas personas! Es por eso qué estoy sobresaltada cada vez."

"Naah... Algo está pasando, obviamente. ¿Estás embarazada? ¿O es una sorpresa para mi cumpleaños?" Konata gorjeó, y se presionó más fuerte contra Kagami.

"¡Claro que no! … ¿Qué dices? Además, tu cumpleaños ya fue, tonta. ¿Y quién celebra un cu-cu-cumpleaños d-de-de todos modos?"

Kagami tartamudeó porque Konata estaba pasando su lengua por la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"¡Pastel! ¡Piensa en el pastel de cumpleaños, Kagamin! ¡Mucha crema! De todos modos, algo está pasando. ¡Tú no lo negaste! … Hey, en realidad, ¡tú sabe como un pastel hoy!"

"No debí haber usado ese champú..."

"¿Fresa? ¡Tu sabes, la crema batida va genial con fresa!"

"Konata! … Me temo... Nosotras nos quedamos sin crema en spray... Otra vez..."

Konata se río.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La tarde siguiente, Kagami había llegado a visitar su antigua casa después de la escuela y sólo entro a la habitación de Tsukasa. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Tsukasa en su escritorio, aparentemente estudiando. La saludo y echó una ojeada con curiosidad sobre su hombro, solamente para ver una extensión de fotografías coloridas y explícitas sobre las hojas-retratando el parto.

"¡Whoa! ¿Por qué estás mirando algo así?"

"Estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a esto. Y me dijeron que también tendré que clavar agujas en las personas", Tsukasa explicó. Bostezó y se reclinó sobre su silla.

Kagami sonrío. Por una vez su hermana estaba por delante de ella, por lo menos en algo. Se había dado cuenta también de que su hermana probablemente sabía más que ella misma sobre la cosa que había estado en su mente mucho recientemente.

Así que, había decidido decirle. "Tsukasa, necesito tu ayuda", Kagami dijo.

Tsukasa la miró fijamente por un momento, y se puso a reír.

"¡Hey!"

"L-lo siento, hermana, ¡creí haberte escuchado decir ´Necesito tu ayuda´!"

"No, necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo que pedir tu consejo en... algo."

La boca de Tsukasa cayó abierta. "Es mejor que limpie mis orejas. Creo que oí que tú querías pedir mi consejo en algo."

"Está bien. Tal vez me lo merecía. Pude haber sido condescendiente contigo y no apreciar tu talento... excepto por la cocina."

"¡Oh!, ¿tú quieres cocinar algo para Konata?"

Ahora, era el turno de Kagami para reírse. "Sí, más bien... quiero proponerle matrimonio. Quiero decir, pedir su mano. En matrimonio."

Tsukasa había estado inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla para relajarse. Kagami reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para detener a su hermana antes de golpearse la nuca cuando cayó hacia atrás junto a su silla.

"Tsukasa..." Kagami suspiró. "Cálmate."

Tsukasa se sentó en el piso al lado de su silla caída. Lágrimas fluyeron sobre sus mejillas. "M-m-mi he-he-hermana mayor se v-va a casar" dijo tartamudeando.

"¿No es así como debe ser? Las hermanas mayores deben estar casadas primero. Aunque no creo que Matsuri o Inori se adelantarán a mí en eso... o, en cierto modo, podrían... porque no puedo estar casada con Konata realmente. A menos que encuentro un vacío legal", Kagami murmuró, principalmente para sí misma, porque Tsukasa no parecía escucharla de todos modos. "Pero ...no me importa si es legal o no!"

Tsukasa tomo una respiración honda, y dijo, "Bien, eso fue una sorpresa. ¿Pero qué querías preguntarme, hermana?"

Kagami empezó a ruborizarse. "Umm... Es esta cosa de la propuesta... Yo, ehh..."

Tsukasa abrió y cerró sus ojos. No, por supuesto que no lo entendía.

Kagami suspiró, limpió su garganta, y dijo, "¿Cómo le propondría matrimonio a alguien?"

Tsukasa trató de contenerse, pero no podía evitar reírse.

"¡Tsukasa!"

"Perdón, hermana... es sólo tan gracioso... ¿No es obvio? Tú sólo vas hacia ella y preguntas. '¿Te casarías conmigo, Kona-chan?' O algo así", Tsukasa explicó.

"Sí, lo sé... ¿pero dónde, cómo, y cuando debo preguntar eso? ¿Necesito algunos... uhh, accesorios?"

"Oh, si los necesitas. Necesitas anillos de compromiso para ambas. Generalmente, el hombre... quiero decir el novio... quiero decir-" en este punto, Tsukasa tuvo que reírse otra vez.

"E-esto no es gracioso..." Kagami murmuró.

"Perdón, hermana, pero es tan gracioso... cuando son tu y Kona-chan. Tú, p-p-proponiendo matrimonio... Vestida en un traje, arrodillándote en frente de Kona-chan... ¡No puedo ni siquiera imaginar qué dirá!"

"¡Espero que diga que sí! Espera, ¿qué traje? ¿arrodillarme?"

"¡Por supuesto tienes que vestirte elegantemente! No, no un traje... pero, quiero decir, por lo general es un hombre el que está proponiendo matrimonio, es por eso qué... ¡oh!" Tsukasa exclamo. Se puso de pie, recogió su silla y se sentó en su escritorio otra vez.

"¿Qué?"

"Recuerdas cómo te vestiste con el uniforme de niño en la escuela?"

"¡Ella me hizo hacerlo! ¡Eso es algo que nunca podre olvidar!"

"Pero no puedes vestirte de traje, arruinaría la sorpresa. Kona-chan adivinaría lo que estás haciendo, inmediatamente."

"Qué, ¿necesito sorprenderla?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un deber!"

"Espera, necesito escribir esto. Anillos de compromiso... traje...no, ningún traje... sorpresa...arrodillarse... ¿qué más?" Kagami dijo, haciendo garabatos en su libreta.

Tsukasa sonrió abiertamente, y empezó a explicar.

Después de la conferencia, Tsukasa saltó al cuello de Kagami y la abrazó afectuosamente. Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron, pero devolvió el abrazo después de un momento de titubeo.

"Soy tan feliz... Por una vez tuve la oportunidad de ayudarte..." Tsukasa dijo, pero entonces pensó en algo y su expresión se volvió agria. Se aseguró de que su hermana no la viera.

"Ni una palabra para Konata, ¿está bien? ¡No quiero que ella esté al tanto de esto!"

"Está bien, hermana. Prometo que no le diré", Tsukasa dijo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Mas tarde esa misma noche, Tsukasa se despertó-se estaba quedando dormida en la mesa otra vez-se limpio la baba de su mejilla, bostezo, y recogió su celular, que estaba sonando.

"¡Hola, Tsukasa-chan! Es Konata. Tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿estás en casa?" La voz de Konata dijo.

"Sí... ¿Qué hora es? ¡oh!, las nueve ya... ¿no puedes preguntarlo por teléfono?" Tsukasa murmuró.

"No, tengo que verte. A decir verdad, ¡ya estoy aquí! Ven a abrir la puerta."

"Está bien..." Tsukasa suspiró, se arrastró escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta.

"Perdón, me estaba quedando dormida y acabo de despertar..." Tsukasa murmuró.

"Hola. entremos a tu habitación. Apuesto a que estarás completamente despierta realmente pronto", Konata dijo, y sonrió abiertamente.

"Sí, okay..." Tsukasa farfulló.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Tsukasa. Tsukasa se sentó en su cama mientras Konata cerró la puerta. Tsukasa estaba demasiado adormilada para notar, pero Konata en realidad miró por el pasillo y se aseguró de que nadie escuchara detrás de la puerta.

"Así que qué querías preguntar... ?" Tsukasa dijo, y bostezó otra vez.

"¡Voy a pedirle a Kagami que se case conmigo! ¿Tú tienes alguna idea de dónde y cómo debo hacerlo? Quiero decir, exactamente no puedo ser vencida por la angustia, romper mis nudillos contra una pared, ser detenida por Kagami, y luego preguntar. Porque no estoy sintiendo ninguna angustia estos días", Konata explicó.

"¿Tsukasa?" Añadió, cuando vio la expresión rara de Tsukasa. La boca de Tsukasa estaba abierta, y sus ojos estaban dando vueltas.

"Haah..."

"Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de reventar, Tsukasa-chan. Hey, ¡venga ya!, ¡no es tan serio!"

"Haah... Haah..."

"¿Eso es hiperventilación? ¿Tienes una bolsa de papel en algún lugar?" Konata preguntó, y empezó a mirar. Jaló una bolsa de aluminio de la papelera.

"Aquí, respira en esto. Perdón, parece haber sido de bocados de tocino o algo", Konata dijo, pasando la bolsa a Tsukasa.

Tsukasa tomó la bolsa, y la sujetó sobre su cara con las manos temblando. Después de un minuto, se calmó lo suficientemente para poder decir, "K-Kona chan, tú no debes hacer a una persona con hiperventilación respirar en una bolsa. Eso es peligroso..."

"Veo que realmente has aprendido un poco de esas cosas de enfermera. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

"Eww, ¡mi cara está toda grasienta!"

"Mmm... ¡Tocino!" Konata dijo, y se acercó a Tsukasa.

Tsukasa se movió rápidamente.

"Sólo bromeaba, no voy a lamer tu cara. A Kagami no le gustaría", Konata dijo. "Además, los buenos viejos días de perder el tiempo están desaparecidos, supongo."

Konata rascó su cabeza. "De todos modos, en que estaba? ¡oh!. La propuesta. Lo he visto mucho en anime, pero allí ocurre siempre en alguna situación muy rara. No lo es, como, alguna vez tendré al papá de Kagami borracho a cuestas, o algo. ¿Cómo propones matrimonio en la vida real? Creía que tú lo sabrías."

"Uhh... Creo que lo sé, pero..."

"¡Aww-bien! ¡Debes decirme todo sobre eso! Y si practicamos-" Konata paró, cuando noto la expresión de Tsukasa. "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"… S-son sólo... ¡Lágrimas de felicidad! Cierto , soy tan f-feliz por ustedes dos..."

Como Konata ya había pensado en la situación de Tsukasa, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Se puso seria.

"Perdón, no debí haberte preguntado sobre esto. Puesto que tú tienes un trío... el matrimonio no es definitivamente una alternativa para ustedes chicas."

"Sí..." Tsukasa sollozó.

"No te preocupes por mí, entonces. Sólo lo buscare en internet o algo", Konata dijo, y palmeo la espalda de Tsukasa.

"No, está bien. Te ayudaré. Primero tú necesitarás anillos de compromiso-quiero decir... Ehh... si tú compras los anillos, asegúrate de guardar el recibo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Si tienes que devolver los anillos..." Tsukasa dijo. Enseguida, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

"¿Por qué necesitaría devolver los anillos? Kagami no va a aceptar mi propuesta, tú quieres decir? ¡Tsukasa! ¿Sabes algo sobre esto? Kagami estuvo aquí más temprano hoy. ¿Qué te dijo?" Konata gritó. Parecía muy nerviosa.

"No, ¡no quise decir eso! Estoy segura que mi hermana dirá que sí. ¡Estoy segura que lo hará! Mi hermana ..."

"Y no sabía ni siquiera que teníamos una crisis. ¡Nunca dijo algo!" Konata gritó, rasgando su pelo.

"Konata, ¡no es el lo que piensas!"

"¿Así que qué es?"

Pero Tsukasa no podía responder. "Yo... Ehh...Yo ...Yo prometí que no..."

"Ya veo. No puedo comprender qué salió mal... ¡Creía que lo estábamos haciendo muy bien! Supongo que le enviare un mensaje y le diré que me voy a casa, Quiero decir a la casa Izumi, por esta noche", Konata dijo.

El corazón de Tsukasa dolía cuando vio lo triste que Konata parecía. Pero había prometido no decirlo así que no podía decir algo.

* * *

A decir verdad las personas japonesas no celebran sus cumpleaños generalmente.

Las leyes de herencia... Cosas realmente aburridas e incomprensibles para los humanos. Dudo que las japoneses sean menos aburridas que las nuestras.

Konata describe una escena de Clannad After Story, y su otro ejemplo es de Maison Ikkoku.


	15. Pecho amplio

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 15: Pecho amplio**

**********La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Konata estaba caminando por las calles silenciosas hacia su ex casa, cuando el sol se puso debajo del horizonte y la oscuridad empezó. De la misma manera que la oscuridad en su corazón. Todavía, en lo mas profundo no podía creer que Kagami la había dejado de querer. Es cierto, Kagami había estado extrañamente nerviosa y agitada los últimos días. Tal vez algo estaba realmente mal. Sin embargo, habían dormido-lo cual no significa "dormir" solamente-juntas constantemente. Incluso esta semana. Y había sido tan fenomenal como siempre... Así que si algo estaba realmente mal, Kagami lo había escondido realmente bien.

En el umbral de su ex casa, Konata suspiró profundamente, se irguió en toda su altura-de casi metro y medio-y trató de alegrarse.

"¡Oh!, ¡es Konata-chan!" Yukari exclamó cuando echó una ojeada al vestíbulo después de escuchar la puerta.

"Hola, Takara-sa-quiero decir Yukari-san-" Konata dijo, pero se corto cuando su papá corrió hacia la habitación y le dio a su hija un fuerte abrazo de oso. "¡Konata! Te he extrañado tanto", Sojiro gritó.

"Hola, papá... Umm, tú me estás aplastando..."

Sojiro aflojó su apretón ligeramente, y dijo, "Así que, ¿Qué paso?"

"Nada, sólo quería venir aquí para variar. Creo que incluso me quedaré por esta noche", Konata dijo.

El papá de Konata aun conocía a su hija bien. Su ahoge estaba caído-algo estaba mal. Sojiro también sabía que ella probablemente no estaba lista para hablar de eso aún. Así que sólo sonrío, y no trató de calmar su curiosidad con más preguntas.

Después de quitarse a su papá, Konata caminó escaleras arriba y entró en su habitación distraídamente-y encontró desnuda a Miyuki dentro, gritando y tratando de cubrirse desesperadamente. La visión exquisita hizo a Konata sentirse mejor inmediatamente, aunque no podía evitar pensar en Kagami al mismo tiempo. "Kagamin, Kagamin... Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar estas cosas como solía hacerlo", Konata pensaba.

En voz alta, exclamó, "¡Wow! ¿Han crecido aún más? … Uh, quiero decir, perdón, Yuki-chan. Olvidé completamente que ésta era ahora tu habitación."

No es que Konata estuviera apenada de ver algo así.

"E-está bien, Izumi-san... Sólo tomé un baño..." Miyuki dijo, y rápidamente se puso su camisón.

Konata dejo de mirar fijamente a Miyuki. Otra idea la hizo suspirar. Puso sus palmas sobre su propio pecho. "¿Por qué todavía no me han crecido en absoluto? Tal vez a Kagami le habría gustado más si tuviera curvas así."

"Izumi-san, estas pensando en voz alta..." Miyuki notó.

"Está bien..." Konata murmuró, y se sentó en la silla giratoria. "Así que, ¿cómo está tu vida amorosa, Yuki-chan?"

Miyuki exclamó, se ruborizó aún más, y dijo, "Uh... Esta...bien, realmente. Yo y Hiiragi-san, querer decir Inori, hemos estado saliendo..."

"¡Aww-bien! ¡Inori es realmente caliente! … Umm, creía que tú eras hetero"

"Sí, quise decir que salimos juntas y conocemos niños."

"Genial. En ese caso, tú puedes ayudarme con algo. Me temo que... Kagami no me ama más", Konata dijo silenciosamente. La idea trajo lágrimas a sus ojos otra vez.

"¡Eso no puede ser verdad! Ayer le hablé por teléfono y-" Miyuki calló su boca.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡No tu también!" Konata exclamó. "Déjame adivinar, te pidió que no me dijeras nada"

"L-lo siento, Izumi-san, pero... eso es cierto. Sin embargo-"

Pausó, porque realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa para decir después del "Sin embargo". Afortunadamente, fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. Era la nueva hermana menor de Miyuki, y prima de Konata, Yutaka.

"Hola, oneesan! … oh no, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿estás bien?" Yutaka dijo, caminó hacia Konata y la abrazó desde atrás. Ligera e indecisamente, Miyuki decidió abrazar a Konata también. Debido a que solamente estaba llevando una bata de seda y nada más, el contacto se sentía demasiado íntimo para su gusto. Pero debido a la reacción de Konata pensaba que la haría sentirse mejor.

Y lo hizo. Como era de esperar, Konata enterró su cara ansiosamente en el pecho amplio de Miyuki, y farfulló, "Estos realmente han crecido..."

"¡Oh!. Me estoy convirtiendo en mi papá", pensó. Pero, por lo menos este lugar tibio y blando, la sensación de la seda y la blandura detrás, y ser abrazado no por una sino por dos diosas del moe a la vez, quitó de su mente los problemas por el momento.

Hablando del diablo, se había escabullido detrás de Yutaka y estaba en secreto echando una ojeada por la puerta que Yutaka había dejado ligeramente abierta. Sojiro no se atrevió a alterar esta escena única con el sonido de una cámara. Así que, sólo trató de grabarlo en su mente tan bien como le fue posible. Rápidamente echó un vistazo por todas partes, esperando que su nueva esposa no lo viera.

"Izumi-san, no es lo que tú piensas", Miyuki dijo.

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Éstos no pueden ser falsos!" Konata exclamó.

"No, quiero decir... sobre Kagami. ... te ama mucho."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Perdón, Izumi-san?"

"¡¿Por qué ella me amaría?... Ella es tan brillante y cool y hermosa... y yo soy sólo una otaku estúpida..." Konata cuchicheó.

En este momento, incluso Sojiro se dio cuenta de que esto no era para sus oídos. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se alejó.

Suavemente, Miyuki acaricio el pelo de Konata, y después de un rato, dijo suavemente, "... Konata-san... tú iluminas las vidas de todos. Es muy divertido tenerte alrededor. La vida nunca es aburrida cuando una te tiene como amiga. Todo el mundo te ama, pero Kagami te ama más."

"Yuki-chan tiene razón totalmente... y te quiero también, Kona-chan", Yutaka dijo.

Konata no respondió.

"¿Oneesan? … Umm... Yuki-chan, yo creo que se quedó dormida", Yutaka dijo.

Suavemente, Miyuki y Yutaka levantaron a Konata y la llevaron a la cama. Medio dormida, Konata se agarró de Miyuki y se negó a soltar su cómoda almohada. Miyuki perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la cama, boca arriba, con Konata encima de ella.

Yutaka se río. "¡Oh, eso parece tan cómodo. Creo que oneesan quiere usarte como una almohada, Yuki-chan."

Pero, susurró en su siguiente idea "Lastima que Minami-chan no es tan suave y esponjosa..."

Había un sonido de celular. "¡Oh!. Es mi teléfono. ¿Podrías pasármelo, Yutaka-san?" Miyuki cuchicheó. "Es Kagami."

Perezosamente, Konata levantó su cabeza un poco y abrió un ojo.

"¡Buenas noches!, Hiiragi-san... Sí, Izumi-san está aquí... quieres hablar-" Miyuki dijo en el teléfono. El próximo minuto, sólo dijo, "¡Oh!", "Ya veo", y "Sí, Hiiragi-san." y entonces cerró el teléfono.

"¡Qué dijo...?" Konata murmuró con sueño.

"Hiiragi-san dice que está bien que te quedas la noche aquí. Dijo que te hablará mañana", Miyuki explicó. Konata enterró su cara en Miyuki otra vez y se pegó en ella incluso aun más fuerte.

"¡Oh no, ni siquiera habló a oneechan... eso sonó tan frío..." Yutaka pensó. "¡Buenas noches!, oneechan, Yuki-chan!" Dijo, salió y cerró la puerta, antes de que las otras vieran sus lágrimas.

Miyuki no tenía el corazón para moverse así que se mantuvo despierta por mucho tiempo, dejando a Konata dormir, hasta que finalmente ella misma se quedó dormida.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La mañana siguiente, sábado, Miyuki se despertó y descubrió que Konata se había movido suficientemente así que ella podía escabullirse sin despertarla.

Alrededor del mediodía, el timbre sonó, y Miyuki abrió la puerta para encontrar a una Kagami seria de pie allí. Miyuki se dio cuenta de que Kagami iba vestida inusualmente bien-últimamente Kagami se había vestido en jeans y camisa principalmente, pero hoy llevaba un vestido lila ligero que Miyuki nunca había ni siquiera visto antes y llevaba un bolso.

"¡Bienvenida!, Hiiragi-san, gusto en verte", Miyuki dijo. "Me temo que Izumi-san todavía está dormida. Ella... tuvo una mala noche. Debería traerla-"

"No", Kagami dijo, pateando sus zapatos de tacón de sus pies.

Yutaka estaba echando una ojeada en secreto desde las escaleras, y su mandíbula empezó a temblar cuando escuchó esto. Se comió sus lágrimas y se quedo en silencio, escuchando a Kagami.

Kagami tomó una respiración honda, y dijo, "Perdón, Miyuki. No lo quise decir de ese modo. Quiero decir, no despiertes a Konata aún. Tengo que hablar a... su padre y su esposa. ¿Están en casa?"

Miyuki quería preguntar a Kagami sobre el vestido y los zapatos, pero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Kagami parecía extraña. Sus manos parecían temblar y Miyuki vio gotas de sudor sobre su frente. "¡Está realmente, realmente nerviosa! ¿Por qué...?" Miyuki se dio cuenta. Siendo una persona considerada, no empezó a hacer preguntas, en vez sólo dijo, "Sí, Hiiragi-san. Creo que están en la cocina. Yo debería-"

"¿Podrías pedirles que vengan a la sala y... para sentarse. Es... importante", Kagami dijo, tomó un pañuelo de su bolso, y limpió su frente. "Tengo que hablarles...a solas."

Kagami dejó ir una risita pequeña y nerviosa, y añadió, "Perdón, Miyuki- y Yutaka, ¡te veo ahí¡-les explicaré todo, después. ¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto, Hiiragi-san. Comprendo... que es importante. Les diré y Yutaka-san y yo nos iremos arriba."

"Gracias, Miyuki. Tú-tú eres una fenomenal amiga..." Kagami dijo silenciosamente. Ahora parecía estar sujetando sus lágrimas.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Miyuki y Yutaka esperaron en la habitación de Yutaka. Ambas habían agarrado un libro-Yutaka tenía un manga y Miyuki tenía un libro escolar-y trataron de leer. En realidad, tanto sólo se quedaron en silencio y subconscientemente trataron de escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de un par de minutos, escucharon unos pocos gritos y se miraron.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Miyuki murmuró.

"Creo que eran más de una persona gritando", Yutaka dijo.

No podían decir si ésos eran gritos del júbilo, cólera o angustia. Sin embargo, el gritar paró rápidamente y luego fue silencio otra vez durante varios minutos.

Había una llamada en la puerta, y Kagami, ruborizada rojo brillante, entró.

"¿Konata está en tu habitación?" Preguntó.

"Sí, creo que todavía está dormida", Miyuki dijo.

"La voy a llevar afuera pero... ¿Hay una puerta trasera u otra salida? … perdón, sé que todo esto es muy extraño. No hay tiempo de explicarlo ahora mismo", Kagami dijo.

"¡Oh!, la puerta trasera está en la cocina", Miyuki dijo.

"No es bueno, estarán ahí", Kagami murmuró. "¿Otra más?"

"Creo que oneesan dijo algo de su habitación una vez", Yutaka notaba. "P-podrías preguntarle"

"Sí, debo despertarla de todos modos", Kagami dijo, echó una ojeada al pasillo, y entró a la habitación de Konata.

"Konata... tienes una linda cara cuando duermes..." Kagami cuchicheó.

Konata se despertó de golpe y dejó salir un grito pequeño, sorprendida al ver a Kagami mirarla tan de cerca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Konata exclamó.

Por alguna razón, Kagami tenía esa sensación extraña de deja vu.

"¡No hay tiempo de explicar! Tenemos que salir de aquí. Rápido. ¿Hay una salida aparte de la delantero o la puerta trasera?" Kagami preguntó, y agarró las manos de Konata, jalándola de la cama.

"Umm... ¿Qué?" Konata preguntó, y abrió y cerró sus ojos. "… Hay un árbol bajo esa ventana. Lo usaba para, eh, salir en secreto..."

Kagami abrió la ventana, echó una ojeada, dijo, "Bien", y empezó a quitarse su vestido.

"Ka-Kagamin! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Mis padres están en casa-"

"No quiero arruinar este vestido. Traje nuestros zapatos", Kagami dijo, y echó ambos zapatos por la ventana inmediatamente.

Konata la miró fijamente con la boca abierta, frotó sus ojos, y miró otra vez.

"Despiértate , Konata! ¡Vámonos!" Kagami dijo.

Konata no podía dejar de mirarla. Kagami estaba llevando panties con rayas azules y blancas y un sostén de encaje azul claro .

"K-Kagami... ¿Tú eres una diosa, por casualidad?" Konata exclamó.

"Sí, claro que lo soy. Ahora, ¡salgamos!" Kagami dijo. El árbol parecía suficientemente robusto, pero vaciló un poco. No estaba asustada por la altura, pero no había trepado a un árbol desde que era niña . Suspirando, Kagami dejó su bolso y vestido caer al suelo, se preparó y saltó afuera y sobre la rama grande que casi llegaba a la ventana . "¡Vamos ya!" Hizo señas a Konata.

Konata la miró con la boca abierta. ¡Una visión de Kagami colgando de un árbol en ropa interior, y no tenía su cámara! Por un segundo, consideró llamar a su padre para que tomara fotografías, pero por ahora, las palabras de Kagami habían empezado finalmente a entrar en su adormilado cerebro, y se dio cuenta de que se estaban fugando.

"¿Fugarnos?" Preguntó.

"¡Deja de mirar y sígueme!" Kagami gritó. Nerviosamente, echó un vistazo por todas partes, pero afortunadamente no había nadie por aquí viéndolas.

Rápida y ágilmente se bajó, y se puso su vestido otra vez. Konata la siguió igualmente fácil, y se puso sus zapatos. Kagami notaba a Yukari mirarlos fijamente en la ventana, agarró sus zapatos de tacón y la mano de Konata, y empezó a correr, antes de que los padres de Konata empezaran a gritar o salir.

Kagami arrastró a Konata hacia adelante

"¿Adónde vamos?" Konata dijo, y empezó a disminuir la velocidad.

"¡Oh!. No lo sé, en realidad. Entremos en ese parque ahí y... Umm, descansa un poco", Kagami dijo. Lo que estaba en realidad pensando la hizo sentirse nerviosa otra vez.

Por un golpe de suerte, el parque estaba prácticamente vacío. Konata se sentó sobre un banco, pero Kagami se quedó de pie y se alejó de Konata.

"¿Kagamin?"

"Sólo un momento", Kagami dijo. Tomó algunas respiraciones hondas, y dio media vuelta.

Konata la miró fijamente desorbitada. Sin darse cuenta ni siquiera por qué, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Algo estaba pasando. Algo... importante.

Kagami limpió su garganta, jaló algo de su bolso, y se arrodilló en frente de Konata.

Konata exclamó y sus ojos se abrieron lo más posible.

Kagami levantó su mano y Konata vio que estaba sujetando una caja pequeña.

"Konata Izumi..." Kagami dijo, pero su voz se entrecortó.

Konata era incapaz decir algo, incluso si hubiera querido hacerlo.

Kagami limpió su garganta otra vez, y respiro fuertemente, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas. Sentía como si todas las cosas que había experimentado con Konata pasaban por sus ojos. Desde el momento en que conoció por primera vez a Konata, a la noche pasada, cuando habían estado separadas. Muchos momentos inoportunos, muchos momentos vergonzosos, mucha frustración... pero todo eso no importaba. Todo eso sin duda valía la pena.

Sonrío, y volvió a empezar. "Konata Izumi, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Konata parecía que acababa de ascender a cielo, e instantáneamente recupero la habilidad de hablar. "Ooh, Kagami... ¡Esto vino tan repentinamente! Este es un paso grande, y tengo que pensarlo", dijo, pero sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, y la enorme sonrisa sobre su cara la delataron.

"Diablos, Konata, sólo dilo ya..." Kagami dijo. Con toda la tensión y el estrés del día, Kagami se sentía tan débil que se tambaleó. Konata la atrapó entre sus brazos.

"Seguro, porque no..." Konata dijo.

"¿Qué?" Kagami siseó. Quería casi gritar.

"Por supuesto que me casaré contigo, tonta", Konata dijo.

A pesar de que eso había sido perfectamente obvio, el corazón de Kagami todavía dio un fuerte latido . Sintió la fuerza regresar a sus miembros.

Tomó el anillo-sólo un anillo de plata liso, pero ya grabado con sus nombres y la fecha de este día-de la caja, y lo soltó en el dedo anular de Konata.

"Conseguí otro para mí, oh, y ya hablé con tu padre y madre", Kagami dijo silenciosamente. "Fue... duro. Y tuve que llevarte antes de-como sea, te diré sobre eso después-"

"¿Oh? … ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Ambas somos niñas!" Konata exclamó.

"Así que finalmente te diste cuenta?" Kagami dijo, y se río.

Konata se río también, y dijo, "No, quiero decir, ¿permiten que dos niñas se casen?"

"No, pero cambiaré las leyes!" Kagami anunció. "De todos modos, Miyuki dijo que estabas un poco molesta ayer. Si ella dice eso, tú debes haber estado muy molesta. ¿Fue mi culpa?"

"No, fue algo que Tsukasa dijo-ah, olvida eso. No fue culpa de Tsukasa. Fue... mía", Konata dijo. La esquina de su boca tembló.

Kagami conocía esa expresión. Era muy rara, pero la había visto algunas veces. Konata estaba siendo realmente, realmente seria respecto a algo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kagami cuchicheó.

"Esto será un poco duro de explicar..." Konata murmuró.

"Tómate tu tiempo."

Konata limpió su garganta, y dijo, "Los últimos meses han sido éxtasis puro, la dicha, el júbilo, la felicidad-"

"Sí, conozco la sensación."

"En manga y anime, estas clases de cosas terminan usualmente en una tragedia."

"Konata, ¡tú no debes mezclar manga y anime con la vida real!"

"Pero manga y anime son de la vida real!"-rápidamente, antes de que Kagami tuviera tiempo de gritarle, continuó, "Okay, okay, no discutamos sobre eso ahora. Yo-uhh..." Konata se ruborizó un poco.

"Tú puedes decirme, no importa qué es. Tú sabes que tú puedes..." Kagami susurró, y cepilló una hebra de pelo fuera de la cara de Konata. Pensativamente, Konata presionó su mejilla contra su palma.

"En lo más profundo sabía que tú no habías dejado de quererme tan repentinamente, pero tuve que intentarlo... probar lo que se sentiría."

"¿Así que?"

"Habría sobrevivido."

"Eso es...bueno", Kagami dijo. "Tu vida entera no debe depender de otra persona... Incluso si es la persona más importante para ti-quiero decir para mí-quiero decir tú eres-"

"K-Kagami, tú eres la persona más importante para mí también..." Konata se encontró tartamudeando también.

Kagami miró rápidamente, y vio que no había nadie alrededor así que jaló a Konata mas cerca.

El profundo y húmedo beso se prolongó por siglos y se sentía extra especial para ellas. Finalmente, Kagami tuvo que alejar sus labios para recuperar el aliento.

"¡Mmm! Tú eres tan deliciosa que quiero comerte", Konata murmuró.

"Tú puedes hacer eso cuando estemos en casa", Kagami dijo, y disfrutó un raro momento de hacer a Konata ruborizarse.

Konata enterró su cara en el pecho de Kagami y frotó su cara contra ella, susurrando, "La tuyas son casi tan lindas como las de Miyuki..."

"¡¿Qué?!" Kagami gritó.

* * *

Hey, ¡Miyuki es muy bonita! ¡Por dentro y por fuera! No es realmente una bruja malvada y oscura. (Todavía no he tenido la energía para leer el fic de Miyuki: Tastychainsaws '...)

Yui se sienta sobre la silla giratoria de la casa Izumi en algún episodio. La silla se supone que hace tus abdominales más fuertes, pero tiene otros usos. Como, ellos ponen niñas en bikini sobre esas sillas y las hacen lanzarse pasteles una a otra-eso es la TV japonesa para ustedes. Y hay muchas... cosas interesantes de anime al respecto.

Kagami despertando a Konata es del episodio 1-excepto que los roles son invertidos.

* * *

Ya van 15 capítulos, el siguiente es un poco largo. Ya tengo trabajo y por lo tanto menos tiempo libre así que voy a intentar subir un capitulo cada lunes o miércoles a mas tardar dependiendo de que tan largo sea.

Entonces uno por semana...en mayo estarán leyendo el final de esta historia

P.D. Se que a nadie le importa lo que sueñe pero apenas soñé que estaba en un apocalipsis zombie y una sirena zombie me lanzaba shurikens, fue una mezcla entre miedo, adrenalina y risa. Tan solo quería escribirlo.


	16. Duelos

**¡Lucky Star: Reto!, Capítulo 16: Duelos**

**************La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Kagami y Konata estaban caminando a casa, sujetadas de la mano. Kagami todavía estaba malhumorada un poco debido a lo que Konata había hecho con Miyuki. Incluso cuando había sido relativamente inocente. "De tal palo, tal astilla..." Suspiró.

Konata no podía escuchar lo que Kagami estaba mascullando, pero decidió preguntar por otra cosa. "Así que... ¿Qué ocurrió allá atrás? Quiero decir, ¿por qué tuvimos que fugarnos?"

"Bueno..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Sojiro y Yukari estaban sentados sobre el sofá de la sala, pareciendo perplejos.

"Sé que éste es un paso grande, y no estoy esperando una respuesta en este momento. Si desean un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello, lo comprendo. Su hija, Konata, es la persona más importante en el mundo entero para mí. Prometo que la cuidaré y que tendrá siempre lo que necesite. Sé que éste es un asunto serio con responsabilidades serias..." Kagami dijo.

Por supuesto, Sojiro y Yukari no parecían entenderlo, en absoluto. Todavía tenían una mirada perpleja sobre sus caras.

Kagami suspiró y se forzó a si misma a decir, fuerte y claro. "Izumi-san, Takara-san, estoy pidiendo la mano de su hija".

Por varios segundos, hubo silencio. Luego, una abierta sonrisa inmensa se extendió en la cara de Sojiro. "¿Las dos llevaran un vestido? ¿O un quimono? ¿O tú llevaras ese conjunto de miko para bodas?" Preguntó con entusiasmo.

Los ojos de Yukari sobresalían y se volvió roja brillante cuando finalmente las palabras de Kagami se hundieron en su cerebro.

"¿Qué diablos acabas de decir?" Gritó, y se levantó. "Está todo bien que ustedes dos jueguen sus juegos pervertidos en privado antes de seguir adelante con sus vidas adultas, pero esto... ¡Esto va contra todo lo que es decente y correcto en este país! ¡Eso no puede ni siquiera ser legal!"

"Takara-san, yo sé que no está permitido por la ley, pero pensaremos en algo-"

"¡Tú estás poniendo a nuestras familias en vergüenza!" Yukari gritó.

Los ojos de Kagami se estrecharon. No se sentía avergonzada en absoluto, sino enfadada. "¿Oh sí? Bien tal vez debería haberlo reconsiderado antes de-"

Sin embargo, decidió no terminar esa oración, "Tener una aventura amorosa, divorciarse, y unirse a una familia no tan refinada como la suya solía ser". No sería una buena manera de empezar una relación con su nueva suegra. En vez, dijo, "Quiero decir, no pienso que haya algo para estar avergonzado. Este es un nuevo milenio. Ya es tiempo en que empezamos a aceptar las relaciones homosexuales. Muchas personas famosas-"

"¡Espera a que tus padres se enteren de esto!" Yukari gritó.

Kagami pensó en eso. Debido a que sus padres ya lo sabían, bueno, no sobre el matrimonio, pero si sobre su relación, su única preocupación era que iba a ser el deber de Konata pedir su mano a sus padres.

Imaginar esa escena era sólo demasiado gracioso. No pudo evitar soltar una risa. "L-lo siento, Takara-san. No me estoy riendo de usted-"

"Tenemos que tener una charla seria con tu hija", Yukari dijo, y volteó hacia Sojiro.

"Sí, querida", Sojiro suspiró.

" Ambos estamos estrictamente en contra de esta loca idea de matrimonio ¿no?" Yukari siseó, y dio un paso hacia su marido.

"Sí, querida... quiero decir no, querida... q-quiero decir..." Sojiro tartamudeó.

Como la atención de Yukari estaba ahora totalmente sobre su marido, Kagami se escabulló y corrió hacia arriba. No quería que Sojiro y Yukari tuvieran una charla seria con Konata. Eso arruinaría la sorpresa. Ella tendría una charla seria con Konata. En privado.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Ouch!", Konata dijo. "Es mejor que la llame después. No te preocupes, cambiará de opinión. La he visto hacer lo mismo antes. Lleva su corazón en su manga. Por el momento estaba disgustada, pero cuando lo piense, se calmará y será más comprensiva."

"Eso espero", Kagami dijo, no sonaba demasiado convencida.

"O puedes hacerle una llave de estrangulación hasta que se rinda", Konata añadió.

"Konata, eso está en contra de las reglas de mi arte y lo sabes", Kagami notaba.

Konata sonrió abiertamente.

"Hey, ¡esa vez no cuenta!" Kagami gimió.

Estaban hablando de aikido, algo que Kagami había tomado en la escuela media y secundaria y recientemente empezó otra vez. Había insistido en que Konata debería empezar a ir al kárate

Konata exigió que Kagami debería ganarle en una pelea o no iría. Y es por eso qué Kagami tuvo que luchar abajo. Mientras Kagami lo había disfrutado mucho, Konata lo había disfrutado mas-en particular, había tratado todo para quitarle la ropa a Kagami, en lugar de tratar de ganar. Finalmente Kagami tuvo que usar una llave de estrangulación antes de que Konata se rindiera.

"¡Oh si, practica mañana!" Kagami dijo.

"Bah, quería olvidar eso", Konata gruño. "¿porque me recordaste eso... en un momento como este...?"

"Pero es algo que hacemos juntas, ahora que el café está cerrado", Kagami dijo.

Ahora, Kagami estaba haciendo referencia a su trabajo de medio tiempo, que tuvo que cerrar sus puertas, porque se había vuelto demasiado exitoso.

"¿Pero no podemos solo hacer ejercicio en casa?" Konata indico, e hiso un guiño.

Kagami no pudo evitar pensar en eso, y se ruborizó. "Adivino... pero tú todavía vienes conmigo mañana!"

"Sí, vendré contigo", Konata dijo inocentemente.

"¡No me refería a eso!" Kagami gimió.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Estoy impresionada, Konata. Tú realmente parece que has hecho algo", Kagami dijo, y limpió su frente con la toalla. Estaban en el dojo, sentadas sobre un banco, y tomando una pausa antes de la próxima mitad de su sesión de práctica.

Konata estaba empapada de sudor, ruborizada, y respirando pesadamente. Para su vergüenza, Kagami descubrió que la visión era extrañamente erótica. Quizá porque usualmente veía a Konata de ese modo, en una situación totalmente diferente-

Sus ideas fueron interrumpidas, cuando Konata murmuró, "En realidad... supongo que tengo que decirte..."

"¿Qué? ¿ahora qué?" Kagami gimió. Este tipo de línea de Konata usualmente anunciaba algo malo.

"Empecé esto porque tenía que estar en buena condicion para el Comiket", Konata murmuró, pareciendo ligeramente culpable.

Kagami suspiró. "Muy bien, pero no lo dejes después del Comiket. ¿Qué es tan difícil sobre el Comiket de todos modos? ¿Se ha puesto más grande o algo?"

"Bien, tenemos que acarrear cientos de cajas pesadas llenas de doujins. Eso va a ser duro", Konata explicó.

"¿Nosotras? ¡Nosotras!" Kagami gritó.

"Pero, Kagamin! ¡definitivamente voy a necesitar tu ayuda! Tres millones de yens en doujins es mucho."

"Tres... Millones... Yenes..." Kagami exclamó.

"Sí, ése es mi presupuesto. Y eso es por lo qué he estado en la computadora tanto. He estado contactando con todos los mejores círculos."

"S-si haces tantas ganancias como la vez pasada... tres millones de veces cuatro... E-eso es..."

"Un año de sueldo, aproximadamente."

"Eso es tan injusto", Kagami gruño.

"Hey, voy a usar mucho de ello en ti. Quiero tener a mai waifu satisfecha. ¡oh!" Konata exclamo, y parecía que acababa de recordar algo.

Kagami le miró y siseó, "Konata, tú te ves como si recordaste algo. ¿Qué es ahora? Conozco esa mirada. Es algo vergonzoso."

"Es sólo... si tú sientes que no haces dinero... los propietarios del café me enviaron un correo electrónico. Están reabriendo, y es un lugar mucho más grande del que tenían antes. Y nos pidieron que trabajáramos otra vez", Konata explicó.

Kagami suspiró.

"Hey, Kagami, ¡tú adoras el trabajo! Y estamos consiguiendo un gran aumento. Por supuesto yo -"

"Sí, por supuesto tú ya nos firmaste. Y lo odio. Excepto -" Kagami paró y se ruborizó.

Konata decidió no avergonzar a Kagami más, porque sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba pensando. Habría odiado el trabajo, menos el hecho de que ahí tenían una oportunidad de estar juntas.

"¡Hey!, Hiiragi!" Una voz aguda llamó. Sonó extrañamente familiar, pero también de algún modo raro y amortiguado.

Konata y Kagami voltearon y vieron a una persona en armadura y un casco de malla, de los del tipo que es usado en el kendo.

"Uh, ¿chicas pueden ayudar a quitarme este casco? Tuve que ir al baño y no pude quitármelo y no pude ver a dónde me estaba yendo ni siquiera pero entonces vi a la temible Hiiragi!" La persona dijo.

"¡Oh!, ¡es Misao!" Konata notó.

"¿Kusakabe? ¿Qué estás haciendo en ese traje?" Kagami preguntó, y caminó alrededor de Misao, tratando de averiguar cómo se quita el casco en primer lugar.

Misao trató de limpiar su frente, pero por supuesto sólo golpeó su mano en el casco. "¡ow!. Ayano-nos dijo que había tomado kendo en la escuela-me arrastró a mí y a Imouto aquí."

"¿Imouto? ¡oh!, te refieres a mi hermana?" Kagami preguntó.

"Sí."

Konata y Kagami se miraron. Sabían lo que la otra estaba pensando. "Tsukasa... ¿En kendo? Suena totalmente diferente de ella."

"¡Tenemos que ver eso!" Konata anunció.

Kagami había agarrado el casco de ambos lados y trato de jalarlo con fuerza hacia arriba. Misao empezó a borbotear cuando el casco estranguló su cuello.

"Hm. eso no parece funcionar. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir clavar esto en tu cabeza de todos modos?" Kagami preguntó.

"Tal vez ocurrió cuando Ayano me golpeó en la cabeza con esa espada de madera. ¡Golpea realmente duro!" Misao exclamó.

"Pensaba que tú ya habías sido golpeada mucho en la cabeza", Konata dijo.

Misao estaba demasiado preocupada para ofenderse con las indirectas de Konata. Se apoyó sobre Kagami, jadeo en busca de aire, y dijo, "Hey, chicas, voy a desmayarme. O vomitar."

"¡Puaj!. Por favor, no lo hagas. Se verá muy asqueroso si haces eso mientras llevas el casco", Konata dijo.

"Konata, ¡por favor no nos des imágenes mentales así!" Kagami gimió.

"Lo bueno es que el trío está aquí. Acabo de recordar que tengo que pedirles algo", Konata notaba, justo cuando las otras dos de dicho trío llegaron, caminando a la vuelta de la esquina.

"¡Oh!, hola, hermana! Y ¡Kona-chan!" Tsukasa dijo. Estaba realmente llevando armadura de kendo y titubeando con su espada de bambú y su casco. Ayano, llevando el mismo tipo de traje, le seguía detrás.

Kagami sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia ellas porque todavía estaba ocupada tratando de quitar el casco de Misao. Con una especie de sonido de chasquido, finalmente se salió, mostrando la cara enrojecida y el pelo desordenado de Misao. Misao se desplomó en el banco, jadeando pesadamente, y limpió su frente.

"Hola, Ayano-chan, Tsukasa-chan. ¿Ya terminaron su práctica?" Konata preguntó.

"No, sólo les mostré los fundamentos a estas dos. Después, probaremos un poco de sparring", Ayano explicó.

"¡Genial! Kagami, ¡absolutamente debemos ver esto!" Konata gritó, rebotando de la emoción.

"Tú sólo te quieres saltar el segundo tiempo de la clase", Kagami farfulló.

"Si ustedes chicas van a observarnos haciendo sparring , ¡queremos verlas a ustedes dos tener una combate!" Misao anunció.

"¿Combate? ¿Qué?, ¿quieres que nosotras tengamos una pelea?" Kagami dijo. "Pero estoy en aikido y Konata está en kárate."

"¡Eso es lo que lo hace interesante! Además, apuesto que tú no puedes ganarle a la enana. ¡Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece!" Misao dijo, abofeteando la espalda de Konata.

Konata se río tontamente, y dijo, "Pero nunca pensé en darle una paliza a Kagami."

"¿Paliza? ¡Esto no se trata de palizas!" Kagami gimió.

"Perdón, hermana, pero creo que Kona-chan ganará. Aikido no es rival para el kárate", Tsukasa notaba.

"Pero Kagami es más grande y más pesada", Ayano dijo.

Kagami miró furiosa a Ayano por debajo de sus cejas.

"Y ¡aterradora!" Ayano añadió. "¡Apuesto que Kagami gana!"

"¡Ya estas! ¡Apuesto cien yenes que Konata gana!" Misao gritó.

"¿Cien yenes? …¡Hey! ¡Dejen de hacer apuestas! ¡Nunca acepté pelear con Konata!" Kagami gritó.

"¡Oh!, ¡Hiiragi va a luchar contra Izumi!" Una niña que pasaba gritó.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso es algo que debo ver!" Otra niña gritó. "Esperen, diré a los demás!"

"Kagami, ¡no podemos decepcionar a estas personas! ¡Debemos tener la pelea!" Konata dijo.

"¡Está bien! Supongo que tengo que enseñarte una lección", Kagami suspiró. "No te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte... demasiado."

Konata tragó saliva. Kagami era aterradora realmente. Pero ahora no podía claudicar. "Espero que te rindas antes de que te noquee", dijo, pero no parecía muy convincente.

En unos pocos minutes, el dojo entero estaba al tanto de la "pelea del siglo" e incluso los instructores parecían ansiosos de verlo. Un tatami fue vaciado y todos se acercaron para mirar. Un instructor de boxeo tailandés se ofreció para actuar como árbitro.

"Incluso sensei parece emocionado", Kagami murmuró, viendo su instructor de aikido sentado en primera fila.

"Okay. Esto es full contact. Pueden usar puñetazos, patadas, derribos, llaves, y candados, pero no cabezazos, ningún golpe con el codo o rodilla, ningún golpe cuándo estén en el suelo. Tres rounds de tres minutos, pueden rendirse en cualquier momento. ¿Está bien?" El árbitro dijo.

"No cosquillas!" Kagami dijo, haciendo a la audiencia reírse.

"Demonios", Konata dijo. Estaban usando guantes de artes marciales mixtas que podían haber permitido hacer cosquillas. "¡Oh!, ¡Patty y Hiyori están ahí también! ¡Yahoo!" Añadió, y las saludó con la mano.

"¿Por qué todas están aquí esta noche?" Kagami gimió.

"Está bien, ¡listas! Saludo... Y, ¡pelea!" El árbitro gritó.

La audiencia rugió, cuando Kagami y Konata empezaron a rodearse, con sus manos levantadas, tratando de buscar una abertura.

"No puedo creer que estemos realmente haciendo esto..." Kagami suspiró. Konata usó este momento para lanzarse hacia adelante y colocar algunos puñetazos sobre los costados de Kagami. "¡Ouch!" Kagami dio un aullido, pero hizo un uppercut con su mano izquierda y logró golpear la mandíbula de Konata. Konata dio algunos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente.

"¡Oh!, así que eres zurda! ¡Qué astuta!" Konata gritó a través de su guardia. La audiencia murmuró.

"¡Vivimos juntas! ¡Tú sabes que soy zurda!" Kagami gimió. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que había dicho a todos en el dojo que vivían juntas.

Kagami estaba momentáneamente distraída otra vez así que Konata tomó la oportunidad y se deslizo a través de la defensa de Kagami, otra vez pegándole en su cuerpo.

Kagami agarró la mano de Konata y la jaló, tratando de derribar a Konata. Konata saltó, en el aire, se retorció y golpeó el pecho de Kagami con su hombro izquierdo. Kagami perdió el equilibrio, pero no soltó la mano de Konata, y la jaló hacia el tatami con ella.

Durante un tiempo, trataron de agarrar la mano de la otra, la pierna o cabeza con una llave o candado, pero no podían pasar a través de la defensa de la otra. "Uh... ¡pasemos la luna de miel entera en Akiba!" Konata dijo, tratando de distraer a Kagami.

"… ¡No! … ¡El ganador determina a dónde viajaremos!" Kagami respondió, empujó a Konata fuera de ella y le salto encima. La audiencia aclamó y empezó a tomar fotografías. Kagami miró hacia arriba y gritó, "¡Hey!"

Konata usó el momento a su ventaja; se las arregló para envolver un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kagami. Al mismo tiempo, Kagami atrapó las piernas de Konata entre sus muslos y la jaló. Terminaron enredadas, incapaces de conseguir un buen agarre. Kagami empezó a ruborizarse porque la pierna de Konata estaba rozando un área privada.

"¡Tiempo fuera!" El árbitro gritó.

"Qué, ¿ya?" Kagami gimió.

"Oi, Kagamin, ¿tú disfrutaste eso? ¿Tú no querías parar?" Konata preguntó.

"No... Y no! ¡Habría ganado en un par de segundos!" Kagami gimió.

"Sí, sí... Supongo que fui salvada por la campana, entonces", Konata dijo, y le sacó la lengua a Kagami.

Kagami le miró furiosa, y Konata repentinamente recordó que todavía tenían dos rounds mas delante. "Uh-oh..." Dijo.

Después de una pausa de un minuto, se encontraban cara a cara otra vez. Otra vez, se rodearon entre si durante un tiempo.

Konata hizo algunos golpes, pero Kagami los desvió con sus brazos. Estaba dirigiendo con su puño izquierdo, lo que hizo a Konata olvidar que se estaba enfrentando con una persona zurda.

Así que, el gancho rápido con la izquierda de Kagami golpeo en la mejilla de Konata y se tambaleó. El árbitro intervino entre ellas y empezó a contar.

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!" Konata gritó, y frotó su cara. "Kagami, ¡me engañaste!"

"Tal vez ahora recuerdas que soy zurda", Kagami dijo.

"Bien. No voy andar con rodeos. ¡Esto significa la guerra!" Konata anunció.

"… Y ¡ocho! ¿Estás bien?" El árbitro preguntó, y agarró los guantes de Konata.

"Sí, sí. ¡Déjeme terminarla!" Konata siseó.

Kagami cambió de regreso al boxeo zurdo. Después fue su turno de olvidar algo, eso es, que Konata había estado practicando artes marciales. Así que, Konata la sorprendía con una patada alta al lado de su cabeza. Sólo se las arregló para girar su cabeza con el propósito de que golpeara en su cráneo y no sobre su cara. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor, agarró la pierna levantada de Konata con su mano derecha y lanzó un fuerte cruzado con su mano izquierda, que Konata desvió.

Konata empujó su pie contra el hombro de Kagami y se tiró hacia atrás. El sorprendente movimiento hizo la mano de Kagami resbalarse y soltó la pierna de Konata. El otro pie de Konata apenas paso cerca de la mandíbula de Kagami cuando hizo una voltereta completa hacia atrás, girando en el aire para aterrizar en sus pies de cara a Kagami. La audiencia, el árbitro, Kagami, e incluso Konata misma fueron sorprendidos por esta maniobra por unos segundos.

"¿C-como hiciste eso?" Kagami exclamó, mientras que la audiencia estalló en aplausos.

"Estaba pensando sobre este anime-"

"Por supuesto", Kagami murmuró.

Konata se precipito hacia adelante e intento un par de patadas, pero Kagami las desvió fácilmente. La audiencia pisoteaba, silbaba, y gritaba-la mayoría de ellos parecían aclamar por Konata.

Dándose cuenta de que sus patadas eran demasiado lentas y fácilmente desviadas, Konata se deslizo bajo los brazos de Kagami y en contacto cercano, golpeando los costados de Kagami con sus puños pequeños. Protegió su cara enterrándola en el pecho de Kagami, y tuvo el tiempo y los nervios para farfullar, "Ohh, agradable..."

Aunque esos golpes no eran muy poderosos, empezaron a desgastar a Kagami. Se las arregló para empujar a Konata. "No puedo durar mucho más tiempo... ¡Debo hacer algo!" Kagami pensó. Y, en ese momento, ella tuvo una idea.

Ambos combatientes estaban recuperando el aliento por el momento. Kagami miró furiosa a Konata y siseó, "Todos los días, tú me avergonzabas en la escuela de una u otra manera... copiabas mi tarea... me hacías hacer cosplay, en frente de todos... me arrastraste al Comiket y sin siquiera preguntarme previamente...!"

Los ojos de Konata se abrieron, y ella grito, "¡Oh no! ¡Meditación de rabia tsundere!"

"¡Deja de hacer referencia de anime!" Kagami gimió. Sentía como si la adrenalina estaba bombeado por sus venas. Estaba definitivamente entrando en humor.

"Kagami, eso no era -"

La voz de Kagami se estaba poniendo más fuerte, y estaba arrojando las palabras más rápidamente, "Llamándome tsundere... acechándome mientras que estoy de compras... haciendo bromas sobre mi alimentación y mi peso... haciéndome hacer cosas raras en ese estúpido juego de verdad o reto... dándome alcohol y aprovechándote de mi en un hotel de amor...!"

"Kagami! Yo no-"

"Decir que... ¡Esas cosas mientras ordeñaban a la vaca!"

La audiencia había quedado silenciosa.

"… Y ¡usar a Miyuki como una almohada! ¡Justo antes del día que te propuse matrimonio!" Kagami gritó con todos sus pulmones.

Los ojos de Kagami ardían como brasas al rojo vivo. Una vena estaba latiendo sobre su frente y todos sus músculos y tendones parecían tensos. Por ahora, incluso la audiencia estaba asustada por su apariencia, y algunas personas de la primera fila se escabulleron silenciosamente.

"¡Y- y copiar una colección de tus fotografías de cosplay para papá!" Konata gritó. Se había vuelto pálida.

La mandíbula de Kagami cayó abierta por una fracción de segundo. Luego, gritó, y se abalanzo hacia adelante, imparable, como un juggernaut, y atravesó la defensa de Konata. Un fuerte golpe sobre la barriga de Konata, un uppercut con la zurda en su mejilla, y terminó con un gancho con la derecha en su mandíbula.

Todo se volvió negro en los ojos de Konata cuando perdió el conocimiento.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Algo cayó en su mejilla. "¿Está lloviendo?" Konata pensó. Lentamente, se dio cuenta del dolor. Sus músculos estaban doliendo, su estómago estaba doliendo, y su cara estaba doliendo. También, era tono negro aquí. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro porque sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sintió otra gota sobre su cara, y despacio y dolorosamente, abrió sus ojos.

Kagami estaba sentada sobre el tatami, y Konata estaba tendida sobre los brazos de Kagami. La cara de Kagami estaba encima de ella. Las gotas sobre su cara venían de los ojos de Kagami, porque estaba llorando en silencio.

"Hiiragi, ¿no dejarás al médico verla?" Misao, estando de pie a un lado, preguntó.

"¡No ahora! ¡Vete!" Kagami gruñó. "¡Oh!, Konata... ¿Estás despierta?"

"Sí. ¿Fui arrollada por un camión?"

"Algo así", Kagami respondió, y sonrío ligeramente. Por mucho tiempo, Kagami había querido darle una paliza a Konata, después de toda la frustración y vergüenza que le había hecho pasar. Ahora que había hecho eso realidad, sabía que nunca lo haría realmente. Nunca podía lastimar a Konata. Su amor y sus buenos puntos superaban todas las molestias, por mucho. Kagami sólo miró a Konata a los ojos y trató de decirle todo eso sin hablar en voz alta, porque ahora era otra vez consciente que había audiencia.

"Kagami-chan, ¡eso fue asombroso! Tú debes entrar en una competición o algo", Ayano dijo.

"No quiero hacerlo", Kagami farfulló.

Alguien limpió su garganta cerca. "¿Disculpe?, pero tengo que revisar a la señorita Izumi", el médico de pelea local dijo.

"¡La Señora Izumi!" Konata dijo. Las niñas alrededor de ellos empezaron a reírse.

"¿¡Oh!? Lo siento, señora. Izumi. Yo-uh-no sabía que estaba casada", el doctor dijo, e hizo una reverencia.

"Konata, no estamos casadas... aún. ¡Y determino a dónde vamos en nuestra luna de miel!" Kagami anunció.

"¡Diablos!", Konata dijo, y Kagami empezó a ayudarla a levantarse.

"Hey, ¡espera un minuto! ¿Qué dijiste sobre fotografías de cosplay?" Kagami exclamó.

"Uh... Los copié para mi papá porque necesitaba un favor... Creí que este era un buena momento para decirte, ya que, bueno..." Konata murmuró. Viendo la expresión de Kagami, rápidamente añadió, "¡Solamente le di los mas decentes!"

"Si tú alguna vez haces eso otra vez, estarás mucho mas herida que ahora", Kagami farfulló.

Konata tragó saliva.

* * *

Pensé qué arte marcial convendría a Kagami. MMA, Muay tai (boxeo tailandés), kickboxing... Pero en realidad, no creo que Kagami sea tan violenta como otros piensan. Es sólo aterradora. Además, tiene demasiado pelo para esos estilos. Noten que no soy un experto con las artes marciales o ningún deporte en general así que puede haber cosas erróneas.

No veo anime de deportes o de peleas, así que no tengo idea qué era lo que Konata recordaba.

La Meditación de rabia tsundere no es de algún anime hasta donde sé. :P

* * *

Las bodas entre personas de mismo sexo están prohibidas en Japón(yo creía que era solo en esta historia) y encontré que dos mujeres se casaron, sin valides legal, en Disney Tokio acompañadas por Mickey y Mimmie

El fundamento del aikido se centra en neutralizar al enemigo sin diñarlo, cosa que Kagami no respeto. Al que practica aikido se le dice aikidoka

Juggernaut es uno de los nombres de Krisna(dios hindú) y de ahí viene el nombre del personaje de marvel. Juggernaut significa 'fuerza irrefrenable y despiadada que en su avance aplasta o destruye todo lo que se interponga en su camino'.


	17. Caballero Jedi

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 17: Caballero Jedi**

**************La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: Verdad o reto!.

Sí, sé que esto es realmente corto y no bueno del todo. Pero sólo tengo que seguir adelante. De lo contrario se quedara estancado para siempre.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Tsukasa, Misao, y Ayano estaban sentadas en un banco fuera de la habitación donde Kagami había llevado a Konata para ver al doctor. Estaban bastante silenciosas, pensando sobre lo que acababan de ver.

"¡Oh!, hola, Patty-chan y Hiyori-chan", Tsukasa notó.

Patricia tuvo que sostener a Hiyori, que parecía pálida y tenía sangre en la nariz. Kagami echó una ojeada desde la habitación, la miró fijamente, y murmuró, "Parece que la audiencia sangró más que nosotras..."

"¡Edo due inquedible! me hido queder dibugar manma depowtivo", Hiyori masculló.

"¿Qué?" Misao preguntó.

"Ella dijo que eso fue increíble, y que la hizo querer dibujar manga deportivo", Patricia explicó. "La estoy llevando para ver al doctor, casi se desmayó aquí fuera."

Kagami suspiró, y murmuró, "¿Cómo podría alguien estar tan emocionado por eso?"

"Uh, hermana... también pensaba que eso fue... Umm... candente. Especialmente la parte donde ustedes dos lucharon..." Tsukasa dijo silenciosamente. Un matiz rosado aumentó en sus mejillas.

Kagami dio vueltas a sus ojos ante su hermana menor.

"Creo que a Hiyori le gustó más lo que ocurrió después de que habías noqueado a Izumi-san. Fue tan dulce..." Patricia dijo. Hiyori sólo masculló algo y miró fijamente el piso.

"Bien, ¡me gustaban mas los puñetazos y las patadas!" Misao anunció.

"¡No quería escuchar nada de eso!" Kagami gimió. "¡Para! ¡No tu también!" Gritó a Ayano, que estaba a punto de abrir su boca.

"¡No iba a decir algo sobre eso! Kona-chan dijo que quería hablarnos, es por eso qué la estamos esperando aquí", Ayano dijo.

"Y aquí estoy", Konata dijo, cuando se tambaleó fuera de la habitación. Tenía un par de curitas en su cara, y estaba sujetando una bolsa de hielo en ambas manos, otra sobre su cabeza y otra a un lado de su mandíbula.

"Kona-chan, te ves terrible", Tsukasa dijo. "¿Estás bien?"

Konata tomó una honda respiración, y dijo, "Bien, tengo una contusión, perdí un diente-nunca lo encontraremos-tengo un ojo morado o dos, mi nariz no está muy fracturada, una o dos de mis costillas están probablemente fracturadas, hay un moretón inmenso sobre mi trasero-ni siquiera sé cómo conseguí eso-dijeron que no puedo tener otra pelea por seis meses-"

"Para, ¡ya me siento suficientemente culpable!" Kagami gimió, y limpió una lágrima de la esquina de su ojo.

Konata dejó de sonreír y se volvió inusualmente seria.

"¡No, no!" Konata exclamó. "Me merecía esto. ... te hice llorar. No, no me refiero a ahora. Quiero decir antes, cuándo estábamos jugando ese... juego estúpido."

"¿Tú me hiciste llorar?" Kagami preguntó. Le tardó un poco de tiempo recordar el incidente. "¡Oh!, eso. Umm... No importa más..."

Hubo un momento del silencio inoportuno, hasta que Misao pregunto, "¿Te duele?"

Parecía más interesada que comprensiva.

"Solamente cuando me río", Konata dijo, y cuando trató de reírse sobre eso, se convirtió en una mueca.

Ayano miró detrás de ella y notó, "Hey, sensei nos está llamando. Se supone que haríamos sparring o algo."

"Está bien, las veo después, chicas. Nos vamos a casa", Kagami declaró.

"¡No! ¡Debo ver a Tsukasa en kendo!" Konata exclamó, y trató de caminar. Kagami la atrapó por el brazo antes de que cayera. "¿De verdad?"

Hiyori también dijo algo, que Patricia otra vez interpretó. "¡Oh!, Hiyori dice que tiene que verlo también, incluso si sangra hasta morir."

Kagami suspiró. "Muy bien entonces..." No mencionó que se estaba poniendo algo curiosa. Veía totalmente improbable que Tsukasa estuviera en kendo. Pero lo estaba, y aparentemente había terminado el curso básico con éxito.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Okay, ¡todos los que terminaron el curso básico hoy, reúnanse aquí!" El profesor de kendo gritó. Este grupo incluía a Tsukasa y Misao, que se reunían con los otros. "Ahora tendremos un pequeño torneo. Seleccionaré parejas al azar, y los ganadores avanzan al próximo round."

"Conociendo mi suerte..." Misao murmuró.

"Kusakabe, tú lucharás contra Hiiragi", el profesor dijo.

"Lo sabía."

"¡¿Por qué, es mi hermana tan buena? ¿Por qué no te gusta enfrentarla?" Kagami preguntó.

Tsukasa frotó su nuca y se río tontamente.

"No... tú verás por qué..." Misao murmuró, y empezó a ponerse su casco.

Pronto-parecía demasiado pronto para Misao-era su turno y de Tsukasa para tomar una pelea.

Mientras no podían ver la cara de Misao, su postura se veía de algún modo... insegura. Kagami y Konata se miraron, pero parecían no tener ni idea qué estaba ocurriendo.

Sensei les ordenó que empezaran. Ahora mismo, Tsukasa dio un paso adelante y balanceó su shinai-espada de bambú- desenfrenadamente de un lado al otro. Golpeó la espada de bambú de Misao fuera del camino y golpeó su costado con el movimiento de regreso.

"¡Paren!" Sensei gritó, y ordenó a los combatientes que regresaran a sus posiciones iniciales.

Una y otra vez, Tsukasa atacó en una manera totalmente impredecible, y Misao fue golpeada de varias maneras. Después de tres veces, sensei dijo, "Hiiragi-kun...me temo que tendré que descalificarte."

"¡Qué! ¡No puede ser!" Konata gritó, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Pero destruyó a Kusakabe!" Kagami exclamó. "… Nunca pensé que sería tan buena", añadió.

"No, Sensei tiene razón. Este no es el deporte de Tsukasa-chan", Ayano dijo silenciosamente.

"Hiiragi-kun mientras atacas muy valientemente, ninguno de tus ataques son hechos limpiamente. No gritas en absoluto. No especificas tu destino cuando atacas. Y hemos estado tratando realmente duro para enseñarte... espera, ¿tú cerraste los ojos todo el tiempo otra vez?" Sensei dijo.

Tsukasa sacó el casco de su cabeza, y sonrío con aire vacilante. "Umm... bien, algo así...sí, lo hice...sólo no puedo evitarlo. Si abro mis ojos entro en pánico y trato de escapar..."

Sensei rascó su cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes ganar sin siquiera mirar? Eso es asombroso... pero sólo no lo hagas, no en este deporte."

"Sí, sensei..." Tsukasa suspiró.

"Es caballero jedi..." Konata farfulló.

"¿Ella es qué?" Kagami y Ayano preguntaron.

Pero Konata no respondió-tenía un ataque de tos. Kagami notaba que parecía muy pálida.

"Konata, esto es suficiente por esta noche. Nos vamos a casa, ahora mismo", Kagami dijo, y jaló a Konata suavemente.

Cuando Kagami estaba llevando a Konata afuera, paró repentinamente. "¡Espera!-¡ouch!..." Konata dijo.

"¿Ahora qué? No te sientes bien en absoluto. Debemos irnos", Kagami dijo.

"¡Recordé qué tenía que preguntarle algo al trío!" Konata gritó. "Misa-chan! Ayano-chan! Tsukasa-chan! ¿Podrían venir al Comiket con nosotras! ¡Yo las paso a recoger! ¡No tienen que pagar nada!"

"¿Comiket? ¿Qué es eso?" Misao preguntó.

Tsukasa parecía aturdida.

"¿Comiket? ¿Esa reunión otaku? ¿Por qué?" Ayano preguntó.

"... Yo, uhh..." Konata murmuró, y agarró su costado.

"Sólo digan sí o no! O se morirá antes de que salgamos de aquí", Kagami gruñó.

"¡Está bien! Parece divertido de todos modos", Misao exclamó.

"Bien... nunca he estado en el Comiket. Supongo que veré como es, entonces", Ayano dijo.

Tsukasa sólo gorjeó y se recargó en Misao y Ayano.

"Estaremos ahí también, por supuesto", Patricia dijo. Hiyori todavía era incapaz hablar, sólo asintió.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Tomaremos un taxi", Kagami dijo.

"No, es caro-puedo-" Konata protesto, pero Kagami la interrumpió. "No, tú no te ves demasiado bien-quise decir, ¡estoy cansada! Esta noche no quiero caminar más de lo necesario."

Konata se río. "¡Oh!, ¡Kagamin está preocupada por mí!"

"Hey, ¡no estamos en la escuela secundaria más! ¡Vivimos juntas! ¡Estamos comprometidas, por el amor de Dios! ¿Así que por qué estoy avergonzada, de todos modos?" Kagami gimió.

"Tú eres tan linda cuando te ruborizas", Konata susurró, haciendo el rubor de Kagami aun más profundo.

Kagami le echó un vistazo, sonrío disimuladamente, se acerco a Konata, envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y cuchicheó en su oreja, "Por supuesto que estoy preocupada por ti. Porque, te amo, Konata..."

"¡Diablos!" Konata dijo, cuando sintió sus propias mejillas arder.

Era el turno de Kagami para reírse.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata miró las escaleras. "Uh, Kagami. Estoy muy adolorida. ¿P-podrías cargarme arriba?" Dijo silenciosamente.

Kagami miró fijamente a Konata, tratando de ver si sólo estaba tratando de ganar el juego de hacer a la otra persona ruborizarse.

Konata sólo miró fijamente hacia atrás, inocentemente, con ojos de cachorro.

Kagami suspiró, giró y dobló sus rodillas.

"No a caballito... llévame en tus brazos..." Konata murmuró.

"Eso es... eso es..." Kagami empezó, pero cuando pensó en eso, no se sentía absurdo o estúpido. En absoluto.

"… Está bien..." Susurró, y levantó a Konata en sus brazos.

Konata no contó ninguna broma. Sólo miró fijamente los ojos de Kagami cuando empezó a trepar a las escaleras.

"Konata..." Kagami cuchicheó. "… Es-esto es..."

"Cállate. Lo sé..."

"Tan dulce..." Kagami pensó. Otra vez, Konata había hecho su corazón palpitar. "Supongo que estás demasiada lastimada para algo de eso..." Cuchicheó, distraídamente.

Konata se río.

"¿Qué, qué? ¿Pensé en voz alta otra vez?" Kagami gimió.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?" Una voz de hombre preguntó, haciendo a ambas estremecerse.

Kagami miró hacia arriba y vio a Sojiro Izumi y su nueva esposa Yukari estar en su puerta.

"Hiiragi, ¿tú le diste una paliza a mi hijastra?" Yukari exclamó.

"No, ¡no lo hice!" Kagami exclamó.

"No,", Konata confirmó. "O, bien, sí, pero no fue así, verán-"

"Konata, podrías dejarme explicar esto", Kagami gimió. "Pasen, entonces", añadió, y suspiro profundamente.

* * *

Encima de todo lo demás, me doy cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre kendo, salvo cómo es sujetada la espada de bambú, así que tuve que investigar. No pude encontrar mucho...

* * *

El capitulo era corto así que lo pude subir rápido. Si hay mas capitulo así de cortos tardarí días y los demás alrededor de 1 semana.


	18. Cupidity

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 18: Cupidity**

******************La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Ésta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Minami vio que la puerta de la casa Izumi ya estuviera abierta-vaciló un poco, y entro. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de gritar algo, Yutaka fue hacia ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. "Minami-chan! Minami-chan!" Gritó.

"Sonabas muy rara en el teléfono...vine tan pronto como pude. ¿Qué pasa, Yutaka?"

"Perdón por no llamarte antes, pero no quería que vinieras antes de que se fueran. ¡Ayer fue horrible! Estaban diciendo palabrotas y gritando... Nunca había visto a Yukari-san tan enfadada..."

"¿Qué? Esa... madrastra malvada! ¿Qué te hizo?" Minami exclamó. Miraba sobre el hombro de Yutaka, pero no vio a la "madrastra malvada" Yukari. Lo cual fue bueno, porque por el momento quería estrangularla. "¡Como se atreve a molestarte!"

"No...no me hizo nada. Estaba gritando a mi prima y a Hiiragi-san. Puedas creerlo, ¡quieren casarse! Y ella perdió la paciencia totalmente..."

"C-casarse... Umm, ¿quién se va a casar, Yutaka?" Minami tartamudeó. El matrimonio era algo en lo que no había pensado, y tuvo que detenerse a sí misma de arrodillarse en frente de Yutaka ahora mismo.

Yutaka sintió un roce detrás, en un lugar muy privado. Sus ojos se ensancharon, se volvió roja brillante, y exclamó, "¡M-Minami- chan! ¡Ahí no!"

"¿Qué?" Minami preguntó. Sintió un tirón en su muñeca derecha-la mano que estaba sujetando la correa. Había olvidado que había llevado a Cherry consigo hoy. Echando una ojeada sobre el hombro de Yutaka, vio que Cherry había clavado su cabeza bajo la falda de Yutaka.

"¡Cherry! ¡P-para eso!" Minami gritó, y tiró de la correa.

"¡Oh!, era Cherry-chan... es por eso qué tu mano se sentía tan fría y húmeda..." Yutaka suspiró, pareciendo un poco desilusionada. El rubor de Minami se volvió carmesí brillante, y, dándose cuenta de lo qué acababa de decir, Yutaka hizo lo mismo.

"¡C-como sea!" Yutaka exclamó. "Izumi-san y Yukari-san no las atraparon, porque habían huido-"

"¿Qué? Yutaka, ¿podríamos por favor sentarnos y luego podrías contarme la historia entera?... . Pondré a Cherry en el jardín trasero."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Inori-senpai... lamento lo de esta noche. Es probablemente mi culpa", Miyuki dijo. Estaban juntas caminando hacia la estación de tren.

Inori agarró el hombro de Miyuki, la detuvo, y la giró. Luego, le echó una mirada muy larga, empezando por los pies y terminando en su cara. "¿S-senpai?" Miyuki exclamó. Sentía como si estuviera siendo inspeccionado totalmente.

"¡Por lo menos no es tu aspecto!" Inori exclamó. "Quiero decir, tú podrías vestirte un poco mejor. Te ves demasiado bien... sin embargo, no sé si hay una manera de hacerte ver de otra forma aparte de inocente. ¿Zapatos de tacón alto? ¿Una minifalda? ¿Medias de red?"

"Inori-senpai! ¡No podría! Me caeré si llevo zapatos de tacón alto. Y tendré un resfriado si llevo una minifalda."

"Ah bien. Pero, pero la charla... tú asustaste a esos dos chicos. Parecía que no tenían idea de qué estabas hablando."

Inori no admitiría que tampoco tenía ni idea sobre de qué estaba hablando Miyuki.

"Dijeron que estaban en la universidad así que pensé que estarían interesados en la filosofía de ciencia."

"¿El... qué? … ¡Bah, eso no importa! Eso no es de lo que debes hablar si quieres tener sexo."

"Inori-senpai!" Miyuki exclamó. Limpió su garganta, y continuó, "Lamento que arruiné esta noche. Pero... había algo en mi mente. Es algo... supongo que tengo que contarte. Concierne a tu hermana Kagami-san."

Inori sonrió abiertamente e hizo un amplio movimiento con la mano. "¡No te preocupes por esta noche! Realmente no me preocupaba por esos tipos de todos modos. Así que, ¿qué pasa con la lesbiana gigante ahora?"

"Le pidió a Izumi-san que se casara con ella."

Los ojos de Inori se abrieron. "¡Diablos!" Gritó. "¡Kagami consiguió casarse antes que yo! Eso es muy vergonzoso. ¡Tenemos que encontrar hombres! Y ¡rápido!"

"¡Oh!, no se casaran muy pronto, porque no está permitido por la ley que dos mujeres se casen. Y mi madre estaba... absolutamente en contra también", Miyuki explicó.

"Es un alivio. Podemos seguir siendo exigentes, entonces", Inori concluyó.

"Inori-senpai..." Miyuki dijo, y suspiró.

Despacio, Inori puso una expresión maliciosa, que se convirtió en una sonrisa inmensa.

"No puedo esperar a ver lo que Matsuri hará cuando se entere de esto."

El teléfono celular de Miyuki empezó a sonar.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami suspiró profundamente. "Difícil... ¿por qué todo es siempre difícil, cuando involucra a Konata...?"

Por lo menos Yukari no les estaba gritando esta vez. El papá-y la "Madrastra malvada"-de Konata entraron y se sentaron en la mesa como gente civilizada. Konata había tenido que echarse sobre su futón y por tanto era el deber de Kagami de hacer el té, esperando que supieran por lo menos la mitad de bueno que el de Konata.

Konata explicó rápidamente por qué y cómo Kagami le había dado una paliza.

"Así que, supongo que te debo una disculpa para lo de ayer", Yukari dijo tímidamente.

Kagami la miró, sorprendida, pero sólo murmuró, "Solo estaba escandalizada porque todo paso tan de repente. Puedo comprenderlo."

No se sentía particularmente comprensiva. Dejo de golpe una taza de té sobre la mesa en frente de Yukari, casi rompiéndola accidentalmente.

"¡Lo lamento por decir todas esas cosas! Pero, veras... Sojiro-kun y yo aun no estamos casados en realidad. Y sólo no puedo soportar la idea de que tú te casarías antes que yo!" Yukari exclamó.

Las mandíbulas de tanto Kagami como de Konata cayeron.

La habilidad de hablar regresó a Kagami primero. "Pero tú ya estaba casada con el papá de Miyuki durante casi veinte años!" Gritó.

"¡Oh!, eso. Me olvidé", Yukari farfulló. "Supongo que tengo que dejarte casar antes que yo, entonces..."

"Además, no podemos casarnos. No por ahora", Kagami añadió. "No lo permite la ley."

"¿Qué? ¡No sabía eso!" Yukari exclamó, y su expresión mejoró considerablemente. "¡Supongo que me casare primero después de todo!"

Kagami suspiró profundamente. "Tú, Izumi-san "-estaba hablando a Sojiro, por supuesto-"... ya le pediste siquiera-"

"¡Oh sí!. Estaba de rodillas y todo", Yukari dijo.

"Probablemente solo estaba tratando de ver bajo tu falda", Kagami farfulló. Sojiro sólo sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Yukari preguntó distraídamente-estaba admirando su anillo de compromiso.

"¡Nada!" Kagami exclamó. "Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta..."

"¿De todos modos, no estás en un apuro? Quiero decir, con el matrimonio. ¿Cuándo tendrán al bebé?" Kagami añadió, tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

"Cielos, ¡tienes razón, Hiiragi-san!" Yukari exclamó. "Si no lo hacemos realmente pronto, ¡no voy a caber en mi vestido! Tenemos que reservar un lugar...un pastel de bodas... Uh, ¿qué necesitamos hacer? No tengo ni idea. ¡Tengo que llamar a Miyuki!" Dijo, buscando su teléfono celular. "¡Oh no!. ¿Dónde lo dejé?"

Konata, gimiendo de dolor, pescó su propio celular. "¡No perdí el mío!" Anunció. "¡Oh!. La batería se acabo. No puedo recordar dónde está el cargador."

"Dejé el mío en casa", Sojiro dijo. "Su cámara es tan pobre comparado con las digicam así que no me gusta llevarlo..."

"En anime, la novia a menudo tiene una dama de honor que se ocupa de las cosas", Konata notaba. "¡Miyuki sería excelente para el trabajo! Hey Kagami, ¿tal vez debemos preguntarle también cuándo es nuestro turno?"

Kagami la miró furiosa, suspiró perceptiblemente, tomó su propio teléfono celular y marcó el número de Miyuki.

"¡Damas de honor!" Sojiro gritó. Sus ojos-y los de Konata-brillaron repentinamente con emoción. "No en yukatas", Konata notaba. "No, claro que no. ¿Minifaldas?" Sojiro preguntó.

"Sí, debemos ver todo el territorio..." Konata murmuró, echando el ojo a Kagami.

"Y Konata, ¡tú serás una de ellas!" La expresión de Sojiro se puso aun mas emocionada.

"¿Y Yutaka también? … Así que, ¡no quiero que tú intentes tomar fotos de sus panties!"

"¿Qué tipo de panties lleva usualmente?" Sojiro preguntó inocentemente.

Incapaz de resistir, Konata se encontró pensando sobre los panties de Yutaka, y luego empezó a temer que se estaba volviendo igual que su padre.

"¡Papá!" Konata gritó.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué acabo de escucharles decir?" Yukari preguntó.

"Cállense, todos ustedes", Kagami gritó. Suspiró otra vez, profundamente, antes de que finalmente Miyuki respondiera. ¿Miyuki? Soy Kagami. Perdón por molestarte... pero tu madre tiene algo que preguntarte..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Los padres de Konata finalmente habían partido y estaban solas otra vez.

"¡Ow!" Konata exclamó, otra vez.

"¡Venga ya! ¡No puedes estar tan adolorida!" Kagami gimió. Ya había tenido que ayudar a Konata a levantarse, ayudarla a desnudarse y bañarse-no es que no disfrutara eso- ayudarla a secarse, ayudarla para vestirla con su pijama, y ahora Konata parecía incapaz de usar un cepillo de dientes.

"¡Pero lo estoy, Kagamin! Tú me diste una paliza tan gravemente. No puedo siquiera levantar mi mano derecha. Tal vez se ha roto también", Konata se quejó.

"Sólo usa tu mano izquierda. ¿Tú no eras ambidiestra de todos modos?" Kagami dijo.

"Pero, Ka-ga-miin...!" Konata gimió.

Esa voz suplicante de Konata-era algo que no podía resistir. Suspirando, Kagami tomó el cepillo de dientes de Konata, puso un poco de pasta de dientes sobre él y lo metió en la boca de Konata. Hizo lo mejor posible para cepillar los dientes de Konata mirando el espejo, pero principalmente sólo hizo un desastre-y Konata trataba de decirle qué hacer pero sólo salpicó mas espuma por todo el fregadero.

Kagami sentía un ardor familiar sobre sus mejillas, y se dio cuenta de que clavar algo en la boca de Konata y empujarlo dentro y fuera se sentía extrañamente... erótico. Y la idea hizo su rubor aun más brillante. Por supuesto, Konata notó qué estaba ocurriendo y le guiño un ojo. Agarró la mano de Kagami y la guió.

"¡Hey! ¡Podías haberlo hecho tu misma!" Kagami gimió.

Konata masculló algo, probablemente, "Sí, pero quería probar esto..."

"Termínalo tú misma. Tengo que cepillar mis dientes también."

Konata enjuagó su boca y dijo, "Puedo hacerlo por ti, si tú quieres"

"Yo, yo, uhh... quiero decir, no, ¡no me gustaría eso! ¡Claro que no! Sheesh!" Kagami exclamó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Tus padres... ambos son...bueno, diferentes", Kagami dijo. Esa era la descripción más amable en la que podía pensar por el momento. Finalmente se habían ido a la cama, y estaban acostadas juntas en la habitación oscura.

"Sí. Hey, ¿recuerdas que llamé a Tsukasa un caballero jedi? Me refería... se metió de lleno en la pelea... y gano... ¡Con los ojos cerrados! ¿Por qué no hicimos eso?" Konata preguntó.

"¿Porque no somos cabezas de chorlito?" Kagami dijo. No sabía muy bien que quería decir Konata.

"No... no me refiero a peleas, en realidad... piensa en eso, Kagami... podíamos haber estado juntas desde mucho antes…..nos habríamos ahorrado esos años de preocupación, soledad, desdicha..." Konata murmuró. "Creo que te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero tomó casi tres años..."

Kagami volteó, apoyándose en su codo, y puso su palma sobre la frente de Konata. "Lo sabía. Estas delirando. Tienes fiebre."

"No... es enserio. ¿Por qué nos tomo años el ser honestas, directas, y abiertas una con la otra..."

"Comprendo tu punto, pero es sólo la forma como somos. Somos japoneses. No caballeros jedi. O lo qué sea."

Konata se río. "Por lo menos no esperamos hasta mi lecho de muerte."

"¿Estás pensando en algo de anime otra vez?"

"Tú me conoces bien, Kagamin..."

Kagami se recostó otra vez y pensó en eso durante un tiempo.

Finalmente, dijo, "Es una tontería. Nunca habría funcionado. No habríamos estado listas-para algo! Y piensa en lo qué habrían dicho nuestros padres sobre nosotras de 15 años . ¡Ni hablar! Nos habrían transferido, o algo. O... metido en un convento."

Konata tenía una imagen mental de Kagami en un traje de monja. Se la quito y dijo, "Así que tuvimos que sufrir por mucho tiempo..."

"No podemos sólo cerrar nuestros ojos y lanzarnos a todo. Y mientras más esperemos, mejor sabrá al final."

Konata se río.

"Tu pervertida, no hablaba de eso."

"¡Ow!", Konata dijo, dejó de reírse, y presionó una mano en su costado. "¡Diablos!. Me dolería demasiado en este momento."

"Dije que no me refería...! ¡oh, que diablos! Sí, lo hice. Por supuesto que lo hice..." Kagami suspiró.

* * *

Y también, Konata no estaba pensando en una shinto o monja budista...

* * *

Creo que tarde un poco pero mas vale tarde que nunca. El capítulo que sigue es muy muy largo, creo que mas que el tercero, así que tal vez me tome entre 15 y 20 días tenerlo listo.

En el titulo no supe como traducirlo (cupidity), la primera opción es "codicia" pero no le encontré relación con el capítulo y la otra opción algo sobre cupido, se aceptan sugerencias.

Tal vez sea buena idea poner en mi perfil el avance que lleve en la traducción del siguiente capitulo.


	19. La gallina y el ciervo

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 19: La gallina y el ciervo.**

**********La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!, y este es también el capítulo más largo.

Akira y Minoru hacen una aparición. Y, tan raro como podría sonar, también Kenta. ¡El niño que pidió a Kagami que le diera la muñeca durante su viaje escolar, en el episodio 21! Tuve que proponer un nombre porque tenía que tener uno en este capítulo.

Espero que no se confundan demasiado cuando vean el video de "Amamos a Yukari!. Esa parte fue muy difícil de escribir.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Inori estaba en casa. Estiró sus brazos y bostezó mientras se arrastraba escaleras arriba. Vio luz salir de la puerta abierta de Matsuri, golpeo el marco de la puerta, echó una ojeada dentro, y dijo, "¿Todavía estás levantada?"

"Sí, realmente tengo que estudiar para este examen", Matsuri gruño.

"¡oh mi, ¡que calamidad", Inori dijo, y sonrió. Matsuri la miró furiosa. Inori llevaba un corto vestido de noche, y mucho maquillaje. Eso solamente servía para molestar a Matsuri más, viendo que Inori había tenido diversión mientras ella solamente había estudiado-en un sábado por la noche.

"De todos modos, ¿has oído que Izumi-san-quiero decir, el padre-y la madre de mi amiga Miyuki se casaran?" Inori preguntó.

"Imaginaba que lo harían. Así que ¿qué?"

"Bien, hay otra novedad. Nuestra querida hermana menor Kagami también se casara, con esa maniaca peli azul", Inori anunció.

Punto-punto-punto...

Inori en silencio contó los segundos para la explosión de Matsuri. Como era de esperar, gritó algo incoherente, que fue la señal para Inori de esquivar el libro escolar que le lanzó.

Riéndose, Inori huyó hacia su propia habitación.

"¿Cuál es el problema, querida?" dijo Miki la de madre de Matsuri, cuando se apuró hacia arriba.

"No quiero hablar de eso", Matsuri farfulló. "Decidí salir después de todo."

Su silla chocó contra el piso cuando la empujó y se puso de pie.

"¿No deberías estar estudiando?" Miki preguntó.

"… Llevaré el libro conmigo", Matsuri susurró.

Kuroi-sensei-a la que había empezado a llamar _anciana_ en su mente-la había llamado antes y la invito a una pijamada, pero se había negado porque tenía que estudiar realmente. Pero la cosa que acababa de escuchar...

Lentamente, Matsuri se daba cuenta por qué quería irse realmente. No era que solamente quería estar con la anciana.

Quería compartir las noticias con ella.

Rápidamente, Matsuri rodeó a su madre, bajo las escaleras, y, agarrando su abrigo y sus zapatos, salió de la casa. Miki entró en su habitación para apagar la luz, y suspiró, cuando vio su libro todavía sobre la mesa.

Matsuri caminaba por las quietas calles en profundos pensamientos. "Tal vez me pedirá que me case con ella", Matsuri murmuró, y frunció el ceño. Era una idea preocupante. No había pensado que su relación fuera tan seria. "Yech. ¿Qué diré si pregunta? La anciana está totalmente desesperada... En realidad podría hacerlo."

"¿Qué dijiste?" Una voz familiar gritó.

Matsuri dio media vuelta y vio los ojos ardiendo de Kuroi-sensei mirándola directamente.

"C-cuanto tiempo llevas escu-quiero decir-o-oh, hola, sensei... V-vine después de todo, q-quiero decir..." Matsuri tartamudeó.

"Estaba viniendo y te seguí y-... Así que, ¡tú dices que la anciana está desesperada!" Kuroi-sensei gritó, y agarró el cuello de Matsuri. "Te mostrare quién es la desesperada... Juro que encontraré a un marido... ¡Este año!" Kuroi-sensei siseó. "Sí, ¡estaré casada antes del final de este año!"

"Sensei!" Matsuri exclamó.

"Y tú serás invitado a la boda! ¡No puedo esperar a ver tu cara larga!" Kuroi-sensei gritó, empujó a Matsuri hacia atrás, dio media vuelta, y se fue marchando.

Matsuri tomó un par de respiraciones hondas, pero se las arregló para tener una réplica. "... ¡Y-yo también encontraré a un hombre! Antes de que tú lo hagas... ¡Anciana!" Matsuri gritó.

Kuroi-sensei ya había dado media vuelta e iba rodeando una esquina, aparentemente no reacciono ante lo que Matsuri gritó. ¡Buen viaje!. Supongo que esto no iba a funcionar", Matsuri farfulló.

Todavía, sintió picar en su pecho. "No, ¡no me gustaba ella realmente! Es tan vieja y... otras cosas", se aseguró. Por ahora, ni siquiera pensaba lo que era para Kuroi-sensei.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Al siguiente viernes, las cuatro amigas y Yutaka se habían reunido en la casa Izumi, en lo que había sido antes la habitación de Konata pero era ahora de Miyuki. Yutaka acababa de irse para llevar algo de la cocina.

"Esto es tan divertido... ¡Es como uno de nuestros grupos de estudio otra vez!" Tsukasa dijo.

Konata abrió la boca, pero Kagami la interrumpió, "¡Konata, antes de que tú trates de sugerir algo, ¡digo que no!"

"Está bien, entonces no sacaré los bocadillos de la bolsa", Konata dijo.

"¡No me refería a los bocadillos y tú lo sabes!" Kagami gimió.

"Habrían sido los sanos también. Palitos de verdura y salsas para untar", Konata murmuró, frunciendo sus labios.

"Lo sé, ¡te vi prepararlos! ¡Dame la bolsa!" Kagami dijo, y trató de arrebatarla de Konata. Rápidamente se convirtió en una lucha. Tsukasa y Miyuki sonrieron cuando las miraron.

"Tantos recuerdos..." Miyuki suspiró.

"Sí, se siente como si estuviéramos de regreso en la escuela secundaria, pero mejor-no hay tarea escolar!" Tsukasa dijo, sonriendo extensamente.

"Tú acabarías copiándome de todos modos, Tsukasa!" Kagami gimió. "Y nada de cosquillas!" Gritó a Konata.

"¡Ow! ¡Ow! Kagami! ¡Me estás lastimando otra vez! ¡Mis costillas todavía están rotas de la última vez que me diste una paliza!" Konata gritó.

"¡Nunca te di una paliza! Y estas curada totalmente ya! Lo sabré yo-" Kagami gimió.

"Oo, Kagamin, ¿vas a describir la última noche a tu hermana menor y a Yuki-chan?" Konata cuchicheó, tan fuerte que todas podían escucharla.

La hermana menor ya no era inexperta con estas cosas así que solo se ruborizó ligeramente y sonrío a sabiendas.

Después de un minuto, finalmente Kagami y Konata habían soltado sus extremidades y Konata estaba colocando los bocadillos en la mesa. Yutaka había traído una lata de té y tazas de la cocina.

"¡Ejem!. Como la dama de honor de mi madre, he convocado esta reunión para planear la boda", Miyuki anunció. "La boda será en tu santuario, Hiiragi-san, y ya hice los arreglos con Iwasaki-san. La recepción será en su casa."

"¿Cuándo es el día?" Konata preguntó.

"Es el solsticio de verano. ¡oh!, y tenemos que apurarnos con las invitaciones. Tengo las tarjetas y la lista aquí mismo", Miyuki explicó.

Rápidamente, añadió algunos nombres a su lista preliminar y la mostró a las otras.

"¿Me olvide de alguien? La familia de Hiiragi y de Kobayakawa, todos los parientes de mi madre, Iwasaki-san, Martin-san y Tamura-san, Minegishi-san y Kusakabe-san."

"¿Ko-chan-senpai?" Yutaka sugirio. "Ko Yasaka, quiero decir. Es una estudiante del último año que siempre entra a nuestra clase a hablar con Hiyori-chan, y se ha hecho nuestra amiga también. Prima, te gustara-es una inmensa otaku, hablando de manga y anime siempre. Tengo su dirección."

"¿Eso es cierto?" Konata dijo, pareciendo atenta. Rascó su cabeza, y farfulló, "¿No es esa niña rubia bronceada? Creo que la conozco, de algún lugar... aparte de la escuela secundaria..."

Después de un rato, se encogió de hombros, y dijo, "Bien, no puedo recordar ahora mismo. Raro. Supongo que tú debes invitarla y ya me acordare."

A eso, rápidamente añadió, "Oh, no estés celosa, Kagamin. No es mi amante secreta o algo. ¡Estoy segura que recordaría eso!"

Los ojos de Kagami se entrecerraron cuando miró a Konata. "Kagamin! … ¡Sólo estoy bromeando!" Konata dijo, y se río nerviosamente. Pero, hizo una nota mental de tratar de poner celosa a Kagami en algún momento. Podría ser divertido.

"Oh, y, Kuroi-sensei, por supuesto. Debemos invitarla", Miyuki farfulló, y añadió su nombre en la lista.

"Oh, Yuki-chan, ¡eres cruel!" Konata exclamó.

Miyuki miró hacia arriba, desconcertada. "No sé a qué te refieres , Izumi-san", dijo.

"¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú sabes a qué me refiero!" Konata dijo, y se río. "De todos modos, Matsuri estará ahí también así que debe estar bien."

Kagami se estremeció. "Matsuri. Uh... ¿Esas dos son aun... amigas con beneficios?"

Konata se puso a reír. "¡Qué manera tan graciosa de describirlo! Pero... creo que lo son. Sensei divaga sobre ella en la madrugada. En el juego en línea, quiero decir."

Konata no mencionó cómo la actitud de Kuroi-sensei hacia Matsuri se sentía de algún modo diferente últimamente. Como cuando, Kuroi-sensei parecía querer estrangular a Matsuri.

"Oh, ¿qué dice de nuestra hermana mayor?" Tsukasa dijo.

"Umm..." Konata dijo, pero, a pesar de lo que había estado ocurriendo, Tsukasa todavía parecía tan pura e inocente. Konata se ruborizó ligeramente, murmuró, "... Nada importante...", Y se río nerviosamente. "¡De todos modos!" Añadió rápidamente. "¿A quién más debemos invitar?"

"¿Amahara-sensei?" Yutaka sugirió.

"¿La enfermera escolar de Ryoo? Supongo que podríamos", Miyuki dijo, y garabateó el nombre.

"Si la invitamos, debemos invitar a mi ex profesor de aula Sakuraba-sensei", Kagami dijo.

"Oh, ¿eso por qué?" Konata preguntó, pareciendo entrometida. "Kagamin, te estás ruborizando. ¿Te gustaba Sakuraba?" Dijo, sonrió, y empujó a Kagami.

"¡Claro que no! Sólo oí algo por casualidad, eso, uh-" Kagami farfulló.

"Hermana, sabes que tienes que decirnos", Tsukasa dijo.

"¡Sí! Es algo picante, ¿no?" Konata preguntó.

"Fue el año pasado. Necesitaba preguntar algo a Amahara-sensei, y esperé fuera. Estaba hablando con Sakuraba-san, y Sakuraba-san le pregunto "¿Te casarías conmigo?'" Kagami explicó.

"Oh", Konata dijo. "No puedo pensar en dos personas más diferente que esos dos."

"Creo que son buenos amigos", Miyuki dijo. "Y ambos todavía están solteros. A decir verdad, yo misma estoy un poco curiosa también... Así que invitemos a ambos."

"¡Sí! ¡Más parejas!" Konata gritó. "Ese era uno de mi profesores favoritos, quiero decir, emparejamientos en la vieja Ryoo."

"Konata... ¿tenias suficiente tiempo para pensar en tales cosas en la escuela secundaria? No es de extrañar que no lo hicieras bien", Kagami dijo.

"Bien, no. Pensar en parejas tomó, como, cinco por ciento de mi tiempo ahí. ¿Quieres enterarte de mis otras parejas favoritas?"

"No", Kagami dijo mientras que Tsukasa dijo, "Sí", al mismo tiempo.

"Miyuki, por favor detenla", Kagami alegó.

"Umm... creo que me gustaría escucharlo, ¡Ejem!, estas parejas..." Miyuki dijo, sin mirar a Kagami.

"Y-yo también", Yutaka dijo.

"¡Es una decisión por mayoría! perdón, Kagami. Así que, me habría gustado ver a Kuroi-sensei, no con un profesor, sino-perdón, Yu-chan-con la prima Yui", Konata anunció.

"Yech", Kagami comentó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" Konata dijo. "¿Tú crees que es mejor que sensei este... ¿Umm, saliendo con tu hermana mayor?"

Tsukasa exclamó y Kagami miró furiosa a Konata.

"No, definitivamente no! Pero... Sólo no quería imaginar a esas dos cabezas de chorlito juntas. ¿Recuerdan nuestro viaje a la playa?" Kagami dijo.

"Sí, es exactamente lo que pensé. Parecían tan tristes y solas en ese viaje. Si sólo se hubieran notado", Konata recordó. "¡Habría sido tan caliente!"

"Yech", Kagami repitió. "Además, tu prima está casada."

"Bien, ¿y los profesores hombres? ¿Cómo nuestro profesor de japonés?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Miyuki!" Kagami y Tsukasa exclamaron.

Konata rascó su cabeza. "Bien, exactamente no empareje a todos en mi mente. Pero, puede que sí... ¡Con el profesor de deportes!"

"Konata, ¿por qué solamente tienes parejas del mismo sexo en tu mente?" Kagami murmuró.

"Kagami, debemos ser justas. Si emparejamos mujeres, entonces obviamente también tenemos que emparejar hombres. Además, me gusta el yaoi."

"Correcto... ¿Así que quién habría sido la pareja hombre ideal de tu padre, entonces?" Kagami preguntó.

"Kagami! Eso es... ¡Eso es pervertido!" Konata gritó, sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

"Por qué eso es pervertido, después de todo solo estas sugiriendo!" Kagami respondió gritando.

"Bien... si tú insistes... su pareja habría sido... ¡Tu padre!" Konata concluyó.

"Ewwwwww!" Kagami gritó. "¡Saca eso! ¡Saca esa idea de mi cabeza!" Continuó, apretando su cabeza entre sus palmas.

"Um, niñas, ¿deberíamos continuar planeando..." Miyuki murmuró. "¿Y la música? ¿Debemos contratar a un DJ o una banda?"

Por supuesto, Miyuki tuvo que explicar el concepto de "Disukujokkii".

"¡Lo sé!" Konata gritó. "¡Consigamos a Akira-sama! He oído que es económica."

"Nuestro ex compañero de clase Shiraishi-san sabrá si está disponible y cuánto costará. He oído que es... algo así como su manager, ahora", Miyuki dijo. "Puedo llamarlo mañana."

"Mamá dijo que podemos decidir sobre el pastel, la comida, flores, y cosas así", Miyuki dijo, después de terminar de escribir una nota.

"¡Un gran pastel de fresa!" Tsukasa exclamó.

Se miraron entre ellas.

"¡Vamos!, ¿no se nos puede ocurrir algo más imaginativo?" Kagami preguntó. Pero nadie más parecía protestar.

"Kagami, tú dinos, tú eres la experta en pasteles", Konata notaba.

"No, ¡no lo soy!"

"Oh, ¡Figuras de anime encima!" Konata gritó. "¡Creo que tengo un par que son exactamente como papá y Yukari!"

"Pastel de fresa, figuras de anime-Izumi-san, visitare la confitería mañana. ¿Podrías encontrar esas figuras y venir también?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Espero que no estén entre esas figuras que-" Kagami empezó, pero se cayó.

"Kagamin, así que eso era. ¡Te vi jugar con algunas de ellas!" Konata dijo.

"Y-yo estaba sólo... ¡Limpiando! ¡Eso es lo que era!" Kagami protestó.

"No, tú estabas desnudando una de ellas, tratando de ver si era anatómicamente correcto-"

"¡Cállate!" Kagami gritó, levantando su puño.

"Kagamin... Podemos jugar con las figuras juntas, si tú quieres..." Konata gorjeó, y se apoyó sobre Kagami.

Kagami dejó su mano caer. Sabía que ya no quería golpear a Konata más. "Está bien, está bien... no tienes que contar todos nuestros asuntos privados a otros... incluso a Tsukasa."

"Está bien, hermana. No le diré a nadie", Tsukasa dijo. En secreto, cruzó sus dedos bajo la mesa, y añadió en su mente, "Excepto a Ayano-chan y Misa-chan."

Yutaka sólo escuchaba su conversación desorbitada, esperando que ignoraran su presencia. Las niñas mayores tenían tan interesante... ideas.

"De todos modos, estábamos conversando sobre abastecer de comida... y algo", Kagami trató rápidamente de regresarlas por el buen camino.

"Y flores y adornos", Tsukasa dijo. Sonrió, porque por una vez estaban haciendo toda clase de cosas sobre las que ella sabía más que su hermana o Konata. Sin embargo, no dijo otra cosa. En vez, giró su cabeza, miró a Miyuki y en secreto sujetó su dedo en sus labios por un momento. Miyuki asintió, ligeramente.

"¿Y bien?" Kagami preguntó.

Tsukasa y Miyuki la miraron con expectación.

"¿Qué? ¿El gato te comió lengua?" Kagami dijo.

"Hermana, no tenemos gato" Tsukasa dijo, pareciendo perpleja.

"¿No tienes ninguna idea? Bien, entonces..." Kagami miró a Konata por ayuda, pero Konata también parecía totalmente perdida en la idea.

"Uh, debido a que Yukari-san tiene pelo rosa, l-los adornos y las flores deben ser... ¿Rosas?" Kagami indico.

Tsukasa se puso a reír, Miyuki trató de no hacerlo.

"¡No, no, hermana! ¡Eso es totalmente equivocado!" Tsukasa dijo, y movió un dedo a su hermana mayor.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami gimió, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente. "…Supongo que me merecía eso. He estado jugando todo el tiempo. Ustedes dos deben decidir sobre los adornos", dijo, mirando a Tsukasa y Miyuki.

"No te preocupes, hermana. Tú eres buena con todo lo demás. Excepto... cocinando y limpiando... Y cosas femeninas... Y maquillaje", Tsukasa dijo, y palmeó a su hermana en la espalda. "… Y cuidar niños... Y planchar... Y la moda, la ceremonia del té, arreglos florales, y -"

"Gracias Tsukasa, eso es suficiente", Kagami se quejó.

"Trató de lavar platos una vez y rompió dos", Konata añadió. "Oh ¡Y la cosa que ocurrió con la ropa sucia!"

"Konata, no lo cuentes-por favor" Kagami gimió.

"Puso su lencería roja en la máquina al mismo tiempo que todos los blancos. Así que hemos conseguido una bonita y grande colección de ropa interior rosa ahora-"

Todas las otras niñas se rieron a carcajadas.

Kagami golpeó su cabeza en la mesa. "Eso fue muy vergonzoso, tu sabes,..." Murmuró.

"Pero, Kagamin... te gusta estar avergonzada", Konata dijo.

"No, ¡no me gusta!"

"Hermana, ¿tenías lencería roja?" Tsukasa preguntó, ruborizándose ligeramente. "¿Cuándo conseguiste eso? ¡No combina con tu tez en absoluto!"

"Y-yo la consiguió hace mucho tiempo. Me fui al centro comercial y entre a la tienda de lencería... y realmente no supe qué estaba haciendo. ¡No quise comprar esas cosas! ¡Fue la locura del momento!" Kagami reclamó.

"Kagamin... Yo sé por qué. ¡Tú querías sorprenderme con lencería sexy! Apuesto que eso es lo que estabas pensando en ese momento. Incluso cuando no estábamos juntas aún. Bien-y me sorprendiste, en cierto modo. La intención es la que cuenta. Y, por una vez, Kagamin se vio realmente moe, cuando ocurrió!" Konata concluyó.

Kagami sólo gimió, manteniendo su cara firmemente sobre la mesa.

"Yu-chan!" Konata exclamó repentinamente. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentada allí escuchando?"

"Todo el tiempo, prima..." Yutaka dijo.

Konata trató de recordar de qué habían hablado. "Espero que no dijéramos algo inapropiado para los menores."

"Prima, no soy tan... Inexperta como tú piensas", Yutaka notaba.

"Oh, bien. Todavía ¿saltas como conejos con Minami-chan?" Konata dijo, y le guiño un ojo.

"¡Prima! Nosotras no-" Yutaka cerró la boca, pero era demasiado tarde.

"¿No lo han hecho aún?" Konata preguntó, pareciendo un poco sorprendida. "Bien, si tú necesitas algún consejo, ¡sólo pregúntame y a Kagami! ¡Explicaremos todo con detalle!"

Kagami gimió otra vez.

Tomaron un pequeña descanso, luego, Konata y Kagami empezaron a escribir las tarjetas de invitación y los sobres mientras que Yutaka, Tsukasa y Miyuki planificaron las "cosas femeninas" para la recepción.

"¡Despedida de soltera!" Konata gritó, sobresaltando a las otras.

"Konata! ¡Casi arruiné esta tarjeta!" Kagami gimió. "¿Por qué gritaste de ese modo tan de repente?"

"¡Tenemos que tener una despedida de soltera para Yukari-chan!" Konata gritó. "Era este anime -"

"Konata, ¡deja de vivir en el anime!" Kagami gritó.

"Creo que tú te refieres a la "hen night", Izumi-san. Una despedida de soltero es para el fiance, y la "hen night" es para la fiancée", Miyuki notaba.

"¿Qué?" Las otras preguntaron al unísono.

"La despedida de soltero es para el fiancé, y la "hen night" es para la fiancée", Miyuki repitió, tratando de pronunciar las palabras francesas tan bien como podía.

Konata agitó su cabeza. "Nop. Suenan exactamente igual."

"…¡Eso no importa!" Kagami dijo, solamente continuó, "... ¿Qué es una "hen night"?"

"¡"Hen night"! En realidad... ¡eso suena pervertido!" Konata exclamó.

"Konata, es en inglés. No es el japonés hen, sino el ingles hen. Significa pollo, básicamente", Kagami dijo.

"Hen night, o despedida de soltera, es una fiesta para una mujer que se va casar, celebrada con sus amigos. Y una despedida de soltero, o "stag night", es para el hombre, id est, el soltero. Pero ésas son las costumbres occidentales", Miyuki explicó.

"¿Qué?" Tsukasa preguntó, ya que la explicación de Miyuki le había sonado como galimatías.

"¡He visto esas fiestas en anime!" Konata anunció.

"Sí, ya lo sabemos", Kagami farfulló.

"¿Pero qué ocurre si le damos alcohol a Yukari-san?" Yutaka preguntó.

Las otras la miraron fijamente.

"¿Qué? Sé cómo a la mayoría de nosotras, eh ... les fue, cuando tomaron alcohol ..." Yutaka murmuró.

"Es inútil. Cuando mi madre bebe alcohol, sólo se ruboriza y se ríe tontamente. Eso es todo", Miyuki dijo.

Ahora todas estaban mirando fijamente a Miyuki.

"¿Tú dijiste, "Es inútil"? ¡Inútil!" Kagami exclamó. "Miyuki, tú realmente eres malvada."

"¡Ejem!... Quiero decir, el punto de una despedida de soltera es tener diversión, antes de que entres a la vida de casado", Miyuki explicó, enfatizando extrañamente la palabra divertida en esa oración. "Lo siento si di una mala impresión."

"Yuki-chan tiene razón. Se supone que tienes que ponerte borracho en una despedida de soltera", Konata declaró

Kagami exclamó y puso su mano sobre su boca.

"¿Kagamin? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es mama... se vuelve loca cuando bebe..."

"Oo! ¡Debemos tener la despedida de soltera ¡Eso es algo que debemos ver!" Konata gritó con emoción. "De todos modos. Otra cosa. En América, siempre contratan a un stripper hombre para esa fiesta."

"Eww!" Fue la reacción de las otras.

"Qué, ¿ustedes quieren una stripper mujer? ¡Apuesto a que Kagamin lo sería!"

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Kagami gimió. "Quiero decir, ¡no me gusta ningún tipo de stripper!" Añadió rápidamente, pero tenía el rubor delator sobre sus mejillas.

"¿Y un stripper de cosplay? Como, Yuko Littner de Gurren-"

"No hay mucho en ella para despojarle, ¿verdad?" Kagami espetó. "Y-yo-lo quise decir, es, no! Ningún stripper! … Y no es nuestra despedida de soltera la que estamos planeando!"

Pero ahora los ojos de Kagami estaban abiertos y estaba respirando ligeramente más pesado de lo usual.

Konata se río. "Kagamin, ¿has olvidado cuándo me vestí como Rikku y luego hice un striptease para ti? ¡Tú amaste eso! Tan solo mirarme casi te hace v-"

El rubor de Kagami se volvió carmesí oscuro y ella gimió, "¡Para ahí mismo! ¡No otra vez! ¡No quería que mi hermana menor escuchara eso! O ¡alguien!" Por supuesto, había estado pensando exactamente lo qué dijo Konata.

Tsukasa también estaba mirando fijamente a Konata y se ruborizo intensamente, mientras que Miyuki sólo parecía perdida en la idea. Konata le echó un vistazo. "Síp, tú eres hetero."

"¿Qué? Oh, estaba pensando en una tradición finlandesa. Ponen a la fiancée en una sauna y...¿tal vez también podríamos tener la despedida de soltera en casa de Iwasaki?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Estoy segura que estará bien. Llamaré a Minami-chan después y le preguntaré", Yutaka dijo.

"Podemos tener la despedida de soltera una semana antes de la boda, en domingo", Miyuki dijo, verificando su calendario. "Yutaka-san y yo podemos manejar las invitaciones para esa noche. No es una fiesta formal así que sólo llamamos a todos."

Yutaka asintió con la cabeza

"¡Esto será tan impresionante!" Konata gritó.

"Tú sólo quieres ver a todas las niñas desnudas", Kagami farfulló, recordando la sauna y las piscinas en casa de Iwasaki.

"¿Tú no?"

"Sí-digo, ¡no! Y muchas de ellas son mis parientes!"

"Kagami, está bien si tú miras. ¡Diablos!, tú sabes que miraré de todos modos", Konata dijo, y palmeó la espalda de Kagami. Estaba echando un vistazo a Miyuki, que se ruborizó.

"Muy bien. Tú puedes mirar pero no tocar... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Konata, tú realmente me has convertido en una completa otaku", Kagami gimió.

"¡Misión cumplida! ¡Primer lugar en la tabla de puntaje!" Konata anunció. "Aunque no creo que sea exactamente una otaku..."

"Sí, sí, como sea", Kagami suspiró.

"Bien, hermana, Kona-chan. ¿Cómo se ve esto?" Tsukasa preguntó, y les mostró su libreta.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un vestido?" Kagami preguntó.

"¡Wow!, Tsukasa-chan! ¡No sabía que podías dibujar así de bien!" Konata dijo con admiración.

"Bien, puedo dibujar ropa y vestidos...y princesas y otras cosas lindas", Tsukasa dijo. "Este vestido es para las damas de honor."

"¿Damas de honor?" Kagami preguntó.

"Kagamin, ¿no sabes ni siquiera qué es eso?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Tú definitivamente sabes que no soy buena con los quehaceres domésticos!" Kagami protestó.

"Las damas de honor no son maids-" Konata empezó, pero aparentemente olvido lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Ahora qué?" Kagami suspiró.

"Maids... vestidos de maids... perdón, sólo estaba soñando despierta. De todos modos, las damas de honor son miembros de la boda de la novia. Son generalmente solteras, amigas jóvenes o parientes de la novia", Konata explicó. "En la boda, su trabajo es lucir bien... y entretener" la boca de Konata se quedaba abierta como si se congelara otra vez.

Kagami conocía esa mirada. "Konata! ¡Para de pensar en hentai!"

Konata se río nerviosamente. "Tú me conoces bien, Kagami. En ese caso, las damas de honor no estarán haciendo eso... Uh, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacen, Miyuki? El anime no lo muestra."

"No mucho, realmente. Ayudan a la novia y en los eventos relacionados a la boda, como la despedida de soltera y la lluvia nupcial."

Inmediatamente, las cuatro otras niñas tenían una imagen mental de Yukari estando en la ducha con su vestido de novia. Konata estallo en carcajadas, y las otras se rieron.

"Uh, realmente no tomara una ducha. Una lluvia nupcial es una fiesta de regalos para la novia", Miyuki explicó, cuando vio sus expresiones perplejas y divertidas.

"No creo que necesitemos otra fiesta", Kagami dijo. "Ya que vamos a tener una despedida de soltera y una recepción de boda ya."

"Y tu madre no necesita más obsequios, ¡es inmensamente rica!" Konata noto. "Además, ahora también tiene la billetera de mi papá."

"Konata!" Kagami gimió.

"Eso fue un poco duro, Kona-chan", Tsukasa dijo también.

"No me molesta si lo gasta. No necesito la ayuda de mi papá-estoy ganando más que él!" Konata anunció.

Tsukasa, Miyuki y Yutaka exclamaron.

"Sí, es verdad", Kagami suspiro. "Es una gran comerciante de doujin ahora."

"Pero, eso es fenomenal... creo", Tsukasa dijo, mirando a su hermana de manera preocupante.

"Es fenomenal. Sólo tengo que estudiar y practicar durante diez años o más antes de estar ganando todo eso", Kagami farfulló

"No creo que alguna vez sea rica", Tsukasa dijo. "Pero eso no importa. Me gusta cuidar a las personas."

"Tsukasa-chan!" Konata gritó. "¡Acabo de recordar que no te he visto en el traje de enfermera aun!"

Tsukasa sonrío. "Perdón, Kona-chan, pero estarás desilusionada. No es tan bonito, como los vestidos de esas, uh, enfermeras de anime."

"Hey, ¿podríamos regresar al tema!" Kagami dijo. "… Umm... ¿De qué estábamos hablando?"

"Vestidos. Los vestidos de damas de honor", Miyuki dijo.

"Creo que la sugerencia de Tsukasa parece muy bonita", Yutaka dijo.

"Sí, ¡yo también!" Konata estuvo de acuerdo. "A menos que podamos, como, cosplay de maids?"

"No, no creo que eso sea apropiado", Miyuki dijo. "Tsukasa, ¿tú podrías encargarte de los vestidos de las damas de honor? Tenemos que conseguirlos entallados."

"Seguro. ¡Sé dónde conseguirlos!" Tsukasa dijo. Por una vez, era una experta en algo. "No serán demasiado costosos.¿Tal vez podemos comprarlos?"

"Podemos pagar parte de los gastos del presupuesto, y las damas de honor pueden pagar el resto, ya que pueden quedarse los vestidos", Miyuki dijo. "Nosotras cinco, e, Iwasaki-san, Kusakabe-san, Minegishi-san -"

"Patty y Hiyorin dijeron que quieren venir", Konata dijo. "Les mandare un mensaje sobre esto ahora mismo. Sí, Kagami ¡recordé traer mi teléfono, e incluso cargue la batería!" Añadió, agitando su teléfono celular en el aire.

"¿Debo estar impresionada cuando tú haces algo así?" Kagami murmuró.

No tomó muchos minutos cuando Konata recibió una respuesta. "¡Patty dice que si estás vistiendo niñas en minifaldas, ¡ellas definitivamente quieren ser parte de ello!"

"¿Y sus hermanas mayores?" Miyuki preguntó a las gemelas Hiiragi.

"Bien, están solteras, así que-creo que les puede gustar ser damas de honor", Kagami ponderó. "Supongo que las llamaré."

Kagami pescó su teléfono celular y seleccionó el número de Matsuri.

"¿Matsuri? Estamos planeando la boda-" en este punto, Kagami movió el celular fuera de su oreja durante un tiempo. "¿Por qué estás gritando?" Siseó, después que el nivel del ruido se había atenuado un poco. "La boda Izumi-Takara será a mediados del verano y te quieren como una de las damas de honor."

Por supuesto, Kagami tuvo que explicar qué era una dama de honor. Después de alguna discusión mas, incluyendo la charla sobre la despedida de soltera, terminó la llamada. "No sé qué estará fastidiándola, pero aceptó ser una dama de honor. E irá a la despedida de soltera."

Después, llamó a Inori, y recibió una respuesta aprobatoria, con muchos menos gritos y explicaciones involucrados.

"Eso es todo. ¿Hay otra cosa que tengamos que planear esta noche?" Kagami preguntó.

"Sólo la despedida de soltera. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¡Tiene que ser algo pícaro! Es su última noche como una virgen soltera", Konata notaba.

"Konata... no es exactamente, como, tu sabes,..." Kagami murmuró. "Uh, ¡no te preocupes!... Debo dejar de pensar en eso."

"Yutaka-san, ¿podrías encargarte de la comida y las bebidas con Iwasaki-san?" Miyuki preguntó. Después de que Yutaka había asentido con la cabeza, continuó, "Konata y Kagami pueden manejar el entretenimiento. Y tengo algo que podemos hacer en la sauna. ¿Está bien?"

"¡Aww-bien! ¡Va a ser una sensación!" Konata gritó. "¡Ya tengo una tonelada de ideas!"

"Muy bien, pero una cosa... verdad o reto. ¡Eso está fuera de discusión! ¿Entiendes?" Kagami gruñó.

"¡Por supuesto. ¡Tendré algo mucho mejor!" Konata anunció.

"¡De eso es lo que estoy asustada! ¡Tú hablarás de ello conmigo primero!" Kagami declaró.

"Sí", Konata dijo, y guiño un ojo.

"¡Hablo en serio!"

"Hey, ¿qué era lo que dijiste sobre la sauna, Yuki-chan?" Konata preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Es sólo algo aburrido... algo de lo que me enteré en Finlandia e investigue después. Umm... tú verás de qué se trata, en la fiesta , ¿bien?" Miyuki dijo, y tosió.

"Oo! Si incluso Yuki-chan está guardando un secreto, ¡debe ser algo muy picante!" Konata gritó.

"Sauna... ese lugar está demasiado caluroso para algo picante", Kagami farfulló.

"Hermana, ¿tú lo intentaste también?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"Lo intentaste ...¿ también? Intentaste! Quieres decir, tú has-no, ¡no quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso! ¡No lo quiero saber ni siquiera!" Kagami exclamó. "Y justo cuando había olvidado temporalmente que tú estás con Kusakabe!"

"Sí, y con Ayano-chan también!" Tsukasa corrigió.

"Minegishi no me molesta, pero Kusakabe..." Kagami murmuró.

"¿Por qué, hermana? Creo que Misa-chan es mucho como Kona-chan", Tsukasa dijo.

"¡Hey!" Konata gritó.

Kagami giró sus ojos lentamente hacia Konata "Hmm..." Murmuró.

"¡Kagami!" Konata gimió.

"Puedo ver algunas semejanzas..."

"¡No! ¡Kagamin mala!" Konata gritó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Sí, queda bien, pero es demasiado corto. ¡Demasiado corto!" Kagami se quejó. Era una tarde de algún día de la semana siguiente, y todas se habían reunido en la tienda para probarse los vestidos. Kagami había llevado puesto el vestido de dama de honor de mala gana. Se negó a mostrarlo a alguien, pero Konata acababa de irrumpir en el probador sin perder el tiempo.

"Pero Kagamin, ni siquiera notarán qué tan gordos son tus muslos. Ellos sólo mirarán toda la piel desnuda y olvidarán-"

"¡Mis muslos no están gordos! Y no me gustó como sonó eso... espera, ¿qué? ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?"

"Oh. Es cierto. ¡No es el café de cosplay! Es una boda", Konata recordó. "Supongo que es sólo papá, entonces. O es que a tu padre le gusta mirar-"

"¡Mi papá es sacerdote!" Kagami gritó. "¡No mira el territorio absoluto de las niñas!"

"Kagamin! ¡Tú recordaste el "TA"! ¡Sólo porque me gusta!" Konata gritó, y saltó al cuello de Kagami.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? … Oh, diablos. ¡Una abogada no debe estar usando jerga otaku!" Kagami gimió.

"¡No te preocupes, en algunos años todos sabrán qué significa eso!" Konata anunció. "¡El anime dominara este país!"

"Hey, tórtolos. Salgan y muéstrense", la voz de Matsuri dijo, y la cortina fue jalada. "Si tengo que avergonzarme con este vestido, tú también debes hacerlo."

Efectivamente, todas estaban llevando vestidos similares ahora. Y todas estaban mostrando más o menos de su territorio absoluto. Konata sacó una cámara digital de la nada y empezó a tomar fotografías.

Matsuri gritó y empezó a perseguir a Konata, pero se metió entre las otras niñas y corrió alrededor de la tienda, demasiada resbaladiza para que Matsuri la atrapara. "¡Elimina esas fotografías!" Matsuri gritó.

"Hey, ¿no sabes que serás filmada en la recepción de todos modos!" Konata gritó.

"¡Eso es diferente! ¡No tuve tiempo para arreglar mi pelo! ¡No llevo casi nada de maquillaje!" Matsuri gritó, y chocó con Miyuki cuando perseguía a Konata. Matsuri se volvió roja cuando Miyuki amortiguo su golpe con su cuerpo voluptuoso, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y no podía evitar comparar su propia figura con la de Miyuki. En segundo lugar, la figura de Miyuki le recordó a Kuroi-sensei, lo que no mejoro su estado de humor exactamente.

"Tu... tu enana. Si alguna vez veo esas fotografías en cualquier lugar, ¡voy a golpearte tan gravemente que te veras tan azul como tu pelo!" Matsuri gruñó a Konata.

Konata tragó saliva. Matsuri había parecido muy convincente. "B-bien-... No subiré esas, entonces..."

"Konata. ¿Tú has estado "subiendo" imágenes en algún lugar?" Kagami dijo, con un tono que se acercó al de Matsuri.

"Sí... ¡No! ¡No las tuyas! ¡Edité tu cara!" Konata tartamudeó.

"¡Konata!" Tanto Kagami como Matsuri gritaron.

Rápidamente, Konata pensó una defensa, como ambas hermanas Hiiragi se acercaron con intención de estrangularla. "Kagami, ¿tú sabías que has sido fotografiado como enloquecida en el café?"

"… Espera, ¿qué? Yo, ¿en un vestido de maid, por toda la Internet?" Kagami exclamó.

"Por supuesto. Yo y ustedes dos. Y-" Konata cerró su boca.

"¿Y? ¿Y?" Kagami preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Uh, hay mucho software que es usado para editar fotografías... Um, creativamente..."

Kagami gimió y apretó su pelo.

"No te preocupes, no he encontrado nada muy malo aún", Konata trató de consolar a Kagami.

"Supongo que las fotografías de la boda no emporaran las cosas", Kagami suspiró.

"Hey, ¿podrías editar mis fotografías para verme más linda?" Matsuri preguntó.

"No soy una experta, pero seguro, puedo mejorarlas mucho", Konata dijo.

"No me gusto la manera en que dijiste "Mucho"", Matsuri notaba, mirando sombríamente a Konata.

"¡Hey ustedes tres! ¿Ya han dejado de pelear? ¡Vamos a tomar fotos de grupo!" Inori gritó.

Kagami y Matsuri tropezaban una con la otra cuando trataron de entrar en un probador que tenía un espejo.

"Kagami, ¡salte! ¿Desde cuándo has necesitado un espejo tú?" Matsuri se quejó.

"¡Desde que Tsukasa dijo que era fea!"

"Hermana! ¡Nunca dije eso!" Tsukasa protestó.

"No te preocupes, Kagamin, ¡sólo un poco de maquillaje y te veras casi bonita!" Konata exclamó. "Sólo déjame todo a mí, como en el trabajo de medio tiempo."

"No me gusto como dijiste eso, pero está bien..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata aparcó su Subaru Vivio y ella y Kagami, tanto como Matsuri e Inori, salieron. Las hermanas mayores exclamaron con admiración cuando vieron el inmenso patio, y el tamaño impresionante de la casa de Iwasaki. "¡El lugar de la despedida de soltera que se hizo una leyenda por todo el país!"

"Konata, por favor no insertes narrativas raras", Kagami farfulló.

"De todos modos, es un gran lugar, ¿no?" Konata dijo, pareciendo presumida.

"¿Por qué estás tan orgulloso de eso?" Matsuri murmuró.

Las hermanas mayores decidieron dar un paseo en el jardín, mientras que Konata y Kagami se quedaron en el patio.

"Tantos recuerdos", Kagami dijo silenciosamente.

"¿Nuestro primer beso?" Konata preguntó.

"Sí... Te besé..." Kagami dijo, y envolvió una mano alrededor de los hombros de Konata. Su mandíbula tembló y sus ojos lagrimearon-no importa lo que Konata pensó, para Kagami había sido uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

"¡Nunca lo olvidaré!" Konata anunció. Un momento después, añadió, "Umm... ¿Ocurrió aquí?"

"¡Sí! ¡ La ultima navidad! ¡Adentro! ¡Bajo el muérdago!" Kagami gimió.

"¡Sólo bromeaba! Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado. ¿Cómo podría? Tus labios estaban secos y partidos. Tu aliento olía raro y tú sabías como a palomitas quemadas. Pero fue realmente, realmente tibio..." Konata cuchicheó.

"Sí, bien, acababa de tomar un sorbo de té de cebada que estaba demasiado caliente y quemó mis labios... Hey, tú tomaste esas líneas de algún anime, ¿no?"

Konata se estaba ruborizando en realidad un poco, para la diversión de Kagami. Cuchicheó, "Sí, bien, vimos Toradora juntas, y te gusto a ti también. Pero, yo, umm, me pregunto cómo se sentiría... ahora..."

Kagami miró alrededor, y debido a que no había nadie a la vista, decidió dejar a Konata saberlo.

"Pasta de dientes. Y café", Konata notaba.

"Y tú obviamente ni siquiera cepillaste tus dientes esta mañana", Kagami farfulló.

"Wo - hoo! ¡Ustedes dos tórtolos no pueden quitar sus manos y labios fuera de sí!" Una voz aguda llamó.

Fue Patricia. Ella y Hiyori acababan de llegar. Hiyori estaba garabateando algo rápidamente en su libreta. La mandíbula de todos cayó abierta cuando las vieron. Porque, Patricia estaba sujetando una correa, que estaba a su vez fijada al cuello de Hiyori. Además del collar, Hiyori llevaba un corsé y una falda negra.

"¿Qué con ese atuendo?" Kagami preguntó.

"Oh, debido a que tenemos tantas niñas lesbianas aquí, quería asegurarme de que todas sepan que ella es mía", Patricia explicó. "Además, me pidió que lo hiciera."

Hiyori sólo sonrío brevemente, estaba demasiado ocupada escribiendo las ideas por el momento.

"De todos modos, Hiyori, la próxima vez que tú nos pongas en uno de tus doujins, por favor cambia mas nuestra apariencia", Kagami gruño.

"Pero Kagamin, ¿no te gustaba su doujin que nos tenía como protagonistas?" Konata preguntó.

"¡No es sobre si me gustaba o no! Temo que alguien nos reconozca."

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que los abogados y jueces no leen doujins", Konata la consoló.

Hiyori miró a Kagami y Konata, exclamó, y empezó a garabatear furiosamente.

"Genial. Ahora la inspiraste a que hiciera un manga de abogados", Kagami gruño.

"¡Esta será una obra original! Una abogada tsundere preciosa, brillante en el tribunal, tan desesperado con su vida amorosa..." Hiyori murmuró

Patricia se río, estando familiarizado con la TV estadounidense. "Hiyorin, todo ha sido hecho unas mil veces..."

"Hablando de tórtolos, hay tres más ", Konata notaba. Voltearon para mirar y vieron a Tsukasa, Misao, y Ayano atravesar la puerta, de la mano.

"Hola, chicas... ¡oh!, ella es tu perro ahora?" Misao notó cuando vio a Patricia y Hiyori. "De todos modos. Este lugar me causa muchos recuerdos realmente. ¡Como la vez que me olvidaron dentro del refrigerador!"

"Es una lástima que tenemos adultos aquí esta vez así que podría no ser tan divertido", Konata dijo.

Kagami tembló. Su madre estaría asistiendo también. Temía que fuera demasiado divertido. "Y mis hermanas mayores están aquí también. No estoy segura cómo reaccionarán Inori y Matsuri..." Murmuró.

"Hablando del diablo-" Konata añadió, volteando para mirar a otra dirección.

Un demonio al que se estaba refiriendo acababa de caminar desde atrás la casa, y miraba furiosa con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ooh, ¡da miedo!" Konata dijo, y buscó protección desde atrás de Kagami.

"Necesito una bebida", Matsuri murmuró, y caminó dentro. Las otras se miraron, desconcertadas.

"¿Ni siquiera nos saludo?" Ayano dijo.

Inori, que estaba siguiendo a Matsuri, dijo, "Hola, todos. No sé qué está mal con ella. Ha sido como un oso con dolor de cabeza por semanas."

"Puedo adivinar por qué", Konata dijo. "No digan a nadie, pero Kuroi-sensei se le escapó que rompieron. Y creo que no fue bonito."

Las otras niñas exclamaron. "¡Pero sensei viene aquí esta noche!" Tsukasa exclamó.

"Sí, emocionante, ¿no?" Konata dijo.

"Miyuki organizó esto. Realmente sospecho que no es tan linda como parece", Kagami afirmó.

"¡Yuki-chan es la persona más linda que conozco!" Tsukasa protestó. "Estoy segura que sólo quiere que ellas se reconsuelen."

Las otras se pusieron a reír.

"Tsukasa, creo que tú quisiste decir, "reconcilien"", Kagami corrigió.

Otro automóvil paró junto a la puerta. Era Tadao Hiiragi, llevando a su esposa Miki y a la gallina, Yukari.

"Raro. Esto es tan raro. No podía imaginar tener una fiesta salvaje con mi madre", Konata dijo.

"Konata, esto no va a ser una fiesta salvaje", Kagami dijo, pero no estaba demasiado segura.

"¡Hola, niñas! ¡Trajimos montones de bebidas! Esta noche, ¡vamos a tener mucha diversión!" Miki gritó. Había un ligero aroma a sake que flotaba hacia ellas. Se estaba apoyando sobre Yukari y llevaba una bolsa enorme, que tintineo cuando lo puso en el piso para descansar su brazo. Miki estaba llevando un vestido negro algo corto. Yukari, por otro lado, estaba llevando pants y un delantal.

"¡Mamá!" Kagami y Tsukasa exclamaron. "Oh no, se está poniendo borracha", Matsuri e Inori ambas farfullaron.

"¡Chicas, les aseguro que no han visto una fiesta de verdad aun! Ustedes saben, cuando tenía su edad-" Miki empezó a contar un relato.

"Mamá, ¡no! ¡No queremos escuchar!" Tsukasa interrumpió y tapo sus orejas.

Konata se río a carcajadas desvergonzadamente, mientras que las otros solo sonrieron.

"Kagami, ¿la imagen pura de tu madre está hecha añicos?" Konata dijo, y empujó a Kagami con su codo.

"No tenía esa clase de imagen..." Kagami murmuró.

"Kagami-chan, ¿qué clase de imagen tenías de tu madre?" Miki preguntó.

Kagami se volvió roja. "Uh, yo..." Tartamudeó, pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

"Necesito emborracharte para escuchar la respuesta, por lo visto", su madre dijo.

"Sí, ¡eso funciona!" Konata estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Mama! ¡Konata!" Kagami gimió.

Kuroi-sensei estaba entrando, detrás de Miki y Yukari. Estaba llevando solamente un bikini, una falda cruzada, y lentes de sol. Arrastró una heladera inmensa y pesada con ella.

"Hola, Izumi, y todas las otras", dijo. Cuando dijo, "Todas las otras", también se las arregló para excluir a Matsuri del saludo y negar que estaba presente. Igual, Matsuri no consiguió ver o escuchar a Kuroi-sensei en absoluto. No parecía interesada y estaba charlando con su hermana mayor Inori.

"¿Dónde está tu prima, Yui, a propósito? Traté de llamarla pero no contestó", Kuroi-sensei preguntó a Konata.

"Oh, está trabajando. Abolló su carro-su patrulla, quiero decir-y tiene que trabajar un turno extra", Konata explicó.

"Ah bien. Supongo que sólo tendré diversión con ustedes chicas, entonces", Kuroi suspiró. Otra vez, "ustedes chicas" no incluía a Matsuri definitivamente.

"¿Qué hay en la caja, sensei?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"¡Cerveza! Recuerdo que este lugar refinado no tenía ningún refrigerador la última vez así que vine preparada", Kuroi-sensei dijo. "¿Quieres una?"-la pregunta la dirigió a Tsukasa.

"Sensei!" Kagami gimió.

"¡Vamos!, Kagami. Tsukasa se pondrá borracha de todos modos", Konata dijo.

Kagami decidido no discutir, porque, bien, sabía que ocurriría probablemente. No era realmente su deber velar por su hermana, desde que tenía dos novias. "Excepto... una de ellas es Misao..."

Kuroi-sensei tomó una cerveza en lata de las más frías y la arrojo a Tsukasa. Por supuesto, no la atrapó, pero aterrizo en el césped sin hacer ruido y la recogió. "G-gracias, sensei... ¡Nunca he probado una cerveza!" Tsukasa comentó.

Todas las demás se callaron y voltearon para mirarla.

Tsukasa se río nerviosamente, la abrió, y tomó un sorbo-pero falló al tragarlo. Un bocado de espuma salió de su boca, y tosió con violencia.

Kagami palmeó la espalda de su hermana y preguntó, "¿Era tan mala?"

Tsukasa tosió algunas veces más, y dijo, "N-no, creo, pero no puedo beber de una lata... necesito una pajita."

"¡Aww, eso es tan moe!" Konata dijo. Ella y Kuroi-sensei chocaron sus latas, antes de tomar un trago.

"Konata, no bebas esas cosas. Te hace, uh..." Kagami murmuró.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Flatulenta!" Kagami cuchicheó.

"Sí, ¡esto me hace tirar pedos!" Konata dijo, sin bajar su voz en absoluto. "Es mejor que siga con el sake, entonces."

"Sólo no bebas demasiado. Tú eres tan ligera que te pones borracha fácilmente."

Antes de que Konata dijera algo, Kagami añadido, "Y ninguna broma sobre mi peso!"

"Gran Hiiragi, ¡no estoy asustada de tu volumen!" Misao gritó. "¡Te desafío a un concurso de bebida!"

"¡No tomaré parte en un concurso de bebida!" Kagami dijo empáticamente.

"¡Una cobarde!" Misao gritó. "¡Una cobarde tendrá un desafío!"

"¡No acepté jugar ese juego!" Kagami gimió.

"Hey, todos, ¡Hiiragi tiene que ser castigada aquí! ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Misao gritó.

"¡Tiene que beber una botella de sake!" Miki anunció.

"¡Mamá!" Kagami gimió. Pero, bajo toda la presión del grupo, pronto se encontraba en la sala, rodeada por todas, y bebiendo .

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La casa Izumi se sentía inquietantemente silenciosa y el tic-tac del reloj de pared sonaba realmente ruidoso. Todas las mujeres de la casa-y todas las de la casa Hiiragi-estaban teniendo la despedida de soltera. La hija peliazul de Izumi había insistido en que Tadao y Sojiro debían tener una despedida de soltero mientras estaban ausentes. Las mujeres de ninguna familia eran esperadas hasta el día siguiente.

Tadao Hiiragi había saludado a Sojiro en la puerta, y... eso es todo. Estaban sentados en la cocina, tomando un poco de sake en silencio. Lo único que tenían en común era que sus hijas eran amantes, y que generalmente no es un tema agradable para que sus padres hablen. Sojiro tenía algunas ideas sobre cómo debe ser una despedida de soltero, pero sentía que esas ideas no eran presentables para un sacerdote sintoísta.

El timbre sonó; Tadao era feliz de tener algo que hacer y se precipitó a la puerta.

Dos niños jóvenes que parecían algo tímidos estaban de pie allí. Uno era más alto, tenía pelo pequeño, marrón y otro era ligeramente regordete. Tadao reconoció al primero-ese niño había estado en la misma escuela secundaria que sus mas jóvenes hijas gemelas.

"¿Sí?" Tadao dijo.

Los niños hicieron una reverencia y uno habló primero, "Perdón por la intromisión... ¿Hiiragi-san? ¿Izumi-san está aquí también? Soy Minoru Shiraishi. Izumi-san, quiero decir, Konata Izumi, me pidió, umm, que viniera aquí para, uh, una despedida de soltero. Ella dijo que ustedes dos no tienen amigos hombres-"

Tadao frunció el ceño.

"¡P-perdón! Pero ese es lo que dijo! ¡No le creí! Ella es, uh, usted sabe,..." Minoru tartamudeó.

"Sí. A decir verdad lo sé", Tadao dijo, y suspiró. "Tiene razón, en cierto modo. Todos mis compañeros son sacerdotes... Menos Sojiro...¡Y ni siquiera no lo conozco!" Pensó, y dijo, "Bien, entren, Shiraishi-san,¿ y-?" Miró al otro de manera inquisitiva.

"Este es mi amigo Kenta... Izumi-san me pidió que trajera amigos, pero todos los demás estaban ocupados", Minoru explicó.

"¿H-Hiiragi?" Kenta exclamó, y parecía estar a punto de entrar pánico. Ahora, se daba cuenta de quién era la casa. ¡De Kagami Hiiragi! Por supuesto, después de algunos meses, incluso él se había dado cuenta en su cabeza regordeta qué impresión había tenido su carta para Kagami y qué estúpido había sido. Ahora, sólo podía esperar que Kagami no estuviera presente. "E-es Kagami tu hi-hija?"

Tadao echó una mirada brusca a Kenta. "Sí, ¿la conoces?"

"¡No! Digo, solamente de la escuela... fui a la misma escuela..." Kenta murmuró.

"Bien, Kagami no está aquí esta noche", Tadao dijo. Kenta suspiró de alivio. "Por qué no entran, entonces", Tadao añadió.

Si es posible, se había puesto aun mas incomodo, y el tictac del reloj sonaba incluso más alto. Ahora, había cuatro hombres que no tenían nada en común y nada para hablar, sentados una noche. Sólo podían beber sake para pasar el tiempo.

"¡Yo iré!" Minoru gritó rápidamente y fue a la puerta cuando el timbre sonó otra vez.

Una joven-demasiado joven-pelirosa chica , en una minifalda, top escaso, con un cigarrillo en su mano y un bolsa de diseñador en la otra estaba en la puerta. Miro furiosa a Minoru, como era de esperar.

"¡Bienvenida, Akira-sama! Estamos honrados de tenerte aquí, Akira-sama", Minoru dijo, e hizo una reverencia profundamente.

"¿Qué es esta dirección? ¿Por qué hay un templo justo al lado? ¿Por qué mi concierto es en una casa particular?" Akira gruñó, y aspiró de su cigarrillo.

"Pero, Akira-sama, te dije que ésta era una fiesta privada-" Minoru trató de explicar.

"¡Tuve que pagar yo misma el taxi! ¿Dónde está la banda? ¡No veo la furgoneta en ningún lugar!" Akira siseó, soplando una nube de humo en la cara de Minoru.

Minoru tosió. Estaba tan acostumbrado al temperamento de Akira que tuvo que parar de sonreír. "Aun así viniste, cuando te invité a..." Pensó. Era una idea alentadora. Limpió su garganta, y explicó, "No podíamos permitirnos tener la banda esta noche-"

"¡No me digas que esto es el karaoke otra vez! ¡Odio escuchar aficionados! ¡Soy una cantante! ¡Una profesional!" Akira gritó.

"Akira-sama, éstos son los clientes de la boda de la próxima semana. ¡E-ellos son tus grandes fans! ¡Están sumamente honrados de tenerte aquí! No soñarían con insultarte cantando ellos mismos, a menos que tú elegantemente lo permitas", Minoru dijo, fuerte, y esperaba que los otros escucharan eso y lo tomaran en cuenta.

Akira resopló, dejó caer su colilla y la pisoteó. Caminó dentro, se sentó en el portal y sujetó su pierna. Su minifalda mostro muchas cosas, desde su lindo tobillo hasta la mitad de su muslo. "¡Quítame mis zapatos!" Comandó.

Minoru se agachó frente a Akira, tomó su pierna delgada, cubierta con medias, y deslizo sus zapatos de tacón alto. Últimamente, Akira había empezado a hacerlo hacer estas cosas-quitarle sus zapatos o poniéndoselos, e incluso ayudándola con su vestuario. "¿Sólo me está molestando o quiere que la toque, o que la vea media-vestida..." Minoru se preguntó. Akira nunca mostró algún tipo de reacción por su tacto o su mirada, así que llegó a la conclusión de que solo estaba atormentándolo.

"Akira-sama, no deberías estar fumando. Podría lastimar tu voz", Minoru farfulló.

"¡Cállate!" Akira gritó, y se retorció un poco. "¡Y me estás haciendo cosquillas! ¡Deja de acariciar mi pie! ¿Tú eres uno de esos pervertidos que les gustan los pies?"

Definitivamente había uno en la cocina. Sojiro escuchó su conversación y lloró en silencio, porque se había olvidado de preparar su cámara a tiempo.

"¡Basta! ¡detente, zoquete torpe!" Akira gritó, y pataleó a Minoru, quien lo esquivo y se apartó. Estaba acostumbrado a los ataques repentinos de violencia de Akira. Akira rascó la picazón de su pie y se quito su otro zapato ella misma, se puso de pie, y, llamada por Minoru, entró en la sala.

"¡Qué lugar tan horrible!" Akira exclamó. "¿Tú esperas que yo actué en este lugar?"

"Akira-sama! ¡Soy un gran fan suyo!¿ P-puedo tomarle una foto?" Sojiro exclamó, titubeando con su cámara. "¿Y podría firmar este CD..."

"¡No! ¡Pon esa cámara lejos! ¡Debo usar un espejo primero! ¿Dónde está el baño?" Akira gritó.

"Por aquí, Akira-uh-sama", Tadao dijo. No estaba cómodo llamando a esta niña con tal honorífico.

Mientras Akira se estaba preparando, Minoru ordenó a los otros que cambiaran un poco de lugar los mueble para al menos arreglar una especie de escenario para ella, y poner el equipo que había comprado.

"¿Akira-sama, qué canción quieres? ¿"Misoji Misaki"?" Minoru preguntó cuando Akira volvió.

"¡Tú ya debes saber que nunca cantaré eso otra vez! ¡Ni siquiera llegó al top cincuenta de sencillos! ¡Odio esa canción!" Akira gritó.

"Pero, Akira-sama... El quincuagésimo primer puesto en la lista es muy bueno-"

"¡Cálmate! ¡Cantaré "17 Sai No Wakai" Akira gruñó. "¡Ponlo!"

"Sí, Akira-sama! Ahora mismo, ¡Akira-sama!" Minoru dijo, y titubeó con el touchscreen, haciendo que Akira moviera su pie impacientemente.

Todo lo que consiguió primero fueron tres segundos de audio estridente. Por lo menos ocultó las palabrotas de Akira, hasta que cambió de lugar un poco y movió el micrófono lejos de los altavoces.

"…ido zoquete torpe! ¡Odio a los aficionados!" Akira gritó, pero cuando el intro empezó a sonar definitivamente, ella instantáneamente parecía transformarse en una cantante profesional y callo su boca.

"Kagami o mite mo hakuhatsu..." La canción empezó.

Minoru suspiró, y se sentó, consiguiendo un momento de descanso mientras Akira cantaba. Como un ángel. Y sin ver las palabras en la pantalla. "Ella realmente entrena duro..." Minoru pensó, y sonrío, lo cual hizo a Akira mirarle furiosa, pero ni se inmuto.

Cuando la canción terminó, todos los cuatro hombres aplaudieron con entusiasmo sincero.

"Akira...-Sama! ¡Eso fue increíble! Umm... Akira-sama, ¿puedo preguntar... cuántos años tienes?" Sojiro dijo.

"Casi diecisiete, ¿por qué preguntas?" Akira dijo, mirando furiosa a Sojiro.

"Oh, ¿todo eso?" Sojiro espetó. "Así que sobre eso era la canción..."

"¡No me gusta tu tono! ¡Suena como si fuera algo malo que soy tan joven!" Akira gritó.

"No, vieja. Quiero decir, tú ya eres tan vieja", Sojiro murmuró. "Raro, ¡tú no pareces tan vieja!"

"¡Qué diablos!" Akira gritó.

Sin querer, Minoru había desarrollado una gran sonrisa sobre su cara. "Sí, eso es verdad, ¡ella tiene dieciséis! Hey, ¿no es eso... legal?" Pensó. "Uh, ¡qué idea tan rara!"

"¿Y por qué diablos estás sonriendo TU otra vez!" Akira le gritó.

Rápidamente quitó la gran sonrisa de su cara, Minoru gritó, "¡Perdón! ¡perdón, Akira-sama! Estoy segura que Izumi-san sólo quiso decir que tú eres muy linda y que te ves mucho más joven que diecisie-¡quiero decir dieciséis!"

"Uh, ¡sí! ¡Eso es el lo que quise decir!" Sojiro confirmó. Repentinamente, estaba pensando en su nueva esposa. Yukari raramente se enojaba, pero cuando lo estaba, era muy como este niña Akira. No todo el tiempo. Todo tipo de definiciones de anime para la cantante vinieron a su mente, pero decidió no articular ninguna.

"Hmph", Akira resopló, y se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Minoru. "¡Qué descortés! No cantare más. ¡Sírveme sake!"

"¿Akira-sama? E-eso no es... Tú tienes sólo dieciséis, digo, el sake..." Minoru murmuró.

"¡Cállate y sírveme sake!" Akira gritó.

"Sí, Akira-sama!" Minoru dijo, y tomó la taza más cerca que pudo encontrar. Fue su propia taza de sake, pero no lo captó totalmente por el momento. Rápidamente, vertió sake en ella y lo pasó a Akira.

Akira estaba checando su cara con un espejo de bolsillo y no se dio cuenta hasta que había tomado un sorbo de la taza. Inmediatamente, sus mejillas se volvieron rojo brillante.

"Qué diablos estás pensando, tu asno estúpido!" Gritó. "¡Dándome de beber en tu propia taza! ¿pensabas en darme un b-beso indirecto, tu pervertido!"

Las mejillas de Minoru también se volvieron rojas. "¡L-lo s-siento! ¡No estaba pensando en algo así! ¡Sólo cometí un error con las tazas! ¡Te conseguiré una taza limpia ahora mismo!"

"¡No importa! Es demasiado tarde, ¡ya usé esta repugnante taza!" Gritó, se bebió de un trago el resto del sake, y siseó, "¡Viérteme más!" Minoru conocía sus expresiones totalmente; no parecía enfadada sino avergonzada. Minoru mismo tenía sentimientos algo mezclados cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente habían compartido un beso indirecto. "Akira-sama...de ninguna manera..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Mi nueva madre es realmente candente, ¿no?" Konata preguntó a Matsuri, que resulto sentarse a su otro lado.

Matsuri miró a Yukari. "¡Ya lo creo¡ En su honor... brindo por..." Sus ojos se desplazaron-cuidadosamente evitando a Kuroi-sensei-hasta que se detuvo en Patricia al final de la mesa, y le dio un gesto de aprobación. Kuroi-sensei lanzó una mirada furiosa primero a Matsuri, luego a Patricia, resopló, y tomó un gran trago de cerveza.

"… por todas las niñas hermosas de ambos hemisferios del mundo!" Matsuri concluyó, y sorbió de su vaso.

"En ese caso, brindo... por los dos hermoso hemisferios de todas las niñas del mundo!" Konata anunció fuerte. Algunas de las otras- aquellas que no estaban tan borrachas para comprender-se pusieron a reír.

Después de que Konata vacio su vaso, añadió, "Especialmente los de Kagamin."

"Konata... Por favor, ¡mi madre está aquí!" Kagami cuchicheó.

"¿Qué? No he visto las suyas aún", Konata dijo.

"Kona-chan, ¡te sorprenderías de ver lo frescas que todavía son!" Miki gritó, las tomo con sus palmas, y las movió. "Y, ¡fíjate que, amamante a todas mis hijas!" Miki gritó.

"¡Mama!" Tsukasa gritó.

Kagami golpeó su cabezal en la mesa y gimió.

"Kagami, ¿y el show?" Konata preguntó.

"Ah, eso", Kagami dijo, y alzó su cabeza. "Konata sugirió toda clase de espectáculos...pero por lo menos uno de ellos fue, uh, no tan raro. Así que, como ustedes saben, visitamos a todas ustedes con una videocámara y les forzamos a que respondieran las preguntas... sinceramente."

"Y arme una recopilación!" Konata anunció, y agitó un DVD en su mano. "Así que, vamos a la inmensa TV de Minami-chan y mirémoslo."

Konata encendió la TV y puso el DVD en el reproductor.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Primero, sólo había estática sobre la pantalla, después, un título "Amamos a Yukari!" apareció, con "The Mikuru Legend of Love" como música de fondo.

La audiencia aclamó y aplaudió.

La próximas cosa fue Kagami apareciendo en la pantalla y diciendo, "No puedo creer sus gustos por los hombres!"

Kagami de la audiencia gritó, "¡Konata! ¡Te dije que cortaras esa parte!"

"Pero Kagamin, ¡seamos honestas, como tú dijiste!" Konata dijo.

"Lo haré-"Kagami gruñó, pero se calló cuando la Kagami de la pantalla continuó", Como sea... supongo que solamente puedo decir, ¡enhorabuena!. Y espero que todos ustedes sean felices juntos. Básicamente... eso es lo que voy a decir. ¿Está bien, Konata?"

"¡Perfecto, Kagami!" La voz de Konata dijo, y la pantalla se volvió blanca.

"Konata, ¡tú cortaste mis líneas verdaderas!" Kagami gimió.

"Pero pensé que ésa era la mejor toma. ¡Dijiste honestamente lo qué pensabas!" Konata explicó.

"Konata! Que hiciste con la otra-" Kagami fue interrumpido por Miki. "Cállate, Kagami. Quiero escuchar lo que dicen."

La cara sonriente de Konata llenó la pantalla. "¡Mi nueva mami! ¡Nunca pensé que tendría una nueva mamá como tú! ¡Por favor cuida bien de papá! Y ¡Yutaka! Y... Hmm..."

"¿Bien? ¿No vas a decir otra cosa?" La voz de Kagami dijo.

"Tú me dijiste que no dijera esas cosas", Konata farfulló. La pantalla se volvió negra otra vez.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué habrías dicho tú?" Yukari preguntó a Konata.

"Te diré después-"

La cara ruborizada de Minami llenó la pantalla. Con clemencia, la visión fue ampliada un poco. "¡Sigue, Minami-chan!" La voz de Yutaka dijo. "Por favor di la misma cosa que tú me dijiste... fue tan bonito..."

"Yukari-san, yo-uh..." Minami tartamudeó. "Quiero decir, eso... has sido... Umm... siempre como una madre para mí también... ."

Ambas Minamis , en la pantalla y en la audiencia estaban ahora mirando fijamente el piso.

"Buen trabajo, Minami-chan", la voz de Yutaka decía.

"Aww!" Yukari gritó. "¡Eso fue tan adorable!"

La cámara volteó, señalando a Yutaka.

"Uh, ¿es mi turno? B-bien... Yukari-chan-oh. ¿Está bien decir Yukari-chan? Tú eres tan honesta, amable y divertida. Y mi tío parece tan contento contigo... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Umm, ten una buena vida con él... Y estoy feliz de tener una nueva hermana..."

"Creo que ella, o él, será tu primo", la voz de Miyuki decía. La cámara se volvió hacia Miyuki, enfocando firmemente sobre su región del pecho.

"Konata! ¡No debí haberte dejado filmar!" Kagami gimió.

"Mamá, lamento que te apartaras de papá..." Miyuki murmuró. "Me mantendré en contacto con él, espero que no te moleste. Después de todo, una persona tiene solamente u-un papá..."

En este momento, la cámara se volvió hacia la cara de Miyuki definitivamente.

Miyuki olfateó, y continuó, un poco temblorosa, "Pero tú te mereces ser feliz, y te doy mis bendiciones. Y también soy muy feliz de tener una nueva hermana o hermano... Izumi-san, ¿podrías apagarla ahora...?"

Había múltiples "Aww" de la audiencia. Yukari estaba limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo, y luego soplo su nariz en él ruidosamente.

"¡Wow!, ¿es la nueva mamá de esa enana? ¡Es candente! ¡Digo, muy candente!"La ruidosa voz de Misao anunció. La cámara se agito por todas partes, hasta que enfocó definitivamente a Misao, que, en el video, estaba mirando una fotografía.

"Misa-chan, ¿tú ya la has conocido, no recuerdas?" La voz de Ayano dijo. "¿Y no podrías decir algo simpático para ella?"

"¿Que tiene de malo decir que es candente?'¡Porque lo es! No puedo creer ella tiene, como, cuarenta años!" Misao gritó.

"¡Hey!" Yukari gritó. "¡No tengo cuarenta aún!"

La audiencia se estaba riendo.

"Yukari-san, ¡tómalo como un cumplido!" Miki gritó.

"¿Ayano?" La voz de Konata dijo, y la cámara volteó para señalar Ayano. "Bien, no la conozco muy bien. Así que, sólo digo, ¡enhorabuena!, supongo."

"¿Y tú, Tsukasa?" La voz de Konata dijo otra vez, y Tsukasa fue exhibida sobre la pantalla.

"¡Espera! ¡No nos diste tiempo de pensar qué decir! Yo-umm, yo misma no puedo imaginar a su niño... ¿Es, como, mitad Kona-chan y mitad Yuki-chan? No, no, ¡no puedo decir eso! Corta esto, ¿lo harás Kona-chan?"

"Haré todo lo posible", la voz de Konata decía.

"¡Kona-chan!" Tsukasa gimió.

La pantalla brilló intermitentemente y la vista estaba borrosa, porque la cámara estaba siendo agitada por todas partes.

"No podía llegar con Kuroi-sensei a tiempo, pero ahora Kagami y yo estamos aquí en la casa Hiiragi. El Sr. Hiiragi está ocupado hoy, pero he aquí Miki Hiiragi" la voz de Konata reportaba. La cámara finalmente enfocó a Miki en la cocina, llevando un mandil y secando sus manos.

"Konata-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo? No, ¡no me filmes ahora! ¡No estoy preparada!" Miki dijo.

"No te preocupes, ¡lo editaré!" La voz de Konata dijo. "Así que, ¿qué piensa de Yukari Takara, mi nueva mama?"

"Su hija es lista", Miki dijo. "Espera, ¡no puedo decir algo así! Déjame pensar... está bien, empieza desde aquí, ¿bien? Yukari-san, tú eres una honesta y buena persona. Espero que tú e Izumi-san tenga muchos años felices delante. ¡Sólo no tengan cuatro hijas!"

"¡Mama!" La voz de Kagami gimió.

"Como dicen, ¡pocos niños, poco júbilo, muchos hijos, muchas penas!" Miki añadió.

"¡Páralo, mamá! ¡No pudo haber sido tan malo! Konata, por favor corta todo eso en el video terminado, ¿bien?" Kagami gimió.

Miki de la audiencia se río. "No fue enserio. Nos hemos divertido mucho a costa-quiero decir, con las niñas..."

La cámara se movía escalera arriba, y fue a una puerta abierta. Cuando paró, Matsuri se veía sentada en su escritorio.

"¿Qué es esto? Konata, Kagami, ¿por qué me están filmando?" Gruñó.

"Queremos que digas algo para mi nueva mama", Konata explicó.

Matsuri miró con el ceño fruncido a la cámara. "No estoy de humor para eso. Ven después."

"Matsuri, no tendremos tiempo de hacer esto después", Kagami explicó.

Matsuri suspiró. "Bah. ¿Así que qué quieres que diga?"

"¿Qué piensas de mi nueva mama?¿ Y esta boda?" Konata preguntó.

Matsuri farfulló, "Sí, ella es fenomenal... felicidades y eso. Es realmente candente para ser alguien tan vieja. Estoy un poco celosa, en realidad. Tu papá, por otra parte... Brrrr! …" Repentinamente, Matsuri se estremeció. "¡Hey! ¿Vas a mostrarles esto?"

"¿Qué están haciendo?" La voz de Inori dijo.

La cámara volteo para mostrar a la hija Hiiragi mayor quién estaba echando una ojeada a la habitación. "Oh, hola, Inori. ¿Tú quieres decir algo a mi nueva mama?"

"Konata, ¡es mejor que tú cortes lo que dije antes!" La voz de Matsuri gritó.

"Visité a Miyuki más temprano esta semana y tuve una larga charla con Yukari", Inori dijo, y parecía atenta. "Si tú vas a mostrarle esto, sólo diré, es muy divertido estar con ella. Y, ¡enhorabuena! Espero que seas muy feliz con el."

"Inori, el tono que usaste cuando te referiste a mi papá..." Konata murmuró.

"Bien, el es totalmente-" la pantalla se volvió negra en este momento.

"¡Konata-chan, por qué cortaste eso justo cuando escucharíamos algo interesante!" Miki dijo.

"Tú puedes preguntarle a Inori. Creo que Patty-chan y Hiyorin son después", Konata comento.

"Yahoo! Gracias por tratarnos, Yukari-san!" Patricia gritó a la pantalla. Estaba llevando un esponjoso vestido rosa con un escote muy generoso-y pronto, la cámara estaba señalando allí.

"¡Konata! ¡No otra vez!" Kagami gimió.

"¿Te refieres al festival de fuegos artificiales del año pasado?" Hiyori dijo. Patricia asintió con la cabeza, y la cámara se volvió hacia Hiyori, que estaba llevando solamente una toalla alrededor de ella.

"Konata, no me filmes... ¡Debiste habernos dado tiempo de prepararnos! De todos modos, creo que no te hemos visto desde entonces, Yukari-san, pero tuvimos diversión... Y me diste algunas geniales ideas para mis doujins... Uh, perdón, ¿decir eso está bien?" Hiyori añadió.

"¡Por supuesto!" Konata declaró desde atrás de la cámara.

"¿Qué más? ¡Estamos ansiosa por la boda!" Hiyori dijo.

"¡Y las minifaldas!" Patricia notó.

"¡Y eso concluye nuestros video "Amamos a Yukari"!" La voz de Konata dijo.

La pantalla se volvió negra y una lista casi interminable de texto se desplazó sobre la pantalla a la velocidad de la luz, acompañada del "Hare Hare Yukai". La mayoría de los créditos, desde "Director" hasta "Productor" parecían ser dados a Konata Izumi.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La audiencia aplaudió y aclamó la película, aunque más de un espectador tenía algo que decirle a Konata, que se disculpó profusamente. "Perdón, me entusiasme. ¿Pero mi nueva mama no está enfadada, o sí?"

Yukari sólo agitó su mano como si cepillara la idea. "No del todo... perdí el hilo de quién dijo qué de todos modos-ese video era un poco confuso. ¡Pero gracias, todos!"

"Uh, por lo menos fue breve", Kagami farfulló. "Excepto los títulos de final... Konata, ¿tú copiaste todo eso de Suzumiya Haruhi?"

Miyuki se levantó y alzó su voz, "Escuchen, todas-después del postre, ¡le daremos a mamá una Sauna de Novia Finlandesa! Escuche de eso en Finlandia e investigue."

"¿E-eso va doler?" Yukari exclamó.

"Sólo un poquito", Miyuki admitió. "Pero trae mucha buena suerte para el matrimonio."

"¡Nunca he estado en una sauna finlandesa! ¿Cómo es?" Miki preguntó.

"Extremadamente peligroso, cuando Konata está cerca", Kagami farfulló, todavía apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

"¡Hey! ¡No fue solo por mi culpa!" Konata protestó.

Minami y Yutaka entraron a la sala, ya llevando batas de baño. "La sauna está calurosa y lista", Yutaka anunció.

"Todos, ¡preparémonos para la sauna!" Miyuki dijo.

"Tú quieres decir, ¡desnudémonos! ¡El último en llegar a las duchas es un huevo podrido!" Konata gritó, y empezó a desabotonar sus shorts.

"¡Puaj! ¡Los huevos podridos huelen terrible!" Tsukasa gritó, y se quitó su falda rápidamente.

"Hiyori, da media vuelta, para poder desanudar tu corsé", Patricia comandó.

Kagami sólo suspiró y empezó a desabotonar su camisa. "Y, Konata... ninguna comparación... Y ningún comentarios sobre mí o mi madre..."

"¿Comentarios de qué?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Tú sabes qué!"

Pronto, todas se habían desvestido, aunque la mayoría de ellas pudorosamente envolvieron una toalla alrededor de ellas o llevaban una bata de baño.

"¿Qué son todas estas cosas?" Tsukasa preguntó. Miyuki les había pasado algunas cosas para llevar a la sauna.

"Tú verás. Antes que nada, mamá, por favor párate aquí y siéntate en el nivel mas alto. Echaremos agua en las piedras", Miyuki dijo.

Riéndose un poco, Yukari retiró su toalla y se sentó. "¡Esta caluroso aquí!" Ella notó.

Miyuki tomó un poco de agua y lo lanzó a las piedras.

"¡Whew! Se está poniendo aun más caluroso", Yukari comentó.

"Por favor, cierren la puerta", Miyuki dijo. "Mucho vapor está saliendo."

Las otras cerraron la puerta y continuaron viendo por el vidrio.

"Después, tengo que azotarte con esto", Miyuki explicó.

"¿Qué? ¿Azotarme?" Su madre exclamó

"Esto es un racimo de abedul fresco-"

"Oo, así que es como un látigo! ¡Mi propia hija va a azotarme! ¿Este es un castigo?" Yukari preguntó, pero no parecía particularmente angustiada.

"No, es bueno para la circulación", Miyuki dijo, y suavemente azoto la espalda de su madre. "Y limpia a la persona con el propósito de que esté lista para llevar el blanco vestido de novia."

"Oh, ya veo. Huele bonito también", Yukari comentó.

Hubo un destello-Konata había abierto la puerta ligeramente y tomado una foto.

"Izumi-san... Por favor no subas estas imágenes a cualquier lugar", Miyuki notaba.

"No te preocupes, estas son para nuestro uso privado", Konata explicó

"Konata..." Kagami suspiró. "No, ¡no des más detalles sobre eso!" Añadió, cuando Konata abrió su boca.

"Después, frotaré esta harina en tu pelo, mamá, con el propósito de que siempre haya pan sobre la mesa", Miyuki dijo, y vertió una generosa cantidad de harina en Yukari.

"¡Genial! ¡Me gusta el pan!"

"Aunque nosotros los japonés probablemente debemos usar arroz para esto. Siguiente, sal", Miyuki dijo, y frotó una generosa cantidad de sal de mar en la espalda de su madre.

"¡Hace cosquillas!"

"¿Por qué sal, Yuki-chan?" Konata preguntó.

"Hay un dicho finlandés "Sal vieja te hace sediento", es decir que alguien tiene sed de su viejo amor. Esto lo previene", Miyuki explicó.

"No creo que hubiera hecho eso... pero mejor prevenir que lamentar", su madre comentó.

"Luego, verteré miel sobre ti. Hace dulce el matrimonio", Miyuki dijo cuando echó un chorro de miel de la botella.

Yukari se río otra vez. "Esto es como... ¡cómo jugar con comida!"

"¡Mamá!" Miyuki exclamó, y se ruborizó lo que había hecho perfectamente obvio que sabía lo qué significaba.

Konata se río en voz alta, las otras parecían más o menos perplejos. "¡Vamos!, chicas. ¿Nunca han oído hablar de jugar con comida? Lo hicimos, ¿recuerdan? Creo que con Patty-chan, alguien lamió crema batida de sus"

"Está bien, ¡es suficiente! Más cosas que no quiero recordar", Kagami gruño.

"Kagami, ¡quiero escuchar esto!" Su madre Miki exclamó, pareciendo más curiosa que escandalizada.

Kagami suspiró. "Supongo que alguien te dirá así que tal vez debo decirte antes de que las otras exageren el relato. Pero es una historia larga..."

"Y en último lugar, ¡debo hacer esto!" Miyuki anunció, y estrello un huevo crudo en la cabeza de su madre.

"Oww!" Yukari exclamó. "¡Eso dolía! … ¿Qué es esto? ¡Esta todo baboso!"

"Es un huevo. Un símbolo de, uh, la fertilidad..." Miyuki se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era un poco tarde para ayudar en la fertilidad de su madre.

"Yuki-chan, no creo que tenga más niños después de éste", Yukari dijo.

"Sí, mama... Bien, es sólo parte de la tradición. Ahora, puedes lavarte."

"Gracias, Yuki-chan. Esto fue, hm, interesante", Yukari dijo, y se puso de pie.

"Necesitaremos este látigo de abedul después así que lo tomaré. Niñas, si alguna de ustedes quiere casarse pronto, tendrá que sentarse en el mismo lugar que mi madre usó. Trae buena suerte para el matrimonio", Miyuki explicó.

Inori fue la más rápida en aprovechar la oportunidad, con Konata en la cola. "¡Diablos! Perdí!" Konata gritó.

"Ahora, mamá, si tú tienes algún ex-novio que podrías añorar, debes correr alrededor de la casa desnuda y gritar sus nombres. Una vuelta por novio", Miyuki dijo.

"¡Ha! ¡Ha!" Matsuri se río. "Tal vez debo correr alrededor gritando el nombre de Kuroi-sensei-"

Se cayó. "¡Maldita sea!, ¡maldito alcohol!" Gimió.

Kuroi-sensei le miró furiosa, giro y pisoteo fuerte.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Akira golpeó su taza de sake en la mesa y anunció, "Odio su fiesta. ¡Está totalmente muerta! ¡Quiero ir a un club nocturno!"

Tadao y Sojiro se miraron, luego a los dos jóvenes. Todos agitaron su cabeza.

"¿Bien?" Akira dijo, pareciendo ligeramente más impaciente.

"Perdón, Akira-sama, pero ninguno de nosotros ha estado en un club nocturno..." Minoru dijo.

"No recientemente", Sojiro añadió. "Como, en veinticuatro años", pensó, pero no dijo eso en voz alta. "Ni siquiera conocemos algún club nocturno."

"Dios, ¡qué aburrido! ¿No conocen niguno? El Womb no está muy lejos de aquí... Y Satyricon", Akira enumeró, contando con sus dedos. "Creo que me gustaría ir al Dungeon esta noche. Y no voy a caminar allí así que es mejor que llamen un taxi!"

Los hombres parecían desorbitados. Incluso los nombres parecían asustadizos.

"Hey", Tadao exclamó, "¿tú no eres menor de edad?"

"¿Quién se preocupa por eso? ¡Soy una estrella! ¡Estrella, estrella, estrella! ¿Lo entiendes? Nunca soporto esperar en filas como plebeyos. ¡Todo prácticamente luchan para tenerme!" Akira exclamó, y se puso de pie. "Voy a la habitación de damas. Mientras tanto, ¡llama el taxi!"

Minoru sacó su celular rápidamente e hizo lo ordenado. Esperaron en el silencio inoportuno, hasta que Kenta preguntó silenciosamente, "Uh, chicos... ¿Qué es un club nocturno?"

"Es un restaurante, o un bar... disco... o algo. Que está abierto hasta el amanecer. Creo", Minoru explicó.

"¿Hay karaoke?" Kenta preguntó. Desafortunadamente, Akira acababa de regresar y estaba detrás de él.

"¡Karaoke! ¡Karaoke, en un club nocturno! Cielos, ¿eres un ignorante o algo?" Akira gritó. "¿Tenemos que llevar ese cabeza hueca con nosotros?" Dijo, mirando a los otros tres hombres.

"A-Akira-sama, ¡solamente pregunté porque odio el karaoke!" Kenta exclamó.

"Oh. Esa es la primera oración inteligente que escucho de ti", Akira dijo, su expresión cambio. "¡Nadie que odie el karaoke puede ser del todo malo! ¡Un brindis por eso! ¿Dónde está mi taza? ¿Mi taza limpia?"

"Akira-sama, lo siento, pero nos quedamos sin sake", Minoru dijo.

"Es mejor que reces por que el taxi esté aquí pronto", Akira siseó, y se marchó. Hubo un fuerte estruendo cuando cerró de golpe la puerta de servicio.

"¿Alguien llamó el taxi?" Minoru preguntó. Todos los otros tenían sus teléfonos celulares afuera. Sojiro asintió. "Está en camino."

"Shiraishi... ¿Cómo puedes soportarla? Es un poco linda, pero..." Kenta dijo.

"Soy su manger. Es mi trabajo. O uno de mis trabajos. Sólo tengo que hacerlo", Minoru explicó, y se encogió de hombros. "Adivino... Estoy acostumbrado a eso."

Sojiro y Tadao se miraron, luego a Minoru a sabiendas.

"¿Qué? No, ¡no es eso! ¡No me gusta! Definitivamente no!" Minoru protestó.

Desafortunadamente Akira acababa de volver a la sala y escucho lo que Minoru dijo. No dijo nada, y parecía un poco pálida. Sacó un cigarrillo, y lo encendió con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, habiendo encontrado un encendedor de algún sitio. "Uh... ¿El taxi viene?" Dijo, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

"Sí..." Sojiro dijo. Empezaron a recoger sus abrigos y zapatos.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Ahora, mamá, tienes que lanzar este racimo de abedul al techo", Miyuki explicó. Había pedido a todas ir al jardín trasero y estaba señalando con el dedo el techo del balcón.

"¿Por qué?" Yukari preguntó.

"Lánzalo primero, te lo diré."

"¡Ve por el!" Miki gritó.

El racimo aterrizo de lado en el techo.

"Oh", Miyuki dijo. "Si hubieran caído las hojas señalando hacia arriba, tendrías una niña... al revés, tendrías un niño... Pero esto..."

"¡Pero esta de lado!" Misao dijo, diciendo lo obvio.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Varias de las otras preguntaron.

"Creo..." Miyuki continuó, rascando su cabeza. "… Quiere decir que tendrás ambos."

"Eso es bonito-espera, ¿qué? Como dije, no planeaba tener más niños después de este", Yukari dijo.

"Así que quiere decir..." Konata dijo.

Kagami la miró, dándose cuenta del lo que representaba. "Uh, no puedo imaginar eso ni siquiera."

"Sí. ¡Tú tendrá gemelos, Yukari-san!" Konata concluyó.

"¿Queeee?" Yukari gritó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Matsuri vertió agua fría sobre su martilleante cabeza. Había bebido demasiado rápidamente, y había estado enferma en el servicio hace poco. Por lo menos se había puesto sobria considerablemente. Beber para olvidar sus preocupaciones...por supuesto sabía por experiencia que eso nunca funciona.

Miró fijamente a Patricia y a Hiyori cuando entraron al baño. Patricia todavía estaba sujetando Hiyori con una correa. La diferencia era que Hiyori estaba ahora llevando un collar-y nada más. Matsuri sintió su corazón empezar a latir con fuerza. Extrañamente, recordó cuán Kuroi-sensei la cargaba en sus brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio. "Uh, me estoy volviendo una pervertida como Kagami y su enana novia..." Murmuró.

Kuroi-sensei no estaba mirando por donde iba y casi chocó contra Matsuri cuando entró. Matsuri dejó ir un grito pequeño y trató de cubrir sus partes, y buscó su toalla desesperadamente. Kuroi-sensei la miró fijamente y entrecerró sus ojos, y luego dio un paso más cerca. Matsuri retrocedió pero estaba acorralada contra la pared de azulejos.

La toalla de Kuroi-sensei se deslizó y ella se olvidó de todo excepto de Matsuri. "¿Sensei? ¿T-tu ya conseguiste un marido?" Matsuri dijo cuando Kuroi-sensei la empujó contra la pared. "Tu pequeña malcriada..." Kuroi-sensei siseó, y agarró los hombros de Matsuri.

La mandíbula de Miki Hiiragi cayó abierta cuando Kuroi-sensei pasó, llevando a su hija Matsuri sobre sus hombros-ambas desnudas como el día que nacieron. Matsuri vio a su madre y sus ojos se abrieron. "Uh, mamá, esto es sólo-" dijo, pero eso era todo lo que podía decir, porque realmente no había ningún clase de "Esto es solo" para explicarle eso. Kuroi-sensei dobló en una esquina y se apuró hacia arriba, al dormitorio más cercano, y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ellas. Miki dio un paso o dos hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo. "E-ellas son adultas... espero... sepan qué están haciendo", se dijo a sí misma.

Repentinamente Miki recordó algo de sus propios años salvajes de universidad. Experimentar... no fue nada tan grave como sus hijas parecían tener. "Supongo que no es sólo "Una fase" para ellas."

Suspirando, volteó y continuó caminando. "Bien, por lo menos todavía esta Inori. Ella definitivamente se casará y tendrá niños. ¡25% de éxito!"

Kagami estaba cerca de pie, secando su pelo, y la escuchó. "Mamá, ¡esa es una cosa terrible de decir!" Gimió.

Miki se río. "Me refería a mi propio éxito. No quise decir que tú seas un fracaso."

"¡Cielos!, gracias", Kagami respondió con sarcasmo.

"¡Hay una policía en la puerta!" Inori estaba gritando. "¡P-perdón señora policía! ¿Éramos demasiado ruidosas?"

"¡Debe ser la bailarina de striptease!" Konata gritó. "¡Tráela! Todos, ¡el striptease está a punto de empezar en la sala!"

"Konata, ¿contrataste una stripper?" Kagami preguntó.

"No... Creí que alguien lo hizo"

Una voz fuerte y ebria gritó, "¿Quieres una stripper? ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Lo haré candente!"

"Oh, es sólo mi prima Yui", Konata suspiró.

"¡Mama! ¡Esta mujer policía se está quitando la ropa!" Inori gritó.

"¡Dile que espere un momento! ¡Quiero ver!" Miki gritó.

"¡Mama!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Vamos a un club nocturno!" Konata gritó. Habían disfrutado horas de sauna, jacuzzis, montones de beber y comer, y durante un tiempo habían estado discutiendo sobre qué hacer después. Nadie había tenido alguna buena idea, hasta que Konata anunció su idea.

"¡No podemos ir a un club nocturno!" Kagami protestó.

"Sí podemos. Menos Yu-chan. ¿Estás bien con eso, Yu-chan?" Konata preguntó a su prima pequeña.

"Por supuesto. Tú ve y diviértete. Estoy un poco cansada de todos modos así que me quedare con Minami-chan aquí", Yutaka explicó. Minami sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Alguien conoce de clubes nocturnos?" Miki preguntó.

La mayoría de las otras agitaron sus cabezas.

Yui dijo, "He estado en algunos, pero fue por el trabajo. Así que no recuerdo nada de eso."

"Conozco uno llamado Dungeon. Es fácil llegar si tomamos el tren", Konata dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes algo sobre clubes nocturnos?" Kagami preguntó.

"Estaba buscando algo en la red y tropecé con ese. ¡El nombre fue muy interesante!" Konata explicó. "Creí que sería un café de cosplay de temática de fantasía, pero era un club nocturno. Así que no creo haya algún cosplay."

"Nadie más aquí quiere ver algún cosplay", Kagami notaba.

"Lo haría-"

"Mamá, ¡tú solo estás borracha!" Kagami interrumpió a Miki. "Bah, me rindo... En realidad, nunca he estado en un club nocturno. Vámonos, entonces."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Pronto, estaban en la fila para el club nocturno llamado Dungeon.

Tsukasa giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, y sus labios se estaban moviendo. Entonces, levantó sus manos y empezó a contar con sus dedos, con una expresión bizca

"Tsukasa. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kagami preguntó.

Tsukasa tuvo un leve ceceo, cuando explicó, "Tenemos que esperar a dos personas más. ¿Ves esa señal? '18 para ser admitidos". ¡Pero hay solamente 16 de nosotros en la fila!" Encima de eso, tuvo hipo.

Kagami trató de no reírse, pero Konata y las otras no tenían ninguna inhibición y empezaron a carcajearse locamente.

"¡Ow!, ¡Ow!. ¡Mis costados duelen! Debemos emborrachar a Tsukasa-chan más a menudo", Konata gimió, cuando pudo hablar otra vez.

"No, ¡no debemos hacerlo!" Kagami dijo.

"¿A propósito, dónde está Matsuri?" Alguien preguntó.

"¿Y dónde está Kuroi-san?" Yui añadió, notando que estaba perdida.

Miki limpió su garganta. "Ellas, uh, supongo, todavía están arriba... digo atrás en la casa."

"¿Qué? ¿Nadie les dijo que partimos?" Inori preguntó.

Miki continuó, "Fui a llamar a la puerta pero no quería perturbarlos. De lo que escuché, estaban teniendo mucha diversión-"

"Ewww!" Kagami exclamó.

"Kagami-chan, tal vez yo debería estar molesta, no tu", su madre comentó. "No lo estoy. Me estoy acostumbrando a esto ya."

"Es sólo... Yech, ¡no quería imaginar eso!"

"Kagamin, ¿por qué no? ¿No te ha excitado?" Konata dijo.

"Quizás... quizás-¿qué estoy diciendo? … Estamos hablando de mi hermana... Y ¡mi profesora!"

"¡Hey, hey! Tantas damas aquí", una voz profunda decía. Estaban sobresaltadas un poco, porque el portero era un gigantesco extranjero que llevaba armadura y un casco. "¿Están en el mismo grupo? Entren. Bienvenidas al calabozo!"

Con emoción, las niñas entraron corriendo.

"Hey, ¡hay una pista de baile! ¡vamos!, ustedes dos!" Misao gritó, y arrastró a Tsukasa y Ayano con ella.

"Mi-Misa-chan, no puedo bailar-" Tsukasa trató de protestar.

"¡Tonterías! Hicimos la rutina de las porristas, ¿no?"

Las otras miraron, sin saber muy bien qué hacer primero.

"Uh, ¿cómo hicieron para entrar ustedes dos? Son menores de edad", Inori notaba. Estaba mirando a Patricia y a Hiyori-la última todavía estaba en la correa de Patricia, que estaba ya atrayendo la atención.

"Ssh! Hiiragi-san, por favor no digas a nadie", Patricia siseó. "¡Vamos!, Hiyori. Creo que vi algunos cosplayers en esa dirección después de todo."

Inori se encogió de hombros. "Oh, no me preocupa realmente. Tal vez este lugar tiene algunos hombres decentes. Vienes, ¿Miyuki?"

"S-seguro", Miyuki dijo. Inori agarró la mano de Miyuki y la arrastró lejos.

"Patty-chan, esto es un poco vergonzoso. Las personas nos están mirando", Hiyori cuchicheó.

"¡Por supuesto que nos están mirando! Porque somos candentes! ¡Tú eres candente!" Patricia anunció.

"Patty-chan, por favor..." Hiyori farfulló, cuando Patricia la llevaba.

"Kagami, ¿quieres tomar una bebida?" Konata preguntó.

"No, gracias. Conozco mi límite", Kagami dijo.

Konata sonrió y se apoyó sobre el brazo de Kagami. "Oh, tú quieres decir, ¿dos tés helados Long Island?"

"Kagami, ¿cuándo tuviste ésos?" Miki preguntó.

"¡Yo no! O si lo hice, pero fue un accidente. ... te diré sobre eso después, mamá."

Cuando se movieron más adentro, Konata señaló con el dedo la pista de baile, y gritó, "Hey, ¡Akira Kogami está ahí! Estrenó un nuevo sencillo... Pero no lo compré. oh, desearía haberlo comprado y traído, ¡podría recibir un autógrafo ahora!"

"Eso es un poco inverosímil, Konata", Kagami comentó. Repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Kagamin?"

"Ese tipo gordo con el que está bailando...no, quiero decir, al que esta gritando..." Kagami exclamó.

Efectivamente, Akira había empujado al niño regordete. La cara de Akira estaba roja cuando gritó algo al niño.

"¿Qué? ¿Es una celebridad también?"

"No, es-"

Antes de que Kagami pudiera explicar algo, hubo una conmoción, cuando otro hombre se precipitó a la pista de baile, y dio un puñetazo al niño regordete en la cara.

La multitud alrededor de ellos exclamó con sorpresa y se movió cuando Kenta cayó como un tronco.

"¿Qué?-ese es Shiraishi!" Kagami exclamó.

"¿Quién?" Miki preguntó.

"El manager de Akira", Konata notaba. "¿Por qué dio un puñetazo a ese tipo? ¿Está celoso o algo?"

"Creo que ese niño gordo estaba manoseando a Akira o algo..." Kagami murmuró. Había reconocido al niño gordo. Fue el mismo idiota que la había pedido la muñeca durante el viaje escolar. "Si alguien se merece un puñetazo, es él", añadió.

Otro hombre, uno más viejo, con pelo azul corto, apareció a la vista y agarro a Minoru, parándolo de hacer algún daño mas.

La mandíbula de Konata cayó abierta. "¡Papá! ¿Ese es papá?"

"Izumi-san, Kagami, vengan conmigo. No conocemos a esas personas, ¿bien?" Miki dijo, y las alejó.

El portero luchó aparentemente con todos los cuatro hombres al mismo tiempo y los arrastro hacia la salida. Akira, con su cara roja brillante, siguió a los hombres cuando fueron tirados fuera.

"No digan a Yukari-san sobre esto, ¿bien? No queremos arruinar esta fiesta", Miki dijo. Kagami y Konata asintieron con la cabeza. Todos las otras estaban al otro lado del club y no vieron la conmoción. A decir verdad, había otra conmoción en ese lado. Patricia y Hiyori eran una sensación, lo más probable debido a la correa y el conjunto de Hiyori. Las personas estaban tomando fotografías.

Les tomó un rato para encontrar a Yukari. Estaba rodeada por algunos jóvenes. Cuando vio a Miki y las otras, gritó, "¡Ayuda! ¡Todos estos jóvenes quieren bailar conmigo! ¿Qué debo hacer?" No parecía particularmente angustiada. Estaba riéndose locamente.

"¿Bailar con ellos?" Konata sugirió.

"Estoy celosa. Solamente seis hombres me han pedido que baile hasta ahora", Miki se quejó. Tomó la mano de uno de dichos hombres y se movió a la pista de baile con él, dejando a Kagami y Konata de pie juntas.

"Nadie me ha preguntado en absoluto... no me preocupa", Kagami dijo.

"Kagamin, ¿tú bailarías conmigo?" Konata preguntó, jalando a Kagami más cerca de ella.

"Lo haría, pero no puedo bailar", Kagami farfulló. Konata sonrío cuando noto que por una vez Kagami no se alejo a pesar de estar en un lugar público.

"¡Es fácil! ¡Te enseñaré! … Hey, ¿no bailamos en el trabajo de medio tiempo?"

"Estábamos bailando el minué en trajes de maids francesas, no creo que eso sea apropiado aquí."

"¡Podría preguntarles si tienen algún minué disponible!"

"No. Eso sería demasiado raro. Estoy feliz... Uh..." Kagami bajó su voz. "… sólo estando aquí contigo..."

Konata sonrió, apretó su mano y se inclinó más cerca de ella.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Nunca he sido más avergonzada en mi vida!" Akira gritó. "¡Odio a todos ustedes! ¡Me voy a casa!"

Siendo discreto, Minoru no mencionó las numerosas otras ocasiones donde Akira había sido avergonzada, generalmente por su propia culpa. Akira empezó a alejarse de los hombres deslumbrados. Estaba cojeando un poco y se tambaleo ligeramente. Su rímel había dibujado rayas negras sobre sus pálidas mejillas y sus medias tenía arrugas .

Minoru se precipitó al lado de Akira, y dijo silenciosamente, "Akira-sama, te sigo. Para que llegues a salvo a casa."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tú eres un perro? Tú me sigues siempre", Akira farfulló. "¿Por qué te preocuparías por m-quiero decir, no quiero ver tu cara estúpida más!"

"Siento que soy responsable de ti, como tu manager-"

"¡Responsable! ¡¿Dar un puñetazo a ese idiota gordo repentinamente sin alguna razón es ser responsable?! No es que yo no estuviera a punto de darle un puñetazo a ese estúpido-" la mandíbula de Akira tembló y apuró su paso, pues no quería mostrar que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Creí que te gustaba ¿Antes de que te manoseara?"

"¡De ninguna manera, es hediondo, feo e incómodo. ¡No puede bailar y pisó mis dedos del pie! ¡Dolía realmente! ¿ves?, ¡todavía estoy cojeando!"

En el pasado, Minoru había tratado de brindar sus brazos para respaldar a Akira, pero cada vez la niña se había alejado como si fuera ponzoñoso. Así que, esta vez, no hizo ningún ademán, sólo caminaba al lado de Akira.

Akira sintió una picadura en su corazón, cuando se dio cuenta de que Minoru no estaba reaccionando. Miró furiosa al niño. O, un hombre. No era más un niño de secundaria.

Repentinamente, paró. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Creí que te gustaba-"

"No, dijiste que me manoseó. ¡No lo hizo! ¡Aplastó mis dedos del pie con sus grandes, torpes y gordos pies y eso es por lo qué le estaba gritando!"

"Oh, creí-pero, en tal caso-" Minoru dijo tartamudeando.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡No importa! ¡Sólo quiero olvidarlo y toda esta noche para siempre! ¿Y por qué diablos estamos caminando? Mi casa esta, como, ¡a diez cuadras de distancia!" Akira murmuró. Empezó a caminar otra vez.

"Akira-sama, no tengo dinero para un taxi-"

"Cierra tu boca. Sólo caminaremos, entonces. Caminaré. ¡Quiero caminar!" Akira interrumpió. Cogió el paso otra vez. A decir verdad, empezó a correr. Minoru corrió detrás de ella. Debido a que Akira estaba llevando zapatos de tacón alto, no fue difícil mantener el ritmo.

Llegaron a un puente pequeño. Akira paró, se apoyó en la barandilla y jadeo por aire.

"¿Qué está mal contigo?" Minoru cuchicheó, pero tan bajo que Akira no podía escucharlo. Estallaría si le preguntara tales cosas.

Akira se quedó paralizada. Había escuchado la pregunta, a decir verdad. "Estoy...mal. Es todo mi culpa. Arruino todo..." Murmuró.

Minoru quería estar de acuerdo con todo su corazón, pero en vez, dijo, "Tonterías. Lo estás haciendo genial. Tu grabación será el próximo mes, tú conseguiste un montón de conciertos, aparecerás en la TV nacional la próxima semana-"

Akira levantó su cabeza y miró a Minoru ferozmente. "¿Qué dije ahora?" Pensó.

"Sí, genial. Lo estoy haciendo malditamente bien", Akira dijo, con su voz casi entrecortada. "Tú no tienes idea cómo me siento, tu tonto! Yo-yo" Akira no podía solo decirlo. No, no iba a mostrar alguna debilidad mas. No a él.

Tomó una respiración honda, se enderezo, y dijo, "¡No te preocupes!.Estoy bien. ¡Vámonos!"

"Sí, Akira-sama", Minoru dijo, y empezaron a caminar otra vez.

Minoru fue caminando al departamento de Akira.

Akira se detuvo en la puerta con su llave entre las manos, dio media vuelta, miró a Minoru, y abrió su boca...pero nada salió.

"¿Akira-sama?" Minoru preguntó.

"Yo-uh-adiós. ¡Te veo después!" Akira exclamó, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia dentro.

Minoru no esperaba algo así, sólo sonrío y empezó su propia y larga caminata a su propia casa.

En su baño, Akira estaba impactada por cómo se veía. "¡Demonios! ¡Soy un desastre total! Y me vio así!"

Tomó un baño, cepilló sus dientes, y se acostó, poniendo su osito de peluche al lado de ella, porque no podía dormir sin él. Y, como de costumbre, imaginó ser sólo una estudiante normal otra vez. No famosa. Sólo una chica normal, haciendo cosas normales, soñando con un novio. En realidad no tenia uno, aún. Soñó que era demasiado joven para tener uno. Sólo quería admirar a su galán desde lejos, escribirle una carta de amor anónima tal vez y dejarla en su armario de zapatos...

* * *

¡Gracias a Kyle Justin por preguntar por la lencería sexy de Kagami! (#-_ o #)... Me había olvidado de explicar qué compró en esa tienda. ¡Ocurrió hace mucho, en verdad o reto! En ese momento Konata estaba acechando a Kagami cuando creía que tenía un novio.

Té de cebada, muchiga, sabe como a palomitas quemadas. Me gusta, sin embargo.

"Un oso con dolor de cabeza" es "Un oso que se ha disparado en el culo" en finlandés. :)

Si no lo saben, el territorio absoluto (zettai ryoiki en japonés) describe la área de muslo descubierto entre la falda y las medias.

Las tradiciones de sauna de novia finlandesas son todas reales. No incluí todo lo que esa sauna de novia finlandesa podía tener . Como la novia que sujeta un pan de centeno bajo cada axila. (No, no estoy bromeando...)

Invente (¡una completamente ficticia!) canción de Akira, porque Misoji Misaki es aparentemente el único sencillo que ha "dado a conocer". No tengo idea si entro a las lista en Japón, sin embargo. ¡Sé que una de las canciones de Kagami estaba en top diez o algo así! De todos modos, "17 Sai No Wakai" significa-si estoy en lo correcto- "17 años joven". Oh, y no está cantando sobre Kagami, sino sobre un espejo. Noten que mi japonés viene del traductor de google, así que podría estar todo equivocado.

"Womb" es un nombre verdadero de club nocturno en Japón, los otros los invente.

La mayoría de edad en Finlandia es de 16 años. En Japón, créanlo o no-, 13 años, de acuerdo con su código penal. Así que, en teoría, Akira era legal en la época en que empezó Lucky Channel. Y no, ¡no escribiré sobre Akira de 13 a 15 años! También, en la práctica, la mayoría de edad en Japón es de 18 años. Decretos de prefectura, verán.

Si se preguntan por qué Ko, Sakuraba-sensei y Amahara-sensei no aparecieron, recuerden que fueron invitados a la boda, no a la despedida de sotera.

No se preocupen, Kenta está extinto y no será visto otra vez. (A menos que las personas pidan su apariencia regordeta...)

* * *

"Hen" en ingles es gallina y en japones es "raro" refiriéndose a homosexual.

Akira le dice a Kenta "redneck" y lo traduje como ignorante. Un redneck es el estereotipo de un campesino del sur de E.U., supongo que algo así como Cleto de Los Simpson.

Miyuki dice que la boda es en el "Midsummer day", que es una celebración europea que tiene lugar mas o menos durante el solsticio de verano (el día depende de la cultura que la celebre). Y segun Wikipedia es la celebración mas importante después de navidad en Escandinavia, Lituania, Estonia, Letonia y, el país de **Zokusho**, Finlandia. Un dato interesante era que antes el solsticio de verano en Finlandia era llamada Ukon juhla por el dios Ukko(dios del cielo,el clima y el trueno) pero después de la cristianización se pasó a llamar Juhannus por Juan el bautista.

Tal vez haya errores en la traducción pero es que solo le di una revisada por falta de tiempo(y por lo largo del capítulo). Así que ya solo faltan 5 capítulos y el epilogo. Tal vez el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo los suba al mismo tiempo. Entonces mejor digo que cada capítulo lo subiré mas o menos cada diez días (aunque quisiera tardarme mucho menos).


	20. Matrimonio impío

**Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 20: Matrimonio impío.**

**********La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!

Este capítulo requiere una revisión. Por ejemplo, la boda debió de haber durado dos días: primero en la tarde habrían tenido solo la ceremonia. Los parientes del campo se habrían quedado una noche, y al día siguiente habría sido la recepción de la boda y la fiesta. Eso aclararía algunas cosas. Sin embargo, prefiero terminar la historia entera primero y trabajar en esto después. Tal vez.

No poseo a Lucky*Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky*Star.

* * *

"¡Buenos días, Kagamin!" Alguien aparentemente gritó con todos sus pulmones-no importa si se trataba de una voz melodiosa, alegre y brillante. También a alguien le martilleaba su cabeza con un martillo, y un pez se había muerto y podrido dentro de su boca.

Despacio, ella abrió sus párpados ligeramente y sus ojos eran inmediatamente quemados con la fresca luz. El sol aun no estaba entrando directamente en sus ojos sino a través de las cortinas.

La próxima cosa que vio fue la cara sonriente de Konata. "Pensé en arreglar un gran desayuno pero entonces pensé que la avena de arroz sería lo único que podrías comer esta mañana... mediodía, en realidad."

Por alguna razón, cada sonido se sentía extrañamente fuerte hoy y hacia la cabeza de Kagami golpear aún más. Entonces, noto moretones en el cuello de Konata. Y su persistente sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos.

"¿Chupetones? ¡Oh no!..." Kagami cuchicheó, y abrió y cerró sus ojos enrojecidos. Empezó a recordar la noche pasada.

"¡Nunca creí que tú serías tan salvaje en la cama, Kagamin! ¡Incluso me cansaste! Y-violaste mi-"

Kagami gimió en voz alta, no quería escuchar qué parte exacta de la anatomía de Konata había violado. Sin embargo recordó eso.

"Tu sabes, ¡era virgen ahí! Y dolió... un poco. Al principio."

Kagami gimió otra vez.

"¡Pero fue fenomenal, realmente! oh, y no te preocupes. ¡Lavaste tus manos después!"

En este momento, Kagami podía cubrir sus adoloridos ojos con sus manos.

"Lástima que no puse la cámara esta vez. Habría hecho un gran video educativo para Yu-chan y-"

Kagami puso su palma sobre la boca de Konata. "¡Para! Páralo ya... E-esos... chupetones... ¿Se borraran antes de la boda? ¿Lo harán?"

"Sí lo harán..." Konata farfulló en la palma de Kagami, y jalo su mano hacia atrás. "Espero que sí", Konata añadió. "Creo."

Kagami cubrió sus ojos otra vez. "Konata... lleva una bufanda a las charlas, ¿bien? No quiero que Kusakabe los vea... O alguien..."

"Pero éstos son súper eróticos! Igual, Hiyori-chan dijo que tendrá que ver al doctor sobre sus hemorragias nasales-¡oops!"

"¿Qué?" Kagami preguntó, y echó una ojeada a través de sus dedos. "Hiyori-dijo-ella-... Konata!"

"No pensé que te molestaría... así que tomé algunas fotografías y las envié a Hiyori... Y... Umm..."

"¿Y?" Kagami gimió. "¿Qué más?"

Konata tragó saliva. "Yo, uh, tipo, los puse un poco en Internet,... ¡en las páginas de los fans del café de cosplay! Ningún otro lugar... ¡ejem!... Y mi cara no se muestra..."

"Konata, cuando tú pones algo en Internet, estará ahí siempre..." Kagami gimió. "¡Nunca beberé otra vez!" Maldijo, y enterró su cabeza bajo la almohada.

"Qué, ¿por qué? Pero fue taaan genial! Por favor, bebe otra vez algún día. ¿Sólo por mí bien? (Just for my sake)" Konata gimió, diciendo las últimas tres palabras en inglés, y guiño un ojo.

La palabra "sake" fue el colmo. Kagami saltó, enviando la almohada a volar, y se apresuró al servicio.

"Yech", Konata dijo. "Hey, Kagamin, ¡es mejor que te diga que mientras soy de mente abierta eso es algo que no disfruto!"

No hubo respuesta, excepto por algunos desagradables ruidos. Konata suspiró y fue tras Kagami para ayudarla.

Después de que Konata había tenido éxito para forzar un poco de avena de arroz y dos vasos de agua fría por la garganta de Kagami, estaba acostada sobre el futon con una toalla mojada sobre su frente.

"¿Te sientes algo mejor?"

"Un poco...Gracias..." Kagami cuchicheó. "Tú sabes, anoche...me siento casi apenada por tu padre."

Konata se río. "Fue probablemente uno de los días más felices de su vida."

"Por qué..."

"Solo le quedan cinco más antes de casarse."

Kagami trató de no reírse, porque parecía que su cabeza estallaría.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Era una tarde algún día la misma semana. Konata insistió en que Kagami debía acompañarla a ella, Tsukasa, y Miyuki a la confitería.

"Umm, Kona-chan... ¿Qué son esos?" Tsukasa preguntó, y señaló el cuello de Konata. Los chupetones no se habían desteñido totalmente aún.

"Qué, ¿Kusakabe no te ha hecho ninguno de éstos aún?" Konata preguntó, pareciendo sorprendida.

"Konata, por favor... ¡No aquí!" Kagami siseó. Uno de los confiteros estaba ahí. Su expresión no cambió, pero un rubor leve se extendió en sus mejillas.

Tsukasa abrió su boca otra vez, pero la mirada de Kagami la hizo dejar de preguntar por eso por ahora.

"¿Así que, por qué tú me arrastraste aquí?" Kagami murmuró a Konata.

Kagami fingió ser indiferente, pero en verdad su boca se hizo agua al ver todos los pasteles, bollos, galletas y todo dentro de la tienda.

"¡Tú eres la experta en pasteles!" Konata reclamó.

"No, ¡yo no! Tsukasa lo es."

"Oh, quise decir que tú eres la experta en saborear y comer pasteles-"

"Diablos, Konata... ¡Tú sabes que he perdido peso!"

"Izumi-san, ¿trajiste las figuras?" Miyuki preguntó, sin prestar atención, porque Kagami y Konata estaban peleando siempre y estaba totalmente acostumbrada a eso. Habría estado preocupada si ellas no lo hicieran.

"¡Sí!" Konata gritó, y rebuscó en su bolsa.

"Me olvidé de pedirte que me los muestres primero. Espero que no sean algo embara...¡zoso!" La oración de Kagami terminó en un pequeño grito, porque la primera caja que Konata levantó de su bolsa tenía una explícita figura femenina. Del tipo que un otaku hombre podía comprar.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Esa se supone es tu nueva madre? ¡No podemos poner esa cosa sobre un pastel!" Kagami gimió.

"Oh, éste no es uno de ellos. Compré esto en el camino. Mientras nos detuvimos en el quiosco y tú estabas comprando una soda de dieta, había una boutique al lado", Konata explicó. "Este es de-"

"No, ¡no quiero saber específicamente si es hentai! Cómo te las arreglaste para comprar tal cosa... ¡no te preocupes!, ¡sólo ponlo lejos!"

"Ah, ¡aquí están!" Konata dijo, y les mostró dos figuras pequeñas. "Ataru de Urusei Yatsura, en esmoquin... Y ¡Yui de K-on!"

Hubo un silencio largo cuando todo el mundo miró fijamente a Konata.

"También conseguí a C-ko de Project A-ko si tú piensas que la queda mejor" Konata preguntó, pareciendo perpleja porque las otras no parecían responder. "¡No pude encontrar una figura de Minoru de Toradora!, Y-"

"Konata!" Kagami gimió. "¿Cuál es el propósito de esas figuras? … Espera, tú escogiste caracteres que eran como ellos... pero, en carácter?"

"¿Quiénes son estos personajes?" Miyuki preguntó.

Konata la miró con incredulidad-¿cómo alguien podía no saber, por lo menos el personaje hombre?

"Ataru es... Uh..." Kagami no podía encontrar las palabras. "Es un personaje de Urusei-quiero decir, un manga absurdo... Y él es... Uh, similar al papá de Konata. Y presumo que Yui, el personaje femenino, es un poco como Yukari-san. Excepto que la figura está llevando un uniforme escolar y una guitarra..."

"¡Fue mucho más difícil encontrar un personaje para ella!" Konata se quejó.

Kagami suspiró. "Supongo que no importa, ya que nadie comprenderá de todos modos."

"Kagami, ¡tú no leíste el manga de K-on! "

"No, ¡no leí eso y los cientos de otros mangas que tú me has estado empujando!"

Konata estaba rebotando de emoción. "¡Bien! Porque el anime ya está corriendo y quiero que lo veas. ¡Es de los mismos tipos que hicieron el anime de Haruhi! Aunque temo que tú necesitarás yuri anteojos de resistencia industrial para este festival de moeblob."

"No quiero intentar comprender eso ni siquiera", Kagami farfulló. Estaba en realidad un poco aliviada por no comprender toda la jerga otaku de Konata.

"Señorita Takara, tenemos las muestras listas", el confitero, que había estado escuchando su conversación con evidente indiferencia dijo. Otro miembro del personal sólo estaba trayendo una bandeja.

"¿Muestras?"

"Sí, Kagamin! Hornearon algunos pastelillos que sabrán igual que el pastel terminado. ¡Podemos decir si lo queremos más dulce, o algo!"

Kagami trató de no babear. "Oh. Eso es... genial..." Murmuró, y trató de hacer caso omiso de la molesta risita de Konata.

"Oh, confitero-san, éstas son las figuras que queríamos encima", Konata dijo, y le pasó a Ataru y Yui.

El confitero no parecía un poco menos indiferente cuando los recibió. Aparentemente usar estatuillas de anime no era nada nuevo para ella.

"Es mejor que tú los desinfectes", Kagami farfulló. "Quién sabe dónde han estado."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Patty-chan, Hiyori-chan! ¡bienvenidas!" Yutaka chirrió, después de abrir la puerta.

"Esta casa es tan asombrosa..." Hiyori suspiró. Era el sábado antes del gran día, y ellas habían venido para ayudar con los preparativos

"Hey, ¿la casa de mis padres era menos asombrosa? ¡Es más grande que esto!" Patricia dijo, y abofeteó la espalda de Hiyori.

"Bien, todo es más grande en los E.U.", Hiyori farfulló.

Yutaka, siendo baja incluso para los japoneses, tenía sus ojos al nivel del pecho de Patricia. "Efectivamente, todo lo de E.U. es más grande..." Pensó. Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba pensando, y se ruborizó un poco. "No, ¡no! ¡No debo compararla con Minami-chan!", Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Más embarazosamente, Hiyori parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. La artista de manga jaló un cuaderno de dibujos y empezó a garabatear.

"¡Solamente diez segundos y tú ya te inspiraste!" Patricia elogió a Yutaka, y palmeó su cabeza. "Si hubiera una fotografía para kawaii en el diccionario, ¡serías tu!"

"¡No soy linda!" Yutaka protestó. "Soy... soy a decir verdad... ¡Una-una niña corrompida! Leí los doujins de mi prima-chan, y... Y..." No podía pensar en otra cosa por el momento.

"¡Eso sólo te hace más moe!" Patricia alegó.

Yutaka resopló y frunció sus labios. Los ojos de Hiyori se abrieron. Exclamó, "Yu-Yu-chan! ¡M-mantén esa expresión! Oh, mi... ¡Eso es increíble!" Y empezó a dibujar furiosamente.

Yutaka gimió, dio media vuelta, y se escapó, más allá de Minami, que estaba llegando para dar la bienvenida a los invitados.

"¿Por qué están molestándola?" Minami gruñó, mirando furiosa a Patricia y a Hiyori con los ojos entrecerrados.

"A-asustadizo..." Hiyori exclamó. Patricia explicó, "¡Perdón! No tratamos de molestar a Yu-chan... Es sólo tan adorable..."

La expresión de Minami se puso solamente ligeramente más suave. "Sí, lo es...pero no la traten como a una niña..." Dijo silenciosamente

"Sí, Iwasaki-san! ¡Comprendemos, Iwasaki-san!" El par de otakus concordaba.

"Muy bien. Ustedes dos pueden empezar limpiando los excusados, el baño, las tinas, y la sauna. De arriba a abajo", Minami dijo. "El equipo está en ese ropero."

Sus mandíbulas cayeron abiertas. Después de que Minami se había ido, se miraron. "¿Organizó esto de algún modo a propósito?" Hiyori dijo silenciosamente. "Nah... Sólo malinterpretamos a Minami-chan... como Yu-chan dice", Patricia siseo.

Hiyori suspiró incluso más profundo y alejo su cuaderno de dibujos. "Supongo es mejor que empecemos con eso", dijo, y abrió el ropero.

"Woah, un mandil!" Patricia notó. "¿Quieres que lleve mandil de hadaka?"

"No, ¡no! … Limpiar las hemorragias nasales es difícil..." Hiyori exclamó.

"En tal caso..." Patricia dijo, se volvió hacia Hiyori, y se le acercó con una gran sonrisa sobre su cara.

Hiyori conoció esa mirada y tragó saliva. "P-Patty-chan..."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Dos horas después, estaban listos con todo excepto la sauna.

Otra vez, Hiyori recordó qué estaba vistiendo cuando Patricia la miró fijamente. O más bien, lo que no estaba llevando. Debido a que Patricia no podía hacerlo, había forzado a Hiyori a hacerlo. Significa, vestir solamente un mandil-nada más.

"Patty-chan, ¡podría llevar puesto alguna ropa mas por favor, antes-"

Justo cuando dijo "antes", tanto Yutaka como Minami entraron al baño.

"¿Cómo está aquí, chicas?" Yutaka preguntó.

Las dos vieron a Hiyori, y se ruborizaron.

"¡Hiyori-chan!" Yutaka exclamo. "¿Por qué estas vistiendo... eso... eso...?"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Patty-chan me forzó a que lo hiciera!" Hiyori explicó.

Yutaka no podía evitar mirar a Minami, cuyos hombros se desplomaron, y se volteo y se marchó.

"Minami-chan, ¡por favor espera! Estoy segura que tú crecerás, eventualmente-" Yutaka se apuro tras su alta amiga.

Hiyori miró su propio pecho. "¿Qué? No creí que éstas eran tan grandes que derrotarían a Minami-chan..."

Patricia miró a Hiyori en una manera que la hizo ponerse nerviosa. "Hey, ¡creo que tú has crecido un poco en realidad! probablemente gracias a toda esa grasosa comida deliciosa que comimos en los buenos E.U.! … lo que me recuerda, ahí, hay cirugía disponible para las personas como Minami", Patricia notaba.

Hiyori se volvió pálida. "No, ¡no! ¡No quiero imaginar eso ahora! … ¡oh no!, y ahora tengo una idea para un doujin..."

Se agachó al piso, apretó su pelo y gimió.

"Hiyori-chan, ¿tú tienes alguna idea de cómo debe ser limpiada una sauna?" Patricia preguntó, mirando el horno y los bancos de madera

"¡Sauna! … ¡En la sauna!" Hiyori gimió.

"… Tal vez debo preguntar a Miyuki-san. Creo que está aquí ayudando con los preparativos", Patricia dijo.

"¡Miyuki-san en la sauna con Minami-chan! … después de la operación... comparando sus...!" Hiyori gimió. "¿Dónde está mi cuaderno de dibujos?"

"… Bien", Patricia dijo, y dejó el baño para buscar a Miyuki.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Usa este limpiador y un cepillo para los bancos, y luego enjuágalos. El horno y las piedras no necesitan limpieza", Miyuki explicó. "Um... ¿Martin-san, que está mal en ellas?" Añadió, y gesticuló hacia el sofá.

Hiyori, todavía estaba llevando solamente un mandil, estaba sentada en el sofá y haciendo garabatos furiosamente. Había metido tejidos en sus fosas nasales.

Minami estaba tendida boca abajo sobre el mismo sofá, su cara enterrada en una almohada. Yutaka estaba arrodillada al lado de ella y acariciando su cabeza.

"Hyperinspiracionitis, y DPP", Patricia dijo despreocupadamente, dejando incluso a la genio Miyuki desconcertada.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Finalmente era el día del gran evento.

Uno por uno, los invitados y las damas de honor seguían llegando, las últimas atrayendo mucha atención.

"¿Por qué estamos vestidas así de todos modos?" Kagami gimió. "Debimos habernos puesto nuestros vestidos de miko."

"¡No puedes culparme! ¡Fue la idea de Miyuki!" Konata protestó.

"Lo sé... ¿Pero cómo se hizo realidad?"

"Tsukasa dibujó este vestido...entonces papá insistió en que lo hiciéramos... y a Yukari-san no le molestó. Pero no te preocupes, Kagamin. Tus muslos no están gordos", Konata la tranquilizó.

"Gracias, eso no ayudó", Kagami siseó. Su rubor solamente consiguió un grado ms profundo cuando recordaba que efectivamente sus muslos podían ser vistos.

"Matsuri y... ¿Quién es ése?" Tsukasa exclamó. Las otras por aquí voltearon para mirar.

Matsuri estaba llevando el vestido de dama de honor como era usual, pero se estaba apoyando en el brazo de un hombre muy apuesto con corbata negra y esmoquin. Quién tenía cabello muy largo, rubio en una cola de caballo.

"¿Cuándo consiguió un hombre así?" Inori siseó.

"¡Hola!, sensei!" Konata gritó, y agitó su mano.

Las mandíbulas de las otras cayeron. Alguien exclamó, "Qué, ¿es Kuroi-sensei? Es... ¡Tan apuesto!"

"Kagami, ahora estoy teniendo dudas", Konata cuchicheó.

Kagami agarró el hombro de Konata y gruño, "¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, tal vez debí haberte vestido así..."

"¡Oh!."

Kagami tembló cuando recordó el día en que había llevado el uniforme de hombre a la escuela.

"¡Hola, todos! ¡Estoy aquí!" Kuroi-sensei anunció.

"Sensei, ¡eso es fenomenal!"

"Me presté la correa y el collar de Martin-san, pero se negó a llevarlo", Kuroi - sensei dijo, apuntando con su dedo a Matsuri.

Matsuri miró con el ceño fruncido a su cita ferozmente. "No soy tu perro."

"Sí, tú eres más como un gato..." Kuroi-sensei dijo, y acarició la cabeza de Matsuri.

"Sí, es floja y tiene una respiración horrible", Inori farfulló.

"Oh, ¿celosa, no?" Matsuri siseó. "Tengo alguien por lo menos, pero tu-"

"Es la calidad, no la cantidad", Inori gruño.

"¡Hey!" Kuroi-sensei gritó.

Miki Hiiragi se les había acercado a hurtadillas. "Chicas, chicas. Creo que todas ustedes están celosas hoy. De todos modos, ¿ninguna pelea, está bien?"

"Sí, mamá..." Las hermanas suspiraron.

"Papá está aquí", Konata notaba.

Sojiro estaba llevando el atuendo de bodas tradicional completo: bata de quimono blanca, chaqueta de quimono, y pantalones de hakama. Agarró la mano de Konata y la llevó un poco lejos de los otros.

"Konata. ¡Toma esto, rápidamente! Es mi mejor digicam. Tienes que tomar muchas fotografías de todas las niñas... damas de honor... todas las mujeres... que sea posible", Sojiro cuchicheó, pasando una cámara algo voluminosa a Konata.

Konata suspiró. "Está bien... quiero las copias también."

Los ojos de Sojiro se iluminaron. Miró alrededor para asegurarse que su esposa no estaba por aquí, y continuó, "Debido a que no sospecharan de de ti, podrías intentar tomar fotos de su-"

"No estoy tan segura que no sospechen... Y no!" Konata siseó. "¡No tomaré upskirt, escote, fotos de panty, o ninguna fotografía de ese tipo! ¡Qué vergüenza eres, papá!"

"¿No incluso como regalo de bodas para papá?"

"¡No! Ya te di un regalo", Konata dijo. Le había dado un gran paquete de doujins decentes, en privado efectivamente.

Otra vez, Konata conocía a su padre. Lo que la perturbaba era que quería tomar tales fotos ella misma.

"¿Territorio absoluto?"

"No... excepto lo que tú puedes ver en fotografías normales."

Sojiro suspiró. "Ah bien. Supongo que las fotografías normales son mejores que nada..."

Minami y Yutaka estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación. Las mejillas de Minami se habían vuelto rojo remolacha, y Yutaka también se estaba ruborizando.

Una idea estaba martilleando la cabeza de Minami. No era nada en lo que generalmente pensaba, aun, de algún modo, no podía agitarlo. Se quemó en su mente, hasta que reunió valor definitivamente, jaló a Yutaka a un lado, y cuchicheó en su oreja, "Uh, T-tengo que saber... ¿Q-que tipo de panties estas llevando?"

Yutaka miró hacia arriba a los ojos de Minami, se inclinó un poco más cerca, y cuchicheó, "Nada..."

Otras damas de honor les echaron una mirada curiosa, porque era muy raro ver a Yutaka soportar a Minami y no al contrario.

"¡A-ayuda! ¿Alguien tiene tejidos? ¡Minami-chan tiene una hemorragia nasal!" Yutaka gritó.

Mientras Yutaka llevaba a Minami dentro, un automóvil negro grande llego al lado del camino y algunas personas mayores vestidas de quimonos aparecieron. Llevaban curiosamente expresiones de piedra.

"¿Quiénes son ésos?" Konata preguntó con una brillante voz.

"Izumi-san, estos son los parientes míos y de mi madre del país", Miyuki dijo. Bajó su voz y añadió, "Son... Uh, muy conservadores. Temo que no aprueban esta boda completamente..."

Cuando los parientes conservadores vieron a las damas de honor, sus expresiones se volvieron aun más duras, si es posible. Intercambiaron tanto las cortesías como las reverencias, pero obviamente trataron de evitar mirar los vestidos de las niñas.

A pesar de la tibia luz del sol, Kagami tembló. Rápidamente, echó un vistazo a Konata. Por lo menos las marcas sobre su cuello se habían desteñido ya casi totalmente.

Cuando Miyuki había llevado a sus parientes dentro, todos parecían suspirar con alivio.

"No han visto nada aún", Konata notaba.

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron. "¿E-ellos tienen alguna idea sobre nosotras... Y la mayoría de las otras...?"

Konata se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente no."

"Konata, vamos a mantenerlo así, si es posible."

Kagami tembló otra vez. Con personas como Misao y Patricia y Hiyori alrededor, y el consumo obligatorio de sake... parecía improbable.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Todos se habían reunido en el jardín trasero, donde Tadao Hiiragi ya estaba esperando, en su traje de sacerdote sintoísta. Miró y se sentía fuera de lugar porque esto no era un santuario sintoísta, aunque habían puesto una estructura temporal. Y no estaba cómodo con algunas niñas jóvenes vestidas con minifaldas, mostrando demasiada carne. Y cuatro de ellas eran sus hijas. "¿Cómo puedo purificar a personas vestidas de ese modo?"

La multitud murmuró y exclamó cuando la novia salió de la puerta trasera. Estaba vestida de blanco, aunque era un vestido occidental y no el tradicional quimono de bodas. El vestido no era tan corto como los de las damas de honor, pero mostraba demasiado escote para cualquier ritual sintoísta respetable.

La mandíbula de Sojiro cayó abierta, porque no había visto el vestido de antemano. Desesperadamente, gesticulo a Konata, y parecía muy aliviado cuando Konata ya tenía la cámara afuera y estaba tomando fotografías.

Después de que todos se habían tranquilizado, Tadao suspiró, enjuagó su boca con agua, tomo el rollo de pergamino de purificación y lo recitó. Debido a que no tenía ayudantes, él mismo usó la varita de purificación y salpicó agua salada tibia-tratando de no mirar fijamente. Habían traído efigies de los antepasados de ambas familias. Una gran fotografía de la esposa fallecida de Sojiro parecía mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda, cuando Tadao informó a los antepasados sobre el matrimonio y pidió por sus favores duraderos.

Sojiro tragó saliva cuando también se dio cuenta de que la fotografía de Kanata sobre la mesa lo estaba mirando fijamente. "Uh, espero que dé el visto bueno..."

Tadao dio media vuelta y dijo, "La pareja debe recitar sus juramentos ahora."

"Tu primero, cariño", Yukari pidió, pero era obviamente un mandato.

"Yo, Sojiro Izumi, juro que no me comeré con los ojos a otras mujeres cuando tú estés presente-"

"¡Sojiro!" Yukari gimió. Los parientes de la novia les miraron furiosos en silencio.

"Uh, quise decir, no me comeré con los ojos a otras mujeres... ¡En absoluto! Y voy a ser confiable... ¡Aun mas que confiable! Debido a que vamos a criar a ese niño", Sojiro dijo tartamudeando, y limpio su frente.

"Sigue..." Yukari siseó.

"¡Solamente le mostraré a nuestro niño manga y anime de buena calidad! No la criaré... O a él... como un otaku."

"¿Y?" Yukari dijo.

"… Y seré un marido fiel y obediente", Sojiro concluyó.

"Muy bien. Y yo, Yukari próxima a ser Izumi, prometo ser una esposa fiel y obediente... Y tú puedes seguir tomando fotografías-" En este momento, Yukari echó un vistazo a Konata, que trató de esconder la cámara detrás de su espalda rápidamente"- mientras no pueda ver ninguna de ellas. ¿Está bien?"

"¡Sí!" Sojiro gritó, y luego se volvió pálido, cuando supo que tendría que eliminar algunas carpetas de su computadora pronto.

Tadao suponía que sus juramentos, tan extraño como habían parecido, habían terminado, e hizo señas a Konata y a Miyuki. Las niñas trajeron una bandeja de tazas de sake y botellas. La nueva pareja tomó las bebidas tradicionales primero, y luego las hijas se movieron y empezaron a servir a los invitados

"¿Padrino de boda?" Sojiro preguntó, mirando alrededor. Minoru había estado de pie apartado de los otros, ya que no era parte de la familia. Al oír la señal puso su mano en su bolsillo... Y no pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando. "El anillo... ¿Ahora dónde lo puse?" Murmuró. "El anillo, el anillo..."

Mientras que el anillo permanecía oculto, escucharon un ring del timbre, es decir, pero por el momento habría sido descortés irse.

Sudor frio había sobre su frente, Minoru puso la caja pequeña que había estado llevando, y empezó a registrar todos sus bolsillos desesperadamente.

Segundos incómodos pasaron. Era como si todos estuvieran a la expectativa.

El sonido del timbre podía ser escuchado otra vez. Extrañamente, el timbre sonaba enfadado e impaciente, como si tal cosa fuera posible. Minoru se dio cuenta de quién estaba en la puerta, y eso no hizo su búsqueda desesperada más fácil.

"Hey, Sebastian..." Konata cuchicheó. "¿Qué hay en esa caja pequeña que pusiste en la mesa?"

Minoru miró Konata, luego a la caja. "Oh. Ese es el anillo...!"

Hubo un suspiro colectivo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

El resto de los invitados, no de la familia, estaba merodeando en la sala cuando Minoru se apresuró. "¿Por qué nadie abrió la puerta?" Gimió. El timbre todavía estaba vuelto loco.

Kuroi-sensei abrió sus ojos ligeramente y sorbió su cerveza. "No es nuestra casa..."

Ko no notaba a Minoru siquiera, porque estaba ocupada con un juego de Pl*ystation.

Cuando Minoru llegó a la puerta principal finalmente, se puso vacilante al abrirlo. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Preparándose a sí mismo, jaló la puerta y encontró a Akira Kogami apoyándose en el timbre.

A pesar de sus expectativas, Akira no parecía enfadada. Parecía sólo completamente desilusionada y curiosamente sometida. Sin decir una palabra, entro, pateó sus zapatos-no pidió ayuda a Minoru ni siquiera-y se desplomó en el sofá de la sala.

Minoru la siguió. Decidió no decir algo, no estaba seguro si era mejor ser gritado que ignorado.

Perezosamente, Kuroi-sensei abrió un ojo otra vez, e hizo un gesto a las latas de cerveza. Akira arrebató una, la abrió, y tomó un sorbo grande. "Supongo que no soy una celebridad más", farfulló. "Nadie me estaba esperando ni siquiera. Nadie quiere mi autógrafo. ¡Diablos!, ¡nadie me reconoce ni siquiera! ¡En el bus! ¡Tuve que venir en autobús!"

Ko había terminado su juego y miro hacia arriba. "¡Oh, wow! ¡Es Akira Kogami-sama!" Gritó, y agarró el cuaderno de dibujos de Hiyori y un lápiz. "Akira-sama, ¿puedo tener tu autógrafo? ¡Soy una inmensa admiradora suya!"

Akira sólo la miró furiosa. "Demasiado tarde", gruño.

"Oh", Ko dijo. Se sentó al lado de Akira. "Supongo que tomaré sólo una cerveza, entonces."

Minoru notaba que Akira estaba llevando un sobre. "Akira-sama, ¿les trajiste un obsequio?" Dijo. Akira lo miró furiosa, y el se arrepintió de hablar.

"¡Qué bonito de tu parte", Ko dijo, y le sonrío. "Ni siquiera son tus parientes."

"Adivino..." Akira murmuró, y se ruborizó ligeramente. "…Pensaba que estaba aquí como una invitada..."

Hubo un ruido cuando los otros empezaron a regresar del jardín trasero.

"Akira-sama!" Konata gritó en la entrada. "¡Todo el mundo, Akira-sama está aquí! ¿Podrías firmar tu más reciente CD? ¡Y la colección de "La ambición de Akira"! ¡Tengo ambos aquí mismo!"

"Konata, tú sólo vas a vender ésos", Kagami farfulló.

"¡¿Qué?!" Konata exclamo. "¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca vendería tales cosas preciadas! Yo los ... ¡los enmarcare! Y los colgare sobre la pared!"

"¡Tú vendiste una caja llena de doujins firmados la semana pasada!"

"Pero, pero... ¡eran sólo doujins! ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Honesto!"

"¡Hey!" Akira gritó. Kagami y Konata voltearon para mirarla. "¡No me molestará! … S-si tú puedes vender mis autógrafos a un alto precio... por favor hazlo."

La mandíbula de Akira tembló. "Me haría feliz..."

Lágrimas estaban bajando por las mejillas de Konata. "¡Oh no! ¡En tal caso debí haber traído una caja entera! Kagami, puedo ir al depósito, sólo rápidamente, y agarrar-"

"¡No!"

"Pero Kagamin-"

"¡No!"

"Podría vender ésos para-"

"¡No!"

"¿Filete de lomo? ¿Hongos de Matsutake? ¿Vacaciones en Okinawa?" Konata dijo, y bateó sus párpados a Kagami.

"Uhh..." Kagami miró a Akira.

"Sí, sí. Firmaré todo eso. Ve", Akira suspiró.

Konata se escapó saliendo, antes de que Akira tuviera tiempo de lamentar su promesa.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La atmósfera de la fiesta se había aflojado un poco después de una hora más o menos. Konata había traído una pila inmensa de mangas y Akira los estaba firmando obedientemente.

Incluso los parientes con el labio superior rígido se habían relajado después de beber un poco de sake, y ahora había grupos de invitados que charlaban con felicidad alrededor de la casa.

Kagami estaba paseando alrededor, mostrando sus piernas, cuando vio a Konata estar en el pasillo a solas con una niña bronceada de pelo rubio. Estaban charlando sobre algo. "¿Esa es la Ko Yasaka que creía que conocía?"

Kagami se movió mas cerca. No la notaban cuando oía por casualidad lo que Konata estaba diciendo.

"Solíamos vernos muy a menudo antes, ¿no? Pasamos tanto tiempo juntas", Konata dijo.

"Sí, casi cada día... eran esas épocas", Ko dijo, y sonrió abiertamente.

"¡Recuerdas cuándo te lancé al piso y salté sobre ti!" Konata exclamó.

"Uh, sí... ¡Ahora ésa fue una sorpresa!" Ko dijo, frotando su nuca. "… Y luego empezaste a rebotar arriba y abajo. Eso fue, uh, peculiar. Me sentía, como, dominada. O algo."

"¿Lo disfrutaste?" Konata dijo, y le guiño un ojo.

"Sí..." Ko dijo, y se río.

Kagami había escuchado suficiente. Dio media vuelta y se marchó fuera, al balcón.

Mientras tanto, Ko añadió, "Pero seriamente, Izumi-senpai, yo no soy Hiyori. No disfruto tales cosas realmente... Además, perdía casi todo el tiempo. ¡No me gusta perder! Y gaste demasiadas monedas en ese juego."

"Dímelo a mí", Konata dijo. "De todos modos, voy a ver a Kagami. ¡Nos vemos!"

"Está bien. Pero ¡ven al árcade otra vez algún día! Tú eres una leyenda ahí."

"Veremos"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Sobre la décima vez, Akira miró hacia arriba de los álbumes de manga y miró furiosa a la pareja. Nadie le prestaba atención alguna.

Durante quince minutos, Minoru había estado en la esquina, charlando con la "Niña pelirosa con tetas grandes", Miyuki, eso es. Akira sabía que había sido su compañera de clase, pero incluso así no deberían estar charlando por tanto tiempo.

"¡Diablos, Shiraishi! ¡Sus ojos están treinta centímetros más arriba que eso!" Gritó en su mente.

Sus firmas se habían hecho más grande y más desordenadas, y más enfadadas álbum tras álbum, como su temperamento aumentaba. No podía evitar compararse con Miyuki. La niña más vieja era más lista, de mejor ver, y, más importante, mucho más grande que ella alrededor de la región del pecho.

Firmó los últimos rápidamente, flexionó su mano doliendo, y marchó hacia Minoru y Miyuki.

Ambos voltearon para mirar, y de repente Akira no supo qué decir. Sabía que no tenía derecho de ponerse celosa, ningún derecho de enfadarse, pero eso era lo que sentía.

"¡Demonios!" Exclamó, dio media vuelta, y caminó hacia el jardín trasero.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y los miraron fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa con Akira-sama?" Konata preguntó.

Al principio, Minoru no comprendió que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él. "¿Quién... yo? ¡No tengo ni idea!"

"Sebastian, tú debes ir tras ella", Konata sugirió.

"¿Por qué? No me quiere cerca."

"Está loca por ti", Konata notaba.

Todos estaban mirando fijamente a Minoru.

"No, ¡eso es imposible!"

Todavía estaban mirándolo fijamente.

"¡No puede ser!" Minoru protestó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Oh, así que aquí estabas! ¿Qué pasa?" Konata dijo, cuando vio la espalda de Kagami. Estaba parada en el balcón, apoyándose en la barandilla y mirando fijamente al vacío.

Kagami dio media vuelta y separo sus brazos. Parecía inusualmente seria.

Konata paró sobre sus pasos y levantó sus cejas. "Uh... ¿Qué?"

"Ven aquí", Kagami dijo silenciosamente. Cuando Konata obedeció, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la niña más pequeña, inclinó su cabeza y le dio un muy largo y apasionado beso.

"K-Kagamin... esto es inusual", Konata exclamó, cuando Kagami separo sus labios finalmente.

"Te amo", Kagami dijo suavemente.

"Te amo también... ¡Más que el anime y manga!" Konata confirmó.

"¡Vaya!, gracias", Kagami dijo, y se burlo un poco. "De todos modos, te quiero y confío en ti y por tanto no estoy preocupada. Pero tú podías haberme dicho."

"Umm... ¿sobre qué?" Konata preguntó, pareciendo perpleja.

"Esa niña Yasaka. Oí por casualidad su conversación. Ustedes dos estaban juntas constantemente. Y una vez tu...saltase sobre ella, rebotando encima de ella en una manera pervertida, y eso", Kagami dijo, mirando a Konata de manera inquisitiva.

"Ah, eso!" Konata dijo, y le guiño un ojo. "¡Eso fue divertido! Luego la agarré por el pelo y la tiré."

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron. "A-agarrar...", Limpió su garganta y preguntó, "¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?"

"Oh, no recuerdo. Alrededor del año pasado...en primavera. ¿O era otoño?" Konata dijo, rascando su cabeza.

"¡Tú debes recordar! ¡Hay una gran diferencia si fue en otoño!" Kagami gimió.

Por ahora, Konata parecía muy perpleja. "¿Cómo podría recordar algo así?"

"¡Konata! ¡Estoy gravemente preocupada por si tú no puedes recordar eso!" Kagami gritó. "Era antes de que estuviéramos juntas, por lo menos. ¿Lo fue?"

"Sí, creo que sí."

"¡Tú crees que sí!" Kagami gritó.

"Sí, tú tienes razón. Debo recordar esto. Después de todo, fue una de las mejores."

"¿Una-de-las-mejores-?" Kagami dijo. Se había vuelto pálida.

"¡Sí! ¡Fue fenomenal! En ese momento había una multitud alrededor de nosotras al final y estaban aclamando y aplaudiendo."

Kagami aparto sus manos de Konata y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

"¿Multitud... Aclamando a ustedes dos...?" Exclamó. "¿Exactamente qué clase de vida has estado llevando? ¡Nunca me dijiste algo sobre todo eso!"

Konata se río. "Kagami, tú eres tan rara. No es, como, un asunto importante. Me pasa constantemente."

Kagami sólo la miró fijamente con la boca abierta

"Pero no he estado yendo allí últimamente", Konata dijo. "El árcade no está tan cerca de nuestro nuevo hogar, y tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer estos días. Además, tenemos una consola-quiero decir, tres consolas, en casa, y la computadora..."

"Tú estabas hablando de un juego en el árcade..." Kagami dijo. Luego, se volteo gritando de la risa.

Konata parecía aun mas perpleja. "Seguro. Que mas... " Dijo, entonces su mandíbula cayó abierta. Finalmente, comprendió a qué podría haber soñado. Por un momento, Konata realmente se ruborizó de la vergüenza, pero al final sólo tuvo que disfrutar con la risa de Kagami

Hubo un sonido de alguien que limpiaba su garganta. Ambas dejaron de reírse y dieron media vuelta. Una anciana diminuta y arrugada de gran edad-evidente por el totalmente color gris de su pelo-estaba parada a un lado del balcón. Se dieron cuenta de que había estado ahí todo el tiempo. ¡Una obaasan japonés, una criatura espantosa como ella sola, y esta era la pariente más grande de Yukari, una a la que Miyuki se había referido como la "Bisabuela"!

"Uh, nosotros-yo" Kagami exclamó, pero realmente no había nada que podía decir.

La anciana corrió más cerca de las congeladas par de niñas y las miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un sonido extraño y expectorante salió de la boca de la anciana. Se estaba carcajeando de risa.

"Así que, tú eres la hija de Izumi-san", gruñó a Konata. "Y tú eres su... pequeña amiga", notaba, volviéndose hacia Kagami.

Ambas niñas se volvieron pálidas. "H-Hiiragi... Kagami..." Kagami tartamudeó. "Un placer con-..."

Repentinamente, la expresión de la bisabuela cambió y se dieron cuenta de que les estaba sonriendo con gusto. "No se preocupen, niñas. No es como que no haya visto y escuchado todo eso antes. Por ejemplo, hmm... ¡A uno de los primos de Yukari-chan le aprecian los animales de la granja!" Exclamó, y se carcajeó otra vez.

Los ojos de Konata y Kagami se abrieron. No estaban seguras si escuchar eso era un alivio.

La bisabuela regresó hacia dentro, todavía carcajeándose para ella misma.

"Asustadizo..." Kagami suspiró.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Hola! ¡Escuchen, todos! Todas las niñas solteras vengan aquí!" Yukari gritó. "¡Miyuki-chan me dijo que tenía que lanzar estas flores!"

Justo a tiempo, Minoru y Akira también volvieron. Aquellos que estaban al tanto de ellos se dieron cuenta de que nada había ocurrido entre ellos obviamente. Akira parecía tan despectiva y Minoru despistado como de costumbre.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Akira preguntó.

"Yukari-san va a lanzar esas flores", Tsukasa explicó.

"¿Por qué tienen todos que ver eso?"

"¡Ejem! "Miyuki dijo, "esta es una tradición occidental. Mamá, tú debes voltearte al otro lado, lanzar el ramo sobre tu cabeza, y todas las niñas trataran de atraparlo. ¡Quien lo atrape será el próximo en casarse!"

"Oh, así que así es como es", Yukari notaba. Riéndose tontamente, dio media vuelta.

"Mamá, espera hasta que cuente hasta tres ", Miyuki dijo.

"Bien, querida. ¿Tú tratas de coger el ramo también?" Yukari preguntó.

"Sí, mama", Miyuki dijo, y se juntó a la multitud.

"¡Voy a atraparlo!" Misao declaró.

"¿Con quién te casarás si lo atrapas?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"¡Me casaría con Tsukasa-chan y Ayano-chan, por supuesto!" Misao gritó. Los parientes de Yukari exclamaron, murmurando entre ellos, y miraron furiosos a Misao.

"Misa-chan..." Ayano suspiró.

"¡Lo atraparé y me casaré con Kagamin!" Konata gritó.

"¡Me casaré con Hiyori!" Patricia anunció.

"Y me casaré con mi pequeña Matsuri-chan!" Kuroi-sensei gritó, y eructó. "Nanako!" Matsuri gimió.

Más exclamaciones y murmuraciones.

"¡Muy bien, mamá! ¿Estás lista?" Miyuki gritó. "Uno, dos,... ¡Tres!"

* * *

Así que, ¿quién atrapa el ramo? ¿Qué clase de panties estaba llevando Minami? ¿El pastel de bodas esta bueno? ¡Estas preguntas-y muchas otros-serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de ¡Reto!

S*x* a**l (bien, dedos solamente...Tres a lo más, para ser exactos-¿qué?) Y b*s*ialismo son mencionados!

DPP=Delicioso pecho plano

Yutaka es una ramera :)

No tomen este capítulo como una descripción auténtica de una boda japonesa. Nunca tienen damas de honor, por ejemplo. Pero no podía cambiarlo en este punto.

Sí, realmente hay un manga, "La ambición de Akira" (?, Akira no oukoku), que es serializado en la revista Comp Ace publicada por Kadokawa Shoten. Que según yo sé-no estoy seguro si es dibujado por Kagami Yoshimizu. Tal vez.

* * *

Había dicho 10 y solo tarde 5 días (también me dio hyperinspiracionitis)

Por si no saben que es efigie es "la representación de una persona en una moneda, pintura o escultura"

Ataru Moroboshi es como Sojiro, un pervertido, C-Ko según Wikipedia es inocente, alegre, despreocupada y emotiva al igual que Yui y Minoru y Yukari.

Hadaka es un festival donde los participantes van con poca ropa o a veces desnudos para tener suerte todo el año. Buscando eso me entere que "Matsuri" es la palabra que los japoneses usan para referirse a los festivales.

Los pantalones Hakama eran usados por los sumarais. Tienen 5 pliegues enfrente y 2 atrás, los 5 elementos y el ying y yang según la tradición zen.

Los hongos Matsutake pueden llegar a costar desde 90 dolares(importado) hasta 2,000 dolares (el japones al inicio de la temporada) por kilo.

En realidad no es DPP sino DFC, Delicious Flat Chest.

Faltan 4 capítulos y el epilogo. El siguiente se llama "El ramo de flores", "The bouquet"


	21. El ramo de flores

**Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 21: El ramo de flores**

**********La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!

El problema es que he olvidado la mayor parte de la historia. ¡Es demasiado largo y me canso de re leerlo! Ah bien, no voy a reescribir este capítulo, por ahora. Así que hay cosas raras, inconsistencias y omisiones. Para el resto de los capítulos, no tendré tantos personajes presentes a la vez.

Sí, este capítulo, y el anterior a este, requieren una revisión. Por ejemplo, la boda debe haber alcanzado a dos días: la primera tarde en que sólo habrían tenido la ceremonia. Los parientes de campo se habrían quedado una noche, y el día siguiente habría sido la recepción de la boda y la fiesta. Eso aclarara algunas cosas. Pero, prefiero terminar esta historia entera primero y trabajar en eso después. Tal vez.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star. Los spoilers de "El anillo mágico de Ursula" son evitados.

* * *

Yukari balanceó su brazo y mandó las flores a volar por el aire, a una distancia inesperada. La mayoría de las niñas y las mujeres estaban de pie demasiado cerca y no tenían ninguna oportunidad de atraparlo.

Kagami estaba en la hilera trasera, pero la trayectoria del ramo estaba fuera de su alcance. No podía exactamente saltar por él, llevando zapatos de tacón alto así que apenas se deslizo por sus dedos. Aun así, Kagami sintió que atrapó algo, y cerró sus dedos alrededor de ello.

Y, las flores aterrizaron en el regazo de Akira Kogami sentada al borde del escenario. Pensativamente, agarró el racimo. La multitud hizo "Ooh", y volteo para mirarla fijamente.

Minoru, que estaba de pie a su lado, la miró con la boca abierta. Y Akira volteo a mirarlo. "¿Qué?" Akira gritó. "No, no, y no! ¡Nunca me casaría contigo! ¡Preferiría casarme con un extranjero! ¡Un burakumin! ¡O ese cabeza hueca de Kenta! Diablos, ¡preferiría casarme con Sojiro Izumi ante que contigo!"

"¡Nunca te pedí que te casaras conmigo!" Minoru gritó.

"¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme pensar que te gusto, y luego traicionarme de ese modo! ¡Tú eres un traidor! ¡Un mujeriego!" Akira gritó, antes de comprender lo que Minoru había dicho.

Callo su boca, y se volvió rojo remolacha "… ¡oh!... T-tu no pediste... ... Uhh..."

No importa lo duro que Akira intento, no se atrevió a disculparse. Dejó caer el ramo y salió corriendo a la puerta trasera de la casa.

Como si fuera una señal, todos voltearon para mirar a Minoru.

Miró alrededor, suspiró, y caminó tras Akira.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami casi había olvidado que todavía estaba sujetando algo.

Abrió sus dedos y descubrió que era un capullo de rosa.

Sin perder el tiempo, Konata estaba de pie junto a ella, y exclamó, "¡Kagamin! ¡Lo atrapaste!"

"No, no lo hice ... no realmente..." Kagami protestó.

"Sí, ¡lo hiciste! … Pero es diminuto. Me pregunto qué representa, entonces. ¿Miyuki-san, ¿tú lo sabes?" Konata preguntó.

"Perdón, solamente sé qué representa atrapar el ramo entero", Miyuki dijo.

"Debe ser como, cuando consigues "Media-suerte" en el templo! Así que tú vas a conseguir... Umm... ¿Medio-matrimonio?"

"¡No me voy a casar! Yo-" Kagami paro de hablar cuando recordó.

Konata fingió empezar a llorar. "Waah! … Cómo te atreves a dejarme pensar que te gusto, y luego traicionarme de ese modo! ¡Tú eres una traidora! ¡Una mujeriega!

"¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo! Es solo-no es posible por el momento. La ley, y todo", Kagami explicó.

"¿Qué?" Tsukasa y Miyuki exclamaron.

"Oh, nos hemos olvidado decirles sobre eso con toda esta emoción. ¡Hace algunas semanas Kagami me pidió que me casara con ella! Y acepté", Konata dijo, y levanto su mano izquierda, donde estaba llevando el anillo.

"¡Aww! ¡Eso es tan romántico!" Tsukasa suspiró. "¿Mi hermana se arrodilló frente a ti?"

"Sí, lo hizo, a decir verdad", Konata anunció.

Kagami se estaba ruborizando. "¡Pensaba que tenía que ser hecho así! ¡Me olvidé de investigarlo apropiadamente!" Protestó.

"Tomemos un brindis por eso, Kagamin!" Konata dijo, y empujó una grande copa llena de sake a las manos de Kagami.

"¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo beber?... ¡Hey!" Kagami gritó, cuando se dio cuenta por qué.

"Kagamin..." Konata gorjeó, y se pegó al lado de Kagami.

"¡No! ¡No quiero sentirme enferma a la mañana siguiente!" Kagami protestó.

"Pero quiero que tú hagas lo mismo que la última vez que te pusiste borracha!"

"¿Oh? ¿Qué hizo mi hermana la última vez que se puso borracha?" Tsukasa preguntó inocentemente.

"¡No! ¡No le digas!" Kagami gritó, cuando Konata abrió su boca.

"Pero Kagamin, no quieres que tu hermana aprenda-"

"¡No! No quiero que mi hermana-yech, incluso la idea de eso es..." Kagami gimió.

"No es algo demasiado raro. Solamente clavó sus dedos en mi-"

Kagami gritó tan fuerte que Tsukasa no podía escucharlo totalmente. "Los clavó dónde, ¿Kona-chan?"

Kagami forcejeo con Konata, bloqueó su boca, y la arrastró lejos, antes de que pudiera repetirlo. "¡Sólo deja de hablar de eso! ¡Lo haré sobria si tan sólo dejas de hablar!" Kagami gimió.

Konata sonrió tan extensamente que la palma de Kagami era apenas capaz de cubrirla.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami y Konata se estaban relajando en la sauna juntas cuando Konata, coqueteándole con la mirada como de costumbre, se puso a reír repentinamente. Kagami se estremeció y en secreto pellizcó su cintura. No se sentía demasiado regordeta. Había perdido peso efectivamente...

"Kagamin, no me estoy riendo de ti", Konata cuchicheó. "Tu cuerpo es perfecto. Me pone caliente..."

"Konata, estamos en un sauna. Eso es lo qué te pone caliente", Kagami dijo, pero no podía evitar sonreír y ruborizarse un poco con las palabras de Konata. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, entonces?"

"Los parientes de Miyuki-san. Estaban consternados por nuestras minifaldas, pero una docena de niñas desnudas no les molesta en lo mas mínimo."

Efectivamente, el baño y las bañeras estaban llenas de carne femenina expuesta. Kagami se mofo. "Bien, eso es sólo cómo somos los japonés. Se está poniendo caluroso, ¿nos refrescamos un poco?"

"Está bien."

Después de que se habían enjuagado en las duchas, escucharon a Misao gritar, "¡Tengamos una carrera alrededor de la casa! ¡Desnudas!"

"¿Te refieres afuera?" Ayano exclamó. "Misa-chan, tú sabes qué ocurrió la última vez... la policía" Ayano echó un vistazo a los parientes de Miyuki rápidamente, pero no parecían haber escuchado.

"¿Qué está haciendo Tsukasa-chan con las brujas viejas?" Konata preguntó, señalando con el dedo las bañeras.

"¡Ssh!" Kagami siseó. "Podrían escuchar."

Tsukasa estaba en la bañera con las "Brujas viejas", y estaba ocupada explicando algo. "… Popular en USA, Kona-chan dijo. Todos se sientan en círculo, y luego ponemos una botella en medio."

"¿Qué clase de botella?" Uno de los parientes de Miyuki preguntó.

"Oh. No sé. Supongo que cualquier clase está bien. Luego, alguien balancea la botella, y a cualquiera que señale tiene que escoger-"

"¡Tsukasa! ¡La sauna esta libre!" Kagami gritó.

"Pero, hermana, sólo estoy explicando-"

"¡No, no! ¡Tienes que entrar en la sauna ahora mismo! ¡Es... Está en la temperatura exactamente correcta!" Kagami gritó, sonando un poco con pánico. Miró alrededor, pidiendo ayuda para parar a Tsukasa de continuar su historia.

Konata estaba demasiado ocupada riendo para ayudarla, y Misao y Ayano todavía estaban discutiendo sobre si podían irse fuera desnudas.

"¡Esta cosa del sauna suena interesante!" Uno de los parientes de Miyuki dijo. "¡Vamos allí!"

Kagami cubrió sus ojos y gimió.

"No importa, Kagamin. Tal vez se pondrán más comprensivos cuando Tsukasa les diga todo."

Kagami suspiró profundamente. "Adivino... Alguien les dirá todo de todos modos..."

"Por supuesto", Konata dijo, y palmeo la espalda de Kagami. "Además, creo que son infazeables. Entremos al baño."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Por qué estamos cortando el pastel ahora?" Patricia se preguntó. Habían terminado de bañarse y ahora todos se habían reunido en la sala. El pastel de bodas había sido traído y Yukari y Sojiro se estaban preparando para cortarlo.

"¿Eh? ¿Hicimos las cosas en el orden equivocado?" Hiyori preguntó.

"No estoy segura, en realidad", Patricia dijo y rascó su cabeza. "Hace tanto que estuve en una boda. Y creo que me estoy volviendo japonesa y ustedes chicas hacen todo en un orden raro de todos modos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bien, conducen del lado equivocado del camino. Sus interruptores funcionan al revés o de lado. Ponen mayonesa en la pizza. Abren todas las puertas corredizas cuando quieren hablar en privado. Llevan pantuflas distintas para el baño. Hay estatuas de mapaches con escrotos inmenso por todos lados. Llevan penes gigantes por todas partes-"

Hiyori farfulló y tosió.

"Pero es divertido, en realidad. Encuentro alguna nueva rareza todos los días."

Hiyori protestó, "Pero tu país es raro también!"

"Sí, lo es..."

Miyuki limpió su garganta, y preguntó, "¿Todos están aquí? El pastel va a ser cortado."

"Quien no esté aquí, levante su mano", Konata gritó.

Misao levantó su mano y gritó, "¡No estoy aquí!"

"Pero Kusakabe-san, tú estás aquí", Miyuki dijo, pareciendo confundida.

"No estoy tan segura sobre eso", Kagami suspiro, mirando furiosa a Misao. No le gustaba que tan cerca el trío estaba de pie en frente de todos los desconocidos. Ayano estaba prácticamente colgando del cuello de Misao. Y, la otra mano de Misao parecía rodear la espalda baja de la hermana menor de Kagami.

"No te preocupes, Kagamin", Konata cuchicheó. "Creo que Tsukasa ya les dijo todo."

Algunos de los parientes de Miyuki parecían tener la cara extrañamente roja y una expresión estupefacta.

Kagami suspiró. Por lo menos no habían dejado la ceremonia.

"¿Por qué están discutiendo por cortar el pastel?" Tsukasa preguntó a Miyuki.

"¡Ejem!. Quien tiene su mano sobre la del otro mientras se corta el pastel, será el dominante en su matrimonio", Miyuki explicó.

"¡Parece como si papá estuviera ganando!" Konata exclamó.

"Oh, pero-" Miyuki fue interrumpida cuando Sojiro dio un aullido de dolor.

"- si te las arreglas para golpear el pie de la otra persona mientras cortas el pastel, tú serás el dominante", Miyuki concluyó.

"¡Apuesto que mi hermana no dijo a papá sobre eso!" Konata exclamó.

Kagami parecía perpleja por un segundo, antes de que se diera cuenta de a quién se refería Konata. "Ah, Miyuki es tu hermana ahora. ¡Todavía no puedo comprender eso!"

Sojiro efectivamente había sido pisado, pero por lo demás el primer pedazo de pastel había sido cortado con éxito y las estatuillas de anime no se habían caído.

"¿Kagami, cual de de nosotras será la dominante?" Konata preguntó inocentemente, cuándo estaban formando fila para conseguir rebanadas de pastel.

Kagami se ruborizó intensamente. Por haber sido informada a fondo de todos los aspectos de la intimidad por Konata-a través de ese "Especial" tipo de anime, si bien no verbalmente, o en la práctica, esta pregunta planteó imágenes mentales algo raras.

"Ka-Kagamin! ¡No me refería a eso!" Konata exclamó, fingiendo estar escandalizada, cuando vio la expresión de Kagami.

"Nosotras-¡podemos turnarnos!" Kagami dijo.

Konata se carcajeó locamente.

Algunos de los parientes de Miyuki parecían desorbitados, habiéndolas escuchado

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Minoru miró alrededor de la casa y encontró a Akira sobre el balcón, apoyándose en la barandilla y mirando fijamente hacia la oscuridad.

"¿Akira-sama?" Dijo silenciosamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Viniste para regodearte con mi error?" Akira siseó.

"No, claro que no... tengo que decirte algo."

Akira se erigió, pero no se movió.

"Umm... la razón por la que no dije algo... no te encuentro completamente poco atractiva..." Minoru tartamudeó. Podía haber añadido muchos "peros" y "exceptos" en eso, pero sabía que éste no era buen momento para eso.

Los ojos de Akira se abrieron, pero todavía no dio media vuelta. Obviamente había algo muy interesante para mirar en el oscuro jardín trasero de la residencia Iwasaki.

Minoru se recompuso , y dijo, "... Tú eres tan joven. Y todavía en la escuela secundaria."

Akira se estremeció. Después de un silencio largo e incomodo, replico. "¡Así que te gustan ancianas! ¡Haz un pase en esa bisabuela entonces! ¡Oí que es viuda!"

"No, ¡no es así!" Minoru protestó.

"¡Qué!" Akira exclamó, fingiendo indiferencia ahora. "Ve y prepara el equipo. Se supone que cantaría, ¿no? Chop-chop", Akira dijo.

Solamente después de que Minoru había partido, Akira dio media vuelta. Limpio algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas y suspiró profundamente.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Mientras tanto, Konata acababa de robar la fresa de Kagami y Kagami la estaba persiguiendo alrededor de la habitación.

"¡La bandida roba fresas ataca otra vez!" Konata gritó, y rápidamente llenó se boca con la fruta antes de que Kagami la atrapara.

Kagami sacó un poco de crema batida de su rebanada de pastel y lo unto en la cara de Konata. "¡Te lo mereces!"

Konata trató de devolver el favor, pero tenía crema en sus ojos, y cuando Kagami se agachó, deslizo su mano accidentalmente sobre la cara de Kuroi sensei.

"¡Izumi!" Kuroi-sensei gritó. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Eso es detención para ti!"

"Sensei, ¡tú no puedes darme detención más!" Konata dijo. "Oh. Tú nunca me diste detención. Me pregunto cómo habría sido"

"Aburrido. Es realmente aburrido", Kuroi-sensei explicó mientras limpio su cara con una servilleta.

Mientras estaban ocupados, Kagami arrebató la fresa de la rebanada de pastel de Kuroi y se escapó.

"¡Hey! ¿Adónde se fue mi fresa?" Kuroi-sensei gritó. "¿Tú la tomaste?" Gruñó a Konata.

"¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Lo juro!" Konata gritó, y se escapó, porque Kuroi-sensei la estaba atrapando.

Tsukasa se acercó a ellas con una caja abierta de fresas en su mano. "Sabía que esto ocurriría así que traje una extra."

"¡Qué atenta", Kuroi-sensei dijo, y agarró un puñado.

Tsukasa parecía en shock por un momento, pero dijo entonces,"¡Estas son fenomenales con vinagre balsámico! Y mayonesa."

"Estás apretando mi pierna, pequeña Hiiragi", Kuroi-sensei dijo.

Tsukasa se río tontamente.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Los recién casados deben tener el primer baile", Miyuki anunció.

Después de comer el pastel, habían hecho un poco de espacio en la sala, y estaban preparándose para el "Tradicional baile nupcial", insistido por Miyuki y sorprendentemente por Sojiro, en menor grado.

"Siempre hay baile en las recepciones de boda", Konata notaba.

"En anime, tú quieres decir", Kagami corrigió. "Sí, sí", añadió, antes de que Konata dijera algo. "Sé que tú crees que el anime es la vida real."

Sojiro estaba susurrando algo a Akira y a Minoru.

"¿Qué está haciendo papá?" Konata preguntó a Miyuki.

"La canción con la que los recién casados tienen su primer baile, será "Su canción" por así decirlo", Miyuki explicó.

"¿Tú dejaste al papá de Konata escogerlo?" Kagami exclamó.

"Oh..." Miyuki dijo. No tenía idea de eso. Pero era demasiado tarde; Sojiro y Yukari ya estaban sobre la pista de baile y la música empezó a sonar.

Akira parecía como si no hubiera nada anormal en la canción. "Esta rosa es nuestro destino, hikisakare futari no te wa hanarete-itta..."

"Temía que fuera el Hare Hare Yukai o Komm, süßer Tod, o algo..." Kagami suspiró. "Pero eso... ¿Del anillo mágico de Úrsula? ¿Eso es realmente apropiado?"

"Aww, esa escena de baile fue tan fenomenal. Y, bueno, papá es una lesbiana-"

"Konata!" Kagami interrumpió. "¡No digas tales cosas raras!"

Konata agarró su mano y la jaló a la pista de baile. "¡Hey! ¡Tú sabes que no puedo bailar!"

"Tonterías. ¡Tú eres una fenomenal bailarina! ¿Recuerdas el tango que tuvimos? No, no el horizontal", Konata corrigió humorísticamente. Por supuesto Kagami supo de qué estaba hablando.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarme desde que tú adquiriste el video!" Kagami gimió.

"Hey, hagamos este baile y filmémoslo alguna vez, ¿En cosplay?" Konata indicó.

"Después tú sugerirás -"

"¡Debemos tener estos trajes en el trabajo!" Konata exclamó. "¡Será una sensación!"

"Lo sabía."

"Kagami, tú eres Utena, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto... - no, ¡no era una promesa hacerlo!"

Otros estaban uniéndose al baile, aunque Tsukasa, Ayano, y Misao no parecían poder empezar-ya que se necesita dos para bailar tango, tres parecían ser demasiado; resultando en extremidades enredadas y confusión sobre la dirección a la que deben moverse.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Todos, ¡vengan fuera! ¡Los recién casados van a fugarse!" Miyuki gritó.

"Decoramos el automóvil de papá", Konata notaba.

"Puedo ver eso", Kagami dijo. Largas cadenas fueron adjuntadas a la parte trasera del automóvil, con zapatos viejos, latas, y otras cosas raras relacionadas con ellos. La ventana trasera tenia "Recién casados" escrito sobre él.

"Konata, cometiste un error con el kanji. Ahora dice algo como, compensación por arrastrarse a las camas de niñas por las noches..." Kagami notó.

Otros que podían leer el kanji con fluidez se estaban riendo. A Misao y Patricia habían tenido que explicarles la broma.

Afortunadamente Yukari estaba demasiado dichosa para notar algo.

"¿Dónde dijiste que iban ir?" Konata preguntó a su nueva hermana mayor.

"Izumi-san... Papá..." - obviamente Miyuki no estaba muy cómoda aun usando esa palabra- "... Dijo que visitarán sus lugares favoritos primero. Toma solamente uno o dos días. Y luego vuelan a Hawái durante dos semanas", Miyuki explicó.

"¡Hawái!" Misao gritó, cuando escuchó esto. "¿Van a comer un cerdo asado entero? ¿Y bailar y hacer esa cosa del limbo, llevando solamente faldas?"

"Kusakabe, tu visión de Hawái es algo rara..." Kagami suspiró.

"Bien, tú no has estado ahí tampoco", Misao dijo.

"¡No, pero he escuchado en la escuela! De todos modos, Konata... ¿Dijiste que podríamos ir a Okinawa? Matsuri e Inori han estado ahí, pero yo no", Kagami dijo

"¡Sí, porque no! Holgazaneando en la playa, yéndose a zambullir, ver gatos de Iriomote..." Konata vocalizó sus sueños.

"Chanpuru... Y ¡cállate!" Kagami gruñó, antes de que Konata dijera algo sobre pensar en comida primero.

"Kagami, apuesto que te enamorarás de un gatito de Iriomote y luego tendrás que dejarlo allí y estará devastado pero entonces el gato te seguirá a tierra firme y-" Konata dijo.

"No. Dudo que eso ocurra", Kagami dijo. "Podría ser alérgica a los gatos también."

"De todos modos, Las cosas que Akira ha firmado se están vendiendo realmente bien. Estoy consiguiendo fácilmente suficiente efectivo para nuestro viaje", Konata dijo, después de verificar su teléfono celular.

"Qué, ¿los estás vendiendo ya?" Kagami preguntó.

"Sí. Tengo Internet en este celular."

"¿A dónde les gustaría ir a nuestra luna de miel chicas?" Misao preguntó, dirigiéndose a Ayano y Tsukasa.

"¡Disney world!" Tsukasa dijo mientras que Ayano dijo, "¡Francia!"

"Y tú, ¿Misa-chan?" Tsukasa preguntó.

Misao rascó su nuca. "Bien, he estado en Hokkaido... Y esa vez fue suficiente."

Tembló, y dijo, "Tal vez... ¡Islandia!"

"¿Por qué Islandia, Misa-chan?"

"No sé. Parece bonito. Todo fuego y hielo. ¡Como yo! Y tienen su propia versión de ese pescado podrido. Siempre he querido probarlo. Lo vi en la TV o en algún lugar."

"¿Pescado podrido? Oh, te refieres al funazushi. Lo tuvimos una vez", Ayano explicó. "Vomite y Misao se lo comió todo."

"¡Sí, pero su versión es hardcore! Es tiburón podrido o algo", Misao dijo, pareciendo emocionada.

La cara de Tsukasa se había vuelto verde y estaba tapando sus orejas.

"¿Ves?, Konata, no soy la única que piensa primero en comida", Kagami notaba. "De todos modos. ¿Miyuki, a dónde te gustaría ir para tu luna de miel?"

"Francia suena bien. O Italia. He sido siempre admiradora del Renacimiento italiano", Miyuki dijo. Las otras la miraron pasmadas.

"¿Minami y Yutaka?" Kagami llamó. Dicha pareja dio media vuelta.

"¿Qué pasa, Kagami-san?" Yutaka preguntó.

"¿A dónde quieren ir ustedes dos para su luna de miel?"

Konata se río cuando ambas se volvieron rojo remolacha. "Kagami, ¡las hiciste ruborizarse!"

"¡No estaba tratando de hacerlo! De todos modos, sólo estábamos hablando de lunas de miel en general... No me refería a ustedes dos, como pareja, quiero decir-uhh..." Kagami se estaba ruborizando ahora también.

"Bien..." Yutaka dijo. "Francia, tal vez. Ya que me gustan los castillos y los caballeros y princesas y esas cosas..."

"Yutaka-san, me temo que la Revolución Francesa acabo con la mayoría de la nobleza", Miyuki dijo.

Cuando las otras la miraron con la boca abierta, añadió, "... Pero estoy segura que todavía tienen muchos castillos. Y Château de Versailles es algo que también me gustaría ver."

"¿El qué?" Misao preguntó. "Oh, ¡no te preocupes!. No quiero aprender algo. ¡Ya terminamos la escuela secundaria!"

"Me alegro de que no fuera tu profesora", Kuroi-sensei dijo. "Así que, Matsuri-chan, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir para nuestra luna de miel?"

Matsuri miró fijamente a Kuroi-sensei, y dijo, "¡El antártico!"

"Ooh, ¡los pingüinos son tan lindos!" Tsukasa exclamó.

"¿Por qué allí?" Kuroi-sensei preguntó.

"Tal vez eso te enfrié un poco. Todavía estoy adolorida de la última noche-" Matsuri murmuró, y tuvo hipo.

"Hermana, ¡estás borracha!" Tsukasa culpó.

"Como sea", Matsuri dijo, y sorbió su cerveza.

"¡Nosotras dos iríamos a USA, por supuesto!" Patricia anunció. "Y Corea. Por el manhwa."

"Pero también me gustaría visitar Holanda", Hiyori dijo.

"¿Por las drogas?" Patricia preguntó.

"¡No!" Hiyori exclamó. "Sólo porque, es un país muy abierto de mente, o es lo que he escuchado..."

"Sí, incluso les gustarían esas páginas que tú habías escondido bajo tu cajón", Patricia dijo.

"¡Patty- chan!" Hiyori exclamó. "¡No eran para los ojos de nadie!"

"¡Me gustaban! Tus ideas más privadas, dibujar imágenes como-como aquella dónde Yutaka-"

"Nooo!" Hiyori gritó, y bloqueó la boca de Patricia con su palma.

"¿Oh? ¿dibujaste un retrato de mí?" Yutaka preguntó.

Hiyori se escapó, arrastrando a Patricia con ella.

"Eso deja sólo a Inori. ¿Adónde irías de luna de miel?" Kagami preguntó a su hermana mayor.

"Luna de miel... luna... oh sí. La luna. Esa sería una buena oportunidad", Inori dijo.

"¿Una oportunidad?"

"Para algo de paz y tranquilidad."

Kagami miró alrededor.

"Sí, ha estado bastante agitado últimamente."

* * *

Había olvidado totalmente que Kagami ya le pidió a Konata que se case con ella...

Podría haber hecho las cosas en orden equivocado, como, lanzar el ramo primero y comer el pastel después. ¡no importa!... Ellos no lo habrían sabido...

Raro. La palabra "Unfazeable" solamente aparece en cierto juego realmente. Un juego que sería realmente obscuro en Japón. Ah bien, esa es Konata para ustedes.

Fue difícil pensar en algo para evitar la basura hetero (como lo llamo:) y hacer a Minoru y Akira todo sentimentales. Ahora, que eso está resuelto, desaparecerán definitivamente de esta historia. A menos que haya una gran demanda por ellos

He oído que realmente tienen estatuas de mapache (tanuki) con pelotas grandes por todos lados. Traen buena suerte o algo así. Oh, y tienen una canción infantil sobre ellos. "Tan-tan-tanuki's testicles, there isn't even any wind but still go swing-swing-swing."

Las fresas son a veces realmente comidas con vinagre balsámico. No estoy tan seguro sobre la mayonesa-pero en Japón... Sí, probablemente. Oh, y ¿por qué Tsukasa quedo en shock? Porque las fresas son algo caras en Japón. Son mucho más baratas en Finlandia, por lo menos durante la temporada.

… Komm, süßer Tod es como un baile de bodas. No, no muy apropiado.

Konata escribió 結 como 給 . Esto cambia el significado de 結婚 a algo raro.

* * *

"El anillo mágico de Ursula" es como se le conoce al manga y anime "Shojo Kakumei Utena", en España (creo)se le conoce como "Utena, la chica revolucionaria"

Los Burakumin son la clase social mas baja de Japón.

El funazushi es una carpa fermentada y al que Misao se refiere se llama Hákarl que es carne curada de tiburón peregrino la cual es toxica "debido a su alto contenido en ácido úrico ya que el tiburón no posee riñón y concentra todo el ácido en sus músculos". Desde que es atrapado hasta que esta listo para comerse pasan desde 4 hasta 7 meses.

El "manhwa" es "el término general coreano utilizado para denominar las tiras cómicas e historietas. "Manga" en japones y "Manhua" en chino.

Se acerca la época de exámenes así que quizá tarde un poco mas en subir cada capitulo, tal vez el siguiente no tarde mucho pero los otros si, aun así quizá ponga en el perfil como va la traducción, cuanto tardaría y cosas así .


	22. Alrededor del mundo y todo lo necesario

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 22: Alrededor del mundo y todo lo necesario.**

**************La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

¡Cuidado con el horror!: Hay un OC en este capítulo. Con un nombre y todo. Pero desaparecerá y se irá rápidamente y dejará de molestar a todos con su presencia ofensiva y repugnante. Es mejor que tú pases por alto todo el capítulo entero si no puedes soportar cualquier OC.

* * *

"¿Estas segura que tomaste tu pasaporte?" Konata preguntó, por segunda vez.

"Sí, lo hice, por qué sigues preguntando... ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Exactamente por qué necesito un pasaporte? Vamos a Okinawa", Kagami dijo. Acababan de llegar al aeropuerto y estaban acarreando su equipaje hacia los escritorios del mostrador. "Okinawa todavía es parte de Japón, tu lo sabes, ¿No aprendiste nada en la escuela secundaria?"

"Sí, sí, por supuesto que sé eso. Pero... ¡Es una sorpresa!" Konata exclamó.

Kagami se detuvo. Konata estaba a punto de seguir caminando, pero Kagami la jaló.

"Para. ¿Una sorpresa, involucra un pasaporte? ¡Eso no suena bien!" Kagami gimió. "¡Dime qué está ocurriendo!"

"Aww, Kagamin, tú lo habrías sabido en sólo un minuto. La gran sorpresa es... ¡No vamos a Okinawa!" Konata dijo.

La mandíbula de Kagami cayó abierta. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"La primera sorpresa es que no vamos a Okinawa."

"¡Qué diablos!" Kagami gritó, haciendo a algunos otros pasajeros voltear y mirar.

Konata tragó saliva. Kagami era experta en parecer temible. "F-Finlandia..."

Kagami no respondió así que Konata repitió, "Vamos a Finlandia."

Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron. Konata suspiró con alivio porque Kagami no estalló o rompió su cráneo con un golpe de kárate.

Kagami solamente tomó una honda respiración, y dijo silenciosamente, "¿Por qué vamos a Finlandia?"

"¡Solamente por una noche! ¡Es otra sorpresa!"

Kagami tomó otra honda respiración y frotó sus adoloridas sienes.

"Está bien. Tú estás pagando así que no me importa... espera, ¡me importa! ¡Toma años volar ahí y volver! Y debido a que se suponía que iríamos a Okinawa, ¡no empaque alguna ropa tibia! Solamente bronceador, bikinis, camisetas, y-"

"No te preocupes, Kagami. Es verano ahí también."

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué vamos allá?"

"... ¡No te estoy diciendo que porque es una sorpresa!" Konata exclamó, y arrugó sus labios.

Ni siquiera la mirada más feroz de Kagami, a la que Konata llamó La Mirada de la Muerte, la convenció de que dijera algo más.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a Finlandia si tú insistes!" Kagami gimió. "Esta sorpresa tuya, es mejor que sea buena."

"¡Lo es! Te lo garantizo", Konata dijo. "Vámonos."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"… Tengo que sentarme", Kagami dijo, y limpio el sudor frió de su frente. Se había vuelto pálida cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en un avión y que estaba a punto de moverse.

"Kagami, ya estás sentada. Amarrada al asiento, a decir verdad", Konata notaba.

"¡Oh!."

Konata hizo una mueca cuando Kagami apretó su mano demasiado fuerte. Después de que el despegue había terminado, Kagami pareció relajarse un poco, y algo de color regresó a sus mejillas.

"Gracias por no vomitar, Kagami", Konata dijo, y se acurrucó más cerca de ella.

"Uh... todavía odio volar", Kagami farfulló. "¿De todos modos, podrías decirme por lo menos qué haremos en Finlandia?"

"Bien, Henna Pantsu nos encontrara en el aeropuerto-"

Kagami interrumpió. "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Henna Pantsu nos encontrara. Su nombre es Henna Pantsu."

"¿Por qué-cómo-su nombre puede ser "Panties raros"? ¿Y quién diablos es Henna Pantsu?"

"Recuerdas cuándo fuimos a Finlandia la última vez?"

"Por supuesto. Quién podría olvidar ese viaje..." Kagami suspiró.

"Recuerdas a esa niña que hablaba japonés, rubia y peli azul chica que nos llevó a una cafetería al primer día. Me dio su dirección de correo electrónico. Su nombre es Henna Pantsu."

Kagami se río. "Estás bromeando, ¿no?"

"¡No, es en serio! Aparentemente Henna es un nombre común ahí, y Pantsu es su apellido. Bien, ¡no puedo evitar el hecho de que su nombre es "Panties raros"! ¡Es verdad!"

"¡Qué país tan raro! Bien, ¿qué más?"

"Nos guiará en Helsinki-y... Bien, es sobre la sorpresa..."

Kagami suspiró. "Muy bien entonces. Dejemos las cosas en las capaces manos de Panties Raros entonces... oh, todavía no puedo creer ese nombre."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Yahoo!" Una voz brillante llamó.

Acababan de llegar a la terminal del área de equipaje, cuando vieron a la niña rubia-vistiendo un traje gótico.

Y estaba cargando contra ellas. Ambas se congelaron de terror, pero todo lo que la niña alta hizo fue agarrarse a ambas en un abrazo. "¡Qué genial verlas otra vez chicas!" Dijo, en un bastante buen japonés. "¡Ustedes dos son tan kawaii!"

"¡Oh!" Exclamo, y soltó a Kagami y Konata rápidamente. "Perdón, no recordé... no están acostumbradas a abrazar..."

"Sí lo estamos!" Konata reclamó.

"Perdón, no..." Kagami murmuró.

"Como sea", la niña dijo, y agarró la mano de Kagami con ambas manos y empezó a agitarla. "Bienvenida a Finlandia, Hiiragi-san. Soy Henna Pantsu"

Las mejillas de Kagami se abultaron, pero tuvo que rendirse y ponerse a reír. Konata también se río.

"Sí, mi nombre consigue reacciones graciosas. La última vez que estuve en Japón-"

"Qué, ¿tú has estado en Japón?" Kagami preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡He estado en el Comiket, incluso!" Henna anunció orgullosamente. "Y tu chica Konata es una leyenda viviente ¡La Chica Legendaria A, la llaman! Ella es conocida incluso aquí en Finlandia-"

"De todos modos, P-Pantsu-san, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí, exactamente?" Kagami preguntó, tratando de no reírse, y tiró su mano libre del apretón de la niña finlandesa. Era demasiado confianzuda a su parecer. Todavía, Kagami se estaba ruborizando un poco porque todo el toqueteo no se sentía mal. Todo lo contrario.

"Ah. ¡Es una sorpresa!" Henna declaró.

Kagami echó un vistazo a Konata. "Debí haber adivinado."

"¿Quieres algo para comer primero? ¿O necesitas ir al baño?" Konata preguntó.

"¿Por qué estás preguntando?"

"Esto tomará una hora o dos."

"Que tomará una hora o dos-no, ¡no me digas "Es una sorpresa."

"¡Exactamente, Kagamin!"

Henna las llevó fuera y al bus. Les tardó media hora llegar al centro de la ciudad. La niña finlandesa charló con felicidad e incesantemente, principalmente con Konata, y sobre todas cosas de anime, manga, y cosplay, desde Project T*uhou hasta Mo*mins. Kagami trató de seguir la conversación pero perdió el hilo rápidamente.

Algo la despertó, sin embargo. "¿Qué? ¿Quién es esta Reimu Hakurei? Konata, ¿tú acabas de compararme con... Quién quiera que sea?" Kagami preguntó.

"¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Tú eres una miko real!" Henna exclamo, y miró a Kagami con admiración.

"Uh... Y tú me recuerdas al papá de Konata..." Kagami murmuró.

"Perdón, Pantsu-san, no recordé decirle que trajera el traje", Konata dijo, y suspiro. "Además, no es nada como Reimu. Es más como... Remilia."

"No sé quién es esa, pero creo que acabo de ser ofendida", Kagami farfulló. Se apoyó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Así que, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Kagami preguntó. Habían puesto su equipaje en los casilleros de la estación y recorrido un par de cuadras. Ahora, estaban en un edificio de ladrillo con incomprensibles palabras sobre la pared: "VALTION VIRASTOTALO STATENS ÄMBETSHUS".

"Entremos primero", Konata dijo. "Pantsu-san, Konata tuvo que tomar una pausa porque se puso a reir otra vez, "¿nos mostrarías el camino?"

Subieron un tramo de escaleras y vinieron a una puerta con otro texto incomprensible: "MAISTRAATTI MAGISTRATER".

"¿Qué es eso? ¿La oficina de un mago?" Kagami preguntó.

Henna reventó de la risa por alguna razón.

Konata explicó, "Ésta es la oficina de registro de distrito."

Tomo una respiración honda, volteó hacia Kagami, y llevó su mano a sí misma. "Debido a que los matrimonios entre homosexuales son legales en este país, ¡nos casaremos ahora mismo! Pantsu-san me ayudó con todos los documentos y papeles, están todos aquí", Konata dijo. Henna saco una carpeta de su bolso y la agitó en el aire.

"La ley en Japón cambió sólo recientemente con el propósito de que los matrimonios extranjeros entre homosexuales sean reconocidos oficialmente", Henna decía.

Kagami se había vuelto pálida. Su mandíbula tembló. Se apoyó en Konata, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, enterró su cara en su pecho, y empezó a gritar.

Konata dijo tartamudeando, "¿K-k-Kagamin? Ha-hay algún problema?" Y acarició su cabeza.

"No, ¡no! Esto es... sólo estoy..." Kagami exclamó. Tomo una cortada respiración, limpio sus lágrimas, y subió. "Estoy sólo abrumada... Un poco. Y-y era yo quien debía haber pensado en esto. Gracias, Konata..."

Konata le pasó un pañuelo. Kagami sonó su nariz en él ruidosamente y lo regreso.

"Uh, puedes guardar eso, Kagamin..." Konata dijo. "¡Espera, no limpies tus ojos con eso! Ten uno limpio."

"G-gracias, Konata..." Kagami exclamó. Empezó a caminar en la dirección equivocada, y Konata tuvo que llevarla.

"Perdón, creo que no he conseguido un anillo de bodas para ti. Me olvidé de eso con toda la emoción."

"L-los anillos de co-compromiso serán hasta que tengamos unos nuevos..." Kagami tartamudeó, y camino hasta el marco de la puerta.

"Estas tan conmovida, Kagamin..." Konata cuchicheó. Sus propios ojos empezaron a lagrimear también. Ligeramente tambaleantes, caminaron dentro y al escritorio.

"Pantsu-san, ¿tú puedes interpretar?" Konata preguntó.

"Sí, pero creo que el magistrado principal habla inglés", Henna decía.

"Umm... ¿Así que tú puedes interpretar?" Konata preguntó, pareciendo un poco avergonzada.

Kagami olfateó, y farfulló, "Konata, has estado estudiando inglés desde la escuela elemental-"

"E-esa es mi Kagamin... Regañándome en un momento como este..." Konata dijo, y tragó sus lágrimas.

"Oh, me olvidé de preguntarte sobre la música, como, la marcha nupcial o algo", Henna notaba.

"Y me olvidé de conseguir algún vestido de novia!" Konata exclamo. "Cosplay-"

"¡Esa es mi Konata, pensando en cosplay en un momento como este!" Kagami gimió.

"Tú me conoces..."

"Sí... Y tú me conoces..." Kagami respondió. Se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron, y se acercaron. Kagami cepilló algunos pelos de la mejilla de Konata.

El magistrado principal limpió su garganta y empezó a hablar. Sonrío indiferentemente, como si casar dos niñas japonesas jóvenes fuera común.

Ninguna de ellas se encontraba capaz de comprender inglés por el momento, o su acento era posiblemente demasiado raro para sus oídos, pero afortunadamente su amiga rubia estaba ahí para interpretar.

Después de que sus documentos habían sido verificados y oficialmente grabados, el magistrado principal preguntó algo.

"¿Quieren mantener sus propios apellidos o tomar uno compartido?" Henna tradujo.

"¡Diablos!. ¡No pensamos en eso de antemano!" Konata exclamó. "Estoy algo encariñada con mi apellido. Ser una Hiiragi... ¡Ahora eso sería raro! … oh, hey, ¡o también podría escoger el nombre de Takara¡ puede que ese nombre haga mis bubis crecer-"

"Konata! ¡Solo mantengamos nuestros apellidos!" Kagami gimió.

"Está bien, los mantendremos", Konata confirmó.

"¿Seguras?" Henna preguntó.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza. El magistrado garabateó algo en los papeles, y dijo algunas galimatías mas. Esta vez, estaba mirando a Kagami directamente.

"¿Tú, Kagami Hiiragi, quieres tomar a Konata Izumi como tu esposa?"

Kagami suspiró con alivio. Estaba un poco temerosa de lo que Konata habría dicho si le hubieran preguntado primero.

"¡Sí!" Kagami dijo, con su voz entrecortada un poco. Sintió su corazón pasar por alto algunos latidos.

"¿Y tú, Konata Izumi, quieres tomar a Kagami Hiiragi como tu esposa?"

Konata abrió su boca. Con Kagami mirándola furiosa-con una expresión muy diferente a las que Konata alguna vez había visto antes, no se atrevió a decir ninguna broma. "¡Sí!" Simplemente dijo, y sonrió abiertamente.

Kagami dejó ir otro suspiro de alivio.

Por el momento, no podían ver o escuchar nada excepto a ellas. "¡Hey, chicas!" Henna tuvo que gritar prácticamente.

Se estremecieron y la miraron, y luego al magistrado.

"Pueden besarse", dijo. Esta vez no tuvieron dificultad al comprenderla.

Kagami se volvió roja remolacha. "¡No podemos besarnos en público!" Gimió.

Konata se puso a reír. "¡Creo que esta vez podemos! Inclínate un poco, Kagamin"

Kagami miró alrededor, lamió sus labios pensativamente, se inclinó, y susurró, "Ninguna lengua esta vez, Konata!"

Henna arrancó a aplaudir cuando se besaron. "¡Ustedes son ahora legalmente esposa y esposa!" Anunció.

"Gracias, Pantsu-san!" Kagami dijo, después de que se las arregló para separar los labios de Konata de ella.

"Sí, ¡muchas gracias! ¡No podríamos haber hecho esto sin ti!" Konata exclamó.

"Nah... Pero estoy feliz de poder ayudarlas. Tienen que firmar algunos papeles más. Luego, ¡tenemos que celebrar esto! ¡Hay un café de manga cerca!"

Konata miró a Kagami de manera inquisitiva. "¿Qué te parece, esposa?"

"Esposa..." Kagami empezó, y se río tontamente. "Sí, vamos allí primero ¡Pero una cena después!"

"¡Lo que sea para mai waifu!" Konata dijo.

"Ten cuidado. ¡Podría tomar eso, esposa!"

Konata miró a Henna. Ella empezó a explicar, "Bien, el restaurante más caro en el pueblo es-"

"¡Ssh!" Konata siseó. "¡No queremos saber eso!"

"¿Por qué? ¡Eso es exactamente lo que deseo escuchar!" Kagami dijo, y se río. "Sólo es broma. No quiero que gastes todo tu dinero aquí."

"Gracias, esposa..."

"Porque hay demasiado tiempo de hacer eso en Okinawa."

"¡Ouch!."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Henna les pasó el último racimo de papeles. "Y finalmente, he aquí todo traducido a japonés."

"¡Estos seguro conseguirán una reacción de los burócratas japoneses!" Konata notó.

Estaban sentados en el Manga Café local. Kagami se estaba concentrando en una muy grande rebanada de pastel-para celebrar la ocasión, Konata había comprado un pastel entero para ellas.

"¡I am dissapoint!"

Kagami le echó un vistazo. Konata había hablado en inglés, pero había parecido de algún modo equivocado. Henna, por otro lado, parecía entenderlo, y se río del comentario.

"¡Porque no hay ninguna camarera de cosplay!" Konata explicó.

"Tú serías contratada en un instante", Henna decía. "Y tu esposa también."

"Konata, partimos mañana. ¡No pienses en eso ni siquiera!" Kagami murmuro.

"Perdón, como Kagami dijo, no podemos quedarnos aquí y trabajar como camareras de cosplay", Konata confirmó.

"¿Tenía entendido que no tienen un lugar donde quedarse?" Henna preguntó.

"No, tu nos dijiste que sabrías de un lugar."

"Bien. Porque lo sé. Es llamado "Apple Hotel". Reservaré una habitación para ustedes con mi celular. El costo por habitación es lo mismo, ya sea una, dos o incluso cuatro personas", Henna explicó, y empezó a hacer clic en los botones.

"Qué, ¿es un hotel de cápsula?" Kagami preguntó.

"Cápsula... Ah, no. Este es más como un hotel de amor. No hay ninguna recepción, etcétera."

"¡Hotel de amor para los amantes!" Konata exclamó.

"¡Cállate!" Kagami siseó. "¡Podrían comprender japonés aquí!"

"Kagamin... digo, esposa. No hay necesidad de esconder algo. ¡Estamos legalmente casadas!"

"Oh. Es cierto... supongo que todavía no puedo creerlo", Kagami dijo.

Después de que habían terminado el pastel, Kagami bostezó. "Creo que no necesito la cena. Ese pastel era grande..."

"Yo tampoco. Tal vez sólo debemos ir al hotel y tumbarnos-quiero decir, acostarnos !" Konata corrigió rápidamente.

"Bien... esta es nuestra noche de bodas", Kagami dijo, y guiño un ojo. Meses con Konata la habían acostumbrado a este tipo de insinuación, y no se estaba ruborizando muy intensamente.

"Pantsu-san, ¿tú podrías mostrarnos dónde es?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto!" La niña finlandesa dijo. Su teléfono vibro, le echó un vistazo, y dijo, "Su habitación ya está reservada."

Trajeron su equipaje del centro, y después de la caminata de algunos minutos, habían llegado al hotel. Había una clave de números que abrió las puertas, incluyendo su puerta de habitación. No era una habitación muy fantástica, pero estaba limpia, tenía una cama matrimonial grande, un baño, un sofá pequeño, y un set de TV.

"¡Tengo una botella de champán!" Konata anunció, y efectivamente jaló una botella grande de litro y medio de su bolsa. "No es la cosa más costosas, pero es real."

"Se ve bien. ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?"

"Oh, lo compré en el aeropuerto. También conseguí algunas tazas de champán de plástico. ¡Cierto, Pantsu-san, pasa!" Konata dijo

"¿Qué? ¡Oh no!, ¡no puedo molestarlas en su noche de bodas! Sólo partiré y-" Henna dijo, e hizo una reverencia.

"¡Tonterías! ¡Debemos ofrecerte un vaso de esta cosa, al menos! ¡Y tenemos que agradecerte apropiadamente! Después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotras..."

"Konata... mi esposa tiene razón. Entra", Kagami dijo. "Toma una bebida con nosotras."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

El champán las hizo sentirse a todas afectuosas y llenas de vida. Estaban todas sentadas sobre la cama-el sofá era demasiado pequeño para tres personas-mirando la incomprensible TV finlandesa, charlando sobre cosas varias que cuidaban olvidar ahora mismo, y riéndose sin poder hacer nada.

Repentinamente Kagami se dio cuenta de que estaban sentadas muy cerca, y tocándose entre sí. Y esa Henna, sentada en medio de ellas, olía bien, y se sentía tibia y confusa. ¡Un poco como Yui Hirasawa de k-*n! Konata la habría descrito.

"Konata", Kagami cuchicheó, no muy silenciosamente. "Esta niña rubia es candente... ¿Te gusta?"

"¡Por supuesto! Ese pelo rubio... Y ojos azules... No es que no me gusten tus colores... ¡tiene un par de hermosas tetas también!" Konata murmuró.

"Y está sentada aquí mismo, y comprende japoneses algo bien", la niña finlandesa comentó, y rio. "De todos modos, me gustan también ustedes chicas... Mucho... ¡He querido niñas japonesas desde que vi mi primer anime!"

"… Y esto se siente bien", suspiró, y jaló al matrimonio aun más cerca de ella.

"Kagamin... ¿Le mostramos qué tan agradecidas realmente somos?" Konata cuchicheó.

"Sí..." Kagami cuchicheó. No supo qué estaba haciendo ni siquiera. Sólo sabía que se sentía bien, tan bien...

Sus ropas empezaron a caer.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

(Y ahora, una pausa breve)

Una vez, una novela vieja describió a una encantadora doncella joven entrar en su dormitorio por la noche y poner sus dedos encantadores sobre el más alto botón de su vestido y luego dijo, "Pero ahora debemos dejarla. Hay algunas intimidades que usted y yo, querido lector, no debemos osar violar; algunos secretos femeninos que no debemos traicionar ante la mirada vulgar. ¡La noche ha dibujado su velo protector; dibujemos el nuestro!"

… En pocas palabras, esta historia es categoría T..)

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La mañana siguiente, Kagami se despertó. Sintió un dolor de cabeza leve, pero no era ni siquiera como una resaca.

Konata estaba acurrucada cerca de ella y respirando suavemente en su sueño.

La señorita Henna Pantsu no se veía en ningún lugar.

Kagami recordó la noche pasada vagamente. Cautelosamente, pensó cómo se sentía. Acababan de tener una tercera persona en la cama con ellas, en su noche de bodas. Hasta cierto punto, recordó lo qué habían hecho. Lo cual era-básicamente-todo. Todavía no se sentía mal. Sabía que había sido solamente una noche, y que nunca ocurriría otra vez. Se sentía muy contenta a solas, solo con Konata. Su esposa.

Sonrío, movió el brazo de Konata que la abrazaba cuidadosamente, salió de la cama, estiró sus brazos, y se fue a lavar sus manos y boca-estas partes de su cuerpo que habían tenido diversión, olían y se sentían pegajosas.

Había bolsitas de té, café instantáneo, y un calentador eléctrico disponible así que llenó su cántaro y encendió el interruptor.

Había un papel sobre la mesa. Una carta, escrita en inglés. Solamente algunas líneas. ¿Pantsu-san no supo cómo escribir japonés?

"¡Enhorabuena a las recién casadas! No sé el suficiente kanji para escribir en japonés. ¡Tuve una fenomenal noche, y espero que todas ustedes tengan una vida estupenda juntas!-Las quiere, Panties Raros"

Kagami se río de la firma. Tenía el presentimiento de que había algo raro con la carta, pero no se molestó en pensar en eso por ahora

"¿Esta Marimite?" Konata exclamo, y se levantó quedando sentada. Parecía todavía medio dormida.

"No, ya no, son las 8 a.m., además, no tenemos TV japonesa en este hotel", Kagami dijo. "¿Quieres café o una de estas bolsitas de té algo sospechosas?"

"Café..." Konata murmuro. "Nuestro vuelo sale media hora después del mediodía... Hay suficiente tiempo..."

"¿Es un vuelo directo?"

"¿Qué? Sí, creo... Directamente a N-n-" un bostezo inmenso detuvo a Konata de terminar de decir "Naha".

"Pantsu-san dijo que este hotel no tiene desayuno", Kagami notaba.

"Sí... quiero decir, no tiene. Podemos tener algo después. ¿Qué es ese papel?"

Kagami interpretó la carta para Konata, que le sonrío, pero tuvo una expresión triste sobre su cara.

"Kagami... ¿así que ésta fue una aventura de una noche?"

"Sí. Lo sé, no haremos esto otra vez. Nosotras…..fue un tipo...de pago para ella. Queríamos darle algo."

"Fue fenomenal. No me importaría intentarlo otra vez... Si encontráramos a alguien tan linda como ella", Konata dijo, y sonrió

"Veremos. ¡Y no sugieras a Miyuki!"

"Kagami! ¡Es mi hermana! ¿Cómo podrías mencionarla siquiera!" Konata exclamo, pero tenía una sonrisa. "Además, es hetero." Entonces se fijó en algo, y frotó sus ojos. "Kagami, hay algo sobre tu barriga."

Kagami se dio cuenta de que había estado desnuda todo el tiempo, pero por primera vez no la avergonzó ni un poco.

"¿Oh? Efectivamente. ¿Qué es esto?" Dijo, y miro abajo. Era como un dibujo, dibujado con un poco de pintura marrón. Cepilló la pintura con su dedo, y lo probo cautelosamente. "Es...Chocolate. ¿Qué? ¿Usamos chocolate?" Kagami no podía recordar algo así.

Konata parecía igualmente perpleja. "Ven aquí, déjame ver. Creo es una figura o una silueta."

Estudió la barriga de Kagami de una distancia cercana, y rápidamente dio una lamida.

Kagami gritó estridentemente y saltó hacia atrás. "¡Eso hizo cosquillas!" Gritó.

"Es chocolate. Y, creo, es una estrella de cinco puntas", Konata dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Había una estrella de cinco puntas dibujada en tu barriga. Con chocolate", Konata explicó.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo lo sabría yo? ¡No puedo recordarnos lamer chocolate del cuerpo de las otras, en absoluto! Sin embargo, deseo poder recordarlo. ¡Parece divertido!"

Kagami rascó su cabeza. "Raro. Creí que recordaba todo lo que hicimos."

Se encogió de hombros. "Como sea. El agua está hirviendo."

* * *

Henna es un nombre finlandés relativamente común (más de 11,000 personas), y Pantsu es un apellido finlandés (más de 100 personas). No sé si alguien tiene esa combinación en realidad. Oh, en caso de que no se dieran cuenta de eso, Henna significa "Raro" en japonés, y Pantsu quiere decir, bien, panties...

Eso no habría sido legal en realidad, pero las cosas están cambiando despacio. "El Ministerio de Justicia planea permitir a los ciudadanos japoneses que se casen con parejas del mismo sexo que tengan ciudadanía en países donde el matrimonio gay está legalmente aprobado", Wikipedia dice.

En realidad hay un Manga Café en Helsinki. No he estado ahí, sin embargo, y creo que no tenían empleadas o camareras de cosplay.

El texto de la pausa es prestado de Rex Stout`s "To Many Cooks". La escena para la que fue usada en ese libro era algo diferente, sin embargo.

La niña finlandesa, Henna Pantsu, alias panties raros, alias Pantsu-san, está extinta. Podría ser mencionada después, pero nunca aparecerá otra vez (a menos que por alguna rara razón haya una demanda inmensa, que dudo). Espero que no odies esta historia ahora porque un OC apareció en un capítulo. Técnicamente, apareció tiempo atrás en otro capítulo, ¿por qué no empezaron a odiarla entonces? :)

Veo que podría hacer los capítulos mucho más largos describiendo más cosas. Pero no soy experto en describir la ropa y apariencia de las personas. Debe entrenarlo, sin embargo. También, podría incluir docenas de cosas pequeñas, como las niñas que se ponen nerviosas sobre abrir la botella de champán. Esas cosas, como, estallan cuando son abiertas. Y el corcho vuela saliendo como una bala. Kagami, siendo la más valiente, podría probablemente haberla abierto.

* * *

Como había dicho tengo exámenes (física, química y matemáticas) así que el siguiente capitulo quizá tarde alrededor de 3 semanas (un poco mas o un poco menos).

Ya se que es OC, es "original character" osea personaje original, osea un personaje inventado por el autor del fanfic.


	23. Chicas legendarias A y B

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 23: Chicas legendarias A y B**

******************La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

Esta es la "Segunda temporada" del fanfic ¡Lucky*Star: verdad o reto!.

Principalmente sólo Konami; poco recuento de vida. Espero que sea mejor que los últimos dos capítulos, por lo menos yo trabaje en este mucho mas.

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

"¡Buenas noches!. ¿Es posible conseguir la suite de bodas, ya que estamos recién casadas?" Konata preguntó a la recepcionista. Habían volado de regreso de Finlandia y estaban en un hotel en Naha, la ciudad capital de Okinawa. Ambas estaban muy cansadas, pero felices. Kagami estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de pie.

La recepcionista miró alrededor, y dijo, "¡Oh. Bienvenidas a Naha, y felicidades! … perdón, pero puedo preguntar, ¿sus maridos llegan después? ¿O ya están aquí?"

Konata parecía tan perpleja como la recepcionista. Entonces su cara se iluminó. "¡Oh! ¡Hiiragi-san es mi esposa! Y yo soy su esposa. Estamos casadas entre nosotras."

La recepcionista abrió y cerró sus ojos cansados. Quería decir a esta niña que llegó muy tarde para las bromas, pero en vez de eso, suspiró y trató de ser educado. "Señorita...Señora, me temo que no comprendo. Además, solamente tenemos una suite de bodas. Está disponible, sin embargo."

"Una suite es suficiente, gracias", Konata dijo, y jaló una copia de su certificado-en japonés-de su bolsa.

La recepcionista lo miró y su mandíbula cayó abierta. "Déjenme traer al director-no, perdón, no puedo traer al director, no está aquí hasta mañana-yo-uh... perdón, sólo... conseguiré la suite de bodas para ustedes, entonces."

"Bien que tenías varias copias, esposa", Konata dijo, y empujó a Kagami. "Tengo un presentimiento de que el papel va a ser necesitado mucho."

Kagami estaba medio dormida y no comprendía la situación totalmente, y solamente masculló algo.

La recepcionista había recogido el teléfono. Era para la recamarera, y se puso más nerviosa. "¿Cómo debería saber yo cómo preparar la suite de bodas para tal pareja?" Elevó su voz.

"Um, señorita, sólo haga lo qué hace normalmente", Konata dijo.

Dio media vuelta y dijo, "... ¿Los anticonceptivos de obsequio?"

"En la actualidad, incluso los matrimonios parecen quererlos."

Konata se carcajeó, recordando su noche en el hotel de amor. "¡Sí, porque no! Podemos inflar globos por lo menos."

La recepcionista dio vueltas a sus ojos, pero decidió rendirse. "Sólo haz lo qué normalmente haces", dijo al teléfono, y usó la computadora para reservar la suite de bodas.

Cuando miró arriba y vio la sonrisa traviesa de Konata, empezó a gustarle repentinamente, y sonrío hacia atrás. "He aquí tu llave. La suite está en el último piso. El ascensor está ahí. ¿Necesitas que alguien lleve tus bolsas?"

"No, estamos bien. Gracias", Konata dijo, y empezó a llevar a Kagami.

La recepcionista frotó sus ojos. Tal vez ése había sido sólo un sueño. Bien, lo verificaría en el registro de mañana.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡No puedo recordar totalmente nuestra noche de bodas previa así que esta noche vamos a hacer todo eso otra vez!" Konata declaró.

Kagami despertó de golpe y dejó caer su maleta. "¿Qué? ¿E-en serio...? No estoy segura si puedo..."

"No, quise decir solo nosotras dos. A menos que la recamarera este candente."

"¡Konata! ¡No otra vez!"

"Sólo bromeo", Konata dijo. "Y si estás cansada, sólo puedes echarte y dejarme hacerlo a mi manera contigo"

"¡Konata! … Yo...B-bien..." Kagami tartamudeó. La idea de eso-algo que ya había experimentado un par de veces-la hizo sentirse débil de las rodillas así que se desplomó en la cama.

Hubo un sonido tintineando cuando Konata sacó algo de su bolsa.

"Me aseguraré de que tú solamente te eches y te relajes..." Murmuró.

Kagami miró hacia arriba. Konata estaba sujetando un par de esposas.

"¿D-donde conseguiste ésas...?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡E-el cielo... es tan azul! … ¡Siiiiii! ¡Okinawa! Okinawaa! ¡Apúrate! ¡Apúrate!" Konata gritó, y corrió en círculos.

Era el día siguiente, y acababan de salir del hotel. La celebración de Konata atrajo un poco la atención de otros turistas.

"¡Cállate! … Y nos quedamos dormidas."

Aun así, Kagami trató de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Las marcas sobre sus muñecas ya habían empezado a desteñirse pero le recordaban la noche pasada.

"Pero, esposa... ¡Estamos de vacaciones! ¡Podemos dormir tato como queramos!"

"Ahora, sobre este museo en esta guía-"

"¡Haisai!" Konata gritó.

"¿Qué? oh, tú has aprendido okinawanes..."

"¡Vi el episodio 21, dos veces, antes de que partiéramos!"

Kagami suspiró. "Sí, pero tú no tienes que recrearlo-oh, ¡diablos!" Gimió.

Konata se puso a reír. "¡Ni siquiera tuve que decirte qué anime era!"

"Comparada contigo, ¡no soy una otaku!"

"¡Oh sí lo eres! ¡Haces cosplay! ¡Lees manga! ¡Ves anime! Te gusta el yuri-"

"Muy bien, muy bien. ¡No grites tales cosas en público!"

Kagami se ruborizó cuando noto que muchos turistas ya habían parado para mirarlas con diversión. "¡Vámonos ya!"

"Así que, el trato fue, hacemos una cosa que tú quieras primero, luego una cosa que yo quiero" Konata dijo, cuando estaban caminando, de la mano.

"Sí. ¡Y no vamos a esa isla con gatos! Creo que soy alérgica a los gatos."

"Está bien, tengo algo mejor en mente de todos modos", Konata gorjeó, y guiño un ojo.

"Konata, ¡no puedo hacer eso día y noche! Estoy algo adolorida-"

Konata se carcajeó. "¡Pero te quiero tanto que quiero hacértelo día y noche! … Sólo bromeo otra vez. Pensé en ir a bucear. ¡Será una diversión impresionante!" Konata gritó con todos sus pulmones, sobresaltando a otro grupo de turistas.

Kagami arrebató su brazo libre del apretón de Konata y tapó sus orejas. "¡No grites! ¿Tienes que hacer las cosas de ese anime? … ¡Creo que ese grito era de ese anime! El museo está ahí."

La palabra "Museo" hizo a Konata parar sobre sus pasos.

"¡Vamos!, ¡será educativo! Y ¡divertido!"

"Pero, pero... ¡Acabo de salir de la escuela secundaria! ¡No necesito aprender más!" Konata se quejó.

Kagami agarró el brazo de Konata y la arrastró hacia adelante.

"¡Wow!", Konata dijo, cuando vio la señal.

"Te dije."

"Piénsalo... y si nosotras dos hubiéramos vivido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tú habrías sido una oficial nazi y yo habría sido este joven soldado japonés, y nos habríamos conocido en alguna parte en el Sureste del Pacifico-"

"Konata, eso suena como una novela ligera..."

"Mas como fanfiction... o doujin... ¡Le mandare un mensaje a Hiyorin sobre esto!"

La señal decía, "Cuartel general subterráneo naval"-era el museo del Cuartel General Naval Japonés de 1940.

"Espera, ¿oficial nazi? ¡Oficial nazi!" Kagami gritó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Esto es impresionante, en realidad. Y un poco asustadizo", Kagami dijo.

Estaban en la cabina de un bote a motor, llevando puesto trajes de buceo, después de un curso intensivo.

"No te preocupes, esposa. ¡Tiburones, calamares gigantes, y percebes te temen y no al contrario!"

"¿Percebes?" Kagami exclamó.

"Tú sabes, había una niña que visitó el mar... Y esa noche, noto que los percebes estaban creciendo sobre su rodilla..." Konata murmuró en un susurro áspero.

"No te preocupes. No estoy asustada."

Konata se estremeció y trató de llegar a su espalda con su mano, que era considerablemente más dura mientras llevaba un traje de buceo ajustado. "¡K-Kagami! ¡Hay algo dentro de este traje isotérmico!"

"Todavía no estoy asustada-" los ojos de Kagami se abrieron. Efectivamente, había algo prominente dentro de la espalda del traje de Konata.

Por un momento, sólo miró fijamente a Konata con horror, y luego dejó ir un hondo suspiro "….es tu pelo, Konata. Todos se amonto bajo el traje."

"¡Whew!. ¡Por un momento creí que eran medusas!" Konata exclamó, y abrió el cierre, para cambiar de lugar su pelo.

Kagami tembló. "Está bien, ¡eso fue un poco asustadizo!"

"Medusas... subiendo sobre ti... deslizándose dentro de tu traje... esa sensación babosa y húmeda... y luego, el dolor terrible de cien mil aguijones venenosos..." Konata cuchicheó.

"Ahora no asusta más. Vamos, no soy Tsukasa."

"Digno de un intento. ¿Estás listo? Vámonos."

Subieron a la cubierta y el guía les ayudó para que tuvieran puesto el resto del equipo. Konata veía a su guía-una joven, bronceada y delgada mujer-con interés, mientras que Kagami trataba de no mostrar que le gustaba lo que vio. Konata le guiño un ojo.

"Konata..." Kagami le susurró, antes de que bajaran al agua. "No podemos ir sobra cada mujer guapa que conozcamos."

"Tú no fuiste así de prudente cuando persuadimos a esa azafata que se hiciera socia del club de las alturas con nosotras", Konata cuchicheó, y sonrió abiertamente.

Kagami se ruborizó cuando recordó lo qué había ocurrido durante su vuelo de regreso de Finlandia. De algún modo, habían terminado chocando con su pequeña azafata japonesa en el servicio. Casi no podía creer lo que había ocurrido realmente.

"Somos una pareja extraña efectivamente..." Suspiró. "Está bien, supongo que podemos ir sobre ella."

"Kagami, genial... ¿Hay un equivalente submarino del club de las alturas?" Konata preguntó en voz alta.

Su guía-quien era consciente de que eran un matrimonio-les mostró una sonrisa brillante, guiño un ojo, y dijo, "Sí hay. Es llamado el club de los 100 pies."

Kagami y Konata la miraron fijamente, luego entre ellas.

"Creo que hay una pauta aquí", Kagami notaba.

"¡Me gusta esta pauta!" Konata exclamó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Sí, sí, sensei!" Konata asintió en su celular. "¡Eso es fenomenal! Estaremos ahí. ¿El próximo martes? Muy bien. Nos vemos entonces."

Habían pasado varias semanas después de su "Luna de miel", era sábado, y estaban en casa, comiendo un desayuno atrasado. Kagami miró por arriba del periódico. "Espera-¿qué le prometiste?"

Konata terminó la llamada y dijo, "Nos pidió que visitáramos a nuestra vieja aruma meitaa la próxima semana y demos una clase."

Le tomo un momento a Kagami descifrar eso. "… ¿alma mater? ¿Te refieres a la Escuela Ryoo?"

"¡Sí! No hemos estado ahí desde...desde, no puedo recordar. Nunca creí que pasaría, pero ahora quiero verla otra vez un poco. Y para ver cómo está Yu-chan."

"Los martes están bien, cuando tú sabes que no tengo ninguna clase... espera, ¿sobre qué exactamente vamos a dar una clase?"

"Oh, sólo sobre nosotras dos."

"Muy bien", Kagami dijo, y regresó a su periódico.

Konata casi inhaló su té cuando Kagami enrosco el periódico en una pelota un momento después.

"¡Nosotras! ¡Nosotras!" Kagami gritó. "Tú no te referirás a...!"

"Sí, sobre nuestro matrimonio legal y eso. Sensei dijo que somos la primera pareja japonesa del mismo sexo así que quería tenernos dando una clase sobre eso."

"Uh... Konata, ¿Qué si los medios de comunicación oyen de esto?"

"¡Eso nos hará famosas!" Konata dijo, pareciendo emocionada.

Kagami tembló. "No quiero ser famosa..."

"Bien... Es una buena práctica para dar conferencias. Nos hemos destinado a tener conferencias de prensa y aparecer en los programas de entrevistas."

Kagami gimió y enterró su cabeza en sus brazos.

"Kagamin... Esposa. No creo que podamos parar a los medios de comunicación. Vamos a ser noticia principal. Al final estarán en nuestra puerta. Pero piensa en eso... ¡Estamos preparadas para vivirlo! Mi empresa ya es algo famosa, y esto la hará conocida a escala nacional. ¡Podemos escribir un libro! ¡Habrá una película sobre nosotras! Puedes usar la fama en tu profesión. Un abogado que llevó un matrimonio entre homosexuales. ¡Tú puedes facturar cien mil yenes por hora!"

Kagami miró hacia arriba. "Kona-...Esposa. Has crecido realmente... Supongo que tienes razón, pero... odio la publicidad..."

"Sólo tendremos que acostumbrarnos a eso. Podemos conseguir un departamento más grande-un chalet, rodeado por una pared. Así tendremos más privacidad. Podemos empezar a buscar ahora a decir verdad, porque puedo conseguir un préstamo fácilmente. Y contrataré a más personas para hacer la mayor parte de los negocios y concentrarse en ampliarlo y mantener mis contactos."

"¿Contratar más personas?"

"Oh, ¿no lo mencioné? Ya contraté a Patty-chan y a Hiyori. Están trabajando a tiempo parcial. Parece que también necesito a una media docena de empleados de tiempo completo al final de este año en todo caso."

Kagami miró fijamente Konata con admiración. "… Nunca creí que extrañaría nuestro trabajo de medio tiempo en el café de cosplay..."

"Sí, supongo que no podemos volver ahí después de que esto salga a la luz pública. No importa, ¡podemos tener tantas fiestas de cosplay privadas como tú quieras!"

"No hablaba de eso-" pero Kagami no podía evitar sonreír.

"Admítelo, ¡te gusta el cosplay!"

"¡No! No me gusta ¡!"

Konata sólo bateó sus pestañas en Kagami hasta que se rindió.

"… Está bien, está bien, tú ganas... ¡Me gusta el cosplay! Lo hice... siempre." Kagami murmuró. Sabía que se estaba ruborizando, pero también sabía que no fue tan brillante como habría sido hace un año.

"¿Qué trajes te gustan más?"

"Haruhi... enfermera... Uhh... Y a-azafata... Y traje de... buzo..."

Konata se carcajeó. "Ese no es realmente cosplay, pero me gusta la idea."

Para sacar eso de su mente, Kagami hizo caso omiso de Konata y empezó a tratar de arreglar el periódico.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Escuela Ryoo. Esto es tan... nostálgico", Kagami suspiro. "Y ¡vergonzoso!"

Habían dado sus conferencias. Resulto que no sólo Konata sino también Kagami eran legendarias en su vieja escuela. Había fotografías enmarcadas de ellas en las paredes-Konata haciendo cosplay de Haruhi, y Kagami llevando uniforme de niño, entre otros.

Habían tenido que escribir cientos de autógrafos.

Yutaka también se había vuelto tan popular que Minami tenía que actuar como un guardaespaldas para ella. Pero no parecía molestarle, sin embargo, Kagami y Konata nunca vieron a Minami tan sonriente como estos días.

Finalmente el día escolar había terminado. Konata arrastró a Kagami hacia el techo, a pesar de sus protestas.

"¡Vamos, Kagami! ¡Apuesto que nunca pensaste que haríamos el amor sobre el techo de Ryoo!"

"No. Nunca pensé en eso. ¡Ni por un segundo!"

"Y en el vestidor de niñas..."

"¿Qué? No dirás que también tenemos que ir allá"

"Sí, por que no. ¿Quieres ir?"

"¡Sí! ¡No! ¡No, quiero decir! ¡no quiero!"

"¿No recuerdas el olor? Huele como a, niñas jóvenes... Con hormonas furiosas... El aroma a almizcle de su-"

"Ewwww! ¡Cállate!" Kagami gritó, pero se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. "No puedo entender cómo puedes hacer que tales... ¡cosas pervertidas suenen tan eróticas!"

Las manos de Konata ya estaban en ciertas zonas bajo la ropa de Kagami. Sabía que no podía resistir mucho más tiempo. "Está bien... encontremos un lugar aislado... ¿detrás de esas chimineas...? Uhh, ¡no puedo creer que realmente estoy haciendo esto!"

"Solo tengo una queja", Konata cuchicheó.

"Temo preguntar, pero... ¿Qué es? Espero que no sugieras un trío con Kuroi-sensei o algo."

"No, ¡lamento que no llevemos nuestros uniformes marineros!"

"¿T-tu aun….lo tienes?" Kagami pregunto.

"Seguro. ¡Y tú también tienes el tuyo!"

"Qué, ¿cómo lo sabes? Guardo eso en la casa de mis padres-" Kagami calló su boca, pero era demasiado tarde.

Konata se río tontamente, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su esposa. "Tú realmente adoras el cosplay, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo no le digas a nadie"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Más tarde esa semana, habían invitado a Tsukasa, Misao, y Ayano a una cena, y para informarles sobre su matrimonio legal.

Misao entrecerró los ojos, lo cual quiere decir que estaba pensando duro, y luego habló a Tsukasa y a Ayano. "¡Hey! … ¿Nosotras tres podríamos hacer eso también?"

"Perdón, Misa-chan, no creo que ningún país admita el matrimonio entre tres personas."

"¿Arabia Saudita?" Konata indicó.

"¡No tres niñas! Definitivamente no. Ahí, un hombre puede tener muchas esposas, creo... Y eso es todo", Kagami dijo. "Konata, seriamente estoy asombrada que tú aprendieras algo en la escuela secundaria.

"Sí lo hice! Aprendí, eso... Hmm..." Konata puso un dedo en sus labios. "¡Ah! ¡Ellos siempre se quedan sin karee raisu en la cantina!"

"¡No me refería a esa clase de conocimientos!"

"A propósito, chicas", Misao dijo. "¿Qué es el club de las alturas?"

"¡Konata!" Kagami gimió. "¿Le dijiste?"

"¡No! … O le envié un mensaje a Tsukasa que nosotras nos unimos al club de las alturas. Oh, y buenas nuevas, también nos unimos al club de los 100 pies-"

"¡No les digas!"

Tsukasa, que estaba ruborizándose ligeramente, limpió su garganta. "Umm, hermana... Sé qué es el club de las aturas. He aprendido mucho en la escuela de enfermería... ¿Qué es el club de los 100 pies?"

Kagami miró a su hermana. "Es lo mismo, pero submarino", dijo, dado que Tsukasa aparentemente lo entendería de todos modos.

"¡Wow!", Ayano y Tsukasa dijeron.

"¿Qué quieren decir esas cosas? ¡Expliquen!" Misao gritó.

"Oh sí..." Ayano dijo, y dio una palmada sobre el hombro de Misao. "¡Creo que nosotras tres tenemos que unirnos a esos clubes también!"

"Bah, ¡no quiero unirme a ningún club! ¡Acabamos de salir de la escuela secundaria!" Misao gritó.

Las otras se pusieron a reír.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Konata! ¡No! ¡Tú sólo no puedes hacer cosplay en la TV nacional! ¡Esto se supone que es una entrevista seria!"

Para el alivio de Kagami, su primera presentación en público era en la tele y no en los tabloides. Estaban en el vestidor del estudio de la TV, teniendo un tira y afloja con el traje de marinero de Haruhi de Konata con el brazalete de jefe de la brigada SOS.

"¡Al contrario! ¡Debo hacer cosplay! ¡Soy la diosa otaku! ¡Debo difundir la buena palabra!" Konata dijo. Luego, sonrío disimuladamente, y añadió, "Kagamin, conseguí el vestido de Kagamiku para ti, si tú quieres hacerlo"

"Definitivamente no!"

"¿Maid?"

"¡Dije que no! ¡No hare cosplay!"

"¿Conejita?"

"¿Qué, cuántos trajes tienes?"

"¡También tuve que traer la selección entera de cosplay de la estación!" Konata anunció, y señaló con el dedo un estante largo de ropa.

"¿Tienen algo normal ahí?"

"Sólo éste, creo. Es llamado "Mujer de negocios". Un traje azul marino oscuro bordeado, una blusa blanca."

Kagami suspiró. "Supongo que es tiempo para empezar a parecer una abogada."

Una hora después, Kagami quería hundirse a través del piso y solo desaparecer. Al menos Konata estaba acumulando toda la atención y la mayor parte del tiempo de pantalla, y respondiendo a casi todas las preguntas.

Desvergonzadamente, Konata dijo a la nación entera sobre su matrimonio legal, agitando el certificado en la cámara. De algún modo también se las arregló para anunciar su empresa en el camino. "Nunca crecerá..." Kagami pensó.

La reportera estaba totalmente emocionada-en silencio, Kagami agradeció a los dioses que el reportero no era una joven mujer atractiva, sino una casada y de edad madura.

Se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta lo qué estaba pensando en medio de algo que cambiaría su vida irremediablemente para siempre. "Me pregunto cómo habría sido llamado ese club..."

"¡Hey, esposa! ¡Has estado muy silenciosa! Di algo."

"Creo que tú has explicado las cosas perfecta y claramente-"

"¡Diles cómo te vestiste con el uniforme de niño en la escuela de Ryoo!"

La reportera dijo, "Sería maravilloso escuchar esa historia, pero me temo que estamos corriendo fuera de tiempo."

"Salvada por la campana", Kagami notó, y sonrió.

"Así que, sólo una pregunta más. ¿Tenía entendido que tú, Izumi-san, eres llamada la chica legendaria A?" La reportera preguntó.

"Sí, bueno, los comerciantes de doujin solían pensar que del círculo que comprara se volvería popular."

"¿Eh? De todos modos, creo que ambas son legendarias. Hiiragi-san, tal vez tú debas ser llamada la chica legendaria B"

"Uh, no, gracias. Es... mi esposa la que es legendaria. Yo sólo la acompaño."

Konata saltó en su regazo y entrelazó sus labios con los suyos.

Peligro de transmisión en vivo. No tenían tiempo de cortarlo.

Kagami no se molestó en resistir. Debido a que todo había sido dicho ya, tal vez era bueno dejarlo bien en claro.

* * *

Si conocen el episodio 21 de Azumanga Daioh, son un otaku también. Y, ahora recordé que Patty y Hiyori conocieron a Kagura en realidad en algún momento... Así que un anime mencionado en esta historia también ocurría al mismo tiempo que esta historia. Raro.

De todos modos, las cosas se ponen aun más raras en el próximo capítulo. El cual será el último capítulo.

Ese es un museo que me gustaría ver.

Debe haber otros clubes además de club de las alturas y club de los 100 pies. ¡Kagami y Konata se reunirán con todos ellos!

Todavía hay un capítulo que se acerca (esta medio hecho ya). Dudo que habrá una continuación a esta continuación. Estaré escribiendo otra cosa. Trataré de participar en el Foro Principal de Lucky Star-no dejaré de escribir para Lucky Star.

* * *

Alma máter significa "madre nutricia" y se refiere a una universidad(escuela media en este caso), y viene de _Alma Mater Studiorum_ (madre nutricia de los estudios)

Para entrar al club de las alturas solo es necesario haber tenido sexo en un avión, y para el de los 100 pies sería en el agua o completamente bajo el agua usando solo medio traje de buzo, según yo. **  
**

Falta solo un capítulo, supongo que lo subiré los primeros días de junio. Como ya saben si hay una continuación a esta continuación y quizá si llegue a traducirla.


	24. ¡Baby Boom!

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 24: ¡Baby Boom!**

**********La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

¡Este es el último capítulo de ¡Reto!

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

Kagami miró por arriba del periódico, y dijo, "Hey, esposa..."

Era semanas después de su matrimonio, pero llamar a Konata así todavía la hacía sentirse tibia por dentro. "¿Cuándo tendrá tu nueva mama al bebé?"

Estaban en casa, comiendo un tranquilo desayuno un domingo por la mañana.

"En aproximadamente tres semanas, creo. Oh, pero no tendrá un bebe", Konata notaba, sin levantar su mirada del manga.

"¿Q-que?" Kagami exclamó.

"Tendrá gemelos."

Kagami miró fijamente a Konata cuando trató de imaginar cómo podrían ser. "¿Son idénticos o ...?"

Konata se río. "Esposa boba, no puedes distinguirlos hasta que han nacido."

"Oh, por supuesto..." Kagami murmuró.

¿Si uno es como Yukari y otro como Sojiro? ¿O si uno hereda los genes que hicieron a Miyuki una genio, pero el carácter de Sojiro? Kagami tembló. Esa era una idea algo preocupante.

"No, ¡no! ¡Son sólo bebés pequeños! ¡No puedo pensar en ellos de ese modo!" Se gimió a si misma, apretando su pelo.

Konata se río otra vez. "Estoy segura que crecerán bien. Tú puedes ser su madrina o algo."

"No tenemos madrinas, ésa es una práctica cristiana", Kagami notaba.

"¿Oh?" Konata se intereso lo suficiente como para quitar los ojos de su manga. "¡Creía que era una práctica de la mafia!"

"¿Qué? ¡Primero, soy una oficial nazi, y ahora una sabelotodo!"

"Pero, por supuesto, Kagamin. ¡Tú serás una abogada!"

Kagami se cayó y se escondió detrás del periódico. Otra conversación que se había tornado muy rara.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

El tiempo calculado de Yukari se fue acercando, cuando Yutaka cayó enferma.

Debido a que Sojiro era algo inútil-todo lo que hizo fue entrar pánico cada que Yukari tosía-Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa vinieron para ayudar, y Minami vino para cuidar a Yutaka. Corrieron a la casa Izumi cuando Yukari estaba teniendo a los bebés.

Fue ese mismo viernes por la noche cuando Yukari empezó a tener contracciones. Sojiro se mareo y tuvo que ser acompañado al dormitorio. Se recostó con una toalla fría sobre su frente, casi teniendo contracciones él mismo. Konata había forzado una botella de sake bajar por su garganta, que pareció calmarlo un poco.

"Hm, tengo otra contracción", Yukari tranquila le mencionó a Miyuki. Estaba sentada en la mesa de sala, leyendo una revista, mientras Miyuki preparaba té.

Miyuki echó una ojeada fuera de la cocina, maravillándose de la resistencia al dolor de su madre, y luego miró el reloj. "Son cada treinta minutos así que no hay ningún apuro. Debemos esperar una hora o dos antes de que partamos."

"¿Oh? Hace tanto que te tuve que no recuerdo como fue. Es bueno que puedo confiar en ti, Yuki-chan. ¡Mi hija, convirtiéndose en médico! Debo haberte criado muy bien", su madre dijo, y parecía orgulloso de sí misma.

"Mamá, ¿quieres un paquete de C*lorieM*te con tu té?" Miyuki preguntó.

"¡Oh sí! Uno sabor queso, por favor", Yukari dijo.

Kagami acababa de venir a la cocina para conseguir algo de beber. "Qué, ¿tienes C*lorieM*te sabor queso?" Exclamó. "¡P-puedo tener uno! ¡Debo tener uno ahora mismo!" Tartamudeó, y limpio la baba de la esquina de su boca.

"Por supuesto, Kagami-san, aquí tienes", Miyuki dijo, y le pasó un paquete.

"¡Gracias, gracias!" Kagami dijo, y empezó a abrirlo y a llenar su boca. "¡Om nom nom! … tan, tan bueno! ¿También puedo tomar un poco de té? … Y si tienes alguna galleta u otra cosa dulce..."

Yukari y Miyuki le echaron una mirada perpleja, pero entonces la tetera empezó a silbar.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Uhh... No me siento nada bien... Comí demasiado", Kagami murmuró, y frotó su estómago. Había algunos platos vacíos en frente de ella.

"Sí, Kagamin. Tú has sido un pequeño cerdo últimamente. Llenas tu cara todo el tiempo", Konata dijo. "Y en algunas combinaciones muy extrañas-"

Yukari puso su taza de té en la mesa y farfulló, "¡Oh. Oops!."

"¿Qué es, mamá?" Miyuki preguntó desde la cocina. Estaba lavando los platos con Tsukasa.

"¿Podrían conseguir una toalla o algo? Se me rompió la fuente", su madre notaba.

"Seguro, te conseguiré una " , Konata dijo, se levantó, y estiró sus brazos.

"Oh", Miyuki dijo, y volteo otra vez.

Después de diez segundos completos, hubo un estruendo cuando un plato se resbaló de los dedos de Tsukasa.

"¿Q-q-q-q-q-que...?" Tsukasa exclamó.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Oh, Tsukasa-chan solamente se dio cuenta de que no tenemos tiempo para ir al hospital... Los bebés están saliendo ahora mismo", Yukari dijo, y pasó la página de su revista.

"¡Se rompió la fuente!" Tsukasa concluyó.

"Oh. Es cierto. No he tenido obstetricia aún", Miyuki dijo. "Supongo que tendremos que ayudarte, entonces. Tsukasa-san, entiendo que tú habías tenido entrenamiento en la sala de maternidad"

"Um, sí, lo tuve. No recibí ningún bebé realmente, sin embargo. Pero ayudé y observé algunos nacer. ¡Fue fenomenal!"

"¿Fenomenal? Eso fue... ¿fenomenal? ¿Así que no te desmayaste?" Konata preguntó. "Como Kagamin lo hizo justo ahora."

"No-qué, ¿mi hermana se desmayo?" Tsukasa echó una ojeada desde la cocina.

Efectivamente, Kagami había caído hacia atrás y estaba tendida sobre el tatami, inconsciente. Konata trajo una toalla y un trapo a su madrastra y una toalla mojada para Kagami, poniéndola en su frente. Se arrodilló al lado de su esposa pálida y tomó su mano.

Kagami abrió sus ojos ligeramente. Konata le cuchicheó palabras tranquilizantes y acarició su cabeza. Le sonrío débilmente.

"Izumi-san ,cuando tengas un poco de tiempo, ¿podrías poner una pieza de cordel y un par de tijeras en el agua hirviendo durante algunos minutos?" Miyuki preguntó. "No hay ningún apuro, sin embargo."

"Sí. ¿Por qué eso?"

"Tenemos que atar los cordones umbilicales antes de cortarlos", Miyuki explicó.

Todo lo color se escapo de la cara de Kagami otra vez, dejó ir un gemido, y se desmayo por segunda vez.

"Es mejor que encuentre un balde también, por si las dudas", Konata farfulló.

Miyuki y Tsukasa trajeron un futon a la sala y lo cubrían con toallas, y ayudaron a Yukari para que se echara sobre él.

Konata se apuró abajo otra vez, llevando un balde y más toallas. "Les dije a Minami y a Yutaka qué está ocurriendo. Así que... ¿Duele?" Konata preguntó, mirando a Yukari con curiosidad.

"Sí. Considerablemente, en realidad", Yukari notaba, con toda tranquilidad, como si no le pasara nada a ella.

"Tú eres asombrosa, Izumi-san", Tsukasa dijo, dirigiéndose a Yukari con su nuevo apellido, "algunas madres en la sala gritaban de dolor en este momento."

De algún modo, Miyuki había conseguido un abrigo blanco y un estetoscopio y estaba escuchando la barriga de Yukari. "Parece bien. Tsukasa-san, ¿podrías verificar qué tan dilatado es su cérvix?"

"¿Tienes un como se llame?"

"No, no tenemos un especulo. ¿Te limpiaste toda?"

"Por supuesto", Tsukasa dijo orgullosamente, agitando sus dedos en el aire. "Incluso tenían desinfectante."

"Tienes que usar tus dedos, me temo", Miyuki dijo, y se movió mas cerca. "Pon tus dos dedos por aquí, y separa sus labios mayores" empezó a explicar.

En este momento, Konata recogió el cuerpo blando de Kagami, y la llevó a otra habitación. Cuando regresó, escuchaba a Miyuki elogiar a su madre sobre su fabuloso reflejo de Ferguson.

Tsukasa se río tontamente. "Apenas puedo comprender la mitad de lo que Yuki-chan dice."

"Oh, leí por encima algunos libros de obstetricia..." Miyuki comentó.

Konata se acercó y parecía interesada cuando vio la cabeza de un bebé salir.

"Duele un poco", Yukari notaba.

"Wow, Izumi-san", Tsukasa dijo, haciendo referencia a Yukari, "eres muy rápida. El último que vi le tomo, como, ocho horas. ¡Me estaba quedando dormida de pie!"

El primer bebé cayo fuera. Miyuki lo atrapó, y lo abofeteó suavemente sobre la espalda. El bebé dejó salir un grito fuerte. "Todo está bien, y es una niña. Izumi-san, "-estaba haciendo referencia a Konata- "¿podrías pasarme una toalla limpia por favor?"

"Seguro."

Miyuki limpio a la bebé suavemente y la pasó a Yukari para cargarla, y luego empezó a atar trozos del cordón umbilical.

"Parece como que el otro lo va a seguir realmente pronto..." Tsukasa notó.

Efectivamente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que el otro bebé saliera. Este dejó salir un grito aun más fuerte que el primero.

"¡Este es un niño!" Miyuki exclamó. "¡Enhorabuena!"

"¡Oh!, ¡eso es bonito!" Yukari dijo. "Espero que no haya alguno otro más por salir. Es muy doloroso", añadió, como si acabara de dar una vuelta por el parque.

"Sólo las placentas."

"Que mal Kagami se perdió esto. ¡Fue muy interesante!" Konata exclamó. "Y me olvidé de tomar fotografías."

"Kona-chan, ¿por qué no buscas la cámara y tomas algunas ahora?"

"Esa es una buena idea."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Tú sabes, Kagamin..." Konata dijo, pareciendo atenta cuando miró las fotografías de sus nuevos hermanastros. "Has estado comiendo como un cerdo, y te sientes enferma en las mañanas..."

Kagami miró por arriba de su periódico.

"Sí, ¡lo sé, lo sé! ¡Empezaré una dieta el siguiente día!"

"He estado pensando... ¿esos no son los síntomas de algo?"

"¿Los síntomas? No creo estar enferma. Solo he tenido esos antojos raros de comida y eso causa mi malestar estomacal"

La mandíbula de Kagami cayó abierta. Acababa de recordar algunos dramas de TV y otras cosas donde estas clases de "Síntomas" habían aparecido.

"¿Q-q-que?"

"Sí, lo sé. No podría ser eso, ¿o sí?" Konata preguntó.

"¡Totalmente imposible!"

"Por si las dudas..." Konata dejo caer de golpe una caja pequeña en la mesa. "He aquí una prueba de embarazo. Por las dudas."

"Eso es solamente un desperdicio de dinero. ¡No hay ninguna manera en el mundo entero de que pueda estar embarazada!"

"Así que haz pis sobre esa cosa, o lo que sea que tengas que hacer, y estaremos seguras."

Kagami frunció el ceño. "Muy bien. Si tú insistes."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami, pareciendo muy pálida, había regresado del servicio en un estado de estupor. Se desplomó en el piso.

"No, no..."

"¿Qué?" Konata dijo, sus ojos se abriendo. "T-tu no querrás decir..."

"Sí. Estoy embarazada", Kagami confirmó.

Durante un minuto entero, sólo estaban sentadas allí, escuchando a las cigarras.

"¡Esto no puede ocurrir! ¡Nunca he estado con un-tú sabes!" Kagami gritó.

"Lo sé, yo -"

Konata desarrolló una expresión rara y sumamente atenta. Kagami cayó silencioso cuando la miró. Era como si todas las marchas y engranajes en la cabeza de Konata funcionaran.

Sin hacer ruido, Konata dijo, "¡Hey! ¡Recordé algo! Cuando pasamos esa noche en Finlandia..."

Esto hizo volver todo a Kagami también.

"Esa niña... ¡Después de que habíamos hecho-uh, eso-dijo que era una bruja y que nos ayudaría!"

Repentinamente recordaron esa noche en Finlandia, hace meses...

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami se reclinó, cerró sus ojos, y trató de respirar. Konata todavía estaba sentada entre sus muslos, sus manos suavemente descansaban sobre sus rodillas. La niña finlandesa, Henna, estaban recostada atrás y debajo de ella, sujetándola en sus brazos, con la cabeza de Kagami cómodamente reclinada sobre su pecho, que habría sido comparable al de Miyuki. Había sido otra vez el turno de Kagami de ser atendida por las otras dos niñas.

"Así que, chicas, ¿tenía entendido que adorarían tener un bebé juntas?" Henna preguntó.

"Bien, sí", Kagami murmuró, "pero como ves, hay un pequeño problema con nuestras cromosomas."

Las manos de Henna rozaron el cuello de Kagami, y luego se deslizaron juguetonamente bajo sus hombros y por todo su frente. "Estoy segura que pueden hacerlo. Hey, ¡tal vez puedo ayudarlas! Soy una bruja, sabrán"

Konata se río. "Pero no tienes ninguna verruga y tu nariz no es particularmente aguileña!"

"Ah, pero soy una bruja moderna. Una wicca, o algo así", Henna explicó, y busco en su bolso. "Creo que tengo todo lo que necesitamos aquí..."

Kagami y Konata la miraron, y se rieron. "Está bien, maga. ¡Lanza tu hechizo!" Konata exclamó.

"Está bien. Los niños están hechos de ranas y caracolitos, y colas de perritos..." Henna cantó.

"Sí, ¡definitivamente no queremos un niño!" Konata comentó.

"… Las niñas están hechas de azúcar y especias, y todas cosas bellas!"

Henna había calentado una barra de chocolate en sus manos, ahora la abría y la usaba dibujando un pentagrama sobre la barriga de Kagami. Kagami se retorció y se río un poco.

"Este chocolate tiene azúcar y especias, y es bonito-ustedes dos son aun más bonitas. ¡Un bebé hecho de ustedes dos será sólo adorable!" Henna suspiró.

"No estoy tan segura sobre eso", Kagami murmuró y acarició la cabeza de Konata.

"Está bien, Konata, pon tus dedos ahí abajo... Sí, puedes usar ambas manos..."

Kagami empezó a estar sin aliento cuando Konata hizo con entusiasmo lo que le pidieron.

"Añadamos este pequeño paquete de pimienta del café. No podemos tenerla siendo solamente bonita...¡Tiene que tener un poco de poder de niña!"

Henna abrió el paquete con sus dientes, y salpicó la especia sobre el estómago de Kagami. Konata inhaló un poco de él y estornudó dos veces, incitando la risa de las otras niñas.

"Kagami, siente este ovulo en tu trompa de Falopio..." Henna exclamó. Se estaba poniendo obviamente excitada también. "…Y Konata, imagina ir dentro...combinándote en ese ovulo...ustedes dos, su propio bebé...Tú, Kagami, serás madre..."

De algún modo, se sentía extra excitante para ellas esta vez. Cuando la espalda de Kagami se arqueo y su cuerpo se tenso, Henna amortiguó sus gritos con su boca. Konata no pudo evitar salir un gemido de sus labios, cuando se desplomó sobre Kagami.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Sí. Lo recuerdo tan claro ahora. ¿Por qué lo olvide? ¿Por qué ambas lo olvidamos?"

"Oh mi... tal vez era una bruja realmente. O wicca, o lo qué dijo que era."

Konata se río. "Hizo un tipo de ritual sobre tu barriga. Mis dedos estaban dentro de tu-"

"Pero esto es imposible!" Kagami gritó.

"¡Dijo que tendríamos un bebé juntas!"

"Qué, ¿crees en la brujería?"

"Es lo único que podría haber hecho esto posible. Estoy segura que tú no has dormido con un hombre-"

"¡Nunca! ¡Nunca haría eso!" Kagami gritó.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Te creo!" Konata exclamó. "Tiene que ser mágico. Ella nos ayudó realmente."

Kagami se pellizcó. "¡Ouch!. No estoy soñando. Estoy embarazada realmente."

"Por la magia", añadió un momento después.

Konata estaba muda, ¿qué podría comentar a eso? Algo imposible acababa de ocurrir. Imposible, aunque estupendo.

"Uh... Sólo espero que el niño no tenga pelo rubio y ojos azules..." Kagami murmuró.

"… No puso nada dentro de ti, yo lo hice", Konata finalmente dijo. "Es nuestro."

Después de unos cinco minutos de completo silencio, Konata habló otra vez.

"Kagami... ¿quieres tener un bebé?"

"… Nuestro bebé... ¡Sí! Es demasiado pronto, sin embargo. No he terminado mis estudios aun."

"Puedo trabajar en casa y cuidar al bebé. No necesito estudiar realmente. No podrían darme un titulo, ¡gran problema!."

"Konata, tú sólo navegas por la vida con simple suerte."

"No, tomó años y años de trabajo duro"

"-de jugar, ver anime, y leer manga!" Kagami gimió.

"¡Siempre dije que esas cosas son importantes!"

"… supongo... lo son. Después de todo", Kagami suspiro.

"Pero la cosa más importante para mí..." Konata miró arriba y a los ojos de Kagami, y sonrío.

"Konata..."

"Es mejor que me sienta sobre tu regazo ahora, cuando todavía puedo. Antes de que tu barriga crezca inmensa."

"Eww."

Konata trepó al regazo de Kagami, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y posó su cabeza en su hombro.

"Esposa... tu trabajo será fácil si te la pasas desmayándote."

"No funciona así. Estoy segura que estaré completamente despierta."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Nombre, nombre..." Kagami murmuró, hizo rodar la pluma en sus manos, y miró fijamente el papel, que tenia docenas de nombres tachados ya.

Habían estado sentadas en la mesa de la sala durante dos tardes, tratando de tener un nombre. Debido a que habían decidido que el bebé es efectivamente suyo, tendría que ser una niña. Kagami tuvo que explicar a Konata sobre genética y cromosomas, que estaban entre las principales asignaturas que Konata se las había arreglado para desaprender después de la escuela secundaria.

"Hm, ¿Si combinamos nuestros nombres? ¿Kaga-mi y Kona-ta? O Kona-ta y Kaga-mi-" en este momento, los ojos de Konata se abrieron y desarrolló una sonrisa más grande que cualquier otra .

"Que... Qué, ¡no!" Kagami gritó.

"Pero por supuesto! ¡Es perfecto!" Konata gritó. "¡Es más que perfecto! Es... ¡Impresionante!"

"¡No! Absolutamente no! ¡No podemos nombrarla así!" Kagami protestó.

"Qué, Kagami, ¿estás pensando lo mismo? Eso sólo muestra cómo... ¡Es de impresionante ese nombre!"

"¡No!"

"Sí. Konami."

"… Ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa..." Kagami gimió.

"Konami", Konata confirmó.

* * *

Y eso es todo amigos. Casi.

Kagami y Konata: Viven juntas en la nueva mansión de Konata. Como Konata pronosticó, se han vuelto grandes celebridades, y ya son inmensamente ricas. Kagami escribió un libro sobre ellas y se hizo un bestseller. Va a ser filmado. Konata nunca se molestó en terminar sus estudios. Kagami está tomando un permiso por maternidad, pero está estudiando y haciéndose abogada.

Tsukasa, Ayano, y Misao: Viven juntas en un departamento pequeño y estudian. Saben que no va a durar para siempre, pero por ahora intentan hacer lo mejor. Misao parece que es la tercera rueda y ocasionalmente rompe con las otras dos-pero siempre regresa como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Sojiro y Yukari: Ocupados con los gemelos. Yukari es ahora mucho más indulgente con Sojiro, habiendo superado su culpabilidad por lo que ocurrió con su antiguo matrimonio.

Miyuki: Demasiado ocupada con sus estudios y entrenamiento y no ha tenido novio aún.

Inori: Termino la universidad, trabaja como una sacerdotisa y secretaria en el santuario. Finalmente encontró a alguien-está saliendo con un joven sacerdote sintoísta. El estaba escandalizado cuando se enteró sobre las otras hermanas de Inori, pero está tratando de afrontarlo.

Matsuri: Se mudo con Kuroi-sensei. Matsuri se ha vuelto una celebridad menor, gracias a su famosa hermana menor, y aparece en programas de concurso en la TV. Lidia con sus estudios y bebe demasiado.

Tadao y Miki: Rehusaron a toda publicidad, llevando una vida tranquila, ahora que la mayoría de sus hijas han volado del nido. Como obsequio por su 25 aniversario de bodas, Kagami y Konata les compraron un viaje por el mundo.

Kuroi-sensei: Se calmó mucho, todavía enseña en Ryoo, y es profesora de aula de la clase de Yutaka. Visita la mansión de Konata a menudo; son incluso mejores amigas ahora. (No, no de ese modo... Hasta ahora... :)

Yutaka y Minami: Ambas están estudiando realmente duro, Yutaka prácticamente vive en la casa Iwasaki. Minami está apuntando hacia Todai. Por solidaridad, Yutaka también está solicitando, pero no hay mucha posibilidad de que tenga éxito.

Patricia y Hiyori: Todavía estudiando y trabajando en la empresa de Konata a tiempo parcial; Hiyori también está haciendo storyboards para un estudio grande de animación. Ambas son celebridades menores, especialmente entre los otakus. Pasan el rato en la mansión de Konata.

Ko Yasaka: Falló al entrar a la universidad, estudia para los exámenes del próximo año. Está trabajando en el café de cosplay a tiempo parcial.

Izumi Wakase: Presidente de la clase de Yutaka, y todavía en el closet(como otaku y lo demás).

Akira Kogami: después de obtener papeles secundarios en varias películas, consiguió ahora un principal-haciendo de Kagami en la película sobre Konata y Kagami. Le ofrecieron el papel de Konata primero, pero lo rechazo. Aun soltera, luchando por completar la escuela secundaria.

Minoru Shiraishi: Aun el manager de Akira y un estudiante de universidad. Salió con Miyuki una vez, pero su muy superior inteligencia fue demasiado para él. Todavía no sabe si odia o ama a Akira.

Hikaru Sakuraba y Fuyuki Amahara: Amahara-sensei aceptó la propuesta de Sakuraba-sensei finalmente. Ya consultaron con Kagami y Konata sobre cómo seguir, y han reservado un vuelo para Finlandia.

Kanata Izumi: No viene a visitar más, porque ha renacido como alguien más.

Yui Narumi: Se embarazo finalmente. Su marido (Kiyotaka) fue transferido a Tokio y podrá verla todos los días.

Hinata Miyakawa e Hikage Miyakawa: Su situación no ha cambiado en absoluto; Hinata va a la escuela secundaria el próximo año.

Meito Anizawa: Nunca se las ha arreglado para que la chica legendaria A le compre algo. Su empresa no está yendo del todo bien.

* * *

C*loire M*te es una marca de suplemento energético producida en Japón. Hay galletas en barra, gelatinas y bebidas enlatadas. A Sakuraba-sensei le gustan. Por alguna razón, Yukari desarrolló un gusto por ellos durante su embarazo...como lo hace Kagami.

¡Oh, y este fue el último capítulo de esta continuación! Podría haber un epílogo pequeño y unas pequeñas notas del autor, veremos.

Si habrá más temporadas... depende. Si hacen una segunda temporada del anime, definitivamente. (No, Lucky Racer no cuenta) El manga todavía sigue y hay nuevos personajes para explotar, pero estoy esperando los volúmene del manga en inglés. (Sí, sé que hay esos scans o lo que sean, pero quiero el manga real)

Después, probaré otras cosas, historias originales tal vez, tal vez no en este sitio, sin embargo trataré de participar en cada Desafío Lucky Star(ver el "Foro principal de Lucky Star" para más información)

* * *

Todai es la abreviación de Tokyo Daigaku, Universidad de Tokio. Es a donde Kira y L de Death Note entraron.

La palabra Wicca se refiere a una religión, pero es usada erróneamente como sinónimo de brujería y a sus practicantes se les dice wicannos y wicannas. Uno de sus principales símbolos es precisamente un pentagrama, aunque no de chocolate.

Decidí dejarle el titulo original porque para mi suena mejor, ademas en la versión original Henna dice: _Boys are made of frogs and snails, and puppy-dogs' tails, y __girls are made of sugar and spice, and all that's nice!"_

_Ya solo les falta leer el epilogo._


	25. Epilogo

**¡Lucky*Star: Reto!, Capítulo 25: Epílogo**

**********La historia original es de Zokusho, el titulo original es Lucky*Star: Dare!**

No poseo a Lucky Star ni los personajes. Esta historia podría contener algunos spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

"¡Izumi!" Kuroi-sensei gritó.

Las coletas lilas de dicha estudiante se balancearon cuando volteo hacia Kuroi-sensei, aunque los ojos de la estudiante fueron escondidos detrás de los anteojos RV. "Sí, ¿sensei?" Dijo, sonriendo con esa pequeña familiar sonrisa que hizo al lunar sobre su mejilla moverse muy ligeramente.

"Los anteojos RV están prohibidos en clase. Quítatelos", Kuroi-sensei dijo.

"Pero madam, ¡Los estoy usando para seguir la clase!"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Estos me proyectan el aula, con hologramas lindos sobre las personas. Así tengo algo interesante que mirar y no se pone aburrido. O somnoliento."

"Hologramas...¿Exactamente qué tipo de hologramas son?" La voz de Kuroi-sensei había subido un tono.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! Son, uhh... ¡nada especial!" La estudiante dijo, y apagó rápidamente los anteojos antes de que sensei tuviera la idea de revisarlos ella misma.

"¡Izumi Konami! Día a día te estás volviendo más como tu madre. Dame esos anteojos. Estamos emparentadas, pero eso no te da ningún privilegio especial", Kuroi-sensei la sermoneó.

"Efectivamente. ¿Cómo está la tiita Matsuri, por cierto?"

"Está bien-como puedes ver, en holovision cada noche, vive-¡hey, no trates de cambiar el tema! Anteojos. Aquí. ¡Ahora!"

Kuroi-sensei extendió su mano, con la palma arriba.

"Pero madam-"

"No me llames madam! ¡Me hace sentir vieja! ¡Incluso "Kuro-chan-sensei" era mejor!"

Todos los otros estudiantes en Ryoo, clase 1-C de 2024, las estaban mirando ahora y escuchando-aunque se habían acostumbrado a las disputas diarias de su profesora de aula y la pequeña otaku de la clase.

Rápidamente, Kuroi-sensei arrebató los anteojos fuera de la cara de Konami. Agradecidamente Konami no había heredado los reflejos de su madre peliazul, y aunque cerca de su 50, Kuroi-sensei todavía era rápida como una cobra atacando.

Cuando Kuroi-sensei vio esos traviesos ojos azules que habían sido expuestos, sabía que no podía estar enfadada con Konami Izumi. Efectivamente, le recordó a sus dos madres: Konata, una de sus amigas más preciadas, y Kagami, su cuñada.

Así que, en lugar de pegarle a Konami en su cabeza, sólo arrugó su pelo. "Puedes recogerlos después de clases."

"Está bien..." Konami murmuró, haciendo una mueca con su boca.

* * *

Nota: Kuroi-sensei la llama Izumi; no estoy seguro cual es su verdadero apellido.

No creo que las notas de escritor sean interesantes para ser incluidas aquí. No tienen nada especial. Así que, sólo marcare esta historia "Completa". Finalmente.

Ahora, puedo empezar a pensar mi próxima "Gran historia"...

* * *

Después de casi medio año llegamos al ultimo capítulo. Casi 110,000 palabras, si alguien leyó ambas versiones quizá se dio cuenta de que omití algunas oraciones, solo porque no supe traducirlas pero nada mas fueron como 10.

Ahora los agradecimientos, gracias a los que leyeron esta historia, a los que comentaron(es algo que te motiva a seguir traduciendo), también a **Zokusho** por crear este fanfic, y porque no también a Kagami Yoshimizu, las y los seiyus(en especial a Emiri Kato) y a Kyoto Animation.

Sigue **Dare! The Next Generation**, aunque no se si empezar a traducir pronto o esperar a que Zokusho la termine. Ya veré que hacer, también pueden sugerir otra historia para traducir.

Gracias otra vez, y... aquí termina **¡Lucky*Star: Reto!**


End file.
